The Genetic Teakettle
by GLaDOS-01
Summary: I died and now I've been shoved into a different body in a different time in a different reality. Awesome. It was just what I needed to spice up my day. I can't wait to save the galaxy and be a hero and 'get the girl'. Pfft. Right. That's going to happen. Thanks to my new body I'll be lucky to get out of wherever they take me let alone join a top secret mission. But you never know.
1. A Precarious Position

There really wasn't much to say. I couldn't think of anything anyway. Part of it was probably because of my new digs. Or if you'd like to get technical; my soul was ripped from my body and shoved into something else. That 'something else' being the body of a kid. A kid who, for whatever ludicrous reason I could come up with, lived in the universe of one of my favorite game series.

As you've probably guessed, it was the Mass Effect reality. Or at least, one of them. I could be in any one of them, considering there were countless numbers of realities being created by every action or reaction. Now that I thought about it, it could be in the Mass Effect reality where Jack was never stolen from her mom, or Grunt was never created, or Miranda never ran away from home.

Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself again. Sorry about that. My new body needs training, and that was hard work. By my guess I was… well, somewhere between toddler and teenager. I wasn't so great with recognizing exact ages for children. I could do it from the age of twelve and up, generally, but…

Sorry. This child I'm stuck in has a wandering attention span. It's like I was when I was a kid before, actually. If I found something interesting while thinking about something else I would move to that subject or see how the new thought fit with my original one. I liked to see how things connected with each other and how both machines and organics worked. I should say 'humans and/or animals' but now that I'm confronted with aliens and other forms of life I found it close-minded to use anything but a general term.

I should get back to my original topic.

I'm an adult that was killed, or died, -I can't remember exactly which- and was not only shoved unceremoniously into a new body but one that was also dead. The doctors I woke up to had obviously been confused, and that went for me as well. When I saw their uniforms, the general technology of the room and that one asari outside the window I was convinced I was in a new time and reality.

Who knew dying would cause one to jump realities? I suppose it makes me feel a little better about my dead friends and family. Unless one of them got stuck in Gears of War or Candyland or something horrible like that. Well I guess little Jack would enjoy Candyland. But I don't think someone like my Grandpa would appreciate Gears of War very much.

"Miss Vasir?" I looked up at the name's mention and stared at the doctor standing before me. She seemed relaxed but to anyone who's been around a lot of shit they would see she was hiding a layer of disappointment.

I overheard someone arguing with the doctor outside the door a few minutes before. I guess they didn't appreciate having the doctor tell them that they wanted to keep their kid for another week or two to conduct tests.

The odd part was how I feel like I've heard the name Vasir somewhere before. It was overwhelmingly familiar.

"Your aunt is here to take you home." The doctor told me.

I stared at her for a moment. "Not my parents?" I asked. I was more curious than anything.

But when I saw the doctor's expression I felt a heavy stone grow in my stomach. My eyes began to tear up for no reason. I could only assume this body had remaining feelings that were left behind by whoever it was I replaced.

When she saw me getting a little emotional the asari doctor got a little flustered. She held out her hand and quietly said, "Let's go see your aunt."

I wiped my tears away feeling inwardly irritated and forced myself to take the doctor's hand. I hopped off the examination table and tried to fight down a blush. Even if I was a kid now it was still my adult mind occupying it. And holding hands with someone- asari or not- was embarrassing. I had never become accustomed to physical contact such as hand-holding or anything you could call intimate. The most I'd ever done was hug someone. Well actually there was that one time I got really loopy and kissed my best friend on the cheek on impulse but I didn't normally count it as anything.

Once we made it across the room the door opened and there before me stood a rather moody-looking asari. She was wearing heavy armor and her face markings were so familiar that I found myself staring at her. I didn't normally even look people in the eyes since I didn't like being able to read people as easily as I did, so the staring was a little hard. But then, I just couldn't look away.

I was staring at Tela Vasir, Council Spectre and severe badass. The one who helped you and then attacked you in the LotSB DLC. You know, the car chase and epic battle? I hated to kill her in the game because I respected her but she'd been a 'bad guy' so I'd had no choice. But now this lady was supposed to be my aunt. What was I supposed to say to her? 'Don't join the Shadow Broker'? She actually helped free slaves and shit because of SB's intel. But then she dies.

Well that sucks. My new aunt is a badass asari and I know she's already going to die via Commander Shepard. If she wasn't taken down before then.

"Is something on my face, kid?" Tela suddenly asked and I came back to myself to see her slight frown and furrowed brow.

"-No." I answered. "But are you really my aunt?"

Her eyes flashed just before she turned her new glare to the doctor. Before she could accuse the doctor of hitting me upside the head and erasing my memories said asari put her hands up in surrender.

"She seems to have amnesia caused by the trauma from Black Frontier…" When Vasir's glare turned a little murderous the doctor continued, "It shouldn't be permanent at all! It's just a side effect from whatever experiments they conducted!"

Vasir reached out and pressed her hand against my back to bring me closer to her where she almost protectively held her other hand against the back of my head. It wasn't very comfortable thanks to her hard metal armor. Actually it wasn't comfortable at all.

Vasir pointed a finger at the doctor threateningly and leaned forward, "Don't mention them again. She's been through enough without having triggered flashbacks." She growled.

"Goddess I am s-so sorry!" the doctor scrambled for the words but that was all that came out.

I kind of felt sorry for her as I was being pulled away down the hallway. I wasn't surprised Vasir has a temper but I was confused as to why she was even remotely protective over me. I couldn't imagine her being one of those adoring aunts people talked about.

"Auntie?" I found myself asking. She didn't look at me and her expression remained pissed off but she grunted in question. "What's Black Frontier? Are they one of those evil splinter groups?"

She looked at me then with a strange expression. I guess she wondered where my military vocab came from. "Yeah…" she muttered distastefully, looking ahead again. "They're evil. But try to forget about them. You're safe with me."

I had to blow out a chuckle at that one. She frowned at me and I grinned, "But I _did_ forget about them already. That's why I was asking, isn't it?"

She regarded me for a moment before letting out a smirk. Her heavy hand came down on my head and I stumbled slightly before catching myself. "Your attitude certainly hasn't changed." She muttered.

I let out a proud grin, feeling strangely childish, and thumped my fist against my chest, "That's 'cause I'm just like my parents!"

When I realized what I'd said, as if on habit, I deflated. My face fell and I let my hand drop back to my side. Actually, how was I to know who my parents were? Other than assuming one was a human and the other was an asari who most likely got with my human mom or dad after I'd already been born, I didn't know anything about them. I wasn't the kid everyone thought I was. Or if I was, I really did lose whatever years in this life I'd had so far.

And for some reason I just felt guilty. There was a kid that was killed because of experiments and I took over her body. Assuming I wasn't her. I don't think I was. But I didn't know. This body was strange to me. I felt like I'd been shrunk just recently, and I have. So I couldn't really be her… Right?

Vasir's hand on my head moved to my shoulder suddenly and jerked me into her side. I hid a complaint of pain when my head and shoulder collided with her armor and looked up at the hard-to-read asari.

"That's right." She stated. "You're almost too much like my sister was."

I blinked and looked back down. She said 'was'. So Vasir's sister died somehow, probably recently. From that and how the asari doctor stared at me when I mentioned my parents I assumed that my human mother or father, or mother _and_ father, were dead too. It was no wonder my aunt picked me up. We were technically related and since she was a Spectre she was probably looking into Black Frontier. Even if she wasn't I was probably with her partly because she could keep me from getting taken again, and I was unknowingly a part of some investigation.

Either that or my entire human family was dead and Vasir took me in out of the sheer goodness of her heart, which was improbable. It wasn't like she was a bad person but I didn't take her for someone to take in an orphaned (probably) kid, relative or no.

I should stop thinking about it so much. I was probably just making a big deal out of nothing. Black Frontier could be some random group in some building's basement that had very little power if any at all for all I knew. They weren't in the game after all. So I was probably just some victim of a bunch of illegal doctors. It wasn't like I was seriously messed up, right? I felt pretty okay if I was any judge.

"Auntie?" I asked, coming up with another question.

She glanced down at me, "What?"

"Am I going to live with you now?" she didn't say anything for a few moments as she looked at me.

Her expression was kind of intimidating but thanks to my dad in my other life I was used to scary people. "Yeah kid." She answered finally, keeping me squished against her hip.

I briefly wondered what it would be like living with a Spectre but soon equated it to living with a parent in the Navy. They'd rarely be at home because of their deployment or their new mission in this case and when they did come home they'd still be in 'military mode'. I'd grown used to it with my dad so I got ready for it with my new aunt.

My hand came up and my small fingers curled against a ridge on Vasir's armor where her 'belt' was. I'd have to get used to being a kid.

**A/N: Someone asked me to do a new Mass Effect story and this is one of the ones I came up with. Hopefully it's interesting so far and not Mary-sue at all. Review or PM me and let me know if you want to see more of this.**

**And I'm still working on my other stories too, so don't worry. I just need to update, I know.**


	2. Pyjak Buns

**Scorpio-666: Thank you- I hope you like it.**

**Hopelessly Blue: Sorry you had to work late, Marcy. But at least I gave you a tiny break, right? But anyway, I'm glad you like Vasir too. She may have been with the Shadow Broker but she wasn't an evil person by any means. After all, she's the one who arrested 200 slavers in one day. She's pretty awesome. And yes, I'm human that's why I was thinking over human parents. It's okay that you spelled my name wrong. People have done it so much in my life that it's almost endearing by now since most of those people are my family and friends.**

**Arael Tenebris: I'm sorry if I didn't go over it enough. I am a human. And don't worry; I'll explain how Tela's her aunt in depth in this chapter or the next.**

**Seth Motley: No, she's a human. Sorry for not clarifying exactly.**

**A/N: Well would you look at that. I updated pretty quickly.**

I stared at myself in the mirror with slight distaste. Anyone who walked in could see my intense expression and frown. I was staring at something in particular. And not to sound stupid, but it was my hair.

It was blond. And there was lots of it. My hair didn't used to be blond. It had been brown/copper (in the sunlight). The only time my hair was near blond was when I spent all summer working or sitting outside. And even then it turned really light brown and got streaks of blond in it. It was never _completely_ blond. I mean, I guess it was okay because it listened to me when I brushed it out so it wouldn't stick out everywhere.

Alright, enough of this. I can't just stand and stare at my hair all day. I have no doubt Vasir- or 'auntie' as I call her- would come in and literally carry me downstairs. One morning it had been her biotics she used to float me around and try to scare me into making a habit out of getting up earlier. She hadn't expected me to enjoy it. The next morning she sneakily stole my blankets so I woke up cold and alone. After that she decided it would be fun to pour hot water on me. Not hot enough to burn but definitely enough to get me to wake up quickly.

And so on and so forth. For two weeks she's been messing with me and finding ways to push my buttons. I may have the patience of a saint most of the time (thanks to my best friend the most annoying blond you could find) but she was _really_ good at not giving up until I snapped.

So either she found sadistic pleasure in torturing me or she just loved having someone to play around with. Whatever the case I was beginning to hate going to bed. Mainly because my mornings consisted of me waking up in midair flight or under the couch. I don't know why she thought it was funny to trap me under the furniture. That morning I had stayed quiet for a good two hours until she got worried enough to lift up the couch. But then she saw me glaring at her and because of my cute baby face she thought it was hilarious. Thanks to her laughing fit she almost dropped the couch on me again.

If you were wondering I had woken up _this_ morning only to find my blankets wrapped around me like ropes and the floor more than six feet below. Good thing I wasn't a scaredy-cat or a screamer because six feet to a kid my size was an awful long way to fall.

"Hurry up and get in here Cali!" Vasir called with slight irritation showing through in her voice. She was normally patient with me getting to the breakfast table (probably as an apology for waking me up in horrible ways) but this morning she seemed a little rushed. Maybe she was getting ready to go on some mission. I wouldn't be surprised, especially since she's been here for two whole weeks.

"Calista Vasir, get your ass in the kitchen right now!" auntie called again moments before I made it to my doorway. I was still getting used to my new name too. Tela had to tell me what my name was after she'd called me 'Cali' four times on the first day. I think she hid behind her armor and her gruff demeanor most often around me because of my condition. I hadn't remembered anything exactly but I'd had a few dreams. Few of them pleasant.

Tela- and now I too- lived in a regular condo/apartment place. From the front door there's an open doorway to the left that led to the kitchen. Down that short hallway you walk into the rest of the apartment which had no other walls. The kitchen was the only thing that had walls. Next to the kitchen was a square of tiled floor that supported the island/bar. Further along you'll find the living 'room'- it was located down a set of three steps and had a couch and two big chairs around a vid-screen. I still called the thing a TV, even if it was holographic. Along the right wall were two open doorways that led to a regular bedroom and a master bedroom. You can guess who got what. I didn't really care that my room was smaller; I still got my own bathroom.

Upon arriving to the kitchen I found Tela finishing up the food. I was still getting used to the smells and tastes of the asari foods she cooked but I found I liked what she made. She didn't seem to be in the habit of cooking much (probably because she ate whatever was most practical when on missions) but I couldn't deny that she knew how to concoct tasty stuff. Maybe my taste buds were used to asari flavors though since my asari step-mom was… well she was an asari. Duh.

"What's wrong auntie?" I asked as I entered the kitchen. Due to Tela's combat instincts and my quiet feet she jumped when I spoke and whirled around with her hand on her hip like she was about to draw her gun. When she saw me she relaxed and turned back to putting the food on two plates. If I was right then she'd made those Pyjak buns again. They were kind of like Sloppy Joes, only with more than saucy meat for ingredients.

"You taking your time to eat, that's what." She finally answered, setting the plates on the island. The chairs were so high that she had to pick me up and set me on one of them. Thanks to my old life's trials and tribulations (affectionate friends in this case) I was used to being treated like a doll. And I'd been 5'7" in my other body as well, so it was nice to have short legs again. Swinging my legs a little or just letting them hang was kind of fun.

"No it's not." I replied knowingly, taking up my Pyjak bun. Tela paused, Pyjak bun held in front of her open mouth and regarded me dryly. I took a bite out of my bun, "You're in a rush this morning. I wasn't going any slower than I have been the last two weeks."  
Her eyes narrowed but I remained stoic as I chewed my flavorful breakfast. "So something must be wrong. Especially since you're already glaring at me. That doesn't usually happen until breakfast is over."

"I'm not glaring at you." she grumbled before biting into her own dead Pyjak.

I gave her a sly smile after I swallowed my food, "That's because you glare at people so much your face got stuck that way."

"Why you little-!" she growled, dropping her bun and diving after me. I squealed and ducked her arms, still holding onto my food. I slipped out of the high chair and landed safely on my feet just in time to slip through Tela's legs and dodge another grab.

"Get back here!" Tela shouted, chasing after me as I made my getaway, laughing hysterically with my Pyjak bun safely held in my two hands.

I dove under the living room coffee table just as she threw one of her Lifts at me and giggled madly at seeing the table floating up into the air instead of me. I used the moment to jump back up and circle around the vid-screen so that too was lifted up, along with its stand.

I laughed even more when I ran back behind the island and Tela's third Lift got her Pyjak bun to become an astronaut.

Just as I was about to skitter into my room a blue glow surrounded me and I was stopped in my tracks. "No fair!" I cried although I was still snickering. I was lifted into the air and turned around so I could see the other things that were still floating around and Tela's smug expression at having caught the slippery seven year-old.

"You're going to pay for that." Tela promised, smirking evilly as I was drawn toward her at a leisurely pace. I was still holding my Pyjak bun in front of me and was about to take a mocking bite of it when I was pulled into Tela's arm's reach.

Her arms suddenly shot out and before I knew it I was being viciously tickled. I laughed as hard as I possibly could- so much so that I felt a six pack coming on- and wiggled in the air, kicking my legs vigorously. Tela's smirk became a lopsided grin of triumph as she attacked my sides, and I begged her to stop. She ignored me of course and continued her concentrated assault.

I slowly became aware of my grip unconsciously squeezing my Pyjak bun. I renewed my efforts in begging her to stop once I realized my food was ready to drop. Tela only announced that I needed to apologize. Because of my pride and childish side I refused to give in, for I did nothing wrong. But my grip was getting unsteady. I kept telling her to stop but she ignored me and before I could explain-

*_Splat*_

Tela paused instantly.

Her hands gripped my sides as I stared down at her with wide eyes, catching my breath. Everything that had been floating in the air crashed to the ground and I felt my weightless body become heavy again. I felt heavy since I weighed nothing just seconds before.

When Tela continued to stand there like a statue I grew worried.

The silence continued on for several more moments before I couldn't take it anymore. "… Auntie?" I muttered pensively.

Tela's arms lowered silently and I became level with her face, still holding the now mostly-empty bun in my hands. The innards of my Pyjak bun then slid off of Tela's face and she opened her eyes to reveal a deadpan expression.

"Pfft!" I tried to hold in a sudden bout of laughter and pressed my lips into a tight smirk. I really didn't want to laugh but the longer I looked at Tela's face the more the urge to guffaw took over.

Silently, I was biotically set onto the ground and I stared up at Tela finding worry take over me again. I followed the Spectre into the kitchen at a distance slowly, growing more fearful. I couldn't help it. Even if I was an adult inside, I was still a child with a child's brain. I could know she would never hurt me but that wouldn't stop me from worrying over her not saying anything. She was rarely silent like this…

I watched her wash her face off in the sink from the doorway. I didn't want her to be mad at me. What happened was an accident, and even if Tela was normally tough and I hadn't been with her for very long, I looked up to her, as both a niece and an adult. She kind of reminded me of my older brother in that way. He had been the only person I'd ever really looked up to and who understood how I worked. Tela seemed to get where I was coming from too. So I didn't want to get her angry with me. She was kind of my only company too.

When Tela turned back to me I gripped the edge of the doorway a little tighter and stared up at her. "Auntie…?" I murmured, barely audible. She blew out a breath from her nose and came over to me. I didn't do anything and let her slip her hands under my arms to lift me up again. She settled me on her hip and walked back to the island slowly before setting me down on my turned out chair.

I sat quietly and stared up at her, wondering what she was suddenly so serious about. Her hands rested on my knees and she stood before me regarding me with an unreadable expression.

"Cali… I've been assigned to a mission by the Council." She began. "I'll be leaving once Tanin gets here and I won't be back for at least two weeks."

I had expected this and yet I still hated to hear it. I didn't want Tela to go and get herself in danger even if I was 80% sure she would be okay. And I didn't want her to leave because as childish as it sounded, I would miss her. And Tanin was probably going to accidentally kill me. He was a retired Spectre who had mentored Tela when she'd first joined on. Since he was so old I also worried I may be the one to die instead of Tela thanks to some accident with the food or him forgetting to feed me. I didn't know how to work this future technology and I had no idea how to cook the stuff Tela had in the fridge. Not to mention I was too short to reach anything anyway.

I stared at her with a troubled expression for what seemed like an hour. I just couldn't decide on what I should say.

"I know the old coot should be dust by now but he's reliable. He can protect you if he has to and he knows how to cook. Mostly." Tela really wasn't helping me feel better. I was an orphan that had only her aunt to rely on and now that aunt was going away and I'd have to live with a spacy old turian for two weeks. Don't tell me I was supposed to be okay with this- adult inside or not.

When I saw Tela searching my eyes for some kind of answer I knew I had to say something. But just when I opened my mouth the door beeped, alerting us to a visitor. Tela continued to stare at me for another moment before she withdrew and went to the door.

I heard the door open and then Tela's voice greeting Tanin, saying he was early. He waved her off and replied in his normal duo-toned old man voice that he lived so close by it was a wonder he got here so _late_. I scowled. I liked Tanin just fine but I didn't want to see him here. Him arriving meant Tela had to go. I didn't like that.

A moment later Tanin appeared from behind the kitchen looking the same as ever. His dark robes and hunched figure showed off his age while his cane (yeah, he was that old) was held securely in his left hand. The fact that it was made of wood proved he'd been a rather successful Spectre, or at least one who had taken down a lot of 'bad guys' in his day.

My scowl didn't move. Tanin hadn't been in much contact with humans so I could be happy to see him for all he knew.

"Ah, Calista…" Tanin greeted, his dual voice unhurried and ponderous like always. "How have the Spirits been treating you? Well, I hope?"

My expression remained the same but I kept my tone light, if only to be polite, "Yes. My aunt is the best caretaker I could have." I replied. My subtle stab at Tela for leaving me alone with a rickety cricket to take care of me was admittedly unnecessary. But I guess my child body refused not to let my displeasure be known.

"I am sure she is young one." The wise Tanin decreed. "And I do hope you will come to accept me as well."

I kind of hated that he was so calm and forgiving. I could be mad at him a lot easier if he was one of those human-haters or even just a plain prick. It was horribly immature and I disliked myself for it but I honestly couldn't help my emotions. I hadn't even had them after I'd turned twelve in my last life so even my adult self was having trouble harnessing and controlling my feelings.

Tanin held out his free hand to me, "Tela no doubt has much to prepare for her mission, young one." He explained.

I recoiled on the inside at the notion I would have to leave so suddenly when me and Tela were just eating breakfast and arguing as per the usual minutes before. But I held my tongue and slid out of my high chair.

I stepped up to the hunched and yet still tall turian and slipped my small hand into his skeletal grip. It wasn't warm like Tela's hand was. "Yeah." I agreed. "I don't want to get in the way." I muttered.

Tanin looked to Tela for a moment before looking back down at me with his dull gray eyes and nodding. "Then we should be on our way. May the Spirits be with you, Tela." The old turian said, turning back to the door. I couldn't find it in myself to look Tela in the eye as we slipped by her. I just didn't know what to say to her and I didn't want her to go to such a level that I feared I may cry if I tried to bid her farewell.

I had already lost my life and everything in it once- maybe twice. I didn't want to lose the only family I had, alien or not. And I was probably making a big deal out of it but when I remembered the damage my relationship with my father suffered because of his long deployments I began to fear the same may happen to me and Tela.

A hand suddenly landed upon my head and I paused to look behind me. Tela crouched down to see me at eye level, wearing one of her slightly affectionate, slightly humorous smirks and dropped her hand to my shoulder.

"You didn't actually think I'd let you go without a hug did you?" she asked although it was obvious she wasn't looking for an answer. I felt my eyes prick and get watery but I paid it no mind as Tanin knowingly released my hand.

I didn't wait for her to hug me herself as I normally would and threw my arms around her neck. She chuckled and wrapped me into a tight hug as I clung to her just as hard. I may not have had a doting aunt or a close one or even a human one but I liked the one I had and I wouldn't change it if I could.

I breathed in her scent with a small smile before pulling away and smiling at Tela. "You better come back." I stated and wiped a stray tear away. "I don't want to lose you, okay?"

Tela nodded at me and gave me one of her confident smirks, "Don't you worry about me, Cali. I'll be back in no time with a new souvenir just for you." I smiled, wondering what she would get me, if she got something. Knowing her it would be a gun or some dead thing's skull.

I gave her another brief hug where she gave me a satisfying squeeze before pulling back and retaking Tanin's skeletal hand. A short goodbye was said, and moments later Tanin and I were walking out of the apartment.

"I did not realize such young humans achieved your level of maturity, Calista." Tanin mused. "Many seven-year-old children would have demanded not to leave."

I smiled and shrugged as I kept a hold of Tanin's long, hard hand's fingers. It looked like my entire hand was trapped in a little cage of bones. "Most kids would do that. But I guess Tela just has a good influence on me."

Tanin hummed, "I suppose she does inspire an amount of confidence."

Tanin and I had just entered the elevator when I heard a startling announcement:

"_As per the agreement made three months ago, hanar enthusiasts have found a suitable planet to erect a monument to the 'Enkindlers'. It is due to be finished almost two years from now due to its size and intricate build, in the spring of 2183."_

… Well shit.

**A/N: Ooh, I wonder what our heroine will have to do to get on the Normandy now. I don't think they let many nine year-olds on top secret spaceships these days do they? What do you think will happen? I wonder what I have up my sleeve… ;)**

**Thank you for reading, and please leave a review for me.**


	3. Caroline

**Seth Motley: Thanks, I'll try to keep it up!**

**Athla: Wow, thank you. I'm happy you like it so far. I'm going to try and keep the originality going as well so we don't get stuck in another 'typical' ME insert.**

**Hopelessly Blue: I tell you, those two are already writing themselves. I went in getting ready for breakfast conversation and they decided to have a food fight. I like it too, and it does make it harder to think about Tela's death. *sees suspicious look* What? I have no idea what you're talking about. Crazy shenanigans? Not here. *subtly shoves whoopee cushion and blow horn under the bed* So, I hear you had a smashing St. Patrick's Day. *smirks* Get it? Smashing? Funny right? XP**

**Kaiya Smith: Interesting ideas there chief. I can tell you you're on the right track with one of them. But I won't tell you any more than that because it would ruin the big reveal.**

**A/N: The start of Mass Effect should be here pretty soon, in case you were wondering. If you want to see something specific, tell me and I might be able to add it in or explain it.**

First I have to die. Then I not only get teleported into a person in a video game world but a _child_ in a video game world. Now I'm dealing with the fact that I'll be a _nine year old_ in the greatest war ever known to occur. One that, you know, destroys all sentient life? The safest place for me to hide/help out would be on the Normandy. But how could I, adult conscious inside a _kid's_ body, manage to ever convince Anderson or Shepard of my origin/body switching problem?

Would _you_ believe a nine year old if they told you they were really an adult that had died and come from another universe to live within a seven year old two years before?

Probably not. Even if few nine year-olds could ever come up with that story in the first place. The answer was still a likely NO.

But therein lies the problem. I had no choice but to find some way to get on the Normandy. It was the only place I had the best chances of surviving and the only place I could really help Shepard on her/his mission.

Aside from the fact that Normandy gets blown up and then raided by Collectors. And then grounded.

But that's not the point!

I heaved a sigh at my predicament. The only _good_ news was that I had two years to figure it out, and my future knowledge to use. Not that I could prepare much. I don't think they let many seven year-olds buy guns or armor. If they even made child sized armor in the first place. Because of my new age I would never be allowed on the ground team. Which sucks because I would have liked to have been down in the thick of it with Shepard and the others, kicking ass and saving the galaxy.

Well, I had already jumped the wall between dimensions and walked out of Death's door. Maybe aging like a salarian wouldn't be too far off the realm of possibility. Who knows, maybe Black Frontier tricked me out and I just haven't found whatever it is yet. I mean, they had to do _something_ right?

Oh god. Now I'm actually hoping I was an experiment in some evil man's laboratory.

I've reached a new low.

"Is something the matter, Calista?" Tanin's voice broke me from my inner chaos and I looked back up to see the Citadel walkways and passerby going about their business. Most of them were staring at the two of us though. Was it really _that_ strange for a human child to hold hands with an old turian? Sheesh.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" I decided to ask.

Tanin hummed and stretched his neck a little as he surveyed the people in his plane of sight. A moment later he relaxed and looked ahead once more. "It is very possible that they have never seen a pair quite like ours."

I furrowed my brows, "Is it 'cause turians and humans don't really get along like humans and asari or salarians do?"

Tanin glanced down at me and stared for a moment, making me worry I may have said something insulting. "That is most likely a factor, young one. Few turian/human relationships exist as of now. Fewer still have an old one like me caring for a young one like you."

I smiled, "I take that as a compliment."

Tanin once again looked at me, "In what way…?" his voice really was so ponderous.

"Well it just means we're one of a kind, right?" I answered.

Tanin turned his gaze back ahead, and hummed. "I suppose it does…"

…

Tanin's apartment was a little larger than Tela's. It had the same general space but from the front door there's open space. The kitchen is on the other side of the big room and there's a couch on its outside wall. The left side of the apartment had the bedroom and bathroom. Since Tanin only had a one bedroom apartment I assumed I was sleeping on the couch next to the kitchen. The vid-screen and other couch sat on the right side of the apartment, and in the corner there was a plant that looked very well-tended.

I had to admit I felt a little sorry for the rickety cricket. He lived alone and had no one to really talk to unless he visited Tela or whoever else he knew. I guess Spectre life doesn't do much for your social life. Either that or his whole family died in a horrific fiery crash.

Tanin finally let go of my hand when we'd made it to the middle of the apartment but instead of running wild as he likely expected, I just stood there. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. The old cricket could have some big ceremony set up just for having visitors. He was a turian and even though I was learning about the galaxy and everything in it from Tela, I still knew pretty much nothing. It _had_ only been two weeks.

Tanin turned to me after a few moments of silence and raised his hand toward my face. I just stared at his incoming claws, wondering what he was about to do.

When his fore-claw (or finger if you would prefer) pressed against the tip of my nose I resisted the urge to ask what the hell he was doing.

A thoughtful hum escaped the old cricket's throat as he stared up at nothing, "Hmm, hard to say…"

I blinked and furrowed my brows as he moved his finger to my cheek. After another hum of judgment his finger pressed against my nose again, "I see…" he muttered before dropping his hand and turning away. I frowned and stared after him, observing his meticulous pace and measured movements.

He drew a spare blanket from the back of the couch against the wall and turned back around. I felt like I was watching a slow-mo movie every time I watched Tanin do something. His mandibles even moved slowly.

"This will help." Tanin uttered, more to his self than me, and draped the spare blanket over me. Because of my small size a turian blanket was about enough to wrap around my body and still trail behind me like some bride's train.

"Mr. Tanin?" I finally asked.

"When Tela asked me to look after you…" he began, turning me toward the couch in front of the vid-screen and walking me toward it. "I studied what I could in order to prepare myself for your arrival."  
He sat me down on the couch, "I have discovered a bit of trivia stating that if you ever needed to know whether a human were feeling hot or cold…" he pulled the blanket around me so snug that I could barely move.  
"All you had to do was feel the tip of their nose. If it felt cold, the human was cold. If it was warm, then so was the human." He explained. I honestly hadn't been feeling that cold. Tela always gave me a light jacket to wear to make sure I would never get cold, and because of the Citadel's and the apartment's heating/cooling system, a light jacket was all you would ever need.

"Oh." I said. What was I supposed to say?

Tanin sat himself down next to me, still holding his cane between his pointy knees, "But unfortunately my age and insensitive body does not allow me to properly judge such a small thing's temperature."

My nose wasn't _that_ small, sheesh…

"In order to counteract this deficiency, I have reserved that blanket for you while you stay here." Tanin seemed like someone who liked to explain things. Probably because he so rarely had anyone to talk to.

"Oh." I repeated, showing off my boundless intelligence. "Thank you Mr. Tanin."

"It is of no consequence, young one." He replied, and stood once more. He looked down at me with his mandibles remaining motionless against his face, "I have also found a piece of trivia that mentioned humans love to snack throughout the day."

He left his statement half-finished as he slowly paced toward the kitchen, leaving me to stare after him in both confusion and an amount of curiosity. The sounds of drawers and cabinets being opened and closed one by one met my ears for more than three minutes (do I really need to mention Tanin's slowness again?). Once the sounds stopped I assumed he was finished doing whatever it was he had been doing.

A moment later Tanin came out of the kitchen with a plate in his hand. He was too tall for me to see what was on top but when he set the plate down on the table in front of me I saw a healthy amount of cookies and little pieces of meat. Looking at the strange ensemble of assorted meats and cookies I wondered just how much Tanin studied. Unless this was really a combination humans used to snack on these days. I wouldn't know since I've been living with an asari for two weeks.

Tanin set a cup of water on the table next to the plate and I looked up, having not realized he'd even went back to the kitchen. "I hope this will be enough to feed on for a while. I won't be making lunch for another few hours."

"It's good Mr. Tanin, thank you." I replied. I looked back down at the plate, "It looks really delicious."

"I am happy you approve." His tone never changed. He always sounded like a thoughtful sage. "It was a bit of trivia that told me small humans enjoy these things called cookies."

I assumed he meant children and not the other variety of small humans. He really seemed into reading bits of trivia, too. Was that all he studied with before it was time to come and bring me here? I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case seeing as how he was treating me like a stray animal he found on the side of the road and decided to take home with him. I felt more like a pet than a person.

"I will be reading the trivia section in the holo-news on the balcony if you need me for anything more." Tanin said, to which I internally sighed. "Feel free to watch anything you like on the vid-screen."

Really? He was letting a seven year old watch _anything_ on the vid-screen? Without supervision?

Cool.

"Thank you Mr. Tanin." I said again as he made his way to the hallway at the back left of the apartment that led to the bedroom. The outside door opened and I heard him walk out and sit down but the door remained open. I guess there was no good in closing it when he had a seven year old human sitting in his 'living room'.

It took some effort but I managed to get my left hand free from the confines of the blanket. It took more to lean forward enough to reach the plate of snacks. But once I grabbed the plate successfully I brought it to my lap and sat back against the couch. It was of a strange shape. The general structure was the same but the front of the couch was shaped into a slope. Most likely to accommodate those leg things turians had. I could still sit comfortably since the couch itself was also turian size. My small body allowed me to sit on the cushions while my legs simply rested on the slope. In a sense, it felt more like a chair without arm rests at this point.

"Vid-screen, turn on to the Discovery channel." I stated, to which the vid-screen came to life.

I had at first wondered how the Discovery channel could still exist, assuming it had existed in the early 21st century in this reality, but rationalized it with the thought that advances in technology and discovery of completely new races and species allowed Discovery to 'broaden its horizons'. For example, the current program was explaining the intricacies of hanar procreation and birth.

Just watching the first five minutes told me I would potentially be both scarred from this and quite enlightened.

…

By the time dinner rolled around I was completely convinced Tanin was a thoughtful kind of guy. And not exactly the one who might carry you over a puddle or some such but one whose first hobby was thinking. I figured this because he talked so little compared to how much he was silent. You can imagine how quiet dinner was at the moment. And no, so far I wasn't in crippling pain due to eating dextro food. Tanin had taken about an hour to figure out how to cook a simple human dish called a 'hot dog' and even longer to find out you were supposed to put the dog in the bun and eat them together but he'd eventually gotten it.

I had asked him if he wanted help but he told me he wanted to discover the proper way himself so he could remember it the next time he cooked it. I think he underestimated the trickiness of boiling water. Or maybe it was the intricacies of heating up the buns.

I'm being sarcastic of course. He had only taken so long because he'd analyzed the recipe for so long and then moved so slowly in carrying out the directions. It was a wonder that he ever survived as a Spectre long enough to retire. I still kind of liked him though. It was entertaining watching how long it took him to walk the length of the kitchen and then back when he was retrieving spices for his own food or rereading the hot dog directions.

But in the end we found ourselves sitting across from each other at the table, eating quietly. The hot dog looked like I remembered it being for the most part but it tasted different. The meat wasn't the same and the texture was off. I should have expected it, and I did, but not to a point where I thought the hot dog would end up tasting like grilled beef and horse radish. Part of it was probably the human spices Tanin added to give it more flavor.

Whatever the case, humans had seemingly forgotten what a hot dog was supposed to taste like. That or Tanin was a very creative cook.

"You look very much like your human mother had." Tanin broke the silence and I looked up at him questioningly.

"You knew my parents?" I asked. I had only thought Tanin knew Tela, not the other part of the family, let alone my human mom.

Tanin bowed his head slightly as a confirmation. "I met them when I happened to visit Tela while she had them over for a visit. Your mother's first name was Caroline, I remember. Unfortunately, I have misplaced her last name in my memory…"

Caroline… I hadn't even known her name. Tela may have put on a tough look but she always avoided the subject of her sister and my mom. She just seemed too wounded about having lost her sister and me losing my mother to talk about them, or even utter their names. Seeing the look on her face when they were mentioned made my own chest hurt.

"When I met you, you were even smaller than you are now." Tanin continued. "I asked what happened to bring your mother and Tari together when Caroline seemed to already have had someone before, and they told me that your father had died sometime before you were born. Caroline came to the Citadel one day by way of ship since she was a part of the human Alliance. The both of you were stationed upon the ship."

I equated this to Shepard's spacer background and continued to listen. Tanin was probably telling me this because he knew Tela wouldn't have.

"Caroline and Tari met completely by accident. Caroline had been lost in the wards while she searched for another set of clothes for you to wear that were Alliance approved. Tari had been looking for her sister, Tela, but forgot that the time they were supposed to meet wasn't for another two hours. Caroline and Tari eventually made their way to the Citadel's viewing platform. They weren't paying attention to others around them however, and ended up walking right into each other."

I found myself smiling at the story, even when I became inwardly gloomy over knowing they were no longer around. I felt sorry for Caroline's daughter, guilty for being in that daughter's body, depressed over Tari and Caroline losing each other, and heartbroken for what Tela lost.

When I composed myself on the inside enough to speak, I looked up at Tanin, "What happened to them?"

The old man only shook his head slowly, "I do not know, young one. As you have no doubt realized, Tela is much too heartbroken over losing her sister and friend to speak of it. I had assumed you had been taken by the Spirits as well, before Tela told me she found you in that Black Frontier laboratory."

Wow, he wasn't shy about telling me this stuff at all. Did he sense that I wanted to know all I could, or was he simply not one to censor his words? Whatever it was, I appreciated him giving me a few more pieces of the past 'I' had lost. But if Tela was the one to find me in a place like that it was no wonder she snapped at the doctor the day I woke up for mentioning them. I guess you would be protective of your niece too if you found her lying on an examination table as some experiment or test subject, whether she was a blood relative or not. Assuming I had been lying on an examination table.

If I was taking this information correctly, then that did mean Tela was on Black Frontier's trail. Whatever Black Frontier was. So it made more sense that she would be taking care of me. If I remembered anything that could help her investigation she'd be the first to know. Not to mention she'd be able to observe me and see if Black Frontier made any noticeable alterations.

It made me kind of worry over whether Tela took me in as part of her job or in memory of her sister and my mother.

"Thanks for telling me Mr. Tanin." I muttered.

**A/N: I hope I didn't confuse you with Tanin's explanation/story. If you have questions feel free to ask. And did anyone find that Portal reference I put in there?**


	4. Only One Word

**Seth Motley: Thank you.**

**Hopelessly Blue: What? I thought it was funny. And you did too, don't tell me I'm wrong. I'm happy to hear you like Tanin; the old man is writing himself. To be honest the only thing I came up with right before writing him entering was one of Tela's old friends coming to watch Calista. It's nice to know I can still surprise myself when I'm writing. And trust me; Calista's going to have an opinion about everyone she meets. … Well you were looking a little tipsy. I had to cut you off sometime didn't I? I was worried that if I gave you even a few more sentences you might not make it. As you well know, I can't have that. But now, here's a new chapter for you to be a glutton with. ;)**

**A/N: For the next week or two I'm going to be accepting OCs, so if you want to be in the story tell me. Do it fast because I won't take everyone.**

_Two and a half weeks later…_

School. No matter what universe you're in there's always going to be that one subject or that one teacher that just sends you to the world boredom. I don't know why Tela decided it would be a good idea to enroll me in this place for the next year. I was a 'real world' type, not an academic. Whatever she was thinking it was times like this that I just wished she would have let me sit at home all day and watch the Discovery channel or some news program. Real world information was much more useful for me than learning what species were able to procreate with each other and which timeline of history went with which race.

Seriously. If you hated History back home you would hate it even more here. Not only are you learning completely new wars, battles, inventions and important people's accomplishments but you were doing it with four (human since I was a human and the asari, turian and salarian because they were Council races) different species at the same time. Add in the 'sub-history classes' that taught you about the non-council races like the hanar, krogan and volus.

And then there are the Math classes. I may be in a seven year old body but I was still learning all of these new equations and shit that I swear didn't used to exist. I was prompted to do a language class as well so naturally I took the asari course. I had originally thought learning how to speak asari with Tela would be fun and my younger brain was picking it up a lot easier than I had when I'd taken Japanese in High school (which is saying something because I was pretty good at Japanese) but it was also so much harder. I was learning alphabets I'd never seen, words I'd never heard and grammar I wasn't familiar with.

Oh, and then there was the worst class of them all. I shouldn't even call it a class- it was nothing but torture.

Health class. Or as they called it in the future, 'Species Biology'.

Yeah. Apparently learning 'early' is the way to go in the future. So I got to have fun watching turians birth babies (it's worse than watching the Grudge and Saw at the same time by the way. Some of the kids cried) and salarians exchanging their pedigrees to get laid. Memorizing the reproductive structures of so many species and having to remember symptoms that come from procreating with the wrong dude or chick was possibly worse than history class.

You should hear about that time I had to take my homework home from Species Biology to resume studying and such. Tela had had too much fun teasing me about it and watching my cheeks burn up. That woman was the reason I looked over my shoulder when I did my homework.

But I'm probably making it sound worse than it is. Even if I am in classes more advanced than my age group (Tela's idea) and they censor things a lot less I don't have to hear the 'safe sex' talk or the sex talk at all. They just tell you the mechanics of sex (they call it procreation or reproduction) and show you how babies are born but they don't exactly burden you with the middle man. Which is nice, and makes the class interesting when I don't have to watch birthing videos.

The other classes were alright, and recess still existed. My teachers were just as interesting as the classes, too. My History teachers (council races history and sub-history were split into two) were kind of strange. My council history teacher was a salarian, Mr. Vatore, who had OCD and my sub history teacher was a bitter hanar called Darinkindil (Darin for short). And trust me; a hanar that's bitter at the world is one of the funniest things you'll ever see.

Especially when that hanar has a habit of throwing his holo-pens at you with his tentacles if you say something he doesn't like.

My Math teacher is a turian that's as uninterested in life as you get. He wasn't really that motivated and he didn't even assign homework. I would normally like this except for the fact that homework would help me memorize what he was teaching. Mr. Thatos, as was his name, normally sat at his desk with his head in one hand and the slideshow controller in the other which showed off his lax personality.

My Species Biology teacher was an asari named Nyssa Kesh. She was the most normal of my teachers. She was clinical and factual in class and explained things kind of like a doctor would if someone asked a question. She was generally a kind and patient woman but if you pestered her long enough with needless questions she would use her biotics to stick you to the back wall. She'd done that to the turian boy who sat next to me, Ruso Irin, at least three times. Now Mrs. Kesh just initiated a preemptive strike when Ruso came into class. She said she'd take him off the wall for good behavior.

The sudden sound of the bell interrupted my current activity of trying not to fall asleep and I straightened in my seat. Mr. Darin told us we'd be continuing our lesson on the Court of Aerouf the next time we were in class and dismissed us.

"I thought it would never end!" Jani, a young turian girl snickered.

I looked at Mr. Darin and saw him slip one of his pens from his holder. I paused in my walk out of the room, causing the kids behind me to walk into me and stop, because I was behind Jani and I didn't want to get hit. Even if Mr. Darin had perfect aim every time. The next thing the girl knew, a pen hid her in the side of the face and soon clattered to the floor.

She turned and glared at Mr. Darin but the others wanted out of the classroom and pushed her ahead to unblock the doorway. I tried to hide my amusement at seeing Mr. Darin throw something at someone's face again but the lopsided grin that plastered onto my face wasn't very subtle.

…

"How was your school day?" Tanin asked as I walked into the apartment. I paused and regarded him curiously. He had obviously been waiting for me a few feet from the door but the blanket he always ambushed me with was nowhere in sight. It was a strange thing since he insisted upon trapping me within its tight confines the moment I entered the apartment after school every day.

"It was okay. Mr. Darin only threw three pens today though so it wasn't as funny as usual." I answered. Tanin hummed and extracted the pad that had my homework from Mr. Vatore and Mrs. T'rona's classes from my arms to set it on the small table by the doorway I still stood in.

"That is disappointing…" he murmured, agreeing with my opinion of the day as usual. He reached out with his hand and gestured to my jacket with a 'come hither' motion, "It is best that you keep warm, Calista."

I took the hint and zipped up the off-white jacket three quarters of the way just to make him happy. It was better than the blanket.

Tanin slipped a long piece of fabric from his robe's inner pocket (who knows what he had in there) and draped it over my shoulders before wrapping it around my neck like a scarf. It was obviously well-worn but the violet-blue color was entirely preserved. It wasn't a surprise since clothing in this day and age was much more durable than what I was used to in the early 21st century. The slight scent of spring mist and rain was just like Tanin's.

"It was a sash I always wore around my waist in my Spectre days." Tanin explained. "It is blessed with the Spirits' protection. It will keep you warm where we are going." I should have expected him to wrap me in something, whether it was a blanket or a good luck charm.

I furrowed my brows, "Where are we going?"

The rickety old turian only turned me back around and walked me out the door. His skeletal hands on my shoulders reminded me of the graveyard unfailingly. They weren't really creepy but I think it was just me. I was someone who wasn't bothered much by an abundance of blood on the carpet or a dead body looking all mangled and gross. Bony hands (literally in this case since turians had exoskeletons) weren't anything to be worried over.

The door to the apartment closed behind us and Tanin took my hand to keep me by him before starting his way down the hall. "Is it a secret or something?" I asked.

"I would prefer to label it as a surprise." He responded idly.

I decided he was taking us out for ice cream. He had mentioned it the day before so it would make sense. I guess I could use some since it's been a while but if Tanin's human cooking had any evidence I doubted it was the same old ice cream I remembered. And he's been giving me so many cookies that I wasn't sure if I could take something as sugary as ice cream.

When we reached the stairs I helped Tanin walk down them just like I helped him walk up them before. He still took his merry old time but since he refused to let go of my hand to hold the railing (he still had his cane of course) I had to act like the railing. It was obvious that this would force us to move even slower than Tanin normally did.

As we walked through the Wards I surveyed the world around me with both curiosity and interest. I had always liked to observe how other people worked or how they interacted with each other. I would also look into the sky, but where we were all you could see was a ceiling. The windows showing the rest of the Citadel and the nebula it resided in was enough to sate the need for me to see clouds. But I missed the wind. And the rain.

Now that I thought of it I missed many things. Not many people, only my two brothers and mom. I wanted my video games back, and my Dr. Pepper. I wanted to start new games on all of my favorite RPGs and reminisce over my Pokémon games or wear my old clothes again. I missed my Aperture t-shirt and my black summer jacket that had those two rings on each arm, one gray and one red. I missed my computer and my stories and even how my teeth used to fit together. Even though swinging my legs was a nice change, I wanted to be 5"7' again.

"Is something wrong, Calista?" Tanin suddenly asked.

I looked up, just realizing how intense my expression was, and relaxed. "… No. I'm fine." I answered.

And yet I had many things now that I loved. I loved Tela and wanted her back every minute of the day. I loved how strange Tanin was and how much effort he put into making me comfortable, even if he tried a little too hard. I liked that purple juice Tela was addicted to and the white jacket she'd gotten me that I always wore. I liked my teachers and learning all of these things I never would have known in my other life. I loved seeing Mr. Darin throw pens at people and hit them dead on every time, and the care-free smile Mrs. Kesh always wore after sticking someone in the air in the back of class. I liked eating breakfast with Tela, and watching Discovery with Tanin.

There were a lot of things I missed from my old life. But there were just as many things that I had grown to love and look forward to in this one.

So that was why I tried not to dally on the life I lost before. I had my memories, yes, but I had to use them for the future of this life. With all of these attachments I had in this life I felt much more strongly about protecting them. I didn't want to save the galaxy just because it was the right thing to do, or to be a hero. I wanted to protect the people I was coming to love, and make sure the people of this galaxy got to keep their bonds as well.

I think that was my reason to keep on living, and to try to get on the Normandy. I had to protect what I cared about.

"We are almost there, young one." Tanin reassured as we entered the docking port levels. I frowned and furrowed my brows.

_Is Tanin kidnapping me or something?_ I wondered. Why would we be going to the docking levels? There weren't any ice cream places here. And even if Tela was back she said that she was going to come by Tanin's place.

So it was only right that I wonder if Tanin booked us some nice vacation somewhere, or was stealing me. I doubted both possibilities but it didn't stop me from creating all of these scenarios in my head about what could happen.

Although I doubt Tanin could jump around like Yoda or use the Force, so the Jedi ship scenario was crossed off the list. It's too bad: I would have liked to be a Padawan.

Eventually we stopped at one of the intersections between docks. Tanin sat down on one of the spare benches and I remained standing in order to examine the large room. I didn't see anyone I recognized… Was this Tanin's idea of going for a leisurely stroll or something?

"Why are we at the docking levels?" I asked as I looked at Tanin.

He didn't answer of course. He decided staring into space was a much more stimulating experience. I continued to stare at him. He looked like a statue. His eyes were unblinking, his mandibles were still and he didn't even look like he was breathing. But then, he never looked like he was breathing. It was kind of a worrying thing with a guy as old as him.

When realization struck, I gasped. "Are you sleeping?!" I asked with wide eyes before I walked side to side to examine all sides of his unmoving face.

He suddenly raised his cane and struck it against the white floor. I stopped my intense examination and stepped back. At least now I knew he was still alive.

"I am waiting, Calista." He finally answered, _five minutes_ after I asked the damn question. His age was really getting to him.

"Oh." I muttered, as any true genius would. "Um…" not knowing what to say, I decided to just let my response drop. Knowing I was expected to wait as well I turned and pulled myself onto the bench next to Tanin. He remained statue-like while I wiggled around to get comfortable.

When I finally did find a suitable position I tried to sit still. But of course my seven year old body longed for something to occupy my thoughts other than my inner monologue. I never would have had this problem if I was still in my adult body. But then, that body died more than a month ago. I'd have no problem staying still but no shower would get rid of that smell.

…

_Thirty minutes pass…_

"I should be doing my homework right now Mr. Tanin." I said, breaking the silence that had surrounded us for the past half hour. "Mr. Vatore has OCD so I have to make sure it's perfect before I turn it in. And my language teacher, Mrs. T'rona likes complete sentences."

Tanin didn't move or reply. He was so still in fact that I think he may have died ten minutes ago and I never noticed.

"Are you okay Mr. Tanin?" I questioned with some concern. I stared at him and leaned forward to try and see his whole face. I then leaned back and reached up to poke him in the arm with an outstretched finger.  
"You're alive, right?" I had to make sure. He looked like he may have just fossilized somehow.

When he finally did move I jumped and pulled my hand back as if it were burned. He raised his cane and pointed it at something in the distance saying, "Look ahead, young one."

I furrowed my brows and frowned slightly at the sudden cryptic way he was speaking but turned my head to look where he was pointing anyway.

And there I saw something that made me gasp, and break into an overjoyed grin. Tela, still in her armor and looking badass as always, smirked as she stood at the exit of Dock 15. I barely noticed Tanin lower his cane or his mandibles click against his jaw in a deliberate pace.

When I saw her stepping forward I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Auntie Tela!" I squealed as I rushed right over to her. She grinned at me and outstretched her arms, bending enough to catch me in a giant hug.

She held me tightly and leaned back up again, bringing me up with her. She settled me on her hip as she always did when carrying me, and I pulled back enough to grin at her, keeping my little hands clinging to her shoulders. I ignored the fact that her armor was so uncomfortable that it practically hurt, completely unable to stop smiling.

"Someone's happy to see me." she half-grinned.

I gave her my best cute smile and went back to hugging her. "That's 'cause I missed you."

Tela blew out a chuckle in response, "I missed you too, kid." She walked back over to Tanin who was just accomplishing the difficult task of standing up. "Thanks for taking care of her old man. She wasn't too much trouble, right?"

Tanin bowed his head in slow motion. "She is a nice guest to have around." He replied. "I have much more enjoyment in my day with her."

I blinked. Was that what enjoyment looked like on his face? Because his expression never changed. I mean seriously, the guy doesn't change his tone or move his mandibles much or even chuckle. How am I supposed to know when he's enjoying his day or feeling angry? If he was capable of getting angry.

The only time I knew how he was feeling was when he sat out on the balcony. That kind of loneliness is something you can't miss if you've felt it before yourself. I knew what it was like to lose everything, and with the way Tanin lived, I had a feeling he did too.

"You two should be heading home." Tanin said, getting my attention back. "You must have catching up to do. I imagine you would like to relax as well, Tela."

The asari woman nodded once, "You got that right." She replied. "I'm guessing you want to head back on your own?"

Tanin bowed his head once more in affirmation. "I find I enjoy sightseeing when alone. It will surely raise my spirits about letting go of little Calista."

I hadn't realized he would feel sad about me not staying with him anymore. I offered him a smile, "Don't worry, Mr. Tanin. When auntie Tela has to go on another stupid mission I can stay with you again."

Before the old man replied, Tela looked at me with raised brows, "My missions are stupid now, are they?"

I pouted at her, "They are if they take you away from me!"

She smirked at me and Tanin took the moment to comment, "I am fairly confident that I will be happy to have you over once more, young one."

I gave him a strange look but smiled anyway. I think Tanin just made a joke.

"We'll see you later, old man." Tela said by way of goodbye before turning.

I suddenly remembered the scarf/sash around my neck, "Wait, your sash!" I called, and Tela turned half around again.

When I went to unwrap it from my shoulders however, the rickety cricket raised a hand to stop me. I looked at him in question as he began to explain, "When I was young, in a time so far away it seems that it was in another life, I was inducted into the Spectres. My father gave me his sash, and told me the Spirits' protection resided within its very fabric. He told me it would keep me safe, and it did. However, my son lost his life before I was able to pass this down to him."

I felt sadness spike in my chest and I held the sash tightly in my little fingers.

"You remind me of him, both in kindness and in stubbornness, and so I believe you should have it in his stead. He would have wanted it this way." Tanin finished.

I teared up slightly at this and felt completely honored. I couldn't believe Tanin was giving me something so special, especially something as important to him as this. But after his words there was no way I could say no and give it back. I don't think he would have taken it if I tried.

So I smiled at him and nodded, "I'll take good care of it, Mr. Tanin. I promise."

**A/N: So that's it for this chapter. I probably could have written more but all this writing I've been doing lately has all of my energy wiped out. Not that it helps me sleep. So anyway I should get the next chapter up tomorrow as well. It'll be the start of the official ME1 timeline, so look forward to it. **


	5. Examination Mission

**Athla: Thank you, and I agree with you. The OCs are really for appearance only. I thought the readers might like to see themselves as that one guy in the coffee shop or the helpful C-Sec officer or bystander. Kind of like Easter eggs. And thank you for the advice.**

**Kaiya Smith: Thankfully that didn't happen. It would have been a little weird to tell C-Sec that I hadn't noticed he'd died ten minutes before I called them.**

**Jeremy Pine: Well she's nine, now. On the inside she's in her twenties. And don't worry too much; I've got a few ideas up my sleeve. What? What's wrong with a sash? Sashes are cool. Pirates wore them and everything. It's the kind you wear on your waist by the way. I wouldn't wear a prom queen sash everywhere I went, would you? I don't think Tanin would have either.**

**Hopelessly Blue: I don't think Tanin has any knowledge of Star Wars, Marcy… It's probably for the best that I didn't explode your head. Wrex would have missed you. *smirks proudly* I thought you would like the hanar. **

**A/N: Right, so there's a poll on my profile. It will apply to all of my in-progress stories including this one. It's an important one, so please answer it.**

_Two years later…_

I yawned as I woke up from a blissful sleep, and turned over to get in a more comfortable position. Unfortunately I turned a little too far because of my forgetfulness and hit the floor hard.

I groaned, "What happened to the other half of my bed?" and opened my eyes to blearily take in my room. "Oh." I said. "Right." I always seemed to have trouble recalling where I was when I was waking up from such a deep sleep.

"It slipped your mind again, I see." Tanin's voice told me, and I rolled onto my back before stretching out my limbs. "Well it is good to see you finally awake. I have already finished packing all we will need."

When I finally sat up I rubbed my eye with one hand and stared at Tanin as he stood in the kitchen doorway stirring something in a bowl, "Packing? Where are we going to? You don't need to pack to go to the ice cream parlor." I muttered sleepily. Tanin rarely ever left the apartment unless he was taking me somewhere, and usually it was the ice cream place.

Tanin hummed and walked back into the kitchen. I yawned again and flopped back down onto the floor, long accustomed to the time it took for Tanin to answer questions. I ignored the sounds of the old cricket moving things around in the kitchen and scratched my exposed stomach to get rid of the lingering itchiness Tanin's carpet had a habit of producing. I was so tired and yet so awake- I must have slept in at least two hours.

Speaking of, why hadn't Tanin gotten me up for school?

"Tanin." I muttered halfheartedly. "Tanin…!" I called once more, rolling onto my side with another jaw-tiring yawn. Hearing no answer I finally sat back up and stood from my spot on the floor.

I just made it to the kitchen doorway when something pressed against my stomach forcing me to take it. I looked down and saw my sling backpack. I used it to carry all of my school datapads and journals. Tela had given it to me when I complained about carrying everything in my arms. So since it used to be hers I both treasured it and hated it. You know, because it was adult sized and made for combat situations. The damn strap irritated the soft skin of my neck and it was so heavy I had developed some of the strength I'd had in my last life just to carry it around.

"We are leaving the Citadel, Calista." Tanin began. I snapped completely awake and zeroed in on him as he stood, back turned, at the counter. "I have been asked to examine a newly discovered artifact on another planet. Unfortunately I must force you to accompany me, for Tela is currently on a mission and not set to return for another month at best."

I had no idea what to say. Tanin was retired. Sure, he'd gone off a few times to look at stuff for the Council because of his experience and knowledge but he had never left the Citadel. Nor had he ever taken me with him to any of these 'top secret' meetings. I'd always had Tela there when he did leave.

But… but now… I just couldn't wrap my head around it. Leave the Citadel? I knew I'd have to if I was ever to join the Normandy but… I guess I've just lived here for so long that I almost didn't want to leave. I liked being here. I liked living with Tela and staying with Tanin. All of that could be ruined if I ever left the Citadel. Not that I had a choice. I had to protect them. But it was 2183 now. What if, when we arrived at the planet Tanin had to go to, Shepard came to the Citadel? What if we didn't get back in time? If I couldn't protect what I held dear, what could I do? Nothing useful, that's what.

"Where are we going, Tanin?" I asked with slight panic in my voice. "Does Tela know I'm leaving? How long will we be gone?"

Tanin finally turned around and raised a hand to stop my flood of inner chaos. "Do not fear, young one. I have informed Tela of the situation and she agreed for you to come along. Although, not without threatening my life and limb."  
He set the bowl down on the table and took up his cane, "We will be traveling on a small passenger ship for three days before arriving to a newly colonized farm planet called Eden Prime. They have discovered an artifact there that they believe to be Prothean made."

I furrowed my brows, not understanding why we'd have to check the beacon, "But why do you have to go all that way just to look at it?"

"I must go there to make certain the technology is of genuine Prothean origin before a ship may be deployed to retrieve it." He explained.

"But can't the people who found it just send over the data they got on it?" I wondered.

"There have been many discovered technologies of the Protheans that were impossible to acquire tangible data from. There have also been false claims made before by those who wished to take credit for the finding of a piece from an ancient civilization."

I never realized things like that would happen. It made sense I guess. "So the Council wants to make sure it's real before they use up resources to go and get it?" I inquired, if only to make sure I understood.

Tanin bowed his head, "Precisely. But if you are worried for missing Tela's return, fear not. We will be back on Citadel grounds within two weeks."

Wow. Two weeks? Three days to get there, maybe a week to study it and make sure it's real, and then three more days to get back. I know that really isn't a lot but somehow it just seems like such a long time.

I looked down at my sling backpack and held it a little tighter against me. "Will it really take a week just to see if it's real?" I had to ask. I don't know why I was arguing. Maybe I was worried one of us might die if we were lucky enough to be on Eden Prime during the attack. Maybe I just thought this whole setup was too easy. Whatever it was, I just wanted to make sure we had to go in the first place.

"There are many tests to run in order to properly deduct the energy type and structure without touching the artifact itself. Too many have been contaminated or destroyed by overzealous researchers who know nothing about handling such finds." He replied.

"What do you mean by structure?" I questioned, growing a little curious.

"The Protheans created many things, few of which we truly understand. Each artifact or building we find has specific dimensions of measurements. It is believed that these equations were used to categorize what type of use these artifacts used to have. Taking these equations is the fastest way to determine whether it is of Prothean make or not. An issue we have run into before, however, is our inability to scan for these measurements."

I always had loved how Tanin talked to me straight instead of dumbing his words down for the nine year old he saw. "Why can't you scan them?"

Tanin hummed and took up the bowl he'd been mixing stuff in before setting it in the sink. If he wasn't doing anything with it what was the point of using it? "Such as with the Keepers, we are unable to scan without the threat of triggering the self-destruct mechanism built within the programming of some Prothean artifacts." I could understand why the Protheans set their stuff to explode if they were ever scanned. They couldn't have the Reapers finding whatever they were, right? And the Reapers made the Keepers- they self-destructed because the Reapers couldn't have anyone finding out what the Keepers really did.

"Now, let us prepare." Tanin said. "I will make sure our luggage makes it to the terminal for dock pickup while you find yourself a new set of clothes."

"Okay." I replied, letting him by. The rickety old cricket never really told me to do anything, or ordered me. He worded his sentences like they were just facts or suggestions. I of course knew better but it was an interesting thing.

…

"I hate it when people stare at us like that." I muttered distastefully as we passed a turian staring at me holding Tanin's hand. "It's like we're some species they've never seen before or something."

"Now there's no need to pay attention to those we do not know, Calista." Tanin lightly scolded as we entered the passenger ship taking us to Eden Prime. Needless to say, Tanin was the only turian on board, save for some of the crew working the ship.

"I know that." I replied. "But it's still irritating."

Tanin silently guided me by the shoulders to the seats we were assigned to. Row 15, seats 58 and 59. All the way in the back on the right side.

I let Tanin take the window seat since I was such a nice little girl and sat next to him. I was surprised by the space around these chairs. I remembered a time when seats were squished together so much that my knees pressed against the back of the chairs in front of me on airplanes. But these seats were much more spaced. Granted the four-seat rows were connected like big cushioned benches but it was still nice. Unfortunately my small size made it seem like a recliner. But then, we _were_ supposed to spend three days in these things. The bathrooms and the 'common' area were further down the small ship in the back.

Tanin had to help me get my sling backpack off and stow it in the overhead thingy with his biotics (he almost never used them. Don't know why). As I mentioned, the backpack was heavy on its own because of the armoring and built in kinetic shield (Tela added that because she was really over-protective). I couldn't lift it over my head or even get it off very well with all of my journals, homework and other such things stuffed in it.

The only thing that didn't weigh me down was the Omni-tool Tela got me. Surprise! If you're not, I was. It was the souvenir that she promised me after she went on her first mission after taking me in. Don't think anything of it. She just got it so she could pacify my gaming needs and talk to me whenever she wanted. That meant more pestering and scolding over getting homework done or walking home 'cautiously'. She was always worrying over me getting attacked when I walked home from school. It was both funny and endearing. And a little irritating.

So no. If you were wondering, I don't have any awesome skills with the Omni-tool like those techy kids at the academy. I don't have Overload, or Hack, or any of those _useful_ things. Tela didn't think I needed to fight back at my age and size. She ordered me to run the hell away if I ever did get in a spot of trouble.

But if the attack did happen during the only week I would be on Eden Prime, I think I'll be in more than just a spot of trouble.

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for not getting right to Eden Prime. But it will happen next chapter.**


	6. Introductions

**Arael Tenebris: Shit, you make a good point. Would a kid really be able to take it? It seemed rough in the game…**

**Kaiya Smith: I don't think people would even try to ride on a Prime's shoulders in the first place. With Tela's protective nature I would imagine she wouldn't be happy if someone tried to look into her niece's mind.**

**Hopelessly Blue: Why must you spear me with such suspicious stares? I have done nothing wrong! And no, that mercenary spine came from Tela's third mission after getting Calista. She still has it hanging up on her wall. **

**Subsider34: I am trying to keep things different from what we normally see. I've gotten bored as well from all of the repeat plot points and 'twists' so please tell me if I start doing that so I can stop.**

**Jeremy Pine: You just had to put that image in my head. Now I almost wish I'd written it that way just for the hilarious side effect. You've definitely got a point with Tela; she isn't going to endorse ever letting go of Calista again if anything happens to her on Eden Prime, that's almost for certain.**

"What job does your aunt have?" Joshua Kenshi. A half-black half-Asian ten year-old that wouldn't leave me alone. For three days I've dealt with him pestering me and asking me all of these questions that didn't need to be asked. My name, age, classmates, school, family, financial stability and even my weight. He made me stand next to him once to see who was taller (we were the same height) and then tried to get me to ride on his back to see how heavy I was.

"She's a Spectre." I replied dryly, trying to pay attention to the game of Grim Terminus Alliance I had going. It was good to keep my developing brain active. It helped me think and process things faster. The only set back to my personal intensive training were the tension headaches.

"Wow!" Joshua awed. "So she must be really cool! What kind of marks on her face does she have? Are they wavy? Or are they spiky? Do they glow when she does her biotics?"

I rolled my eyes although the boy didn't notice, staring at my face or not, "They're wavy, I guess. And no, they don't _glow_." I replied with a caustic undertone. The one good thing about my situation was the practice I was getting with the kid. He was testing my patience much like my best friend had in my last life. It would no doubt help me master this new vessel I seemed to be stuck in.

"What's her name?" Joshua asked. Okay, this was getting irritating. Either he was a reincarnation of my best friend or he was an enemy spy.

"Top secret." I replied flatly.

"Cool! My dad used to be in some top secret stuff too but then he retired and now he lives on Eden Prime with my step-mom 'cause my first mom died from a battle in the Skyllian Blitz. Me and my sister are going there now to go and visit them. " the boy explained a little loudly for my sensitive ears. Why couldn't he go bother those other kids over there? Why me? Do I have 'tell me your life story' written on my forehead?

My gaze remained fixated on my Omni-tool's game screen as I asked, "Why aren't you with your sister right now?"

Joshua's smile faltered a bit, "She got mad at me for talking too much again so I came back here."

I frowned. Why did I even ask?

"Hey kid." Joshua turned around at whoever stood before us now but I refused to look away. I was in the middle of raiding a slaver ship. "Hey. Little girl." I scowled. I really did have something written on my forehead didn't I?

Joshua turned back around to look at me. When he saw I was ignoring the man trying to get my attention he reached forward and shook my shoulder. "Hey, Cali. Cali, Mr. Jason wants to talk to you." yeah, the little turd was using my nickname. The one ONLY Tela was allowed to use. If he said it one more time I was going to punch him in the throat. I'm not kidding.

I blew out a bothered breath from my nose before pausing my game and looking up. Mr. Jason, upon getting my attention, crouched down and got a little close for comfort before leaning forward a little.

"I've been watching that turian you're traveling with." Not the best opening there. "He seems kind of shady, what with those dark robes and that wooden cane. And your clothes are off too; why are you wearing a scarf and a jacket? Is he covering up injuries he gave you?"

I stared at this guy like he was insane. What the hell was with people always assuming something had to be wrong for a turian and a human to travel together? Ignoring the fact that I was a child. I felt my glare intensify when my headache started to pound again. Between him, Joshua and the long ride we've been on, I just didn't have any patience left to afford to these people.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. He watched me stand from my seat on the floor to glare at him but made no move.

"Well it's just strange seeing a turian taking care of a human little girl, don't you think?" Mr. Jason asked. "If he's using you to get off the Citadel and go into hiding for something he did, me and my wife can help you."

I couldn't believe what was coming out of this guy's mouth. "What?" My headache was spiking.

"We can help you." Mr. Jason repeated wholeheartedly. "We'll protect you and then we can find your real parents. Wouldn't you like that? You can go home." He smiled.

An instant later my fist shot out like a snake's head and slammed into Mr. Jason's face. Time slowed, as if everything I was seeing moved at Tanin's speed. There was a deafening crack in my ears and I felt myself and Mr. Jason's nose snap.

Time rewound and I stared with fury down at a sprawled out man in front of me. He groaned and moved his head side to side as if too dazed to know what happened.

I clenched my teeth as I stared down at him, not even realizing a child my size shouldn't have been able to knock a fully grown man to the ground, crouched or not. "Don't you dare insult Tanin!" I growled, so fixated on him that I just didn't see anything else around me.  
"He takes care of me when my aunt has to go on her missions." I stated. "He makes sure I'm always warm, so yeah! I do wear a little bit more clothing! He's a retired Spectre and he's a good guy! A lot better than you are, too!" I didn't even notice Mr. Jason was unconscious.

"Calista." I felt my body freeze up. "Please refrain from harming the good Mr. Jason once more." The calm voice I would recognize anywhere managed to draw me from my enraged state and my eyes blinked.

I became aware of everything and everyone around me again and looked up. Tanin stood in the entrance, unmoving and statuesque as he always was. I saw the look in his eyes and looked down at the ground, blushing furiously. I hadn't lost my temper like that for years. I felt ashamed that Tanin was witness to my lapse in judgment.

Tanin's hand slowly outstretched in my peripheral vision and I peeked up. He was holding his hand out to me, forgiving. Somehow, it made me feel better and worse. But after a glance to Mr. Jason and the stunned speechless Joshua, I stepped to Tanin and took his thin hand. The heavy silence that currently surrounded the entire room was enough for me to want to vanish.

One of the crewmembers of the ship, a female turian named Letta Varn, appeared behind me and Tanin. I turned half around, as did Tanin, "We've arrived at your stop, sir." She murmured.

I felt relieved and pulled on Tanin to try and get him to go faster so we could get the hell out. It took a few moments to get my bag and for me to get it on, but eventually we made our way to the airlock. After a short goodbye from the staff we left the ship and arrived on the ground.

What I didn't realize was that I had been the only one not to see the flash of blue before my fist made contact with Mr. Jason's face and the aura that had encompassed me during my rant.

"What was that…?" Mr. Jason muttered when he came to.

His wife, Martha, shook her head as she helped him sit up, "That little girl isn't normal."

A bystander, Ethan Jameson, crouched down next to the pair and nodded, "There's something wrong with her. There must be. I've never seen a biotic so young, let alone one like that."

Martha just didn't know what to make of it. "It's unheard of…"

Mr. Jason finally came out of his daze and felt the blood streaming from his pulsing nose, "And illegal." He muttered. "Whatever happened to her to make her like that had to be something bad."

Ethan looked toward the airlock the little girl and the old alien has gone through moments before. "But Eezo exposure intense enough to make a kid like that would just kill them."

Martha just grasped this as well. "So how is she still alive?"

Joshua stared at the spot where Cali had been with lonely eyes. He hadn't wanted her to leave… Even if she scared him…

…

"I have never seen you lose yourself like that, Calista." Tanin finally broke the silence that had been between us. "It was unnecessary to protect me."

I scowled. The wind felt so nice that I had almost forgotten him. Just remembering that asshole on the ship ruined my lighter mood. "I hate close-minded people." I replied.

I had such low patience for certain types of people that just their existence grated on my nerves. Close-minded people were one of them. And damned if I didn't protect the dignity and honor of someone I cared about! I'd fight a Krogan if I thought he insulted Tela or Tanin. They were the two most important people to me, and I would even die protecting them if I had to. Not that Tela would need me to, but that wasn't going to stop me from trying anyway.

If there was one thing I didn't tolerate it was any form of degradation to those I cared for.

"Even so…" Tanin hummed, "You must control your anger, no matter the driving forces behind it." What I didn't understand was why the old cricket was suddenly preaching at me. It wasn't like I was going to go on some rampage. Like a nine year old could do that if she tried. I had never gotten that angry before either, and I knew I needed to control myself. I didn't need Tanin telling me that. It was just that this body and its hormones didn't always listen to me.

True to form, my stubbornness showed through as I replied, "I regret nothing." And I didn't.

…

I was once again pulled from my blissful existence of feeling the wind pull and grab at my clothes and hair by a lady that wore familiar clothes. She walked right up to Tanin and I as we left the cabin thing we were assigned to in the research camp and held out her hand to Tanin with a big smile on her face. She was certainly excited for some reason or another.

She shook Tanin's hand so exuberantly that the poor old cricket probably got whiplash from the speed she was going. "It's so nice to have you here finally! We've heard you two were coming but that was more than a month ago! I'm Dr. Warren, at your service Mr. Arterius!"

Who was Mr. Ar… um… no, but then that… that would mean…

"I prefer to be called by my first name Doctor." The slight snap in his voice was only noticed by me and I looked up at him questioningly. His last name was Arterius? Why didn't I ever know that? Did he not like his last name? From what I knew of the Arterius family it was little wonder.

But… no, this just couldn't be true. Tanin was good. He was wise, and kind, and quirky, and as close to a grandfather as I could get. There was just no way his sons could be Saren and Desolas. Arterius must just be a common last name. Tanin's son died. He never talked about anyone else. So he just couldn't be…

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry Tanin, sir." The good doctor replied, still smiling. She finally let go of Tanin's hand and looked down at me. "And is this the adorable little girl I've heard is going to be accompanying you? What's your name, sweetie?"

I refrained from punching her in the gut. Just because I looked like a nine year-old on the outside didn't mean I wanted anyone to treat me like one. So I stuck my hand out to her with stern expression on that she most likely thought was cute, "My name is Calista Vasir, doctor."

Most likely sensing my irritation the doctor shook my hand but glanced at Tanin. The wise old turian placed his free hand upon my head, "Please excuse her if she may become unnaturally stubborn during our stay. She prefers to be treated equally among adults."

Dr. Warren looked back down at me interestedly; "Really?" she asked it like it was unheard of.

I put my hands on my hips and stared up at her, stubbornly ignoring the height difference and my higher voice as I said, "I do. I have the intelligence necessary to create conversation between myself and an adult so I don't appreciate being talked to like a brainless five year-old."

The poor doctor was really just a victim of my lingering frustration over Mr. Jason. "As you can see, she is quite avid on occasion." Tanin slipped his hand from my head and opened up his bony fingers for me to once again take his hand. At least it was one thing I'd gotten used to.

"Well, you certainly are special just for being here." Dr. Warren finally said. "I hope we can get along well."

I pushed down my residual anger as best I could and nodded. "I know we will." I stated. I liked her in the game for the short time you talked to her, so I couldn't see any reason to dislike her now.

She smiled at me in return before looking back to Tanin. I held his hand a little tighter. Just thinking about that last name was sending goosebumps down my arms and chills up my back. General Desolas Arterius, Saren's brother, had been kind of deranged and tried to use a Reaper Monolith to create an army of super-soldiers after seeing what it did to Jack Harper. Saren Arterius, the Spectre that's kind of the bad guy in this first game, was a ruthless killer that did anything to finish the mission and protect his own race's ideals and safety. Even order an orbital strike on his brother.

So I just couldn't believe that Tanin could be the father of those guys. It hurt just to think about it.

"Come on, I'll take you to the beacon now." Dr. Warren said, gesturing for Tanin to follow her.

The rickety old turian only looked down to me, however. "I imagine you would like to take in where we will be staying, Calista."

I knew that was his way of telling me I should look around instead of getting anywhere near the beacon. He knew I had a proclivity for exploring new spaces and because of his protective side he didn't want me to get near the beacon in case something went wrong. I appreciated his well-hidden protectiveness just enough to belay my surge of curiosity for seeing the beacon up close.

I released his hand and reserved myself. "Yeah, okay." I said. "But what if something bad happens and I end up by myself in a horrible life or death situation?"

My blunt way of speaking seemed to take the doctor off-guard, but of course Tanin was unaffected. I don't think he was ever surprised. Even if he was physically capable of being surprised I think it was impossible for him to show it.

"Well… I suppose one of the soldiers could look after you while you're away from Mr. Tanin." Dr. Warren murmured once she recovered herself. "They don't have much else to do since guarding this place with so many people is a little pointless."

Tanin bowed his head in thanks, "I would appreciate having a trustworthy person keep Calista safe when I am otherwise occupied."

I didn't need a babysitter. I was trying to manipulate Tanin into letting me go with him to the beacon. But as I seem to have forgotten, it was impossible to manipulate the old cricket unless you knew what you were doing. And I did, but apparently he was feeling especially protective today. I couldn't imagine why… It wasn't like I did anything out of the ordinary today.

Dr. Warren nodded and looked around us, most likely searching for a soldier that looked the most bored out of their mind. By the look on her face a moment later I assumed she found one. Dammit. I'd rather go it alone than hang out with some solider who treats me like a child. Only Tela was allowed to order me around.

Dr. Warren raised her hand and called over someone with a gesture of her arm. I didn't bother turning. I just didn't want to have some person I don't know carting me around or asking me all these questions that didn't need to be asked. I had already gotten enough of it from Joshua on the passenger ship. Three days was long enough for me to have some raised feathers already.

Getting dumped with some random guy wasn't going to do any good for anyone.

"What do you need, Dr. Warren?" an obviously feminine voice said above me, startling me from my thoughts.

My gaze slowly slid down to take in the familiar legs of Phoenix armor out of the corner of my eyes. "Yes, Chief." Dr. Warren's voice answered. "As you can see, Mr. Tanin and his young protégée have arrived to examine the beacon. But Calista here would prefer to take in the campsite first. Would you mind looking after her when she isn't with Mr. Tanin?"

By the feeling I got a moment later, Ashley was thinking the same thing I was.

"Not a problem ma'am." Ashley eventually answered. She probably only agreed because she didn't have much choice. The researchers were technically ordering the soldiers around, even if they didn't really enact the power much. Not to mention Ashley probably didn't think a human kid should be hanging around an alien. Now that I remembered that part of her earlier personality I braced myself for an argument we would likely end up having.

Tanin rested his hand on my head for a moment as if silently speaking to me before turning and following Dr. Warren toward the beacon site. No doubt by the way she was walking she had to catch herself and purposefully walk slower to keep from losing Tanin. It was times like that that I almost thought Tanin moved slowly just so he could laugh at others internally for having to wait for him. I got the message he gave me, too: 'be safe, stay out of trouble'. You know the usual stuff you would tell a kid you're taking care of that just beat up someone recently.

"So kid what do you want to do first?" Ashley asked a moment later. I finally looked up at her and fixed her hazel gaze with my own Zaffre stare.

"You can call me anything but Cali or kid." I stated, to which she furrowed her brows. "Only my aunt can call me those things."

"Okay…?" she uttered, a little awkwardly.

"I don't really need you to bother with me either, so you can go back to what you were doing." I continued, adjusting my backpack's strap again. "Having a babysitter is much too degrading for me to deal with right now."

Ashley just stared at me as I turned away and kept talking, "I don't know what Tanin was even thinking. No, I do know what he was thinking, which possibly makes it even more irritating. I'd rather be alone than have someone carting me around. As Nihlus so helpfully put it before, I move faster on my own. And I like it that way."

What I didn't seem to notice was that Ashley had continued to follow me and listen in to my muttered ranting.

"So, you're a loner, huh?" Ashley's voice asked practically in my ear, causing me to whip around and fix her with a slight glare.

"I'm just used to it that way." I replied with a frown. I had been in my last life, and I still was. But I'd grown used to Tela and Tanin having me stuck to their hips as well. "So you can leave me to my devices and hang out with your friends or guard those unsafe-looking rocks over there."

The young woman reared back a little as if she'd been slapped and actually turned at where I pointed to stare at the corner of the cliff overhanging one of the small buildings that had been set up. I had only been acting on my lingering anger but the unfortunate part was that my best insults and caustic retorts came when I was like that. So you can imagine that Ashley didn't appreciate that I was implying she was useless.

When she turned back to glare at me however, I was already making my way out of the small research camp.

"Hey!" she shouted after me. I paid her no mind and continued walking. I wanted to see if the geography was the same as it was in the game, and that meant starting where Shepard did.

"I kind of hope so…" I muttered, just before a hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I stared up at an annoyed-looking Ashley and started to grow annoyed myself. I couldn't have her hanging around while I conducted my personal research. This was much too important to have her distracting me. I needed to be ready just in case the attack did happen, after all.

"You can't just write me off like that, kid!" she snapped, making me glare at the use of one of the words I told her not to call me by. "I was told to look after you and I'm going to do that whether you like it or not!"

"What for?" I demanded, inwardly sighing at my lack of calm today. "I highly doubt you actually _want_ to babysit a nine year old, and just so you know that nine year old doesn't need looking after at the moment!"

She glared harder at me and reflexively held my shoulder tighter, enough to cause it pain. "You got it right that I don't want to babysit anyone but unfortunately for you, little lady, I don't take orders from you! So suck it up and deal with it!"

I growled at that phrase my father used to scream at me as a kid in my last life and pulled my leg back. I put as much strength and leverage as I could into it and swung my leg in an arc, catching Ashley by her ankle. Lucky for me she hadn't been paying attention to having stable posture and landed on her back from her own lack of balance.

Upon seeing her sprawled out on the ground however, I remembered Mr. Jason. I had to calm down. I don't know what was wrong with me all of a sudden but I needed to let these emotions go. Ever since I snapped on the passenger ship I've just been fully of an irate energy. It makes me want to break things and throw stuff around for no reason, almost like the old anger I used to have in my last life.

My glare softened into a despondent stare, but I caught myself and shook it out. "You're worse than my father was." I murmured. I guess she was more like him than I thought. We just argued like I used to with my dad. Well, save for the fact that I always held my tongue with my father. I could never win against a loud voice like his.

"She's already worse than my sisters…!" Ashley muttered as she sat back up. She saw I was no longer in front of her and twisted around. When she caught sight of me running off toward the other side of camp she scrambled to pick herself up.

I grinned. Tela taught me how to kick someone heavier and taller than me like that. Seeing she was chasing after me I quickly turned the corner around one of the shacks. It was at an angle that she saw me heading toward the port but not turning toward the shack itself to squeeze in behind it.

"Get back here!" she snapped, running right past me. I grinned wider and unstuck myself from behind the shack. It was a good thing I had gotten good at running away from Tela when I got her mad at me.

I quickly checked to make sure Ashley was gone before running off in the other direction.

…

I ran my hands along the surface of one of those chest-high stones you used for cover in the game, intense expression as still as the stone I was examining. It just didn't seem right. This couldn't be natural. Granted there weren't as many stones as there had been before but they were certainly strange. They looked like stone, and at a glance they felt just like it too. But there was just something… I don't know… synthetic maybe.

I suppose if the Protheans had such a large empire then it was possible they put these stones here for some sort of decoration. Fifty thousand years is a long time, but enough of their cities and other such things survived; why not a few decorative stones?

But with that being said there couldn't be a reason for these convenient things to be in every place they had been originally. I was currently at the spot where Jenkins died, or will die, and idly pondered whether he would survive in real life or still die. It seemed fated seeing as how he died even if he was level 60 with top of the line armor and shields. I got that from one of my triple playthroughs.

I hadn't really liked him since he'd been a real idiot, and since it had been a game I hadn't really cared. But now that this was real life, my issue was principles. Could I let a man die when I knew exactly how it would happen?

Unfortunately I didn't have any choice. I had no armor and no real weapons. I couldn't save Jenkins if I tried. And I would be with Tanin if it did happen so I'd be too far away to help. After all, if the attack did happen there was no way I was going to be anywhere but at Tanin's side. He was so old that I worried he might have a heart attack or something if so much excitement went down.

I leaned back up, still deep in thought, and fingered one of the ends of the sash I had managed to tie around my waist. I'd had to wrap it around my smaller body a time or two but it ultimately fit well. It was pretty comfortable really, and it made me feel safe, even with thoughts of the massacre and the war running through my mind.

"Gotcha!" someone yelled just as arms threw themselves around me and trapped me in a tight ring. I had jumped in surprise but grunted when Ashley's armor began squeezing me a little too hard.

"Get off!" I demanded, hating the feeling of armor crushing me as I was lifted into the air.

"No way. I've had enough trouble finding you already, I don't need you to do it again." the Chief stated in my ear, only making me resist her grip more. It was really too bad that she was taller and stronger than me. If I was still an adult then I would have been able to at least flip her again. My brothers had been good practice.

"I'm serious, let me go!" I snapped. "Your armor hurts!"

Seeming to just realize this fact, the woman oh so elegantly dropped me. I fell like a bag of rocks but I managed to land on my feet. Without even taking the time to see the forming bruises on my arms, I whipped around and took several steps back.

"Shit, sorry…" Ashley said after glancing at her armor covered self while I pressed a hand to my pained upper arm. She put a hand out toward me but I compensated by stepping back again. I didn't want to be stuck in another bear hug from hell.

I eyed her warily when she tried to take another step forward but she seemed to notice my stare and stopped.

"Look, I'm sorry. I got angry and forgot my armor would hurt you if I held you so tight." She tried once again to step forward as if that would alleviate my new suspicion but I disregarded it and stepped back. I had been tricked enough times by my old parents to know not to trust someone when they looked so insincere.

"Why do you even care so much?" I asked suspiciously.

Ashley paused and furrowed her brows, "What are you talking about? I could have really hurt you, that's why. It's happened before, so I want to make sure nothing's messed up or bleeding."

She stepped forward again but I stepped back. "No, I mean why go looking for me?" I questioned in irritation. "You have better things to do than look after me, and if you didn't hear me the first time, I can take care of myself just fine at the moment."

Ashley stared at me for a beat or two. "Look, I don't care if you can take care of yourself. You're a little girl and you remind me of my sisters a little, so excuse me if I feel like making sure you stay out of trouble."

I felt curiosity spike at this but I narrowed my eyes, "Your sisters?"

Ashley smothered a smirk but I still saw that twitch. "Yeah, three of them. We used to fight and argue sometimes like you and I did earlier, so you kind of remind me of them."

I didn't really have anything to say to that so I said nothing. When Ashley stepped forward this time I didn't move. She took this as improvement and continued forward until she crossed the two meters it took to reach me.

When she took my arm and moved my hand from covering it, she cursed. I glanced at my upper arm as well and saw with distant interest that it was already beginning to bruise. I didn't used to bruise so easily. Even if a metal-covered lady squeezed me like a trash compactor it would only be red for a little while before fading away. That was only because I had gotten injured a lot as a kid. In my new body and because of my two protective caretakers I really didn't get injured so often. It made sense that one of Ashley's trap hugs would hurt a lot more because of this.

When Ashley cursed again at seeing my other arm I rolled my eyes, "Cursing at it's not going to make it go away you know." I commented.

Ashley glared at me lightly but released me anyway. "You know, you're pretty tough for a kid. Any one of my sisters at your age would have cried at something like an armored hug."

I turned away and bent down to pick up my backpack. It took some more effort but I pulled it off, "Yeah, I do know." I replied. Ashley saw me struggling to get the backpack on without tipping over due to my current imbalance and reached out to help lift it onto my back.

"Wow, that thing's almost as heavy as my pack." She mused.

I clipped the straps together and tightened them to keep the backpack on properly. "That's 'cause this backpack is from Spectre requisitions." I replied and turned to look up at Ashley. Spectre equipment like my backpack was generally built with higher technology but they were a little lighter because of the weapons and many other gadgets Spectres carried that needed to be compensated for. At least I think that's what Tela said after I fell over the first time trying to carry it.

"Where'd you get one of those?" she asked in slight shock.

"I live with my aunt who's a Spectre. She gave it to me after I got too much stuff to carry in my arms to and from school." I explained, walking toward the next part of the Eden Prime mission. So far most of the stuff was the same. There were small differences like fewer walls for cover but the gas bags and the general path was still the same.

"What do you mean, 'after' you got too much stuff?" Ashley was nosier than I remember her being. "Did you move to your aunt's place without anything to call your own or something?"

I felt a small sting at her words and refrained from snapping. I stopped and turned to look her in the eye, "Yes actually. I woke up in the hospital one day with no memories and no parents or siblings to claim me. So excuse me if I don't walk around with a bunch of toys to play with like other kids do."

Ashley stared at me with regret all over her face but I just turned back around and continued my trek. The geography was generally the same but it certainly seemed much more stretched out than it had been before. It was probably just my smaller body and the translation from TV screen to real life that made it seem so much larger. Either that or there were a few more differences to add to the list.

"Hey, kid, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything…" Ashley tried, sounding regretful. I hadn't noticed she'd followed me.

"Forget about it." I replied absently, walking around the enclosed joint space between the path Jenkins died and the path leading to the cut-scene where you encounter Ashley for the first time. The right wall I recall was gone and the left one was turned at an odd angle and broken in a corner. I was beginning to grow worried. These may have been slight differences but such as with the Butterfly effect it could grow to be more and more altered as time passes. My presence, Tanin's presence, and even the effect I may have had on Tela could have already changed things.

"Are you okay?" Ashley's voice asked. I was beginning to wish I argued with Tanin.

"I'm fine." I replied stubbornly as I moved forward to check on the next part of the path.

"What are you even doing anyway? Shouldn't you be playing games or running around like a normal kid?" I rolled my eyes in response to her questions even though she couldn't see that with my back turned.

"I'm examining the geography and rock placement in the area." I answered, running my hand against a stone next to the tree before the hill. It was real.

Ashley bent down next to me and looked at the rock. "What for? Are you a mini scientist or something?"

I dropped my hand and jogged down the hill. I was forced to really, due to the weight of my backpack. "It's important that I make sure it's like it's supposed to be." I answered, just a little too late in realizing who I was talking to.

Ashley hummed as if she were nodding in understanding, "I see. And what is it supposed to be?"

I frowned and turned away from the spot on the path where you first saw Dragon's Teeth to regard Ashley, "If I didn't know any better I would think I was the soldier and you were the nine year old." I replied, directing Ashley away from the current subject.

She frowned at me in return and poked me in the forehead. "I'm just curious as to why you're looking at rocks instead of doing kid things like Wall Vault or Shadow Ninja."

I stared at her for a moment before going back to my search. "Don't tell me you've never played Wall Vault or Shadow Ninja…" the smirk was clear in Ashley's voice. She seemed to have forgotten my condition pretty quickly. But I had heard of those games in school and saw kids play them at recess. I'd never done it myself because I was still an adult with the pride of any Leo.

Wall Vault is where you find walls that you can't reach the tops of with your hands and strive to climb over them anyway, whether by climbing trees or boulders to get over or using your friends to step on.  
Shadow Ninja was a game in which you shadow people while staying in their shadow but without them actually knowing about it. I had actually done that with Tela a few times but her magical Spectre skills made it very difficult. Impossible actually. Even if I was a natural at being sneaky there was just no way I could shadow Tela.

"I actually have played the shadow game." I replied. "But I haven't done either game much."

"Aw, why not?" Ashley grinned, catching up to my side as I continued on toward the next area- the beacon's current location.

"Because they teach you how to be a burglar." I responded matter-of-factly. "I'm not going to rob houses when I'm an adult so I don't need to play those silly games."

Ashley groaned. "There's something seriously wrong with you if you're a kid your age that acts like some commanders I know."

"You have no idea." I muttered although she didn't hear.

There was a long silence as I surveyed the set-up of the beacon's platform and the path winding around it to lead up the hill. It looked the same, if crowded with researchers and scientists. I saw Tanin in the middle of the horde and felt a little sorry for him having to deal with all of those people and try to study the beacon at the same time. No wonder he thought it would take a week just to verify its authenticity.

"Alright, I can't take it anymore!" Ashley suddenly shouted as we drew to the top of the hill in front of the campsite. I would have turned around to ask her what she was talking about but the next thing I knew I was in the air again.

I stared at Ashley's determined expression and then the ground and switched between both several times. "What the heck are you doing? Where are you taking me?" I demanded hotly. I had things to do and I couldn't be sidetracked! Even if the attack didn't happen I had to see how many differences there were and document them in the journal I had just gotten a week ago to store an account of things in!

"I'm giving you a piece of what a real childhood should be like." Ashley stated, determination growing into a smirk. "With any luck it'll shave off a few of those edges you have."

"I do not have edges!" I argued, even knowing I really did have a bit of an offish demeanor. "Put me down! I have things I need to document and record!"

Ashley shook her head, "No can do, sweetcheeks. You need a recess and you need it bad."

I glared and tried to push against her grip but alas, I had no chance of freeing myself from the brunette's hold. "I don't need a recess, I need to be put down. I got enough recess at school." I grouched in distaste.

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about." Ashley replied, ignoring my bite. "You really need to relax."

I turned my head and glared harder, unable to fight. I was, however, determined not to let her have her way.

**A/N: I made it longer this time to make up for cutting it short last time. I hope you approve. I literally had to stop myself from keeping going on this chapter. But I know that if I start getting ahead of myself I'll start updating later. You wouldn't want that.**


	7. Unprepared

**Subsider34: Well thank you. I was a little worried that my putting Ashley in like that might be forced. I guess it's little to wonder about that Tanin prefers to be called by his first name.**

**Kaiya Smith: Yeah, you have a point.**

**Mir: Um, I'm sorry… What did I do?**

**Athla: ****I would assume so. But it will probably take a while before Calista can get a real handle on her newfound abilities, especially since she doesn't actually realize she has them yet.**

**Jeremy Pine: Well, yeah, I guess. It's not like I planned it on purpose, it just happened on its own. Tanin had to have family somewhere, alive or not right? Interesting prophecy there, by the way. I wonder if it really will pan out that way.**

**Hopelessly Blue: I know what you mean. They bother me too. *nervously laughs* Um, yeah, about that… Sorry…? It's not my fault, okay?! It's not like I told myself I should do that to fuck with people, you know. It kind of just… happened.**

**A/N: Glad to see people approved of my writing of Ashley. I'll try to keep up the personalities of our beloved characters but expect some development as the story goes on.**

Five days later I was beginning to let my guard down. Nothing had happened that would warrant me to worry about the attack so I had begun to worry and relax simultaneously. This was kind of my only chance to get on the Normandy so if the attack didn't come I wouldn't be able to really help. And Ashley would miss me so much if I had to go so soon, it was really a shame.

"Get back here!"

I cackled as I ran away from Ashley, just picturing her shaking her fist at me. "Catch me if you can!" I taunted childishly, leaping over a small boulder and weaving through the various researchers, scientists and soldiers hanging around for their late breakfast.

"Give me back my sniper rifle this minute!" Ashley shouted. I continued to laugh as I sped away from her, clutching said rifle to my chest. "You'll get yourself hurt!" I stole it just to anger Ashley. It had been pretty easy: I sneaked up and swiped it while she'd been eating. I'd been caught obviously, but I always seemed to find enjoyment in running away from people who were mad at me. It must have been from Tela's influence.

She deserved it for what she kept doing. She wouldn't leave me alone, she called me names I didn't want to be called and she constantly pestered me over doing 'kid things' like playing Wall Vault with the soldiers or trying to shadow Nirali Bhatia, her friend that died in the game. It turns out the lady was a huge scaredy-cat and was startled easily when her guard was down. I could just walk into the room and she'd scream when she saw me.

In any case, I had been trying to get the lay of the land and figure out how things translated from the TV screen but it was hard going. When I had gone to the port people had tried to talk to me. I don't know what it was with adults but they just _had_ to talk to someone about their problems. Wait a minute. I was an adult too. Inside at least. … But still, I just didn't get why they thought getting in my business and asking if I was lost was a good thing to do.

Because of my temper that had begun to show itself more, for reasons unknown to me, I punched a few more people. Trust me, they had been really obnoxious. Like that crazy scientist? He was just _begging_ me to uppercut his jowls when he got in my face like that. I had begun to steal Ashley's things not only to mess with her, however; that was a much too time-consuming and impractical approach to things. I needed to get myself at least acquainted with things soldiers and scientists used. It would help me in the long run.

But because of this newfound 'curiosity', as the camp residents called it, I had begun to get a bit of a reputation among the people in the camp. Both from my sociability and habit of studying everything I could get my hands on, I was now regularly called 'Ms. Grinch', or variations of.

Much to Tanin's dismay.

I had even taken a few weapons to study their set-up and the way they worked or reacted. I had handled weapons in my last life because I had been a military brat with a gun-loving father and younger brother so I had at first been confident I could understand the Mass Effect weapons as well. I had failed to count in the alternate reality and altered makeup of the inner workings of the weapons however.

They generally looked like regular, albeit slightly futuristic, weapons but they not only made use of mass accelerators rounds, thermal clips/ heat sinks and mass effect fields but they also had altered methods for cleaning and reloading.

To shorten my conclusion, I needed more time to get used to the new technology. I may not be allowed to use the weapons but I certainly thought it worth my time to make sure I knew how when and if the time came that I would need that knowledge.

As you must already know, I prefer to be thorough.

"Hah!" Ashley cried out, a moment before I was tackled by something heavy. I crashed to the ground but thanks to my position on the edge of the hill leading down to the port both me and Ashley were catapulted forward.

We crashed and rolled down head over heels, completely unable to stop moving from the initial impact of Ashley hitting me full on. I felt her armor smashing every bit of my body it landed on each time we hit the ground and bounced back up again. Even if that was the case however, I barely felt pain because of the distraction given by falling down a steep hill.

Ashley and I both grunted upon impact with the low wall of the side of the space port's stairs.

Once I got over my dizziness I found myself lying on top of Ashley's armor in a tight embrace. It turns out she twisted right before we hit to wall and took the brunt of the impact while protecting my more vulnerable body. I had to hand it to her, she was a natural protector when it came to people she cared about. At least, I think she cared about me. Either way it was nice of her to protect me.

"Ugh…" Ashley groaned slightly, coming out of it. "Not to self; never tackle someone over a hill…"

I rolled my eyes before shutting them. Okay, the pain was making it to my brain now. Man, I felt like a steak you beat the shit out of just before cooking it to make it tender. If anything, I was beginning to feel tender. Ow.

"You had a point when you said you could have injured me a few days ago." I muttered painfully. My side and right shoulder felt the worst.

Ashley finally released me and sat up, causing me to as well. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked hurriedly. I was a little too distracted to bother trying to reply. "Shit, why did I do that? What soldier would tackle a nine year old over a hill?" she asked herself before glaring at me subtly. "Even if that nine year old stole their weapon."

I squinted and opened my eyes. "You, apparently." I answered.

Upon hearing me speak Ashley snapped her gaze to my face and leaned me back a little in order to scan me for broken or mutilated appendages, "Are you okay kid? Where does it hurt?"

I glared at her and shoved her hands off my shoulders, "Really? You're seriously asking me that?" I questioned irately. "Why don't you just ask what part of the sky is blue?"

She returned my glare but soon dissolved back into her concern. She then proceeded to move around my arms and lift them. "Where is it the worst? Does anything feel broken or numb?"

"I'm fine." I really wasn't. But I had only acquired bruises, not broken bones. Hopefully.

When she prodded me in the side I grunted and recoiled from her touch. "Stop that!" I snapped. She glanced at me with her brows drawn together in what I guessed was worry but stopped the assault on my pained body.

"Let's get you to the nearby clinic. I want to make sure you're-"

_*BrrrRRRt*_

The sudden sound cut off anything else Ashley was going to say. It was so loud that it penetrated my ears, vibrated my brain and my chest. I could hear it even in my own head, echoing and reverberating, echoing and rising again and again, continuously. I couldn't think, I couldn't react save for pressing my hands against my ears and shutting my eyes tight. It was the sound of death. The precursor to a savage reaping.

That was the sound of a Reaper. Of Sovereign, AKA Nazara. His voice grated against my mind as if to turn it to sand. That sound he emitted was a warning bell. You just _know_ what's going to happen. It's almost as if he's taunting you.

When the sound finally stopped, I felt my stomach twist uncomfortably. I wanted to curl up and wish this was all a dream. Already I was jarred and vulnerable, yet nothing had happened.

A moment that seemed much too long passed by before I felt hands grab me. Ashley's voice called at me and told me to try and keep up with her. I only managed to push myself through that limbo when I felt a hand encompass mine. It was a protective shell, one that gave me knowledge someone was there with me at my side.

I had no time to look up at Ashley's face. We were already running up the hill to get away from that impossibly large machine towering above us, taller than any skyscraper I'd been witness to.

The Geth came in the next minutes. It was as if lightning had struck, and the resulting wildfire decimated all it touched, burning away the life of those unlucky enough to be caught within its flames. I could hear men and women screaming, voicing their terror. I could not speak or make a sound. My voice was stuck in my throat. The sound of gunfire was loud in my ears as we ran to join the other soldiers at the campsite.

The Geth were already upon us. I was surprised almost, that Ashley kept me right behind her. She must have known that I stood better chance with her and her unit than on my own. I searched with half a gaze but Tanin was nowhere to be found. All I could see was the oncoming Geth troops, carrying Dragon's Teeth or firing their weapons, and the soldiers as they tried to defend everyone and evacuate the civilians.

But no one had really been prepared.

We had only been eating breakfast moments ago, joking over guard duty mishaps and funky scientific phrases. Some people didn't even have their armor on yet because of their shift times and they'd been sleeping. I glanced to the left and saw Jackson take three shots to the chest. To the right I saw Ewert's AR jam. Everywhere I looked I saw people dying, being killed, shot in the back as they tried to run away.

The Geth threw grenades and charges here and there, taking more than half of the people we had.

"Blake! Get a distress signal out now!" Ashley snapped as she struggled to keep me behind her and fend off the tireless synthetics.

"R-right!" Blake stuttered, falling back a little and crouching down. I saw him mess with a few buttons on his Omni-tool right before a light on the edge of the Omni-tool blinked on.

Blake looked up and so did I- just in time to see a charge shooting toward us. The others were all trying to defend themselves and the campsite so there was no way they could react in time to save either Blake or me from the explosion that would result.

"Look out!" I shouted, and broke from Ashley to tackle Blake to the side. He grunted and I flinched at my side's pain flaring up again upon impact with his armor. The charge went off just a foot away from it causing enough damage to interrupt the signal Blake was trying to get out.

"I've got a lock! S-someone's accepting our call!" Blake called.

There was no way we could afford another man to relay the message however. Just having Blake take his weapon from the fight to send the signal was risking enough of our defenses. So, as Tela had unknowingly instilled in me, I took advantage of the opportunity.

I grabbed Blake's helmet and stared into his visor where the 'camera' was sending the message- hopefully to the Normandy, "We're taking heavy casualties!" I yelled over the fire, struggling to keep my urge to run tamped down. I was in shock at the suddenness of the attack. I just hadn't considered how strongly the Geth would push in such a short amount of time. It was no wonder Ashley had been the only one to survive in the 212.

"I repeat! Heavy casualties!" I tried to make the urgency of this call come through. "We can't-"another explosion went off and the shock wave buffeted me and Blake for a moment.  
"We need evac!" maybe more would survive this time. "They came out of nowhere!" another thrown charge exploded inches away from taking my life. I didn't know what else I was supposed to say.

But I needn't have tried, for Sovereign's voice rang out once again, distracting me. I looked over and stared at the giant Reaper for but a moment- I had no time to waste! I had to find Tanin!

My eyes widened when another grenade was lobbed toward the small group we were clustered in. Some people dived to the side and I struggled to my feet and began running. I wasn't exactly sure which way I was going but I had to find Tanin no matter what it took. Ha had promised to keep me safe on our journey, and I had promised to stay by him if anything bad happened. Well, this was unmistakably something bad.

Ashley saw me running and I heard her voice scream my name. But I couldn't stop. I had no choice. My body was moving on its own, driven by instincts and foreknowledge. Enough to understand that I had almost no chance of surviving if I didn't find some place to hide. Even if I had Ashley as my bodyguard. And this way, she would be safer as well. She wouldn't have to worry about protecting me if I wasn't there to burden her. Another reason I had begun to train myself in the art of mass effect weapons and armor technology.

I stumbled down the hill and searched the beacon sight with my panicked gaze. Tanin was nowhere there, either. Neither was the beacon. How had I missed it being moved? Had I slept in too long, or had I simply not been around during the time? Whatever. I couldn't dwell on this or anything right now. Tanin was my priority. One thing I knew for sure, though:

Shit just got real.

**A/N: I hope this was action-y enough for those of you who prefer that. More is to come in my next chapter of course.**


	8. Rendezvous

**Susbsider34: I would hate to see a distress call come from a nine year old in the middle of a battle zone too. Hopefully that will make Shepard hurry. And about the punches, I would assume they were probably half and half. Just 'cause.**

**Seth Motley: Thanks.**

**Mir: Oh, well… sorry.**

**Kaiya Smith: Well let's hope so. It would be better than her blaming herself like she did in the game.**

**Jeremy Pine: Well gee, write the story yourself why don't you? You seem to have it all figured out, huh? Well let's just see what happens. Down the road, I will strive to at least surprise you a few times along the way.**

**Hopelessly Blue: Oh, well I hope you feel better soon. I don't know if it's you or just me, but I've had this fever headache all day. I blame you. You must have sent it telepathically or something. Well if anyone would be allowed to meld with Calista, it would be Tela. You know how the woman is; she's too protective to let anyone else touch her little girl.**

**Gillian Grayson: Well I know I would feel guilty if that happened. But really, I can just see Shepard, Nihlus and Anderson's faces when they saw that call.**

**Princess of Persian Rugs: Thank you. I will try to keep up the trend.**

"Where did that girl go?" Ashley murmured, scanning the beacon site with her eyes. She didn't see any nine year old kids happening to sit around. Of course, that would just be too easy. After she had fallen back to make sure the girl and anyone else left at least got to a safe place she'd only run into more Geth.

She didn't even understand how they could have flanked the entire campsite without being detected. But apparently they had, and they were coming in force. She didn't have much chance to survive on her own. Her own unit was enough evidence of the cold brutality these synthetics were capable of. If she had pulled back to go after Calista any later then she would have been caught in the explosion that took out the rest of her unit.

More sounds came from behind her and she whipped around. Seeing more of those damned robots she cursed and sent a few bullets their way. When her AR overheated however, she cursed again and switched to her pistol. That obviously didn't have the proper firepower to defend herself with when alone and with so many coming over the hill she had no choice but to run and hope to God that she ran into Calista on the way.

…

My efforts to catch my breath did nothing to calm me down or make me feel any better about my situation. I almost wished I stayed back with Ashley but when I recalled what happened to her unit and how I had to find Tanin, I found myself feeling lucky that I was still alive. And thanks to my studious examinations the last few days I had been able to find a rather convenient side route that took me around from the beacon site to the spaceport. It was unclear whether or not that had always been there since I hadn't searched the area thoroughly in the game and the path was well hidden behind a few rocks but I didn't think it really mattered right now.

Seeing the dead and dying, the screaming citizens and hearing the explosions and gunfire bothered me more than I had thought it would. For each person I saw lying on the ground or running for their lives, I felt regret and bitter helplessness pang in my chest. I wanted to save these people. I knew there was nothing I could do, but that only made it worse for me. If I was still myself then I may have been able to do something more, but in this body and with my abilities I had little chance of surviving myself let alone saving another.

I hated to see unnecessary suffering. It hit a raw spot in me and made me angry at myself for being useless.

I dropped down from the overhanging precipice I'd been on and landed on top of the shack those three people were hiding in in the game. I hoped they really were in there so they'd be safe until Shepard came to take care of the Geth.

I glanced around and saw people impaled on the Dragon's Teeth, being broken down and turned into empty husks of what they used to be. The purple tint of their skin and their open expressions of terror made me clench my teeth in anger. I _knew_ those people. They had been good people. Nosy sometimes and a little lax but they had been optimistic and allowed me to explore the port freely. They had been like friends.

The synthetic strands and tech spreading all over their bodies and burning away any clothing they had been wearing was enough to make my stomach twist up tighter. I had never considered what it would be like to watch people I knew be killed so slowly and completely. But I knew now that I wish I wasn't seeing any of it.

I forced my gaze away from the monstrosity and turned my attention back to my mission. I could think about all of this later. The less I saw the better.

I couldn't believe I had been relieved when the attack initially hit. I had apparently forgotten I too would be one of the unlucky people stuck in the kill zone. My detachment to the happenings I remembered from the game seemed to have affected my judgment momentarily, then. I'd have to make sure I didn't do that in the future, and instead saw what happened in the series as complete possibilities. Real things instead of plot points.

A flash of blue caught my attention on the deck of the port and I squinted.

Tanin! That was Tanin! He was surrounded by Geth!

I had to get down there.

Without any more delay I rushed down the hill, passing by the Dragon's Teeth and rushing up to one of the dead soldiers. Upon recognizing his face I grimaced. Stone had been a really nice guy. He had shared his breakfast with me the day before when I had woken up too late to catch it. He'd made fun of me too, and called me a Grinch all of the time but I had still liked him.

But he was dead. I couldn't bring him or anyone else back that had already lost their lives. I could only strive to make sure something like this didn't happen again if I had any power to stop it.

So with a feeling of intense wrongness, I took up his pistol (a Kessler Mk IV). He had saved up a year to buy the damned thing. It was all I'd be able to use right now. His other weapons were either too heavy for me and the kickback would break my arm (his favorite shotgun) or I just didn't have enough arms to carry them. I may have had my armored sling backpack but it wasn't set up to hold weapons.

I stood once more after apologizing to Stone and rushed up the stairs in an effort to help Tanin before it was too late.

But again I found I was useless.

All I could do was watch on in awe as waves of biotic energy grabbed and pulled at the geth troops, yanking them into the air or tearing them apart from each joint they had. They struggled to shoot at the one manipulating this raw energy but they had no chance. Tanin stood at the epicenter of this, standing stall as he held his cane over his head, slowly swing it in a circle as if to channel his biotic energy. I had never seen something so incredible and shocking as that.

Tanin, father of the top Spectre in the galaxy and retired Spectre himself, was the most powerful biotic I'd ever seen. Granted I hadn't seen very many myself in real life but something like this was insane. I almost smacked myself in the face for ever doubting that the old fossil could really protect me. I finally realized why it really was Tela trusted him to take care of me when she was gone on her missions.

An explosion of biotic energy sent me crashing to the ground, along with the limp and destroyed geth. I was dazed and thought for a moment that something must have gone wrong before I opened my eyes and realized it had been Tanin.

"Tanin!" I breathed as I moved to my all-fours in order to push against the ground to stand up again. This backpack and my lack of balance from that biotic wave just had my equilibrium all over the place. I could barely see straight.

The old turian looked over to me and made his way toward me. I met him halfway, and threw my arms around his hips. He kind of freaked me out with that biotic display but I couldn't be happier in that split second just knowing he was still alive and unharmed. His hand held me to him for but a moment before he released me to smooth his skeletal fingers over the sash I wore around my neck.

"I am relieved you are unharmed, child." I could actually hear a bit of relief in his voice as he spoke slightly faster than usual. His tone was a little breathless as well. It only made sense: who wouldn't be tired after doing something like he just did to so many Geth?  
"It seems my father's sash still holds the Spirits' protection." He observed. I looked up at him and realized that his lucky sash really could have been a contributing factor to me still being alive. My side and shoulder still hurt, especially with my backpack on, but I was able to move and I wasn't about to die.

"Yeah, I guess so…" I agreed breathily. "But how did you do that Tanin? I've never seen you use your biotics more than to just lift heavy things up, and even then it was for just a few seconds. And your cane looked like some conductor or something; what wood is that?"

Although my voice was interested and incredulous, Tanin remained unaffected as he surveyed the immediate area. I was quickly impatient, for I wanted to know all I could to understand what I'd just seen, but I waited nonetheless. Once he was satisfied there was no immediate threat he looked back down at me.

"I may be getting along in my years, young one, but I have not entirely lost my old abilities." He answered. "My biotics had been an integral part of my Spectre days, and so I spent years mastering what I could."

Maybe that was why Matriarchs were generally so much more powerful than Maidens and Matrons. They had had so many years to build up their control and their stamina to become more efficient and stronger with their biotics. Tanin was so old he could be Yoda's age. And he was evidently Saren's father; the turian that had been the youngest Spectre to ever be inducted, and the 'best' (results wise I suppose) one the Council had. He'd had to get it from someone, though he wasn't much of a biotic.

I was still holding out some hope that they weren't really related though. I just didn't want to think about Tanin having had a wife once and having two sons but watching his wife die (I'm assuming since Tanin really doesn't talk about his past) and then his sons turning into assholes.  
I wondered if Tanin blamed himself for whatever happened to make his family like that. He didn't go by his last name and he never talked about his family unless it was mentioning his father giving him the sash. It pained me to think he could be ashamed of his sons, and that was why he gave me the sash instead of one of them.

But if that was the case what happened to that mystery son? Tanin had mentioned his son dying before he could give it to him and how we were alike. That he would have wanted me to have it too. But if that meant I was like how Saren was when he was younger, or Desolas, I was about to become very worried. Not only because I might turn into Saren .2 or another Desolas but because I reminded Tanin of one of his sons. I might end up betraying him too.

No. I can't think like that. I would never allow myself to become like Saren or Desolas. Maybe I was like the good brother. The one no one knew about. At least, I hoped so. I didn't want to know that I reminded Tanin of Saren in any way.

"We must find a way to evade these synthetics." Tanin interrupted my worry and I focused back on him. "I cannot bear to have you fall prey to their savagery, Calista."

I mentally returned his worry with my own. I was terrified he might die. Neither of us had been in the original game; we were unknowns, and as much freedom as that gave me, it also gave me a large burden.

"Father." A cold, caustic voice behind me sounded off, startling me. I jumped and whipped around to see the one turian I wished to avoid entirely, staring at Tanin with what looked like hatred.

Saren.

…

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212." Ashley reported on habit, briefly saluting the woman and the man who had pretty much saved her from those geth. She took note of the commanding and attention-grabbing presence of the woman and saw her N7 armor. Ashley didn't need any help to see she was in charge.

"Commander Amelia Shepard." The woman replied with a nod. It just wasn't the time for handshakes and pleasantries.

The man behind her raised his hand, "Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko."

Ashley nodded and blew out a breath. She hadn't run into anything more but dead bodies and Geth. No Calista and no other people to evacuate. Ashley had no idea where the little Grinch could have gone but she was worried. She was becoming like a little sister, and she had come to look forward to spending her mornings waking up the girl (she wouldn't get up unless forced) and messing with her. It reminded her of home, of her own sisters. And now she couldn't find her anywhere.

It was a good thing she'd run into the Commander and her buddy though. If not for them she would have had a hard time fighting back all on her own. She still couldn't believe that she was the last one left. Out of everyone she knew and worked and lived with, she was the only soldier alive from the 212.

She'd be dead too if she hadn't pulled back at that last moment before the explosion hit.

"Are you wounded, Williams?" the Commander asked, regaining the troubled Chief's focus.

"A few scrapes and burns, nothing serious…" she breathed, and huffed to try and catch her breath. She couldn't sit still. "Oh man." She shook her head, pacing a little to show her nervousness.

"Just catch your breath, Williams." The Commander soothed. "Tell me what happened."

Ashley let out a breath and forced herself to stop pacing, "They came out of nowhere. One minute I was tackling Grinchy and the next this gigantic ship appears out of thin air. It came right down and touched the ground. It emitted some sound that messed with your head, made you see your own death."

Alenko shook his head incredulously and the Commander was taking this in stride. She nodded for Ashley to continue.

"Just a second later all of these geth start marching at us. None of us were prepared for what happened next…" Ashley looked down and shook her head. "I'm the only one left of my unit."

Commander Shepard clapped Ashley's shoulder, "Don't blame yourself, Williams. It isn't your fault at all for what happened."

The young woman shook her head once more, "That's not it, Commander. I know I couldn't have done anything- I'd be dead too if I hadn't pulled back to go after Grinchy."

Shepard dropped her hand and Alenko furrowed his brows behind his visor, "Who is this Grinchy you keep mentioning?"

"She's the only kid in camp. Or was… I don't know where she is…" Ashley took another breath. "She came over with the fossilized turian, some retired Spectre that had been sent here to verify that the beacon was real. She's some kind of genius with a grouchy bedside manner, so she kind of earned the nickname 'Miss Grinch'."

Shepard's eyes narrowed slightly in thought, "Is she the girl I saw on the distress call?"

Ashley blew out a humorless smirk and nodded, "Yeah that was her. All of us were occupied with trying to hold off the geth; it's just like her to take advantage and try to help out, even if she comes off caustic."

"We need to find that beacon." Shepard decided. "Hopefully we'll run into her or any other survivors on the way."

Ashley felt a new rush of determination sweep her, "Right. The beacon site was just down this path. With any luck the geth haven't messed with it."

Alenko still didn't understand, "Wait, but the Geth haven't been seen outside the Veil in centuries. What are they doing here, now?"

Shepard shook her head as Ashley shrugged, "That doesn't matter right now. We need to secure that beacon."

"Roger that, ma'am." Alenko conceded.

"Move out." Shepard ordered as she moved forward, assault rifle at the ready.

**A/N: Sorry I'm a little late tonight; I've been in a car for ten hours driving down to North Carolina to help my father on his land. Don't worry though, I'm still going to update as best I can.**


	9. Too Much

**Subsider34: Yeah, a lot of things could happen. I kind of hope it's nothing too bad or I'd have to write a sad scene. I'm not the best with emotions. And thank you for the vote of confidence; it makes me want to update faster.**

**BAMS: Well you know how I love those.**

**Jeremy Pine: It's alright, I like hearing (or seeing in this case) your thoughts on the matters at hand. Sometimes I update just for the reviews because I like getting feedback and all. And interesting thoughts they are. I hope Calista isn't going to be too affected by what's happening though: so much more is going to happen, and yet it seems so much has happened already. Seeing your friends dying like that is never something one can just shrug off.**

**Kitcat1228: Thank you! I'll make sure to keep things interesting as best I can.**

**Arael Tenebris: Yes. I can't imagine Calista could really use them soon to help out, considering. I don't know if Calista would try to shoot Saren. Maybe, maybe not, I'm not sure until I write the part out.**

**Hopelessly Blue: ****I knew you were the one responsible. But yeah, it seems Cali can't catch a break. She's really self-destructive when she gets going on her inner thoughts. As for Ashley being super important, I'm honestly not sure. I write best when I have a general idea of what I want to do, and then let the story write itself to fill in the holes I left behind. It takes a lot of energy to do but I like my method. It gives me something to look forward to too. Hah! I love how you just did the 'oh, and then there's Kaidan' thing. I don't think many people like him. I know I don't.**

**Reko-Luna: Yeah, Shepard doesn't seem the type to want 'innocent' children be 'tainted' by the happenings of the military. Or something like that.**

**Kaiya Smith: Man, everybody just **_**wants**_** Tanin to die! Here I am innocently going about my day and y'all are just bombarding me with all these 'Tanin gets killed' ideas! But to be honest it really does seem like that's what's going to happen, huh?**

**Scorpio-666: Thank you. I can't wait for the next one either. XP**

**OnyxTemplar: You love me but I'm a jerk too? Um… thank you? Okay, I'm sorry! I just can't help myself sometimes! A cliffhanger comes up and I just **_**gotta**_** stop there! But due to your threatening begging I have been convinced to update as soon as I could. So be proud.**

"Out of all the places I thought I would find you, it's here." Saren sneered as he gestured to the place we stood upon. "Really, father. What are you doing in a backwater human planet like this?"

Tanin kept a firm hold on me as he forced me behind him slowly. "I have no son to call me father." He almost snapped. It startled me to hear Tanin worked up like this. "He died many years ago."

Saren looked like he smiled, but there was no humor in his eyes, "Ah, that's right. I had almost forgotten. I 'changed' after what happened, and ended up losing your confidence, just like Desolas. It really is too bad. I had wanted that training you promised me." He glanced at me and lingered for a moment, but was forced to look back at Tanin when the old turian pushed me behind him to cover Saren's view.  
"But I see you have a new naïve child to feed lies to. You even gave her your beloved cloth." He glared, raising his pistol to point right at Tanin. "A human no less. For all the things I thought you were, I never believed you would betray the turian race. Even _you_ aren't a traitor."

"To ally oneself with others is not betrayal." Tanin shot back.

Saren almost chuckled, "Right. But another one of your preachings about race equality and trust is never going to make me forget what you did." He pressed his finger a little harder on the trigger.  
"And now, I have the chance to doll out the punishment you deserve."

A shot rang out.

Time slowed, and I watched Tanin fall to his knees as if falling through water. I couldn't blink, or breathe. My eyes were wide, staring in terror as my grandfatherly caretaker hit the ground.

Something grabbed the collar of my shirt and the front of the sash around my neck as if an instant later and time fast forwarded again. My pale face turned from the still Tanin and my gaze stared back into grey eyes so like Tanin's and yet so different.

"He may have chosen you, child, but if given enough time he would have thrown you out to fend for yourself." He growled. "Consider this your lucky day. In a few minutes you won't have anything to worry about anymore. Not even your next meal."

My mind had halted completely at this point. I had no clue what to think. I had no chance of speaking. I only stared into Saren's enraged eyes, mute and desolate. The tears that had sprung forth from my eyes only made themselves known to me when I felt a drop slink down my neck. So many things had happened that I couldn't decipher what it was exactly that finally broke the dam.

Saren released me after an intense moment, and I dropped like a rock. A second later he was gone and I found myself staring at Tanin as he lay on the floor.

…

"_Change of plans Shepard; there's a small spaceport up ahead."_ Nihlus' voice rang through the Commander's comm. _"I want to check it out."_

The comm clicked off and Shepard frowned slightly. She hadn't known the turian for more than a week and already it was apparent he liked to go about his own way of things. At least he wasn't breathing down her neck anymore. It had gotten to be a little much after she'd run into him on the Normandy for the seventy-fifth time.

As they came to the campsite Shepard's eyes widened. She hadn't realized there would be so much carnage in one place. It had been bad enough on the way here, but now that they made it to the place the attack began…

"There are so many!" Kaidan breathed, his face pale.

Ashley nodded sadly. "We had just been eating breakfast…"

Shepard subtly regarded her for a moment before looking toward the shacks against the small cliff wall at the back of camp. One of them was locked. "Maybe someone managed to survive." She said as she moved forward.

Kaidan was the one to hack the lock on the door. He only took a few seconds and soon the doors were sliding open to reveal figures within. Shepard led the way, much too cautious and protective of those who served under her to have it any other way, and Kaidan came after her with Ashley following closely.

"Close the door!" the man inside hissed. Kaidan complied if only to pacify his creepy voice as Ashley stepped forward.

Slight relief was in her eyes as she smiled, "Dr. Warren! You're alright?"

Shepard noted how she ignored the strange man lurking behind the newly identified woman.

"Chief Williams!" the doctor breathed, relaxing in knowing Ashley was there. "We're alright, thanks to you. I'm relieved you are safe."

"At least some of us made it." Ashley nodded with a sigh. Her eyes flashed when she seemed to remember something and looked at Dr. Warren with some hope, "You haven't seen Grinchy have you? Did she find you too?"

Shepard saw the woman hesitate before speaking uncertainly, "We didn't see her after she ran to the spaceport, but-"

"The spaceport?" Ashley interrupted incredulously. "But that's exactly where that ship touched down!"

The nervous doctor nodded, "She took the other route up on the cliffs, and since there were so many Geth outside I couldn't go after her."

Shepard narrowed her eyes upon seeing the woman pause, wringing her hands nervously. "What happened, Doctor?" she prompted.

"Well…" Dr. Warren looked off the side as she refused to look Ashley in the eye. "A little while after the poor girl ran by, we heard a gunshot ring out from the direction of the spaceport."

Ashley's eyes widened and she said nothing before opening the door and rushing out. Kaidan went after her and Shepard stepped after them but halted in the doorway, "Do you know where the beacon is?"

Dr. Warren nodded, "It was moved to the spaceport this morning."

Shepard didn't take the time to ponder on these coincidences and nodded before stepping out of the shack. The door closed behind her and she spotted Kaidan trying to calm Ashley down.

"We need to get to the spaceport, Commander." Ashley immediately stated upon seeing her.

Before Shepard could reply however, Nihlus' voice rang through the comm once more, _"We've got an emergency Shepard. I've found a young human girl and a turian in pretty bad shape."_

Shepard nodded and looked back up to see Ashley about ready to sprint skid marks, "Let's go."

…

"Calm down little girl. He's going to be okay." Nihlus stated as he maneuvered the medi-gel pack in such a way that it poured its contents out onto Tanin's wound. I still didn't understand.

Saren had had a perfect shot. He seemed to hate Tanin, his father I now had to admit. But he hadn't killed him. He'd missed in the last moment, and ended up taking out Tanin's shoulder, thus impairing his arm. Other than the blood loss and a useless arm he was okay.

It was something I was immensely relieved over. But after my encounter with Saren I was left with only more questions. What was it that Saren referred to that had Tanin evidently telling him he'd changed? And what had it been between them, personally? The things Saren did and said were hard to believe and even harder to ignore. I had a feeling I would be having nightmares about this, surely.

"I-it's okay Tanin." I muttered as I stared down at his face. He was unconscious but alive, and right now it was enough. "I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm not going to leave you all alone."

"Hold down his shoulder." Nihlus told me. "I need to apply this correctly so it will hold until he gets proper treatment."

I sniffed and wiped my eyes with the backs of my hands but nodded. Carefully, I reached down and pressed his shoulder down just enough to keep it still. The soft, worn material of his robes soothed me with their familiarity and I sniffed once more. Tanin was good. He couldn't have done anything wrong. No matter what Saren was saying, it had to be from the indoctrination.

I absently watched as Nihlus applied the medi-gel to Tanin's wound, trying to ignore Tanin's blood soaking his shoulder and running over my fingers. I hadn't seen a wound bleed so much in so long I had almost forgotten what it looked like. The dark blue substance felt the same as the red blood I was used to but it smelled a little different. I didn't want to see it anymore. It has only been a little over an hour or two and yet I feel like I've been covered in blood and dirt all day.

Arms suddenly came around my body and pulled me into a rather hard, uncomfortable embrace. I flinched at the pain in my shoulder, and the discomfort brought me back to reality.

I glanced to the side although I didn't need to, and saw Ashley's Phoenix armor. Nihlus was still knelt in front of me on the other side of Tanin, looking at me with an unreadable expression.

I gazed down at Tanin's shoulder to see it was no longer bleeding. My hands came away covered in blue and I stared at them.

When armored hands appeared under my hands my gaze shifted to them. They rose until they cupped my own hands and their fingers curled around my hands softly. They weren't covered in blood anymore but a dark armor. My brows furrowed, focusing on those hands.

When I turned my gaze upward I saw the gentle expression on the face of a woman I could recognize anywhere, whether or not I had met her. Commander Shepard, in all her blonde-haired, emerald-eyed glory. I would have smiled if I could have.

Shepard was here. Everything was going to be okay. It had to be.

**A/N: Again, sorry for another late night update. My dad **_**really**_** likes to work. Me? Well, I would be totally okay if I never had to light wood with kerosene again. You wouldn't believe how bad that stuff burns your eyes when it blows in your face. **


	10. It Couldn't Happen

**BAMS: Thanks.**

**Subsider34: You've got a point. With any luck she'll be able to get herself moving if only to make it in time. No doubt Nihlus will bear some good tidings as the story progresses. It's too bad he didn't see Saren though.**

**Wolf Girl811: Yeah, I love interaction too. I can't wait to write up those chapters.**

**Kitcat1228: Maybe he just didn't kill her because… well I don't really know. And if I did I wouldn't tell you. We'll just have to find out later. **

**Kaiya Smith: Anytime. I'm glad you didn't actually want him to die, but you do have a point. Yeah, there are a lot of things that can happen. So many in fact that I'm not sure how this story is going to turn out. Of course, I've been letting it write itself so far, so we should be okay.**

**Jeremy Pine: Well no, I didn't do it just to spite you. I thought he was going to die myself until it just didn't happen. So hah. Interesting ideas there chief. Any one of those things could be true or not. I guess we should see how it gets explained. With any luck that will be somewhat soon. And yes, I felt the sorrow. And I'm sorry. I will be sure to have the crazy people rant on and on in the times to come just for you.**

**Hopelessly Blue: So it seems. They might have more than Tanin in common, however. Whatever similarities they have, Tanin's the one with the answers. It's too bad he's so locked up about his past so we don't really know. I know you're a lot of things Marcy, but I don't believe 'patient' is one of them. Of course I say that with all the love in the world. ;) In any case, I love Shepard too. I wonder what personality she'll have in this story. By the way, the kerosene isn't the worst part. It's actually the smoke that comes out of the flames it creates. Imagine tear gas and soap put together and then breathing all that in. I was worried I might go blind after those embers blew in my face. But I'm okay. And thank you. (I kind of just wanted to say it. So yeah… Thanks.)**

**Athla: Don't worry. Tela will make her appearance soon. I can't wait either, by the way! It'll be so awesome.**

**OnyxTemplar: I agree. Sometimes I don't mind it if one of my favorite characters die- as long as it's an awesome death. And you were one of the factors urging me to update as fast as I could. So you can take credit; it's legit.**

"What happened?" Ash didn't waste much time making sure I was uninjured after she finally released me from her death hug. Obviously my shoulder and ribs were still messed up but beyond that I only had a few bruises and cuts. Tanin's sash was alright but my beloved white jacket was just covered in dirt, blood (blue but mostly red) and more than a few grass stains. It was a good thing people in this day and age have mastered the method of getting blood out of clothing.

I sniffed and kept my gaze on Tanin's face. "After I ran off I tried to find Tanin at the beacon site." I began. "But he wasn't there, and neither was the beacon. So when I remembered the beacon was moved I assumed he'd be at the spaceport too, to make sure it was handled properly. When I got here and met up with Tanin some other turian showed up."

"Another turian?" Nihlus asked.

I nodded and fixed him with my gaze, "A Spectre. His name's Saren. Saren Arterius." I didn't think Tanin would want me to tell them he was Saren's father. Even if I thought he wouldn't mind, it wasn't really right to just blurt out they were related.

"Saren?" Nihlus repeated incredulously. "But that can't be."

Shepard met my eyes next, "What was he doing here?"

"He's the one that started this attack." I answered. "He argued with Tanin and shot him. After seeing how Saren seems to hate Tanin I can't come up with a conclusion as to why he didn't kill him." I sniffed again and wiped at my eyes to make sure no more tears were coming.

"Who is Tanin? What does he do?" Kaidan asked.

Nihlus was the one to answer, "He's the oldest Spectre alive. He's retired now but he used to be the best we had. Some consider him more of a legend than a real person. Now, he lives on the Citadel."

I nodded, "But sometimes the Council asks him to give his opinion on something or examine an artifact. Because of his knowledge and wisdom he's regularly called upon for things like that."

"How is he?" Shepard asked Nihlus.

"He's still weak. We'll have to get him to the ship as soon as we can." He murmured.

I grabbed Stone's pistol I'd taken and stood up. "We have to get going." I stated, interrupting the thought process Shepard seemed to have been having.

She regarded me questioningly, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes!" I replied hotly. "Tanin's weak so we need to hurry anyway, but Saren told me that he's going to kill everyone! He's set charges at the spaceport where the beacon is so he can take it and make sure no evidence is left behind!"

Ashley put her hands up and curled her fingers around my non-injured left shoulder, "Hey, calm down Cali. This isn't a good time for Grinch mode."

"I'm being realistic." I replied with irritation, though my voice was back to a normal level.

"What do you mean, he's set charges?" Nihlus questioned. "Why would he do that?"

I rolled my eyes. I knew he trusted Saren since they knew each other, but really. He was supposed to know this guy was kind of an asshole. He's blown things up before, indoctrinated or not. Nihlus should know that right?

"I just told you why!" I snapped. My helplessness and my day were not helping my mood.

Shepard stood and held her AR in both hands. "Kaidan, can you carry Tanin?"

The male biotic hesitated for a split second before nodding and bending to pull Tanin's uninjured arm over his shoulders. I saw Tanin's cane on the ground and felt the need to take it. My hands were full with the pistol however, so I pressed the button to fold it up and slipped it behind me, between my back and my sling backpack. I didn't want to leave that either. It held a personal value to me, and it was a good gun. So when that was taken care of I bent and picked up Tanin's cane to hold it to my chest securely.

"Where exactly is the beacon?" Shepard asked me, speaking as if I was an adult like her. It pleased me enough to take my attention away from my racing, chaotic thoughts. I would have more time to think later, after all.

But I couldn't just give away all the answers. If I was correct, Powell was supposed to be here. So I turned and rushed around the crates.

I swear, if he was really there and he didn't come out to help me press Tanin's wound before Nihlus got here I was going to pop one of his organs.

And sure enough, that cowardly rat was crouching and hiding like he was the one that had been threatened by Saren. I could understand needing breaks in your work day but this guy was just too much. He was lazy to a 'that's bad, man' degree and he was… well, as you can see, he was a jumpy sort.

He yelped when he saw me round the crates but calmed when he saw it was just the nine year old. An intense glare twisted my face into a scowl, letting him know I was not happy with him.

I stepped right up to him and shot a right hook to his nose, "Asshole!" he cried out at the feeling of his nose breaking and slumped to the side.

"What'd you do that for?!" he whined before realizing he'd made noise, and curled up again like he was still hiding.

"Get out here before you lose some teeth!" I snapped, reaching forward and grabbing his ear. He was then pulled unceremoniously around the crates to stand before the group of soldiers and warriors.

The image of a child my size man-handling a grown male was probably both funny and strange to see for them. I released his ear and he quickly leaned up, holding the reddened appendage with a look of a kicked puppy.

I was still mad at him for hiding as long as he did so I swung out my leg and caught the back of his knee. Naturally, he fell to his knees with another cry of pain.

"Okay Grinchy, that's enough abuse for now." Ashley murmured, gripping my shoulders gently and guiding me away from Powell and toward Shepard.

I frowned at her but agreed inwardly. "He deserves it." I grumped quietly.

Shepard, that magical woman, caught what I'd said and regarded Powell appraisingly. "Who are you?"

Powell sat down at this point, holding his knees with one arm and his nose with his free hand. "I'm Powell. I work the docks here."

Shepard's eyes narrowed, "What were you doing back there?"

"He was hiding." I answered, getting Shepard to turn her attention to me. "He's lazy so sometimes he sleeps back there during his shift. When the attack started he was already back there so he just never came out."  
I leveled a new accusing glare at the man staring at me, "Even when Tanin was attacked by all those Geth and Saren shot him and threatened my life."

Ashley matched my glare upon hearing this news and, knowing I was always right (not to brag), backhanded his head. With the armor covering her hand it had to hurt. I knew just getting hugged could damage something so getting bitch slapped in the back of the head must not help you retain brain cells either.

I smiled at Ashley when she returned to my and Shepard's side, and she gave me a subtle smirk in return.

Shepard didn't comment on our brutality and instead moved forward. Most likely because she still had my rant about Saren blowing us all up in her head. "Where was the beacon moved?"

I almost felt sorry for Powell now that I was looking at him as he wallowed in pain. "Ahead, in the spaceport. We were getting it ready for you guys to pick it up."

Shepard nodded and looked toward the path leading to the cargo train, "We need to move." She stated.

"Take the cargo train. It's the fastest way to get there." Powell managed.

As the others moved forward I looked at Powell and held out my hand. He flinched at first but relaxed a little upon realizing I wasn't going to hit him. "Give 'em to me." I ordered.

He hesitated. I gave him the 'I will tell on you' look. He hesitated still, but soon deflated and looked down. He reached back and pulled a mag of explosive rounds from his pocket and placed it into my open palm. I curled my fingers around it and briefly examined the mag in my hand. If I was right this thing was for guns with heat sinks instead of thermal clips. You can tell by the shape of the cool metal. I suppose this means I was benefiting from my weapons study from before, if only a little.

"Be careful with that." Powell murmured. "It's sensitive, and highly flammable." No kidding. But it was nice of him to warn me of it since I had just punched him in the face and all.

"Thanks." Well, I can be pissed off at you but I still have manners. "Go meet up with Dr. Warren and Manuel. They're up in the campsite."

He nodded and ran off in that direction. Keeping as many survivors together as possible was a good thing. They would feel safer and less paranoid and unstable. As much as I was affected by all that had happened so far I knew I felt better with Ashley and Shepard around me.

Speaking of feeling safer with the group, I needed to catch up. Ash had hung back of course but the others had still moved forward. We ran after them and caught up in front of the cargo train. The Geth on the train were otherwise occupied so they hadn't noticed us from where we were at the bottom of the stairs.

I joined Shepard at her side and knocked on her armor like it was a door. It was a more effective way of getting an armored individual's attention than poking them. She looked down at me and I held out the mag of explosive rounds she'd be able to use.

"These might help." I said. "Do you want them now, or should I hold them until we're safe?"

She stared at me for a moment too long, and I wondered what she was thinking. Was it that I recovered too quickly? Well if that was so, she was wrong. I felt weak and pathetic and my mind was rushing, full of tangled thoughts and emotions. So many that I was just acting on a default mode of neutrality. I had to wait right now. Getting too caught up would only burden the others, and I couldn't have that. Especially when Tanin was still in danger of dying and those charges were soon to be set off.

Shepard briefly pressed a hand to my head, donning a softer expression from her intense one she'd had moments before. Okay, that was unnecessary. I know I was in a nine-year-old's body and I was having a _horrible_ day but she didn't need to pat me on the head.

"Hold onto them for now." She said. "I have a feeling we don't have time to upgrade our guns right now." She kind of smiled at that, and I knew she was making a joke to get me to relax. Maybe I did look as tense as I felt.

I nodded and returned her smile to show I understood, "Yeah, okay."

She released my head and then off we went.

…

You know, if I didn't know it before- which I did- then I certainly knew it now. As I watched Shepard, Ashley and Nihlus rip through the Geth we ran into as we moved about the platforms of the port disengaging the charges, I came to realize just how good they were. Ash was experienced, sure, but she was a great shot too. She had always pushed herself to work harder than anyone else because of her family so she was a lot better than a regular Gunnery Chief would be. Nihlus was a Spectre, so obviously that meant he was a good soldier and a smart one too. I didn't really know much about him, but I wouldn't mind asking a few questions later. And Shepard… well, she was Shepard. That was all I had to say, for I had no words to describe exactly how… there were just too many words I could use to describe her… she was just… amazing.

I stayed back with Kaidan as he half-carried Tanin so we would stay out of the way and I could keep an eye on Kaidan. I was worried about my old man and I had to make sure Kaidan was gentle with him. Tanin may have been tougher than he looked but it didn't alleviate my concern in the least.

The husks we ran into were the worst part for me. It was hard for me, knowing they used to be people I might have known, people with families, to see Ashley and the others shoot them. I considered it a final rest, and an end to what pain the innocent people must have gone through, but it was still a tough thing to watch.

Once we finally did get to the place where the beacon rested I began to relax a little. This was the end of the mission. We got here, it was almost over. I even had more than two years to come up with a way to get on the Normandy so I had a plan or two ready. I could talk to Anderson and have him get me to join on due to my valuable foresight (and knowledge of Saren) or I could somehow convince Shepard of my dying and body switching and foresight to try and get her to let me join.

Honestly neither plan seemed very sure to work, and I was worried, but it was all I had. I mean, I could get the beacon's vision as well so no one would have any choice about me joining or not joining the Normandy, but there were two reasons I hadn't already done that. One, Shepard was supposed to get it. I didn't know how much it would affect the canon so I didn't want to screw it up. I mean, if she didn't get the beacon's vision then she wouldn't get the Cipher, and then she wouldn't understand Prothean speak and such.

The second reason was because I was apprehensive about getting my mind torn open and dumped with an entire race's pain and destruction. Warning or necessity or whatever, I was significantly less developed than Shepard. I had no idea how my vessel's younger brain would deal with such a highly traumatic experience. The human mind just wasn't developed enough in the first place to understand or grasp the beacon's message completely so if I, in a _child's_ body, were to be taken by the beacon I could go brain dead or insane or some other horrible thing.

So no. I just couldn't get trapped by the beacon. I'd have to rely on one of my other plans, if not both. Hell, maybe I could talk to Admiral Hackett and see how he could hook me up with some position on the Normandy. He must have had the power to request my presence or something, right? Even if I didn't get on the Normandy I could ask him to send along messages to Shepard to help her out and then try my luck with the Illusive Man.

I blew out a breath and pressed the back of my hand to my forehead. I had been thinking too hard for too long, and with the day I've had, that headache from the passenger ship those few days ago was coming back. It seemed to do that whenever my emotions were intense or I was really worked up. It was like a fever headache; it doesn't hurt so much that it impairs you but it just doesn't go away. I hated it.

"That's weird." Ashley's voice filtered into my mind and I felt dread creep into my stomach. "It wasn't doing anything like that when we found it."

I looked up quickly and saw Ashley walking back toward me. Kaidan however, remained planted before the glowing beacon. My eyes widened as I watched him take a step forward.

"Something must have activated it." He murmured. I inwardly hated how he seemed to have no common sense (really, who would approach a gigantic machine that has an unknown purpose and is glowing like that?) and turned my head to look at Shepard. She was about to jump in and save Kaidan, right?

Unfortunately she was busy being turned around and oblivious to the situation as she spoke to Joker on the comm for pickup. Naturally, I got a little worried. Okay, I was seriously panicking. Kaidan was inches away from getting the beacon's message and no one seemed to notice. Was I already insane and seeing things or was this really how it was going to happen?

"Stop it!" I couldn't bear it if _Kaidan_ got the beacon's message. He probably couldn't either.

He paused and turned to glance back at me as I rushed up to him and around him to stand between him and the beacon. I held my hands out as if to ward him away. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, don't touch the beacon." I answered as if it should be obvious.

The man frowned at me in confusion, "There's nothing wrong with it is there?"

I paused, wondering why he was going to argue about this. "Well no, not that I know of, but-"

"Then it should be perfectly safe." He interrupted. I scowled. "You people managed to move it here without it self-destructing, right?"

His asinine rhetorical question was punctuated by him moving forward again, forcing me to step back. I could almost feel the beacon's event horizon at my back like a black hole ready to suck me in, and I tried to push Kaidan back. He was intent on getting closer however, and ignored my efforts.

I began to panic more and more as he edged us closer. Why wasn't Shepard here yet? How long was I supposed to hold Kaidan back for? The dread in my stomach twisted and adrenaline kicked in. I felt my headache flare up at my alarm, and I flinched, recoiling back.

Kaidan took the opportunity to step around me, but I caught the movement quickly enough to feel a defensive instinct explode, snapping up instantly. Time once again slowed around me. My leg went back, my back straightened and my hands came up. My arms primed backwards, hands at the ready. An instant went by when everything was just paused and still.

But in the blink of an eye my hands shot forward, palms out, and slammed against Kaidan's stomach. He was shoved backwards by a purple shockwave, feet and arms flying in front of him as he was sent twenty feet back.

Time returned to normal as my breath came out, relieving pressure in my chest. My headache began to subside as I watched Shepard and the others turn to see Kaidan on the floor.

When their eyes went to me, I found them to be at a strange height. It was like they were getting smaller, or I was… being lifted…

My body was turned around as I rose high, and I stared, eyes wide with fear, at the beacon as it pulled me closer.

**A/N: I'm sorry I had to cut it off, but it's getting late and I wanted to update. Just so you all know and don't freak out, I will be unable to update tomorrow and Thursday. There's no internet connection where I'm going, so I apologize in advance. Oh, and Friday I'm driving home so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update then either. I will try but I want to warn you just in case that doesn't happen.**


	11. Revelations

**BAMS: I seem to have that feeling as well… I wonder if it will happen.**

**Gillian Grayson: Well we need to keep in mind that she did that when she was under extreme duress, exhausted and acting on instinct. Not to mention she hasn't been trained, and she had no idea before that she was a biotic. Whether or not she's powerful, and how much, will be found out as we move the story along.**

**Kaiya Smith: Personally I can't wait to see Tela again. She's definitely not going to be happy, that's a fact.**

**Athla: Yeah, a charge would be funny. If it happens, I wonder who it will be on. Hah! Yep. I left him with the bomb too. Every time.**

**Scorpion49: I'm glad you like.**

**Jeremy Pine: It's okay, I'm fine. … The idea was interesting, anyway. But you make a good point. Cerberus really would do that to Calista if they ever found out. And if I know TIM, he'll definitely be waiting for a chance to get her. Hopefully he'll be in the dark about her. … I thought I explained this. Calista is a human but her human parent got with an asari after she was born so Tela is her aunt. Legally. See? And thank you for the vacation wishes. I feel better now.**

**Wolf Girl811: Interesting ideas. We'll see what happens soon.**

**OnyxTemplar: You're pleased? Calista is traumatized, wounded, in emotional turmoil, and has been mind raped by the beacon. And you're pleased. … No, that makes sense. Totally. ;) JK, JK. Anyway, considering everyone was preoccupied with finding Kaidan on the ground it's hard to say whether or not Shepard will be able to do anything for Calista. I mean, she was already up in the air when they looked at her.**

**Mir: Oh, yeah. Okay.**

**Subsider34: Yeah… Tela might go into berserk mode. Just sayin'. I would not want to be on the Normandy when all that goes down. I'd hate to see Cali got through that too. With any luck she didn't actually kill him.**

**Hopelessly Blue: Yes, actually. That is what Tanin looks like. It's strange; the image was just in my head as I wrote him out. Maybe it was just meant to be or something. I see what you mean with Nihlus. And for the record, Cali was pretty surprised upon realizing Tanin had the same last name as Saren. I would have hit Powell more but I began to feel a little guilty for beating him up. Even if I kind of hate the guy for not helping out. And I'm pretty sure Shepard would have said something if she thought it was going too far. Where Kaidan is concerned however… Well let's just say I'd kill him off if I could. Oh wait. The quote holds truth. It's just like when I try arguing with my little brother. He's just so dumb sometimes that it's impossible to reason with him. This is a bad thing because I run on logic and reason. And I know you're not exactly patient. I'm sorry. I just had no choice. But I'm back now, right?**

**Arael Tenebris: I would think so.**

**Dragon: I assume they meant he's the oldest turian Spectre. Or he's really just **_**that**_** old. Either way he should be a fossil right now.**

**A/N: I will be referring to Shepard with her first name every now and then when it's appropriate. **

"She's still not awake, sir." Shepard informed Anderson upon his arrival to the med-bay.

The older man nodded, sighing. "The Council has already set up a meeting time. We can't wait."

"But we need her to prove Saren's guilt." Shepard argued. "We can't go to the hearing without the only real evidence we have."

Anderson shook his head, "I know, Commander. I don't want to do this either."

There was a moment of silence as Shepard stared uneasily at the Captain. "Just give me a few more minutes."

Anderson regarded her for another moment before releasing a tired breath. "Alright, Shepard. _Ten_ minutes."

Shepard knew the Captain was risking the entire hearing just to humor her belief the girl would wake up any moment. "Thank you, Captain."

He only nodded in return before turning. The doors slid open before him as he made his way out, passing Ashley as she entered. The Commander watched with relief as Ashley approached, holding two cups of coffee. She'd had to go out to one of the Citadel stops for a real brew but the smell- and taste, Shepard suspected- was completely worth it.

"How is she?" the Chief inquired as she handed a cup to Shepard.

The Commander took it with quiet thanks and returned her gaze to the restless child before them as she took a sip of the heavenly brew. "She's stable now thanks to Dr. Chakwas. But the nightmare doesn't look much better."

Ash's gaze narrowed slightly. "She was right."

Shepard looked back up at Ashley and regarded her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

The Chief's eyes turned to hers, "Ever since the first day she was down there she insisted on studying the geography and documenting where everything was."

When the Commander's face turned confused and inquiring, Ash nodded.

"That's what I was thinking too." She blew out a laugh. "While I was trying to get her to relax she continued to wander around memorizing everything. When I asked why, she said she needed to know in case we were attacked by people wanting the beacon. I said nothing would happen, but… well obviously I was wrong."

"Hey, that's in the past. There was no way you could have known." Shepard tried.

Ashley shook her head, wearing an ironic smirk, "It's just weird. I was one of the ones guarding the place and yet it's a nine year old that obsessively makes sure it's all safe and secure."

Shepard thought for a moment before having to ask, "Did she know anyone other than you in camp?"

This pulled a small laugh from the brunette, "Yeah." She emphatically replied. "Everyone loved her. She was the only kid in camp but she acted like a sour old general. From that and how she kept stealing our weapons and pieces of armor to 'study' them, we just started calling her the little Miss Grinch."

Shepard smiled slightly at the images Ashley brought to mind.

"She was so sneaky. You wouldn't know she was near you unless you were looking right at her. And when I thought I just lost my pistol somehow, she turns it up three days later saying she was finished with it." They both chuckled at this.  
"But generally, everyone knew her. She went everywhere she could, documenting things in her Omni-tool. Even the dock workers and the others in my unit warmed up to having her around so much. We all had this running joke going about whose weapons she'd steal next." Ashley's voice broke slightly and she fell silent.

Shepard felt guilty for asking now that she saw this had to be a lot harder on Ashley than she let people know. She decided it would be best to change the subject for the moment, "How is the turian Calista was with?"

Ash had gone to the Kaltykus Hospital on her coffee run to check on him. She knew Grinchy was attached to him and she had wanted to make sure he would be okay. Alien or not, her little Grinchy liked him so Ash had to look out for him too, for Calista's sake.

"Not good." She answered.

Shepard's brows furrowed. "He was only shot in the shoulder though, right?"

Ashley sighed, "Yeah, but that isn't the real problem."

"How so?"

"Well not counting the fact that he might as well be some fossil somewhere, he's sick."

Shepard was only getting more questions. "What kind of sick?"

"Apparently he has something called Dark Matter Syndrome." It was at this point that Dr. Chakwas made an appearance.

Shepard looked to the older woman, "What is Dark Matter Syndrome?"

Dr. Chakwas' brows rose, "DMS is a very rare sickness contracted only by biotics with distinguished power. It usually only shows up in the older generations because of the length of time they've been in contact with dark matter."

Ashley frowned, "But what does it do exactly?"

"Well there isn't much known about it, really. It's so rare that there aren't many cases to study." She said. "But what we do know is that powerful biotics generally rely on their abilities more than they do guns, or armor. Concentrated levels of condensed dark matter move through and around the body so often that it begins to weaken at a molecular level. There's no cure for a sickness like this, and the only way to halt the damage is to stop using biotics."

Shepard looked to Ashley, "Did the doctors say why he's not getting better now?"

The brunette shrugged, "All they told me was that he used too much biotics on Eden Prime. With his age and his blood loss he doesn't have more than a few months to live. At best."

Shepard frowned and turned her eyes to the tense girl sleeping on the med-bay cot. "Does she have any family to take care of her?"

"Cali only ever told me that she lived with her aunt, who happens to be a Spectre." Ash replied.

Shepard immediately grew confused once more. "There aren't any human Spectres."

Dr. Chakwas crossed her arms, "Well then she must live with an aunt who isn't human." She said it like it was obvious.

Ash frowned. She had figured but Grinchy had never really gone into details about her home life. "How many Spectres can one kid know?" she wondered. "First there's the old turian who's retired, and then her aunt, then Saren. Hell, she might even know Nihlus!"

"Well if she does, it's one-sided." Nihlus' sudden voice commented, causing Ashley to jump in shock and whip around.

"Do you have to keep sneaking up like that?" she snapped on reflex.

Nihlus ignored it and joined the group around the cot. "It's very strange for a young child to live with or know any Spectres. Even stranger for a human child."

Shepard knew he was thinking something. "What does that mean exactly?"

He crossed his arms, "I looked into her file, Shepard. There are various irregularities and blank spaces. In some places there are whole sections missing. If I am to guess as to why this is, she's living with her Spectre aunt because she's under observation."

Ashley quickly grew defensive over his explanation, "You looked into her file? Why? And what the hell kind of observation are you talking about? Is she some test rat for the Council or something?"

"Ashley." Shepard said, gaining the Chief's attention. The brunette clenched her teeth and refrained from continuing her rant.

Nihlus remained stoic though he was rather inwardly frayed. "I wanted to see who this girl was. After what happened on Eden Prime I didn't want to take any chances with whom to trust. Especially since I seem to have been wrong about Saren."  
He was quiet for a moment but soon continued, "In any case, no. She isn't under any sort of study. However, her aunt is a highly regarded Spectre that is investigating a secret paramilitary group called Black Frontier."

Shepard's eyes narrowed, "Why are you telling us this?"

Nihlus returned her gaze, "Because the Council will also know of her, Shepard. You need to understand that whether or not what Calista saw of Saren was real, they will not be inclined to believe a former test subject that was so extensively experimented on, considering her non-amped biotics. Let alone one who has been so traumatized, child or not. Going by this logic, the dock worker Calista found will most likely be exempt as evidence as well."

Shepard felt like cursing. "But she doesn't even remember what happened to her in Black Frontier! She told me she has amnesia!" Ashley argued heatedly. The Commander noted the brunette's hand clutching Calista's wrist protectively.

Nihlus nodded, "That's precisely why she lives with her aunt. After she discovered Calista in a Black Frontier facility and brought her back to the Citadel she requested to look after the girl herself instead of leaving her to stay at a research facility to find out what Black Frontier did to her."

Shepard relaxed slightly knowing her aunt seemed to care about the girl enough to try and protect her from any more pain. "Where is she now? If she's Calista's only family and she's a Spectre she needs to be told what happened. She might be able to help."

"She already knows, Shepard." Nihlus replied.

"_Uh, Commander?"_ Joker's voice rang through on the comm, interrupting the intense conversation. _"We've got a problem."_

**A/N: Sorry to stop it here everyone, but it had to happen. In any case, know that I am back and plan on jetting through all of this new drama as time goes on. **


	12. Explanation

**BAMS: You have the right idea.**

**Reko-Luna: Yep.**

**Thorn94: Thanks!**

**Subsider34: You have a point. I'll keep that in mind.**

**Kaiya Smith: Thanks. It just felt right, y'know?**

**Wolf Girl811: Yeah, it can't be gentle. I wouldn't want the vision if I had a choice.**

**Hopelessly Blue: Sorry… And now that Tela's on her way I recommend everyone hide lest they be stains on the wall. The meld thing is a good idea by the way. If that happens you can take the credit. Don't worry, Marcy; there's no judgment on my side. I get where you're coming from completely. I don't think I'm that great a writer. It could be better in my opinion. But thank you anyway; it makes me want to write more.**

**Jeremy Pine: I think there have to be some kinds of side effects with dealing with stuff like dark matter or using biotics in such conditions without an amp. For a human that isn't really 'evolved' enough to handle it on their own, using them at such a young age can't be beneficial for Cali's developing body. And I have heard of Scott Pilgrim. I watched the movie actually. I just haven't seen it in a while.**

**Toaster Inc.: I'm sorry… ^.^'**

"What is it Joker?" Shepard asked upon arrival to the cockpit.

Joker turned in his chair as best he could, "Well I was here just minding my own business a few minutes ago when I get a message." He gestured to his console and Shepard stepped forward to get a closer look at said message.

_Commander Shepard, Captain Anderson and Spectre Nihlus-_

_I have become aware of your operation on Eden Prime, and of what happened. My niece happened to be down there at the time with an old friend of mine, examining the beacon for __**your**__ arrival. Nihlus has notified me that Calista is aboard your ship, in a sort of coma._

_Prepare for my arrival._

Before Shepard even had the chance to speak, the Normandy's VI beeped, _"There is a visitor at the front airlock requesting entrance."_

"I'll let you take care of this Commander." Joker said as he turned back around in his chair.

Shepard looked from the airlock to the back of his head, "Really Joker? You're refusing a chance to make fun of someone?" she smirked, pulling back. "I'm sure she's just a little worried. What can go wrong?"

"You are way too optimistic Commander." Joker replied, refusing to turn back around as he kept his gaze on his console. "An asari Spectre has just found out that her adorable little human has been traumatized even more, and then picked up by an Alliance ship. –Oh wait. That's _after_ she gets mind raped by a creepy Prothean machine. I am not going to risk making eye contact with a rampaging biotic Spectre; I value my crippled life."

Shepard had to admit he might have had a point as she opened the airlock door. Before she knew it, an asari in blood-splotched armor stood before her, eyes blazing.

"Where is she?"

Shepard was too slow in answering apparently, for the asari's hand shot up and pushed her back into the wall. "Where is my little girl?"

"The med-bay." The Commander answered immediately this time. She didn't want any more trouble than this seemed to be begging for already. "Just- let me take you there, okay?"

The asari lowered her hand haltingly, as if she wanted to strangle Shepard but held herself back. It did not bode well for anyone else on this ship. And as the Commander turned to quickly lead the way towards the med-bay, internally thankful she wouldn't have to go down an elevator with this woman, she realized just how right Joker was to hide.

…

"_Help!" "Save me!" "Somebody please!" "Auuuugghh!" "No! Please! I have a fami- gghh!" "Brrnnnhhh…" *crash* "NOOO-" *BOOM*_

"_Stop this!" "Why are you doing this?!" __**"You will be destroyed…"**__ "We have no chance!" "They have killed our last hope!" "But we must keep fighting!" _

"_Preserve the children!" "There are none left!" __**"The cycle will continue…"**__ "Curse them!" "The Conduit will work… but not for us…" "We have lost…"_

The screams continued, on and on, over and over, never ending. Massacres at such levels there were rivers of blood on every world. Fire roared everywhere you looked. The sun was covered by countless red skies and machines that were larger than any other existing ship. Abominations roamed across lands where children once played and love was once valued. Beautiful plains reduced to the color of ash and death.

There was no end. There was no mercy.

"**You cannot stop this."**

Brightness blinded my eyes for an instant before it went dark again. I felt vertigo, nausea and most of all, a horrible headache. My head felt like it was so full that my skull was being pushed against by my pounding brain. All of the emotions from whatever horrible nightmare I had been in surrounded me in a timeless, choking shroud.

That is, until I heard a voice.

"-lista! Hey, Cali!" it sounded so familiar. Like a voice I had heard years ago. It felt like years from my last memory. "Calista! Come on kid, show me your eyes!"

Slowly, I managed to blink past that blinding light as I opened my eyes. I squinted as I rolled to my side to try and get away from that terrible light but a second later, arms cradled me in a hard embrace, sitting me up. My brows furrowed slightly. I would recognize this scent anywhere.

My eyes blinked several times to adjust, and my hand came up to rub the blurriness away. "T-Tela…?" I meant to ask, but my voice came out in a raspy whisper. "Is that you?" I murmured, trying to see through my blurred vision.

"Yeah, it's me." she breathed, relaxing her hold so I wasn't being crushed. "How are you feeling? Are you alright? Where does it hurt?"

"Tela…!" I whined just as I always did when she was being protective. I had to admit however, that it was just what I needed at the moment. I needed to have her fuss over me and distract me from that horrible place I was just in. I couldn't remember a lot of it. Just screams. Blood. There had been too much blood.  
"I'm okay." I said after a moment. My hand went up and found the color of her armor where I latched on. "I just have a really bad headache. Can I have something to make it go away?" she flinched slightly at this, and I saw with my clearing vision her eyes tightening. She knew it was hell to ever try to get me to take any kind of medicine, even when I had to, so my actually _asking_ for some had to be surprising.

She turned a scornful glare to someone to my right, and I glanced over to see a sheepish Commander Shepard and Ashley. Shit. What did Tela say to them? They looked like two kids that got scolded for breaking a window with a baseball.

Chakwas appeared at the end of my bed a moment later and pushed the two women out of the way to get to me. She brandished a syringe with a teeny tiny needle at the end. Mentally I was relieved that most shots these days were so small they were little more than bee stings at worst. I suppose almost two hundred years past what I knew really made a difference.

"Show me your arm, sweetheart." Chakwas requested, to which I obediently held out my arm. She curled her fingers around my arm to make sure it was steady and wasted little time in pressing the small needle into the middle of my forearm, nearer to the crook of my arm. I felt the liquid inside jetting into my bloodstream and equated it to a rushing river. It was a feeling much more pronounced than it had been back in the early 21st century.

When she removed the needle and brushed away the small prick of blood before I could really see it, I retracted my arm. Tela was as uncomfortable as always with her armor on and the small bits of blood on the metal plates didn't really help me relax considering I was already tired of seeing blood, but I didn't want to move. Her hold was familiar and her scent comforted me in a way I hadn't been aware of before. With this small bit of comfort I relaxed into her and felt the headache ebbing away at a sluggish rate.

"Tell me what happened, Cali." Tela murmured. "If you're feeling up to it. We can wait."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Shepard and Ash tense slightly. I knew it had to be around the time for the Council meeting. They probably only refrained from arguing because I looked like a wreck. I felt like one, anyway. With everything that happened I had to wonder if I could handle what was to come. Of course, I had to. Now that I was a victim of the beacon no one had a choice as to whether or not I was involved. Unfortunately now that I had little choice I almost wanted to just quit. Almost. The will to protect what I held dear still flickered within me.

I sniffed and wiped away the wetness at my eyes I hadn't even known had been there. "Well…" I tried to think past all of the dead bodies and screams to even remember what had happened. My peripheral vision informed me that Shepard was recording this.  
"The first few days were fine." I began. "Since Tanin didn't want me to get near the beacon in case something went wrong I decided to explore the camp. Ashley stayed with me to make sure I stayed out of trouble."

Before Tela could burn holes through Ash's head with her glare I grabbed her arm and shook it lightly to make sure I still had her attention.

I sniffed once more, taking the small pause to think over how things happened. It had all gone so fast that it just seemed cluttered together in a tangled web. "The last day we were supposed to… to be on Eden Prime… a giant ship came from the sky. It was larger than any ship I've ever seen. Some noise emitted from it- like a horn or something. It got in your head and made you think about dying."

Tela's arms tightened and I shifted, becoming aware of my side and shoulder once again. The pain was mostly gone but there was still a small pressure that reminded me it was still healing. Maybe something really was broken.

"Synthetics- Geth- came out of nowhere just a minute later. Me and Ashley ran back to camp to try and warn the others what was happening but the geth caught up too quickly. People were running away and screaming. Explosions went off everywhere I looked and a lot of the people I knew were killed whether they tried to run away or stay and fight. When I remembered Tanin I became worried over whether or not he was okay."

There was a pause. I would have to ask if he was okay once Shepard finished recording what I was saying. Maybe she was doing it so I wouldn't have to explain myself twice, and it was nice, but it was unnecessary. I had already known about the Council meeting and what would happen. The moments where Tanin had me hidden behind him had been my opportunity to record what went on myself. Now that I thought about it I don't think I ever turned it off.

"Um… so I ran off from Ashley where she was protecting me to go look for Tanin. He wasn't at the beacon site and neither was the beacon. I remembered that the beacon was being moved to the spaceport for the people coming to pick it up so I took a side path around the geth to get there. Tanin ripped apart a whole platoon of geth by the time I got there." I kind of chuckled at the irony.  
"We didn't really have time to get anywhere before another turian showed up. Tanin called him Saren. Some of the things Saren said were confusing, and it wasn't long before he shot Tanin. I think he missed his vitals on purpose but I don't really know why."

I sniffed again and Tela pushed a few stray strands of hair from my face. "I don't know why he didn't kill me, either. He just told me that I wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore and how he was doing me a favor by getting rid of Tanin. He was referring to the charges he set up to destroy the spaceport and any other evidence of what had happened. After he left Nihlus showed up and told me Commander Shepard was on her way."

I sent a small thankful smile to Shepard. She returned it with sad eyes, and I looked away. I did feel horrible. But I didn't need pity.

"When she came I told her what Saren said and Powell told us the beacon had been moved deeper into the spaceport's platform. We fought through more geth and took the cargo train. When the Commander diffused all of the charges and we found the beacon she called for pickup. Kaidan went to look at the beacon because it was glowing and he's stupid like that."

Ash snorted as if in agreement.

"I tried to stop him and when he argued I got this weird headache. When he went to step around me time slowed down and my body moved on its own. My hands shit his stomach and he fell back. I may have triggered something on accident when I got him away from the beacon because the next thing I knew I was in the air and some horrible vision careened into my head. I saw people running and dying, screaming, getting killed… countless lives were slaughtered by synthetics of some kind. It's hard to remember what it was supposed to mean…"

I felt so vulnerable just remembering that nightmare that I curled further into Tela, tightening my hold on her arm reflexively. Shepard whipped up her Omni-tool and ended the recording. The next minute was quiet and I took the small amount of time to try and push away the chaos swirling around my mind. That vision was still at the edge of my consciousness. I could feel it. I may not have been seeing it but the intense emotions and feelings and notions were still pressing against me, making it a difficult task to keep breathing normally. My chest felt like it was being squeezed, and my heart hurt.

"Is Tanin okay?" I finally asked. I was hoping he'd be okay since he wasn't hurt too badly but I still had this weird feeling. It was like he was still hurt or something. It was strange. I couldn't really explain why I felt like that.

There was another pause, and I was forced to look up at Ashley and Shepard in question. Finally, Ash spoke, "We took him to Kaltykus hospital." I blinked. Maybe they did that as a precaution. Maybe Chakwas wanted to make sure he was okay.

"I'll take you to see him after the Council meeting, okay Cali?" Tela suggested.

I looked up at her and wondered why her eyes looked… was it remorseful? I had never seen that look on her before. Had she been that worried about me? Or was there more reason to it than that? Oh, I don't know. I'll ask later. I just didn't have the capacity to deal with more bad news at the moment.

I looked down and rested my head on her chest plate. It was as hard as always. Man, I wished she had at least taken the time to take it off before coming to find me. "Yeah, okay." I looked to Shepard, "Have you talked to the Council about what happened?"

She stared at me for another moment before nodding. "We've set up a meeting with them. There's a hearing about Saren and whether he's guilty about what happened."

I felt a part of myself click back into place, and slipped into business mode. I had to take care of this before I could even consider lying down and giving up. I had to push through this and make sure Shepard became the first human Spectre and was sent after Saren. I had to get Tali, Wrex and Garrus too. To tie it all up for the day I had to visit Tanin in the hospital.

I wanted to sigh. I just went through all that shit on Eden Prime and already I was setting myself up for another busy day. At least this one should be less horrific and more… well, better anyway. I'd be happy if I didn't have to hear another terrified, pain-filled scream for as long as I lived.

"I have to go too." I stated. All four women stared at me like I was talking about committing suicide. "I'm not that weak okay!" I snapped, pulling away from Tela a little in my sudden anger. The sudden rush of blood caused my forgotten headache to spike however and I forced myself to relax.  
"Believe it or not Tanin pushed me behind him when Saren showed up. I figured it would be prudent to record what happened so I have infallible proof that he's guilty. So take me with you to the hearing or I'll-" I was cut off by another spike of pain and flinched. Right. The biotic thing. That mixed with my scrambled brain and flashing vision in the back of my head was creating a headache.

I'd have to stay calm. Then I might be able to keep from hurting people. And myself.

"We need to take you either way." Shepard finally decided. "With your recorded evidence we should be able to win the hearing." A smile tugged at the corners of her lips and I could see she was relaxing over having solid proof. I smiled too. Those stubborn councilors won't be able to write off my favorite Commander now that I have a say in it. Well actually, that's if my Omni-tool didn't somehow get damaged in all the excitement. The beacon might have messed it up like it did to my brain too after all.

"Don't even think about gallivanting to the Council chambers without me." Tela stated. "I have a few choice words I need to say myself."

I couldn't help but grin at Tela. She noticed and raised a brow at me with a hint of a smile in her eyes. I guess she was relieved to see I wasn't brain damaged. To be honest I was too. I wouldn't have liked to be mentally fucked up even more than I was now.

"Something funny?" she asked.

I grinned wider, "I just missed you." I said. "I feel like it's been forever since I heard you threaten someone."

She snorted at me but let out a lopsided smile. "I missed you too kid." Those familiar words she always spoke to me when she returned from a mission served to soothe me further and I began to breathe in relief. Hopefully I wouldn't have to get in another kill zone soon.

"Um, before we go can I ask…" I began unsurely, remembering something.

Shepard saw me staring at her pointedly and she furrowed her brows beginning to frown in question. "Yes?" she asked.

"I didn't… uh… I didn't kill Kaidan on accident or anything, did I?" the worry in my voice seemed to make Shepard smile. I wasn't too worried for Kaidan but I just didn't want to have killed someone so soon. Let alone on accident while trying to _save_ him.

"Well you did manage to bruise a couple ribs and almost ruptured an organ or two but we got him to Chakwas before there was serious damage. He's fine." she reassured. I sighed, feeling a small weight lift from my burdened shoulders.

Tela frowned, glaring distantly. "Not enough damage in my opinion." She grumped.

When Shepard frowned at her I laughed.

**A/N: Sorry. I wanted to get farther than this today but I have to drive down to my mom's house in fifteen minutes. And is it just me or is Shepard kind of a doormat so far? I kind of feel guilty that she has such a hard time. **


	13. Spectre

**Subsider34: It would be pretty awkward too. I'm sorry I skipped over the rampage but there may be a flashback or something later. I guess I just left it to your imagination. I'll see what I can do. But don't worry; there will probably be more throughout the story.**

**Hopelessly Blue: Sorry. I didn't get any chocolate bunnies this year. I know what you mean with Tela. I love how she is too, and I'm glad how she turned out so far. Honestly I wasn't sure how to write her when I started so I just let it write itself. Lucky I didn't fail. Yes, yes, we can't forget about Liara. I do wonder how I'll get Tali in though. We can only hope they grow on Tela. Otherwise they'll have a hell of a time trying to gain her approval for taking care of Calista. **

**Jeremy Pine: Yeah, the turian councilor was never really popular was he? I never really liked him anyway. He was okay in ME3 though I guess. Compared to the other councilors anyway. The page thing is a little weird. Maybe it saved it for you or something.**

**Kaiya Smith: It just had to be done. Now I can't take blame for any horrible things that might happen. ;)**

It turns out I was more injured than I had originally assumed. Chakwas had even bandaged up my whole midsection because I happened to have two fractured ribs. My shoulder had hurt because I pulled something too far and bruised my acromion. I hadn't even known about that bone until I injured it. How about that.

"You should be fine in two weeks." Chakwas informed me as she handed me my cleaned jacket. The wonders of modern medicine never ceased to amaze me. Everything healed so much faster and cleaner than before. It made sense given it was roughly four hundred years more advanced than the world I used to know considering time and the finding of Prothean technology. Not to mention I was genetically injured and all. Honestly I didn't know much about it other than Tela once telling me it was why I healed faster than the other kids at school.

As soon as we left the med-bay I realized how bad Tela's mood must have been. There was a dent in the wall on the left to us and to the right I saw at least three people hunched over holding their midsections or bruised arms. Kaidan was way in the back seemingly hiding behind his console. When I caught his eyes he only shifted and glared at me. Jerk. I save him from getting a vision of death and horror that could have very well crippled him and he pouts over getting a boo-boo.

I zipped up my jacket on our way toward the stairs, remembering how Tanin always insisted on keeping me warm. A flash of my hands covered in his blood burned behind my eyes and I held tighter to his cane that I still had.

"Hey Commander?" I asked, getting her attention. "Where's the pistol I had before?"

All three of my companions glanced at me with furrowed brows before Ashley answered, "I have it in my locker for safe keeping."

I nodded. As long as it was safe then I could rest easy. "You should keep it then." I said. "I got it from Corporal Stone before I met up with Tanin." Stone would have wanted for Ash to use it. They had gotten along pretty well and he'd been a nice guy. Really passionate about protecting his friends.

Ash was quiet for a moment before she nodded.

…

"Something wrong?" Shepard asked as we walked along the Presidium. I had convinced Tela to carry me on her back soon after leaving the Normandy. She hadn't put up much of a fight really. Especially when I mentioned I was still pretty freaking exhausted. Her armor was still uncomfortable but it was better than stumbling to keep up with the longer legs of the adults.

At the moment I was staring at my Omni-tool screen where my arm rested on Tela's shoulder with a tense face. "I was just checking to make sure my Omni-tool was working before I showed the recording to the Council." I answered.

Shepard hummed, "And? What's wrong?"

"C'mere." I said. She raised a brow quizzically at me but I only raised both of mine at her expectantly. When she finally got close enough to look at my screen (crowding a scowling Tela) I pointed at it to make sure she knew I wanted her to watch something.  
"Okay, so after I started recording Saren it turns out that I forgot to stop recording." I explained, fast forwarding what video I caught. "When the feed gets to the part where I got pulled in by the beacon it gets all fritzy."

I proved this by playing said part. Shepard watched intensely as flashes and sounds came from my Omni-tool, showing bits and pieces of what I had seen in my vision. It was so fast and hard to make out, and I realized this is pretty much what it looked like in the game. It made me unconsciously grimace to watch it and be reminded of that place I had been taken to by the beacon. This video barely scratched the surface.

When it ended as we stepped into an elevator I stopped the video and let the Omni-tool rest. "I think the beacon's technology was meant to download information about whatever happened into whatever device it could when and if they came into contact with its event horizon."

Shepard stared at me for a long moment before looking down thoughtfully. "If that's the case the beacon could be some kind of warning system the Protheans created."

Ashley looked at the Commander, "What, like a distress call?" she asked.

"If that's the case then something must have wiped out the Protheans." Tela added. "There must be a reason Saren went after something like that."

Shepard turned her gaze to Tela, "Do you think whatever Saren's looking for could be linked to the Protheans' destruction?"

"If he left the beacon then he must have gotten the vision too." I interjected. "It explains why he left it behind and was going to blow it up so no one else could get the vision."

Ashley frowned, "So he's looking for some kind of ancient weapon or something?"

Tela looked down, "I know Saren." She said. "He's ruthless. He doesn't do anything without some kind of purpose behind it."

Shepard nodded. "If we want to find out any more of what he's planning, Calista's vision is all we have to go on."

Tela's eyes narrowed and I suddenly felt like shrinking. "Don't even think about using her." she stated. "She's been through enough without the Alliance interrogating her."

Shepard put up her hands, "I wasn't planning on doing that at all, Vasir." She placated. "I just mean she's our only hope of stopping Saren right now. If she didn't record him we wouldn't even be able to convince the Council of his guilt."

Tela stared at her for another beat or two before looking away with a huff. She didn't need words to convey her opinion on my new position in galactic matters.

As we stepped into the chambers of the Council Tela set me down and took my hand. I honestly had to hold her hand to keep up. They were already walking a little slower than they usually did. I was just so tired. Not really sleepy, just… I had zero energy. I wanted to sit down and not move for at least an hour or two. I guess jetlag is a symptom you get after having the past two days I have.

At least my Omni-tool was working.

…

"_Consider this your lucky day. In a few minutes you won't have anything to worry about anymore. Not even your next meal."_ I ended the recording with a small grimace. I didn't like watching what happened over again, let alone when in the company of Saren himself. The silent hatred he was glaring at me with did not go unnoticed by my internal alarm system.

"This evidence cannot be refuted." Sparatus pronounced. The councilors glanced at each other before nodding slightly. Saren did not look away from me. He knew he couldn't argue. I don't think he felt the need to. He just wasn't happy that I was alive.

"Saren will be found guilty of all charges brought against him." Tevos stated. "He is now stripped of his status as a Spectre and wanted for arrest."

Saren growled to himself and cut his transmission. I blinked. That was anticlimactic. I was glad he wasn't staring at me now but I had been hoping something more amazing would happen in that moment.

Valern then spoke, "As for how he is to be brought to justice, there are some complications."

Nihlus stepped forward next to me where I stood in front of everyone. "We may not be able to send many ships into the Traverse but one such as the Normandy could pass unnoticed."

Valern's chin tilted up slightly and he uncrossed his arms, "You mean?"

"I recommend Commander Amelia Shepard for induction as a Spectre." Nihlus announced firmly, much to Shepard and Tela's surprise. I smiled. "She showed flawless skills on Eden Prime and exhibited many abilities needed of a Spectre. I believe she is also who we need to bring Saren in."

"You do not find yourself adequate?" Sparatus asked as if in curiosity.

Nihlus shook his head, "I know Saren. I can't bring him in myself. Commander Shepard is much better suited to the task."

"And what do you plan on doing?" Valern asked.

"I will be able to provide intel and work in the background. I will be of more use in this as a support." He explained. I guess he had a point. We would need intel and more information about things going on. Maybe that was how we'd find out about the main missions. Maybe we could move faster with Nihlus' help and save more people. Maybe…

The councilors looked to each other for a moment before nodding their heads once more. I was inwardly interested at how they could communicate silently. They must have been working with each other for a while, or at least knew each other.

"Very well." Tevos said. "Commander Shepard."

Taking this as her cue, Shepard stepped forward when I moved to the side and Nihlus moved back to make room for her. I felt excitement building in my stomach for this historic moment, and felt both proud and lucky to be a part of it. People began to gather at the edges of the upper balconies to get a closer look. Without the music playing you could hear small whispers interspersed between the fleeting seconds.

"It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel." Tevos began.

Sparatus continued, "Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fires of service and battle; those whose actions elevate them above rank and file."

"Spectres are an ideal. A symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will." Tevos clasped her hands behind her.

"Spectres bear a great burden." Valern straightened. "They are protectors of galactic peace. Both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

"You are the first human Spectre, Commander." Tevos announced. "This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species."

Shepard clasped her hands behind her as well. "I am honored, councilor." She bowed her head slightly and I smiled wider. I had to admit to having at least _some_ luck. My Commander was not a Renegade. That would have been worse than dealing with the Reapers in my opinion.

"We're sending you into the Travers, after Saren." Sparatus informed. "He is a fugitive from justice so you are authorized to use any means necessary to apprehend or eliminate him."

Shepard nodded once, "Understood."

"This meeting of the Council is adjourned." Tevos announced.

Despite that, I felt as if some things had gone unsaid.

**A/N: I'm sorry to cut this off so abruptly but it's getting late and my headphones have squeezed my head for far too long. Military brands might be tougher and higher quality but they will give you pressure headaches no problem.**


	14. Clarification

**Subsider34: And you shall have one. I wanted to write one as well so it seems you will get to see Tela and Calista talking it out privately.**

**Wolf Girl811: I don't know if I would call her last life 'peaceful'… but I suppose it wasn't as stressful as Eden Prime was, considering she now knows what will happen. She knows she isn't Shepard; she just wants to help. The good Geth? I'm not sure how she'd react with them. She knows about them though.**

**Hopelessly Blue: Well, something always goes wrong. Your feeling may be accurate. Hah! Donald Trump's infamous line would have been so funny! But unfortunately this is not a parody so I can't do things like that. But don't worry; I am going to have Udina make an appearance (I don't think he would stay quiet even if I tried to keep him out) and there will be more funnies. Perhaps Shepard will be Paragade? We just know that she's mostly paragon right now… ;)**

**Gillian Grayson: Don't worry. We can't skip over so many people just like that. We need them.**

**Kaiya Smith: You make very good points. I tried to get it to make more sense this time around as well. Some things just didn't make sense in canon so I wanted to alter them a little to make it more 'realistic' you know? I'm counting on you to keep me in line.**

**A Fan: I appreciate it! Thank you for liking.**

"You must have hit your head if you think I'm going to believe that." Tela stated as she wrapped my bleeding shin in soft bandages. I told you I had bad balance due to my lack of energy and messed up head didn't I? So falling down some stairs wasn't far out of the realm of possibility.

"I'm not kidding!" I argued. "We _have_ to!"

"Right." Tela replied dryly. "We _have_ to go and recruit a random quarian with magical evidence that tells us what to look for. Oh, but before that we need to go and fetch a Krogan from C-Sec to find out where the quarian went. Oh, but wait. We also _have_ to find a C-Sec officer out for blood."

I frowned at her mocking tone but chose not to comment. "Yes." I stated. "Tali needs us to rescue her before she gets killed, and we need Wrex and Garrus to help us to save the galaxy!"

Tela heaved a sigh, bringing up a hand to rub against her forehead, "What is this 'we' you keep saying?" she pinned me with her beautiful russet eyes. "You have been through enough, Cali. I am not going to let you get any more hurt than you already are."

I was desperate at this point. Tela's stubbornness was going to create more problems than fix them. "But I have to." I murmured intently, bringing my hands up for my fingers to curl into the front of her collar.  
"We both lost a choice when the beacon-"

"Cali." Tela interrupted. I knew she didn't want to hear it because she felt guilty for not being able to protect me.

"It happened." I responded. Her eyes broke from mine and she turned away, covering her forehead with a hand again. "Yeah, I saw things that were horrible, and terrifying. But they'll also help us find Saren and stop him from hurting more people."

Tela shook her head but said nothing.

There was a pause. "Tela." I began apprehensively. She finally turned back and looked into my earnest eyes. "You don't want more kids to be hurt like me, right?"

She released a breath through her nose and enveloped me in a tight embrace. "Without a doubt, kid." She pulled back and kept her hands on my shoulders. "But I will not risk losing you in the process."

My hands wrapped around her wrists, "You won't lose me." I smiled lightly in return. "It's not like Shepard will let me on the ground team, right?"

Tela rolled her eyes sourly and pulled away again. "Commander Shepard." She frowned. "That woman might have saved you but she also let you get taken by that damn machine."  
She turned back to me, "You could have been brain damaged-, you could have _died_! I will get shot before I allow her to take care of you."

"Tela!" I whined. "She's the best bet we have of stopping Saren too!"

"What makes you think that?" Tela demanded.

"I already told you!" I snapped.

Tela looked off with a humorless smile, "Yeah, the dreams you've had for as long as you could remember. Why did you not mention them before, Cali? I would have tried to help you get rid of those nightmares."

"I didn't know they would really come true!" I stated hotly. "Now that they have we have to do something and help Shepard stop Saren!"

"How? She didn't stop him on Eden Prime in the first place!"

"She disarmed the charges and secured the beacon! It wouldn't have blown up if Kaidan wasn't so stupid!" I shot back.

"A leader takes responsibility for their subordinates' actions!" She snapped. "His actions got you hurt! If I let go of you Commander Shepard could very well get you killed on the next planet they take you to!"

"Not if I stay on the ship!" I challenged. "There's more to gain by taking me than leaving me behind! What if they die because I wasn't there to tell them something bad might happen?"

"If your dreams are really accurate you might change too much by telling them and get them killed anyway!" she matched my raising tone.

"I know that!" I shouted. "But I have to try."

"I can't let you lose your childhood over this!" she almost yelled.

"I already have!" I screamed.

Tela flinched, and stared at me. Silence reigned in the air for what felt like forever as we regarded each other, and I felt my raw emotions bubbling up to a dangerous degree.

"Tela…" I began, my voice quiet. "I've always been different." She seemed to deflate, and grew still as she continued to gaze at me silently. "I'm smarter than the kids I knew at school, and even some of the teachers. I heal so fast that some of them think I'm a half-Krogan in disguise." My voice cracked.  
"I'm the only person I know that knows a Spectre let alone lives with one of them. I have nightmares that apparently tell me the future, and now I have some ancient Prothean massacre playing in my head." I wiped a stray tear away as I struggled to keep my voice level. "And I just found out that I'm some biotic. I don't even have an amp." I was quiet for another small moment.  
"I think I lost my childhood when I lost my memories."

I sniffled and hid my face behind my arm, holding the soft white material covering them against my eyes to stop the tears from falling down my cheeks. I didn't know exactly why I was crying. Maybe it was because I had died and lost everything in my old life. I hadn't seen my brothers in years. Maybe I was crying for the life this little girl lost before I came to inherit her body. Maybe I was crying because of the violent deaths I had watched on Eden Prime. The deaths of friends. The knowledge of how bad it was going to get.

I guess it was because of everything. All of this was just coming to a boiling point, and I didn't see the temperature going down. I knew it would only escalate further. I could only go so far with nothing but willpower. No matter how hard I wanted to change it, I was still stuck in a child's body. I didn't have amazing skills with tech like Tali. I didn't have Wrex's strength. I didn't even know how to use these biotics on will. The only thing I could contribute right now was knowledge.

Arms came around my smaller body and I sniffed, releasing a small whimper as I wrapped my little arms around Tela's neck. "W-we have to." I murmured, sniffling automatically, eyes shut tight in an effort to stop the tears, "We can't abandon them, Tela."

Her arms tightened. "I know, Cali." She whispered. "I know."

…

Tela stepped into the office she had in her apartment and wasted little time in contacting the Council. It only took moments before their holograms flickered to life in front of her comm terminal. She only had a few minutes to spare since Calista was waiting in the other room watching the news on the vid-screen, but this was necessary.

"You have a report for us?" Valern inquired.

Tela slipped her discontent to the back of her mind and straightened, clasping her hands behind her back. "It's about Calista." She replied.

"Has new information come up regarding her status?" Tevos asked with the smallest hint of worry.

"As you know, Black Frontier installed mutations into her DNA using spliced samples from modified genes of several species." She began. "I believe the stress and the beacon on Eden Prime may have activated some of them."

Sparatus brought his hand to his chin in contemplation, "We know the modifications have been steadily settling and developing in her for a little over two years now. What level have they shown themselves at?"

"She activated biotics strong enough to throw an adult to get him away from the beacon. Her healing abilities seem to be showing up at a slightly faster rate than before as well as her brain's development." Tela answered. She clenched her fists behind her, hard, hating what had been done to her little girl.

"The researchers have noted her body's slower rate of maturation, however." Sparatus added. "She may be mentally maturing to the rate almost at the level of a salarian but her physical signs show significantly more sluggish development."

Tevos glanced at him, "Specific genes taken from asari blood have been found in her DNA's altered structure. She may be aging slower due to her heightened level of healing."

Valern crossed his arms. "It must still be subtle." He commented. "The child's growing a little slower, yes, but it isn't extremely apparent as of yet. She also has yet to grasp exactly how much she has been changed, if she's noticed at all."

Tela knew Valern and especially Sparatus wanted to rush Calista's development. They had mentioned before that it would give Tela more information on what Black Frontier did and so allow her more options in tracking their movements. Tevos was the only one to really agree that they could wait, but it was mostly due to the asari life span. They had more time.

"Have the researchers come up with any more information?" Tela asked, changing the subject slightly. Every six months Calista was taken to the hospital for a check-up. Among the regular routines of a physical, a vial of blood was taken to be tested and studied by those working for the Council on a secret project. It had taken an entire month to convince the councilors to let Calista stay with her instead of at the research division.

"Aside from the obvious benefits Black Frontier intended to tie into Calista, there are definite drawbacks. A few of which have been identified." Tevos answered.

Sparatus nodded once, "The amount of genetic modifications has made her permanently sterile." He said. "She still retains the features of one, but Calista is also no longer entirely human."

Tevos regarded Tela with some hesitation, "Her genome hints at blood matches to members of her immediate family as well."

Tela's eyes narrowed, "You mean…?"

Valern nodded, "Some of the asari DNA that was spliced and inserted into your niece corresponds with your own." He affirmed. "The injuries you sustained from their soldiers just before Calista was taken could be the reason behind their having had your blood."

Sparatus nodded once in agreement, "Not only are you related to Calista through your sister but you are a powerful warrior and biotic; a Spectre. Your blood was a perfect component to their experimentation."

Tela was speechless. Sure, it made sense as to why they would use her lost blood but… Calista was genetically related to her now? This was becoming more and more straining on the realm of sense. The poor girl still looked the same but on the inside she had been changed so much. It didn't make a difference to Tela: she still loved the kid with everything she had. But upon this revelation Tela could only imagine how much Calista was going to go through for being so different. How many more things had been changed?

"It explains why she is able to use biotics." Tevos said. "But there are other things still being tested."

Valern nodded, "We will contact you when more information is uncovered."

"For now, we recommend you keep a close eye on Calista. That vision in the beacon may have triggered higher levels of emotional stress. If that is so, the mutations may spike again and cause more damage to her." Sparatus added.

Tela refrained from snapping at them with several insults and nodded slightly, "Understood."

The hologram blinked off and Tela released her stiff posture. She blew out a long sigh and looked down to the ground before closing her eyes. Calista shouldn't have to go through these things. It wasn't fair. Not to her late parents or her. Tela wished she could just make it and Black Frontier disappear.

She shook her head and looked back up, turning to her door. She could revisit these revelations later. For now she had to look after Calista and help that human commander. She knew it was the right thing to do whether or not she wanted to let go of Cali, and she didn't want another argument with her beloved girl, as stubborn as she was.

Walking out of her room and entering the living room she looked to the couch in front of the vid-screen she'd left Calista on.

"Come one kid, let's go." She said, walking around the couch. "We've got people to-"

… Calista wasn't on the couch. Tela felt worry creeping up her spine but assumed the girl had gone to the bathroom. She turned toward the door between both bedrooms and approached it, internally hoping the girl hadn't overheard her conversation with the Council.

Knocking on said door, she said, "Hey kid, hurry up! We have things to do right?"

Silence greeted her ears. She felt her worry increase as she pressed the panel to open the door. "Cali?" the light flicked on upon the door opening only to reveal an empty bathroom. Tela felt her heart rate growing to dangerous levels.

Calista was gone.

**A/N: Cliffhanger alert. Don't worry, I know you like them. I love you so much that I put another one in just for you. … There's no need to give me that look.**


	15. Thinking On Information

**Wolf Girl811: If we're lucky nothing too bad will happen for a little while. But then, something always goes bad, huh?**

**Subsider34: First thing that pops in my head seeing the 'for science' quote if Portal. But yeah, those things really could happen. But she probably is just looking for cookies. I mean really, who doesn't like cookies? And now that you and HB are ganging up on me I have to agree. Not that I wasn't before, mind you.**

**Athla: I love her too. And thank you. I'm trying to keep her from becoming one. It isn't too hard so far but I still need to keep on my toes.**

**Hopelessly Blue: Well the modifications are still developing and all. She isn't quote at that level yet, and she's always been smarter since she's an adult on the inside. But yeah, some of the alterations have activated. I'll explain it more in depth as the story moves along. It's funny you mention the Force; when I was explaining this to my mom I had to equate it to the Force for her to 'get' exactly what the changes meant. She doesn't really know much Mass Effect lore after all. … At least you don't have to wait a month for me to update. Speaking of, I need to continue my other stories before I forget them.**

**Kaiya Smith: That's interesting. I wonder if that really would change stuff.**

**OnyxTemplar: Come on! I can barely take one puppy giving me that look! You don't have to surround me with them you know. Just calm down. I'm back with another update. Refrain from assaulting me with bunnies and kittens, please!**

**Toaster Inc.: Of course. I love my reviewers.**

I don't know how long I stared at the sash Tanin gave me, as I held it in my hands. His cane was in my lap. I hadn't let go of it since waking up.

How many more surprises were going to come my way before it was over? First I die, and then wake up in a kid's body. Next it's that I appeared in the Mass Effect universe. After that I find myself Tela's niece. Not long after that I'm sent to Eden Prime and then go through all of that shit.

Now…? I find out that I'm… some kind of mutant? Some excuse for a human? I'm not even human. Not really. I don't belong to any race. I lost my life, my world, my body, my family, and now I've officially lost my humanity.

It shouldn't bother me. Not as much as it was. I guess being human had been the only thing I still had after waking up in this place. Now that I didn't have it anymore it was like I was just a different person. Next I'll find out that I'm related to a vorcha.

A sardonic look adorned my face at the thought.

'_I will not allow you to get any more hurt than you already are.'_

Tela… Now I know what you meant by that.

Finding out about my mutations made me realize just how lucky I was. Without Tela I would have been carted off to some secret lab to be studied and dissected years ago. With how she must have been protecting me, I came to understand just why it was so hard for her to even consider letting me go to be on the Normandy. She wasn't the only one. Shepard and Ash were worried I might get hurt too. I knew I wouldn't have to worry about that until after Saren, however.

_After Saren… _

My hands tightened around Tanin's sash as my eyes narrowed. Saren was indoctrinated. He had to be killed. It was both mercy and justice. Not only for him but for the things he'd been forced to do, willingly or not. But he was Tanin's son. Whether Tanin saw him as one, they were still blood relatives. I was… conflicted… over harming someone related to my old cricket. Even if Saren was kind of an asshole.

"Tanin…" I murmured. I knew I had to somehow find Wrex, Tali and Garrus but I didn't want to speak to them myself. First impressions were very important, and if I came carting three aliens behind me to the Normandy Shepard would have some significant questions. Not to mention I probably have little chance of getting Wrex to join on my own. I mean seriously: look at me.

So what could I do?

I couldn't very well ignore them. Wrex doesn't come back in until after Shepard got the Normandy SR-3. It would be more convenient if we got Garrus and Tali now instead of waiting until Shepard dies and then comes back to life under Cerberus.

I let out a long sigh and slid off the bench I had been sitting on facing the Conduit. I wrapped it around my waist twice and tied it off at my side like Tanin had taught me and turned to look around. Okay, so the Council Tower is are over there… Barla Von was across the bridge down the path… Wards are past the tower…

Where should I go?

A sudden idea popped into my head and I gasped at the brilliancy of it.

Maybe I could go to Barla's place and tell him what's up. He and Tela knew each other since he gave her information about some of the missions she went on. I think Barla said it was because he worked for someone that was helped by some of those missions when I asked him. He was a pretty cool guy too; surely he could point me in Tali or Garrus' direction.

If I was fast enough I might get there before she made the deal with Fist. I could only hope Shepard was already or soon to be looking for Wrex however. I had little chance of recruiting him for Shepard after all.

…

"We need to find some lead as to where Saren is going." Anderson said. "We can only rely on a young girl's vision so much."

"What about that turian arguing with the Executor?" Ash asked. She didn't like aliens, or getting help from them, but from her time with Grinchy and seeing how Tanin protected the girl so firmly, she was beginning to wonder.  
"He wanted more time to finish his report. Seems like he was close to finding something on Saren." She shrugged lightly.

Shepard turned thoughtful and looked to Udina and Anderson, "He might be useful. Any idea where we could find him?"

"I have a contact in C-Sec who can help us track Garrus down." Udina answered. "His name is Harkin."

"Forget it." Anderson interjected. "They suspended Harkin last month; drinking on the job. I wouldn't waste my time with that loser."

Shepard internally thought it was kind of funny to hear Captain Anderson calling someone a loser. She had to hold in a small smirk even.

"You have a better idea?" Udina crossed his arms.

Anderson nodded minutely, "Yes, actually." He turned back to look at Shepard. "You should talk to Barla Von, over in the Financial District. Rumor has it he's an agent for the Shadow Broker."

"The Shadow Broker?" Ashley asked.

"An Information dealer. He buys and sells secrets to the highest bidder. I've heard Barla Von's one of the top representatives." Anderson explained. "He might know something about Saren. But his information won't come cheap."

Udina shook his head but didn't comment. "Whatever you do don't take your sweet time." He said. "Anderson and I will be in my office when you're ready."

Shepard nodded as they walked off, and exchanged a short look with Ashley.

"We'll contact Nihlus and tell him we're heading to Barla Von." Shepard said after a moment. "We'll need to find Calista and Vasir too."

"Why so soon?" Ash asked, following Shepard into the elevator that led to the Presidium.

"Vasir is a Spectre; we'll need her help." Shepard answered. "And Calista might be a kid but she's already extracted some clues from the vision and her Omni-tool's recording. She might know more."

Ash frowned, "She wouldn't have to deal with this if those assholes didn't order you to bring her along on the mission."

Shepard sighed. "I know, Ash."

…

"Oh come on!" I whined, arms sprawling over Barla's desk as I leaned against the front of it. "You know it's not like I have anyone to tell!"

"This information is valuable, Calista." He replied, breathing through his mask. "Even if I did tell you, it could get you killed."

"So? Saren has assassins out for my head already. It won't make a difference to him if you told me or not. Besides, the Shadow Broker and Saren did business before, right? Now that he's betrayed him the Shadow Broker's mad and is willing to give out the information as long as Saren gets caught, right?"

"You're smart for a child." Barla replied. "As I have come to realize." He breathed in. "But I can't take that risk."

"And yet she has a point." I jumped and whipped around to see Nihlus standing there. He approached until he stood a little behind me. "We need this information to find out exactly what Saren is planning."

Barla was quiet for a moment before letting out a small sigh. "Alright." He conceded. "Just make sure Calista stays protected. My sources say Saren has ordered his men to take her out on sight."

I smiled at Barla, "Aw, I didn't know you were worried about me."

He looked at me, "Your aunt knows where I live."

Oh. Okay then.

"She's under the protection of the Alliance and three Spectres, Von." Nihlus spoke. "Now tell us what you know."

Barla looked up at him, breathing in again. "I don't know the details, but the Shadow Broker hired a freelancer to deal with it. A Krogan mercenary."

Wrex! I couldn't wait to meet him. "How do we find him?"

"I heard he was paying Citadel Security visit. If you hurry you might be able to catch him before he leaves the C-Sec Academy."

"Why would a Krogan wish to speak to C-Sec?" Nihlus wondered.

"It is strange." Barla agreed. "However, I doubt the visit was entirely his choice. You'll need to speak with him if you want to know more."

Nihlus nodded and I gave Barla a playful smile. "Thanks for the info, Barla. I'll make sure Tela doesn't hunt you down if anything goes wrong." I said as I made my way out with Nihlus.

"I would appreciate that, Calista." He replied before the doors slid shut behind me.

"I've got Barla Von's lead, Shepard." Nihlus said, causing me to look up. Oh, he was just talking through his comm. And here I had gotten excited over seeing my favorite Commander and Ashley again.  
After a few moments of explanation the short conversation was over. "Alright. We'll meet you at C-Sec."

"We should hurry." I said, remembering I had left Tela back at the apartment in my rush to get away from the realization of what had been done to me. I had to remind myself she really did care about me. Maybe she was 'observing' me, but I understood why.

I would have to talk to her again soon.

"I know a shortcut that should get us there quickly." Nihlus agreed. "Try to keep up."

I smirked, recalling all the times I had run from Tela or Ash when I'd gotten them mad at me or swiped something from them. "Don't worry." I said. "Running is something I'm good at."


	16. Killing Intent

**LongyWangy: Aw, thanks man. You make it sound like Star Wars.**

**Subsider34: She'll probably get pissed off again. You know how she is.**

**Kaiya Smith: I know he's not a loser. He's one of my favorite characters.**

**Hopelessly Blue: Nope. She doesn't read them at all. I just tell her about them because she won't leave me alone about all the smut books she reads. … Not a vorcha… If you say so… -_- ;P Anyway, yeah. I liked Barla Von in the game so I wanted to write him in. Kind of like with Tela: she was way too awesome and badass (and hot, if I may) to just have her as some minor villain in a DLC. It just wasn't right. Heh, yeah I know you love Wrex. I'll try to make sure he stays in character since I love him too. Drug? Well that works perfectly; you're my drug. It's part of the reason I bother to update every single day. **

**A/N: And thank you to A Fan for reviewing on earlier chapters so far. I appreciate your comments.**

You know… Wrex is really big. Not exactly tall… but big. Seriously though, he's twice the size of Shepard. His hunch, if you want to count it, makes him about as tall as Nihlus. If only there were a volus with me. Then I wouldn't have to be the shortest one in the entire group.

"What is a kid doing here anyway?" Wrex grumbled, staring down at me from his spot in the high heavens. Here it was, an awkward elevator conversation. I had been too optimistic about seeing the Krogan warlord it seems.

I loved the guy but I still frowned at him. "I'm not a kid." I grumped.

"She's a part of my crew." Shepard replied. My brows furrowed and I turned my gaze to her in question. She hadn't turned around however, so I couldn't see her expression. What did she mean by that?

"You pick up strays?" Wrex asked. "If so, you could have done better."

"Hey!" I snapped. He looked back down at me with his scary face but I paid it no mind. I knew Wrex. At least, I felt like I did. "Don't act like I'm not here! And just for your information I'm a lot better than most kids you'll meet! I actually clean up after myself and am helping out!"

"Calm down, Grinchy." Ash muttered, curling her fingers over my shoulder to pull me closer to her. The three of us were standing behind Shepard and Nihlus. "You can't take on a Krogan."

I really had no idea why what he said offended me so much. Well… it was most likely because Shepard hadn't had a choice in the matter. Wrex shouldn't make fun of her. And not to mention the fact that I, being an adult on the inside, felt raw about being called a stray. I was an orphan.

"You just watch me." I continued to glare at Wrex. "I can't beat him but I still won't allow him to degrade my Commander!"

Shepard finally turned her gaze back to us, and she regarded me with a deep gaze. I was unaware of this due to my attention being solely on Wrex. I seem to have forgotten he could crush me with one foot.

The elevator doors opened and everyone walked out save for me and Wrex. We continued to watch each other, me glaring, him regarding. I had to clench my fists to keep from showing how they were shaking. Not from fear exactly, but from adrenaline. You never know how stubborn you are until you get into a staring match with a Krogan warlord, it seems. And I was not going to back down. I hated to be looked down upon and I did not tolerate even my favorite characters when they degraded my other favorite characters. Well, now they were real people.

"Hmph." Wrex finally broke the intense silence between us and thumped my head with his heavy hand. It was a task to keep from being knocked down at that. "You're either stupid or just too stubborn." He said.

Before I could reply his hand moved behind me and shoved me forward, out of the elevator. I stumbled several feet before I was able to catch myself and stand on my own. I went to glare back at Wrex but he wasn't in the elevator anymore.

"I get it Shepard." I turned and saw Wrex looking at Shepard with his hand on her shoulder. He turned his gaze to me with this scary smile, "Some strays are just too cute to leave behind."

My face scrunched up, "Are you mocking me?"

The warlord just laughed at me. Jerk.

As everyone got moving again, I hung back just to stare at the back of Wrex. I was so small they didn't seem to notice that I hadn't kept up with them and stayed by the elevator. Of course, I stepped forward to go after them after a beat or two.

But before I could, my back got this prickling sensation.

An uncomfortable feeling surrounded me, like the air itself was crowding me. I felt so unsafe. It was as if someone with killing intent was standing inches behind me. My hands began to shake even more and my body followed suit as fresh adrenaline flooded into my bloodstream.

The killing intent heightened until I couldn't take it anymore. I forced myself to turn around and look at whatever was behind me.

But nothing was there. My eyes searched and searched through the crowd and anyone near or far, but I couldn't find whoever or whatever it had been. Maybe those assassins Saren has under his command are no joke. They were just waiting for me to be alone and now that I was…

A hand grabbed my shoulder and I jumped, gasping. I shot forward out of startlement and turned as I did, bringing my hands up in a karate form.

"Hey, it's just me." Ashley said as she put her hands up in surrender. "It's okay kid."

I forced myself to relax, letting out a shaky breath. My quivering body was still tense though. "Thank god." I muttered, sticking myself to Ash and grabbing the belt of her armor. I hadn't realized how afraid I was until Ash showed up. I was intensely relieved she had come back to get me.

"Rough day?" Ash asked me as she turned us to go after the others.

I blew out a small smile. "Well, you know… geth, Prothean visions, assassins, rogue Spectres…" I joked. "The usual."

Ashley chuckled and ruffled my hair but didn't reply. I glanced back briefly, wondering where that feeling went.

I hadn't been imagining it, had I?

…

"Is this the clinic?" Shepard asked as she examined the sign over the door.

"Yep." I replied though she hadn't asked me. When I got looks I stared at them innocently, "What? This is Dr. Michel's clinic."

When they turned back toward the door I subtly sidestepped out of the way of the doorway. They slid open, Shepard and the others began walking in, and yelling was heard inside. I clenched my teeth and narrowed my eyes, wishing I could help.

"Who are you?!" the leader of the thugs inside demanded. A second later gunfire went off. Shepard called for everyone to take what cover they could. I imagined how it was all happening without even trying. Wrex roared and several thumps told me he'd at least crushed two people. A small explosion sounded off one of the terminals combusting, taking two more people with it.

When the loud sounds ended and I heard talking again, I peeked into the room. The thugs were on the ground and there was blood spattering several surfaces but it was safe and Dr. Michel was alive. Unconscious, but alive. I dutifully tried to ignore the bodies that I could see.

But when one of them started moving, I froze in place. He was in the middle of the room, just a few feet in front of me, facing the others as they clustered around Dr. Michel, talking and explaining.

His arm outstretched slowly as he struggled to sit up enough to aim. Fear, adrenaline and the instinct to protect spiked within me. His finger tightened on the trigger, pointing right at the back of Shepard's head.

I couldn't get any words out. Only a gasp of air. A jolt went through my body, vibrating my very cells and the air around me- I felt power overwhelm my small body and take over. It felt as if my very consciousness was being sucked through a straw, only to be replaced by pure instinct.

Without even thinking I threw my arm out at Shepard and the others as if to stop what was happening. The air between that gun and my companions shivered and pulsed an instant before a wall of blue flashed into existence. Nothing else could be done before the man fired his weapon.

The metal shaving flew in the air at a rate I could even see in my slowed time. It cut into the blue wall but did not punch through.

The others heard the gunshot and turned. When they saw the man with his gun, they reached for their own. Wrex was the first for he hadn't put his away. He raised his shotgun and pointed it at the man. Without the real need to carefully aim, he pulled the trigger.

I watched the bullets fly through the air a second before they slammed into the thug. They tore through his body and sprayed blood everywhere, including where I was. He could have hit me with one of those bullets too. But I was lucky, apparently.

A long breath rushed from my lungs and time returned to normal. The air released the tense fabric of the barrier I had unconsciously projected, and my mind was pushed back through the straw to reassert itself as the dominant party over my instincts.

"Cali!" Ash gasped, rushing over after she released her hold on the handle of her pistol.

I came out of it and blinked, seeing all of the blood. I felt like cursing when I saw that my shorts, legs and the front of my jacket were spattered with blood. Could I do anything without getting blood on me anymore?

"Are you okay?" Ash asked, practically patting me down to make sure I didn't have any concealed injuries.

"I'm fine." I replied. I grabbed her hands and pushed them away. I couldn't be babied the entire mission. My pride and the sake of time wouldn't have it. "I was just surprised."

The others came over and I looked up at Shepard, "Are you okay? He didn't get you anywhere did he?"

She smiled and ruffled my hair, "I'm alright, thanks to you."

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and nodded. "Good." I glanced to the others and remembered what we had come for. "You guys have to get to Chora's Den! Fist probably plans on killing the quarian we're looking for!"

Ash furrowed her brows, "How do you know?"

I pointed at the rather dead man a few feet away. "Those are uniforms from Chora's Den. Maybe the quarian went to him for protection, but I think he plans on killing her instead!" I stressed.

Garrus nodded, "Dr. Michel mentioned she was worried about that before." He looked to Shepard.

Wrex added in his two cents, "Fist isn't a protection kind of guy either way, especially if he's working for Saren. He'll need to get rid of that evidence the quarian has."

Shepard nodded. "Alright. We'll need to get there before the quarian gets hurt."

"If he sent his men here he must have heard we're coming, Shepard." Nihlus added. "A firefight will be waiting for us."

Shepard turned her gaze to me and I sighed. "Yeah, I get it." I waved at her dismissively. "You guys go on ahead. I'll just hang out with Saren's assassins for the time being."

Ash frowned at me but turned her eyes to the Commander. "Ash, Garrus, you stay with Calista; keep her safe. Wrex, Nihlus, you're with me."

Everyone nodded in understanding. "We'll meet back up at the embassies in an hour." Nihlus said.

As we parted ways, I couldn't help worrying about Tela. If she knew assassins were after me… Where was she anyway? And where had that killing intent gone? I knew I couldn't have imagined that feeling up…

Garrus' sigh pulled me from my thoughts. "We should clean this mess up and take Dr. Michel to C-Sec."

I tensed unconsciously as I stared at all the blood and the dead thug on the ground.

**A/N: Another update, everyone. Just so you know I'm going to start putting the time of when I uploaded the new chapter at the bottom here. It might help you know when I update on average so you can read earlier or something, I don't know.**

**TU (Time Updated): 5:20**


	17. Break

**A Fan: I think Wrex is so awesome that he's badass even when he's sleeping. He's definitely one of my favorites.**

**Subsider34: You have the right idea there. We'll find out more as time goes on as well. I'll let you interpret Shepard's look. It was probably some of both though.**

**Areal Tenebris: Yeah, I don't like helpless people either. I'm just trying to keep people from telling me I've created a Mary-Sue while still developing her abilities as time draws on. It gets a little tricky now that we're getting into all this excitement. I agree that she'll need a support skill as well. If anything she'll need to pass the time on the Normandy- why not with learning?**

**Hopelessly Blue: I like to think that in real life you could convince her. Bioware just didn't keep her because they didn't want to deal with another DLC character that you actually keep, like Kasumi and Zaeed. I'm relieved you liked how I wrote Wrex. I was a little worried I may have made him come off a little off. Calista will definitely need to learn how to use her developing abilities- for both her safety and others. So yeah, she will have to find a teacher. And don't worry, Marcy: you're the best kind of drug. Side effects include butterflies, excessive excitement, slight obsession and general good behavior (like updating every day). XD**

**WARNING: Tela is a heartbreaker.**

Dark eyes examined three people from afar, scanning and filing away various observations for later. Bayde Nektaros, an accomplished assassin hired by Saren to take care of a certain problem, had shadowed them most of the day. He briefly wondered whether or not he should continue to do so, but elected to stay another few minutes with his team. The three current targets of his attention were a strange bunch after all. The leader, a woman called Commander Shepard, had just recently come to cross paths with Saren. She had been given the honor of becoming a Spectre to track him down and take him out.

However this was not the greatest worry for Saren. A mere child had come into contact with the boss as well. One who had ties with Saren's father, the legendary Tanin Arterius. This child, Calista Vasir, acquired something on… Bayde glanced at the information scrolling along in his left eye's vision… Eden Prime… that had caused his boss to regard her as a threat. In order to better understand this, for a human child couldn't possibly bear a candle to an experienced Spectre, Bayde had hacked into the little Vasir's files.

Strangely enough, he did not acquire the information he had been looking for. The files, if you could call such empty things as such, were more than just classified. In some areas there was just nothing there. Such as where she had been born, who her parents were, if she had any siblings… The only ties he could come up with were that she was under the protection of the Council. Even more strange.

But it wasn't his job to wonder. He just had to kill the child and be done with it. The only problem he was faced with was the people little Vasir seemed to be traveling with. An Alliance Commander turned Spectre, a Krogan Warlord, a turian Spectre- one of Bayde's own kind- and a C-Sec officer. That isn't including the other Alliance soldier or asari Spectre she lived with.

"Ayrie, Calden," he spoke to his two partners, turian and salarian respectively, "we're done here." he decided. "The kid isn't with them."

"We should let your brother handle her." Calden murmured from Bayde's right. "Saren told us to monitor Shepard."

Bayde's mandibles twitched irately. "She sensed our collective presence." Ayrie added. "If we meet up and wait until she's alone as we tried before, she will know."

"Hmph." Bayde scoffed. "As if a kid could know that assassins are out for her." Ayrie and Calden exchanged looks briefly at Bayde's sense of superiority. He should know it was an assassin's top rule to never underestimate the target or those around it.  
"We know what Shepard's plan is already." Bayde stated, looking away from the door of Chora's Den to regard Calden. "We'll meet up with Kryn and the others."

Calden put up his hands in surrender. He didn't want to deal with Bayde going on another rampage about following what he said. Luckily Kryn was very experienced and due to being Bayde's older brother, he was the default leader between the two of them.  
Calden hoped Kryn would have taken care of the young child before they arrived. That way he and Ayrie wouldn't have to deal with this intimidating job much longer. It was bad enough targeting a child for a rogue Spectre, but when that child was so heavily protected- by more than just three Spectres- he just wanted to give up from the start.

"Whatever you say." Ayrie muttered with a tone of irritation. She hated being an assassin as it was. The only reason she'd joined Kryn's corps was because they had grown up together. She couldn't exactly say no when her brother-like friend asked her to look after Bayde and keep him out of trouble. But with this new mission she was ready to tell Kryn he needed to find a new profession for them. A child- not even ten years old- was a target for assassins. Ayrie didn't appreciate the regret she would probably get from this condemned job. If she lived past those Spectres and the Warlord if they found out. If she did die she wasn't looking forward to facing her ancestors.

Bayde turned his eyes forward once more to regard the door of Chora's Den disinterestedly. He didn't want to deal with such heavy hitters if he could help it, and that meant taking out the kid as fast as possible so he could just get this over with. Easy.

"Kryn, we're on our way." He said, tapping his comm. "Commander Shepard and her team are occupied by Fist's thugs; they won't be out for a while."

"… _Bayde…"_ Kryn's breathy, raspy voice wheezed through the comm weakly, and Bayde felt himself tense up. _"Bayde… get Ayrie and Calden and get out!"_ he coughed several times and Bayde's breath halted. That wet sound was blood.

"Kryn? Kryn, what's wrong? What happened?" Bayde demanded, growing more and more worried about his older brother. Kryn coughed once more and struggled to breathe in as his lungs began to fill with his own fluids.

"_That asari Spectre found us when we settled in front of C-Sec to wait for the kid to come out!" _he gasped and struggled to keep his panic down at the feeling of drowning. _"She killed Jex and Keene before I could blink!"_

"Kryn!" Bayde called again for his brother, for he felt he was losing him. He had never been so scared. Not since they'd run away from their father as kids. "You're okay, Kryn! We'll get there!"

"_No!"_ Kryn dissolved into another coughing fit before gasping once more. _"Spirits, just get out! Run…!" _he heaved one more strangled gasp before a gurgling sound came over the comm. What air was left in Kryn's lungs left him in a small exhale and the comm went dead.

Before Bayde could speak or even breathe once more, that same airless gurgling met his ears from behind him. He whipped around and saw something out of a horror vid. The asari he had seen with the kid before was standing right there, Calden's neck in one hand and Ayrie's face in the other. How did she-?!

"Nobody is going to hurt my little girl." The asari growled. Her fist glowed blue and intensified until no sound came from Calden's throat. He writhed in her grip and kicked his legs uselessly in the air, hands clawing at her arm in desperation. Snapping and squishing was heard as his eyes bulged, sending disgust and fear down the young turian's back.

Bayde blinked and Calden's head came clean off his shoulders and his body dropped. It had just popped off. It flew a few feet before thumping on the ground and rolling to the edge of Bayde's leg. The pressure grip the asari had on Ayrie intensified as well, until cracking and the compression of her skull sounded off. Her body went limp, and blood began to leak from the spaces between the asari's fingers.

He would have screamed if he had the chance to. Before he knew it Ayrie's body was thrown on top of him. He didn't realize he was hyperventilating until he flailed and cried out under the weight of his sister-like caretaker. He stared into her empty eyes as he struggled to push her away, horrified beyond belief at what had been done to such a skilled fighter and fierce friend.

He shoved her body off of him and looked back up where the asari had been- only to find himself impaled. His mouth hung open, no breath entering or leaving his lungs as he stared. The asari's fist had gone right through his light armor and into his chest plate. He could feel her fist in his chest cavity, fingers outstretched and grabbing his heart. Her eyes stared into his with a fury only akin to that of a protective mother's. It reminded him of the last time he'd seen his mother, when she'd protected him and Kryn from their father before he killed her.

He would have spoken in that moment if his heart hadn't been crushed by the hand of Tela Vasir.

…

"I _told_ you, I can't!" I groaned, full of frustration over my predicament.

"But you were there, were you not?" Executor Pallin asked as he stood before me in the interrogation chamber. It turns out the guy had a stick up his ass when it came to me. For some reason or another he seemed to believe I was a hazard to public safety.

I guess it made sense when I mentioned not knowing how to use the biotics that popped up out of nowhere in the past few days, but he had been crusty around me ever since he found out who I lived with a year ago. I had gotten caught up in a simple robbery of a store I went to with Tanin was all, but I'd been a witness. You should have seen Pallin's face when his assistant told him he had to release me and cut my ties to the case. Now that I knew about my 'situation' with the Council and all I understood why they wanted to keep me hidden from view. Pallin didn't like not knowing.

"Well yeah, but I was outside. I didn't see anything until I walked in and saw that guy-"

"Aiming at Commander Shepard, yes." He interjected. "Why is it that you were there in the first place? What information are you keeping from me?" I'll give him credit, he wasn't getting extremely mad. He was only showing small signs of frustration and distrust instead of yelling at me. The sad part about this was how I felt like we knew each other in a criminal-cop kind of way. Even though I wasn't a criminal at all. He kind of treated me like one, what with the interrogation chamber and asking me questions himself.

"I was told not to tell anyone who doesn't need to know." I replied helplessly, growing a little guilty over his not having any idea. "It's-"

"Classified." He finished before heaving a sigh and shaking his head. He didn't really like Spectres anyway so I don't think he much liked me for being connected to Tela. It was kind of too bad: I actually respected the guy.

A knock came at the door and Pallin looked at it. When it opened to reveal Nihlus, I blinked. Did the others tell him and Shepard that we were running late? Pallin had had me in this room for a while, you see.

Nihlus stepped in and regarded Pallin with a straight face, "I've come for the release of Calista." Pallin grumbled a little and looked off. "She is not under your jurisdiction."

"Hmph." Pallin huffed. "Of course not. But the Citadel is, and she was at a crime scene."

"A report of what happened has been filed, Executor." Nihlus replied. "Dr. Michel is also willing to give you her own account of what happened. You don't need this young girl any longer."

Without another word, Nihlus came over and gestured for me to come with him. I refrained from shrinking in my tilted seat when Pallin turned his intense gaze to me, and awkwardly slid out of the adult-sized chair.

I couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't sound obnoxious or mocking so I just stayed quiet all the way out of the room. The others were waiting outside, with addition of Tali of course. By her body language when she saw me coming out with Nihlus she hadn't expected the girl Nihlus went to get from Pallin's grip to be a little one. I was already getting tired of this 'surprise' factor I carried around everywhere I went.

"Didn't rough you up too bad did they?" Shepard asked, smirking at me lightly.

I grinned, "Hah! I'd like to see them try."

"Oh yeah?" her smirk widened into a lopsided smile, and I couldn't help but chuckle proudly.

"You've never tested your mettle until you get tackled down a steep hill by an armor-covered marine." I replied. "These guys don't hold a candle to that."

I completely missed the look on Ashley's face when I spoke. Shepard and the others seemed to however, because they got these weird expressions- except for Tali and the turians- that made it look like they were trying not to laugh.

"What?" I asked cluelessly. Shepard's lips pursed into a tight line. "What's so funny?"

Shepard burst out laughing, much to Ash's horror and shame; soon to be doubled when Wrex joined in.

**A/N: Just so you know, I was eating when I wrote that first scene, so I can honestly say I didn't know how deep into detail I'd go. I had originally planned on just having Tela kill them with, you know, a gun, or some other helpful device. It was her idea to go on some rage-quest on the assassins.**

**TU: 4:45 PM**


	18. Explain To Me

**Subsider34: Hopefully this chapter will answer some of your questions if not all of them. And thank you for asking them, it helped me figure out what to write.**

**Kaiya Smith: Yep. Who would have thought Pallin would help her, unintentionally or not? Wrex probably would find it amusing.**

**OnyxTemplar: I try. But please, not the kittens. I can't handle the cuteness. With Tela, I have to agree. She's always been a favorite of mine.**

**A Fan: I'm glad someone got it! I thought it was funny. To be honest I feel a little sorry for them too. And come on: who doesn't love angry Tela?**

**Scorpio-666: Much like with Omega, huh?**

**Hopelessly Blue: I agree wholeheartedly. Tela is Sexy. I capitalized that. Anyway, yeah, that really is quite the team once you look at all of them. They're all definitely going to have their own niche in the Grand Plan, huh? I thought that was funny too. Hm. Now that you mention it, I wouldn't want an asari Commando after me. That would be scarier than having assassins after you. Yay for drugs! (Get it? Funny right?)**

"Well this is exciting." I muttered sarcastically, arms crossed as I leaned against Saphyria's desk. We had once again been left behind by Shepard. While she and Nihlus spoke with Anderson and Tali (and by default Udina) in Udina's office I was to stay outside and hang with everyone else. Apparently Udina didn't like crowds.

"No kidding." Wrex grumbled back.

"Look on the bright side, Grinchy; there aren't any explosions going off." Ash said with a small shrug of a shoulder.

I pouted more deeply, "But explosions are more fun than this is."

"You _want_ to have your life in danger?" Garrus asked, incredulous. "Explosions are dangerous, especially for kids."

"I know." I groused. "But they're still better than standing around like horses tied to posts."

Wrex blew out a smirk as he regarded me. "It's too bad she's too small to handle weapons. I have a feeling the kid would set off grenades just for some excitement. I'd like to see that." He mused.

"I'm right here you know." I grumped. I was getting irritated with how he talked about me as if I wasn't even there. I still agreed with him though: it would be nice if I was in an older body at least. Sucks how my body didn't come along with me when I died. I really missed the scars I used to have.

"I do know." The Krogan smartly replied. "It's just funny getting you worked up."

I scowled and opened my mouth to reply but my Omni-tool beeped before I had the chance. I looked down at my right arm where the orange interface appeared, sporting a 'waiting call' message. When I saw the name I both grimaced and smiled.

Accepting the call I looked down at my screen to see a very familiar face materialize. "What the hell are you trying to do?! Give me a heart attack? Because I felt one coming on when I found you disappeared! Again!" she immediately demanded, causing me to flinch and shrink into myself.  
"You have a lot of explaining to do little girl- starting with telling me where you are!" she ordered. Everyone was staring at me and I just wanted to vanish. This was not the best time for me to listen to Tela rant at me again. It was bad enough when others weren't around.

"At the embassies…" I muttered.

"What are you doing there?" she asked in surprise. "And where is that Commander? I have a few questions that need answering." By her threatening voice I grew worried about what those things were.

"She's talking to Anderson and Udina over the lead Tali has." I answered hesitantly. "I'm here with the others."

"Others?" Tela raised a brow at me and I felt like shrinking some more.

"The ones I told you about, remember?" I said, turning away from the others and facing Saphyria instead. "I was right about what would happen. Mostly." I remembered the thug that almost shot Shepard and getting questioned by Pallin.

"Whatever." She dismissed it for later. "With that lead I suspect that Commander of yours is planning on leaving soon."

I nodded in confirmation though she probably didn't need me to.

"I'll be there in a minute." She said after a moment's pause. "Let me come get you and we'll go see Tanin before you have to leave."

My eyes widened and I blinked. "I have to leave?" I repeated.

Tela sighed, briefly looking down before looking back to me. "We'll talk when I get there."

She cut off the feed but I didn't move. I stared at my Omni-tool in confusion and worry for a good minute before I dropped my arm. Why did she suddenly change her mind? Why did I feel a sudden surge of fear at the thought of leaving Tela? Surely she was coming too…. Right?

"Something wrong?" Wrex asked as he half-stared at me.

I shook my head and surfaced from my thoughts. I put on a smile, "Of course not! Why would you think that?" I asked. He just stared for another second before grunting and looking off somewhere else. Ash and Garrus didn't comment but they kept staring at me. It was really irritating how people always stared at me. I didn't know what it was- I didn't have two heads or four arms.

A few minutes passed by in silence (no one really seemed in the mood for talking) before I saw someone pass around the corner in my peripheral vision. Looking up, I saw it was Tela- covered in blood but out of her armor. She had taken it off when we'd gotten to the apartment to take a shower and clean it later. But if she wasn't in her armor why was she covered in blood again? More than before, too.

"Cali!" she called breathlessly. I felt myself grin in response before she swooped down and wrapped me in a tight hug. It was a good thing she wasn't in her armor because it hurt enough on my shoulder and ribs with her squeezing me without it.

I smelled the blood on her but closed my eyes and ignored it. Even if it hurt a little, Tela really was the best hugger out there.

Once she pulled away and put her hands on either side of my face to examine any injuries I might have, I felt the blood on her hands transferring to my face. "Tela!" I wailed, grabbing her wrists to try and make her hands get off my cheeks.  
"Tela, the blood isn't dry yet!" my whining got her to release my face but the blood remained. I looked down at my front and saw several more large spots of blue and green blood. Wrex sniggered in amusement at my being covered in more blood, earning a glare from me. He only seemed to snigger more at that.

"Sorry sweetcheeks." Tela said even though she was smiling at me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I need to get it washed anyway." I replied, wiping the side of my hand against my cheek. Unfortunately it only succeeded in getting blood smudged onto my hand. You know, I like blood just fine but after what I've gone through I don't want it all over me. Seriously, that stuff is sticky and a pain to clean off.

"But why are you all bloody anyway?" I asked worriedly, scanning her torso to make sure she wasn't wounded anywhere.

She smiled a little wider and stood, proffering her hand to me. "I had some business to take care of is all." She answered. I frowned at her but accepted it. I guess she wouldn't want to give a nine year old the gory details.  
I took her hand and Tela turned to regard Ash, "We'll be at the Normandy in two hours." The brunette obviously wanted to argue, but she knew she couldn't really do anything. So she held her tongue and nodded in return.

…

Kaltykus hospital was a medium-sized hospital. It wasn't as large as the inter-species hospitals because it specialized in dextro races, but it was the place to go for any sick turian or even quarian. I wasn't entirely sure why we were here though. An inter-species hospital like Huerta Memorial or Aideena hospital would take care of Tanin just fine. Maybe Shepard thought it best to take him to the turian-founded Kaltykus hospital for its specialty or something.

When we made it to Tanin's room we saw that the old man was sleeping. I rolled my eyes. I wait all this time to come and see him and he's obnoxious enough to be sleeping. Tela picked me up and set me on the edge of his bed before turning away to talk to the doctor. I looked at them questioningly, wondering what would cause them to keep information on Tanin's condition from me.

I only caught a little bit, but it was enough to answer my question. "… sleeping because of the molecular damage. His body is weak enough as it is but this recent use of biotics worsened his condition…"

Condition? I wondered. Is Tanin sick?

Looking at how tired his sleeping face seemed, I couldn't doubt the possibility. As always, it was impossible to tell if he was breathing. The only way I knew he was even alive was the monitor showing his vitals.

Tela turned back to me and the turian doctor walked out of the room. She sat at the chair next to the bed that was right in front of my hanging legs. I didn't want to leave but then I did want to. I wanted to help Shepard save the galaxy and save as many lives as I could, but I had grown to love the Citadel and the people on it. I loved Tela and I loved Tanin. They were my family.

I think I would miss my teacher, even. I had been taken out of school after going there for a year but I still had teachers that met with me at the apartment. I had been really confused why and Tela hadn't told me when I'd asked, but now… Well, it made sense in a way. If I wasn't supposed to be in the public eye then I couldn't go to school or get involved in police cases. I was a secret pretty much. It made me feel special but also kind of crippled. I would have liked to grow up here with Tela and go to school and experience what a regular life in Mass Effect would be. I didn't want to be treated specially or have such extenuating circumstances. Sometimes I wished I didn't even remember my last life, and all of the pain I'd gone through because of it.

If the war wasn't going to happen I would live a regular life. As regular as I could anyway. That whole thing with living with a Spectre and being a genetic experiment puts a damper on things. Honestly I didn't want to live very long. A hundred years is plenty of time. I mean, unless I get an asari or Krogan lover once I'm an adult again, but that isn't the point. In my last life I had been young. An adult, but a young one. And I had been tired. Even back then I had hoped I wouldn't live too long because I didn't want to deal with losing more friends and family than I already had. With these extra years I've been given I felt it was too much. So if I ended up with some lifespan of eight hundred years I might actually go into battle all the time to see if I can't kill myself that way.

Stupid Black Frontier. If I ever met them again I would be sure to break as many of their machines as I could to exact revenge. At least.

"Hey Tela?" I asked, staring at her lap.

"Hmm?" she hummed in return.

"I…" I hesitated. "… What… am I?"

At the silence that filled the room my eyes turned up to peer into Tela's. She looked shocked, and maybe sad.

A moment passed before she stood once more. Her arms came around me and lifted me up. When she sat back down in the chair I found myself cradled in her lap.

"You're my little girl." She answered. "Nothing is going to change that."

I felt tears pricking my eyes but I blinked them away. A smile made its way to my face and I forced a small chuckle, "I guess we're officially related now, huh? Sorry for taking some of your blood."

She smirked at me affectionately, "I've got plenty."

A few moments passed in a more comfortable silence before a question popped into my head. "Hey Tela?"

"Yes?"

"What color would my blood be?" I wondered.

She blinked at me, taken off-guard. She probably hadn't been expecting me to take this in stride. I wasn't, but I was trying. It was better knowing I had Tela's blood in me instead of some random volus' or some such.

"I'm not sure…" she replied honestly. A trait about her I appreciated. "I imagine it would still be red though."

I looked down at my hand and flexed it, wondering if I would find out soon. It isn't as if I hadn't gotten hurt before. I just wondered that if, with these extra genes or whatever activating, my blood color would change. Though now that I thought about it the blood from my shin this morning had been mostly red. It seemed an off color for human blood since it leaned toward a darker sheen but red was still red.

"How long am I going to live?" I then asked.

She seemed to think for a moment. "I'm not sure… they're still testing your blood. We won't really know for sure until you reach maturity."

"Makes sense I guess." I commented. If Black Frontier wanted to use me as an experiment to see if they could make super humans or something then they would probably want to hold off on the heavy duty stuff until I was an adult. But since they took me as a kid they probably had the idea that it would be better to manipulate my DNA earlier to create a basis for the later stuff. That way the changes would have a higher chance of binding into my own code without outright killing me, and creating the best possible results.

Well, that was my theory at the moment anyway.

It was a good thing Tela rescued me (or rather, Calista). If she hadn't then the girl would probably still be there if not killed by the experimentation.

"Tela?" I asked again.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I said. She stared at me with wide eyes for several beats before dissolving into a smile. It was the first time I'd said it really. I had woken up in this place without having met her before after all. But after spending almost three years with her I found I really did care about her that much.

She squeezed me tighter thus forcing me to lean against her, and pressed her cheek to the top of my head. "Me too kid."

…

An hour and a half after we made it to Tanin's hospital room we left to get to the Normandy. I asked Tela if Tanin was sick and she explained to me what DMS was. Honestly speaking I had felt hurt that I wasn't told sooner.

It was no wonder Tanin rarely ever used his biotics. If he hadn't used them on Eden prime and just hid with Powell he would have been fine. I was mad too. Mad that the old fossil put himself in such danger just to look for me.

"You're taking all of this bad news pretty well…" Tela commented as we walked along the Wards. Good things never last.

Sighing I said, "There were signs. I just never realized what they meant." I shrugged. "He gave me his sash because he knew he didn't have much time. …He said I reminded him of his son." I explained. Tanin was sick. I shouldn't have even been surprised. One way or another they all leave eventually.

"He did, huh?" she hummed.

I nodded. "But the only two sons I know about are Desolas and Saren." I added. "I don't want to remind him of guys like that."

Her hand tightened around mine. "Saren wasn't always like this." She told me. "But after the incident he changed."

I looked up at her in question. "Saren mentioned that Tanin did something he would never forgive him for." I recalled. "Did Tanin do something bad?"

Tela looked down at me and offered a tight smile. "Don't worry about the old man, Cali. What happened wasn't really his fault." She looked back up, "Even if he believes it is…" she muttered, almost too quiet for me to hear.

I looked back ahead as well, wondering what could have happened to change Saren into such a jerk. I knew he hated humans because of Jack Harper but beyond that I didn't know much about his personal life.

"What about Desolas?" I asked, still worried for my supposed kinship with Tanin's sons. "Was he always a jerk? I mean, if he was, why promote him to be a general?"

Tela blew out an amused smile at that, "No he wasn't always an asshole either. He hadn't exactly been pleasant but he only became so crazed after finding some stupid artifact."

I let out a small breath. Okay… well I wasn't the 'good' one then. But at least now I had some hope that I was pre-incident Saren or pre-artifact Desolas. It was nice to know Tanin probably didn't think of me as a jerk. It renewed my faded fire a little.

We made it to the Normandy a few minutes later to find Shepard waiting outside. I blinked, wondering why, but chalked it up to her just feeling like it. Tela wanted to 'talk' to her anyway.

Shepard pushed off the railing and met us halfway. Tela looked down to me and crouched to get at eye level. "Make sure you stay out of trouble, okay? And don't forget to brush your teeth and change clothes every day. I will call you at least once a week."

I couldn't help grinning at her in embarrassment, "Tela!" I giggled, blushing. "I'm not stupid you know!"

"That's exactly why I'm worried you're going to get into trouble." She replied easily. "Stay safe." She ordered, poking me in the nose. I giggled in response. "You feel me?"

I rolled my eyes at her phrasing but answered anyway, "I feel you."

"Good." She smirked. "And take a bath to get all this blood off of you." I refrained from telling her most of it was because she hugged me. She grabbed my face again and gave me a kiss on the forehead, causing me to smile wider. When she hugged me, I got the sense that she didn't want to let go. I didn't want to either, when it came down to it.

After she finally released me she stood and shooed me off to the Normandy. I couldn't help but look back.

…

The second Calista was inside the Normandy, Tela's entire demeanor changed. Her face twisted into a stern expression and with dangerous eyes and she turned on Shepard.

Jabbing a finger into the Commander's chest, she said, "Now you listen here, Shepard. If so much as a scratch gets on my little girl I will hunt you down. She's everything I have, so you better take good care of her."

Shepard's hands were already up in surrender. "I don't want to take her from you, Vasir. If I had a choice I would leave her with you."

Tela dropped her hand and regarded the Commander flatly, "Well none of us do. Just before I took care of those assassins you seemed to have missed the Council _informed_ me that Calista was to go with you." she kept from saying the part about the Council wanting Calista to go not only for the mission but to see how much further emotional stress and altered circumstances would take the girl's peeking abilities.

"Why do they want me to take her so badly? She doesn't have to be on the ship to help." Shepard asked.

Tela scowled, "They want to see what will happen to Cali. More specifically, how her altered genetic structure is supposed to help her adapt in a stressful environment. They think it's justified when they say she's going to be under your protection."

Shepard was now officially confused. "Altered genetic structure? What do you mean?" Nihlus had mentioned experimentation, but not at such a level.

Tela remembered that she and the Council were the only ones that knew everything about Calista. "Look Shepard, we both have things to get to. We'll talk about it when I contact you."

Shepard momentarily pursed her lips. She wanted to know at the moment. But she let it go; she didn't want to get Tela angrier with her than she probably already was. "If I'm taking Calista on my mission what are you going to be doing?" she asked.

"What I've always done." She answered. "She's been a target for Black Frontier for years. It's a part of the reason I've taken care of her and the Council keeps her hidden from view. Other than my regular duties as Spectre I need to keep a watch out for any sign that she's in danger while she's with you."

Shepard nodded her understanding. "Alright. I assume we'll be in contact?"

"Obviously." Tela retorted flatly. "There are things you need to know and things I need to keep up with concerning Cali. I'll also send you info if I uncover anything relevant you could use."

"Thanks. I'm glad I have your help." The Commander replied sincerely.

"Remember to be careful. Those assassins would have taken Calista out with their snipers if I hadn't caught their scent." She stated, poking Shepard in the chest again. "And they have nothing on Black Frontier; those guys actually have a few ex-Spectres and Commandos working for them."

Shepard nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

Tela backed off, "Good. Now that we're clear, I'll make sure to contact you sometime in the next few days." She regarded Shepard seriously, "Stay safe out there."

The blonde offered a smile and nodded, "You too."

Once goodbyes were said, they parted ways and readied themselves for the hardships ahead.

**A/N: **_**Finally**_**, we're out of the Citadel. Let's get this show on the road. And is it just me or are there a **_**lot**_** of Spectres in this story? I feel like they're everywhere for some reason.**

**TU: 7:15 PM**


	19. Tomfoolery

**Wolf Gril811: There is a law against that. It's part of the reason why Cali is such a secret and why Black Frontier is considered evil. More will become clear later.**

**Reko-Luna: Ah. Well that clears it up. Still feels like a lot though, since it was mentioned that there are almost a hundred Spectres out there. **

**Subsider34: Yeah, probably. I wonder how Chakwas will react when she finds out. About Tela, you're right. I'm sorry I didn't explain it more but I guess I got rushed.**

**Hopelessly Blue: Hopefully Calista will be able to talk to Tanin soon. She has some questions. And yeah, the thing with Jack. Honestly I've been thinking about that since day one. It was a main reason for me writing this fic in the first place. Funny how one small scenario in your head can lead to a story like this. I'm glad you liked that part. I did too. … I keep forgetting about Kaidan.**

**Arael Tenebris: Yeah… if she goes into one of those she might not only crush whatever it is she tackles but herself as well. Blood rages don't mix with small children. I will be focusing on the genetic and physical effects of the alteration. Too many fics out there use it as something to make oneself stronger and smarter and all, but they forget that this comes with a plethora of side effects. Spy devices are very possible. I agree with you on that front.**

**A Fan: Yeah, me too. But I think Tela just has to deal with lots of bad guys. I mean, she is a Spectre.**

**Kaiya Smith: Maybe that's how krogans play chess? I'd watch a match or two. I always liked those two. I thought they were pretty cool.**

There are different types of sarcastic people. Some are simple, others complex. Sarcasm comes in different forms, and grow in unique ways generally. Two of those types you need to know about at the moment are Obnoxious and Bitter. Obnoxious types are normally people who find themselves with sarcasm that tends to annoy people or create mood changes that ultimately ruin the feeling of any situation. Bitter types are people who grow into their sarcasm due to long periods in life where they are faced with emotional and sometimes physical abuse. They are generally much darker than other types. The irony with Bitter types is that their sarcasm reacts to the situation at hand rather than moving against it. This causes others around the Bitter type to find it a humorous, if sharp, distraction.

They do not. Get along.

You may be wondering why I am telling you this. Well it's simple. Joker happens to be an Obnoxious type.

Guess which type I am.

Now I like Joker just fine. When he's not being obnoxious. But because of my particular brand of realism and sarcasm I find his own kind to be… chafing. I'd never liked or gotten along with any kind of obnoxious person. Sometimes I don't get irritated for any one reason; I just don't mix with them. Even without the sarcasm part, obnoxious people and bitter people have never really come to like one another.

The only reason I'm not usually sarcastic anymore is because I had Tela to mock and Tanin to tease. My two-face personality is complicated enough that I don't quite understand every facet of it. But even if I have been sincere for the most part in this new life, I find myself with the same core. I haven't changed very much at the center. I'm still that bitter, brutally logical person I used to be, just as I am still secretly-sensitive and protective over what I care about.

You've probably already figured it out so I'll just get to the point.

I don't like Joker.

I don't exactly dislike him. I just don't like him. I've tried to, but whenever he opens his mouth I feel like punching him in the face. It's kind of funny: even in a completely different body with renewed hormones and all, I'm still irritated by his stupid comments.

Most of the time. I admit that sometimes he isn't so obnoxious. But really.

"Why do you keep _doing_ that?" Joker demanded after I scared him again. I had just walked into the cockpit really, but he was kind of jumpy.

I slid into the copilot's chair with a disinterested expression, "It's not my fault I don't make a bunch of noise when I walk, Forrest Gump."

"And _why_ do you keep calling me that?!" his outburst did nothing to upset me. "I don't even know who that guy is!"

I just leaned over the side of my chair and gave him an impish expression, "Come on, you can't tell me you two aren't similar. Weak legs, leg braces, people thinking you couldn't amount to anything when you were younger and proving them wrong…"

He just stared at me like I had two heads, "Are you psychic or is there just something wrong with you? Like being a stalker."

My face fell flat again and I stared at him with a deadpan, "It's kind of obvious you would have had hardships related to your disease you know. It doesn't take much to figure out why you're so obnoxious when it comes to anything personal."

"Oh really?" he challenged. "So you can just read me like a book, huh? Just like that?"

My face twisted into a roguish grin, "For the most part." I replied, to which he sputtered. I liked messing with people. "Like how you secretly like to cuddle things. That teddy bear was really cute. What's his name?"

He blushed furiously and spluttered out an ineffective response I could barely make out, "Ms. Fuzzy-Muzzy is not a boy!" I mention the teddy bear because he had been cuddling one in his sleep the night before. I only knew of this because I had to wake him up for his shift (yeah, turns out insomnia travels with you). It was hard to sleep without knowing Tanin or Tela were in the next room. I had gotten used to them and how the apartments smelled. Even the atmosphere was something I was beginning to long for.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him to slump in my chair, pulling my legs up, "Right, whatever. I'm just saying it's a simple form of psychological deduction. Being ostracized as a useless member of society due to a disability is a habitual response in human behavior. Such as wolf packs; when a member of the pack is unable to perform to the set standards they're either killed or banished."

The staring thing was getting a little weird. "What kind of school did you go to? Genius Academy?"

"Ha ha, very funny." I mocked. "But no. I only went to school for a year before they pulled me out and decided I should be taught at my apartment instead."

He gave me a questioning look, "What for? Did your stalking get a little too weird after a while?"

I frowned at him, "No." I replied flatly.

The silence hung in the air for several moments before Joker awkwardly coughed. "So, uh, what was it?"

"What?"

"The reason." He cleared his throat. "The reason they pulled you out."

I looked back to him and raised a brow. "It's because I'm secretly a genetic experiment created by a blacklisted paramilitary group that might snap and kill everyone around one day. It's a hazard."

His eyes were wide as he gaped at me speechlessly. A beat passed before he held back a laugh, "Pfft! That's funny. No wonder the Commander likes you." he wiped at his eye to accentuate his humor and I just rolled my eyes, smirking.

"Yes, yes, it's very funny." We both jumped and whipped around in our seats to see Chakwas standing a few feet away.

"Oh my Goddess!" Tela was an influence. "Chakwas is outside of the med-bay! Raise the alarms! Sound off the horn! Get the Commander, the galaxy is coming to an end!" I cried out, sweeping my arms out dramatically. Joker burst out laughing at my exaggerated reaction including those who manned the other consoles along the hallway behind Chakwas, much to the older woman's disapproval.

"Not at the moment, young lady." The good doctor replied, stepping forward and latching onto my ear with her viper-like fingers. "But _your_ galaxy might come to an end if you keep up your tomfoolery any longer."

I laughed at her old lady word even as she pulled me out of the copilot's chair and dragged me along behind her. Everyone laughed at my predicament and I blushed, repeating 'Ow' as we made our way through the CIC. Shepard happened to be there, looking down at the Galaxy Map, and as we passed by she stared after us with a mixture of amusement and pity.

Chakwas didn't let go of me until we were in the med-bay.

"Ow!" I finished off my long chain, and held my left hand to my ear. "That was unnecessary you know!" I whined. I loved Chakwas when I'd played the games. She was a little sterner in real life but she was also more grandmotherly. I liked it for the most part but…

"It was if I was going to get you here within this century." Chakwas replied. "And get you calmed down enough to keep you still."

I let out a long suffering sigh. "I would be perfectly calm if making fun of Joker didn't get me on a roll. Besides, I need to develop my social skills. I'm not really good at talking to people unless they talk to me first or I know them."

"I see." She mused as she checked the bed and scanner closest to the door. "Hop up here dear."

I furrowed my brows inquisitively but walked up to her side anyway. Since those beds were at hip height for adults (and since I was too) I couldn't pull myself up without the help of the older woman. She was a lot stronger than she looked by the way. That lady could probably crack a walnut with that grip.

"Why do I have to come to the med-bay anyway? I'm not injured."

She didn't look at me as she answered, "I wasn't sent your medical records upon your joining, so I need to take a few scans and tests to fill in the necessary holes."

"But if they didn't send you the records doesn't that mean you don't need to know?"

She gave me a look and I closed my mouth. "I need to know what you're allergic to, what diet you need, your blood type and how advanced your biotics are among other things. This is all very important to keeping you as healthy as possible."

I began to feel worry creep up my spine, and grew hesitant over whether or not I was allowed to or supposed to let Chakwas do this. I knew she probably needed to make sure I was healthy along the mission but if she wasn't sent my medical records then that meant she wasn't supposed to know, right? Or am I just thinking about this too much? Did it matter if she knew? What would she do if she did?

I slipped off the bed and landed on the floor with a small thud. Putting my hands up as I backed away slowly, I said, "That's really unnecessary. I'm fine. I feel great."

She stared at me with furrowed brows, "Is something wrong?"

I put on a smile, feeling the temperature rising slowly. "No, not really. There's just no need to know what blood type I am, is there? I mean, it's not like I'll need a transfusion anytime soon. Who cares about dieting plans anyway? I'll just stick with the rations."

"Calista." She said, noticing I was edging toward the door. She went to step forward but I hastened my pace. "Calista, get back here!" she called after me just as I bolted through the door when it slid open behind me.

I would let her have scans and blood after I made sure it was okay from Tela. I just didn't want to risk getting in trouble with her or the Council so early in the journey. Another part of me didn't want Chakwas to know just how different I was. Having a Prothean vision playing on loop in my head was bad enough without her finding out I wasn't even really human.

So I jumped into the elevator and pressed the button to make it go down.

…

I wasn't under there for long before Garrus found me. I guess he really didn't waste time getting 'acquainted' with the mako upon his getting on the Normandy. Hiding under it was the only way to hide from the stubborn doctor. When Wrex saw me slide in three minutes before, he'd thought it was funny.

"What are you doing under here?" Garrus asked in confusion.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'm a fugitive."

"From whom?" he inquired in slight surprise.

"From Chakwas." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. "She wants to scan me but I'm classified. I can't let her until I get permission."

"What are you talking about?" oh yeah, he didn't know. Sheesh. On one hand I felt like everyone knew but then a minute later I feel like nobody knows.

"I'm talking about classified stuff." I replied. "But I can't tell you because it's classified. So just let me hide out here until she leaves."

Before he could reply my Omni-tool began ringing. I cursed to myself and fumbled to stop it. I only succeeded in answering the call. My screen opened up and revealed Tela's face. I felt both irritated and happy. Irritated that I was being called in the middle of my hiding from the bloodhound of a doctor and happy at seeing Tela after four days aboard the Normandy.

"Calista? Where are-?"

"Shh!" I interrupted harshly. "I'm hiding!" I hissed. She immediately turned serious and by her face I knew she was bracing for news of my being a hostage or something. "No, it's not like that! The doctor on the ship, Dr. Chakwas, wants to scan me."

Tela relaxed a little and regarded me questioningly, "Why are you hiding from her then?"

"Well she told me-" I saw Chakwas leave Engineering and I ducked my head closer to the ground. Garrus' intake of breath right next to me told me he was about to call for her. My hand shot out and covered his mouth to keep him from talking. His mandibles clicked quietly and tickled under my wrist a little but he refrained from fighting my grip.

When Chakwas finally went back into the elevator I let out a breath and removed my hand from Garrus' mouth.

"I wasn't going to call her over, you know." He muttered.

I narrowed my gaze, still sweeping the cargo bay. "Precautionary measures." I replied.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Tela interrupted.

I moved my eyes back to her, "Chakwas told me that she wasn't sent my medical records. I wasn't sure if I should let her scan me or anything until I made sure it was okay with you first." I explained.

Her gaze softened a little in response. "Well the Council knows you're with them." She began. "It should be fine as long as the doctor doesn't do anything invasive."

"What, like taking my blood?" I asked.

She chuckled lightly, "Something like that. She can't run any deep scan tests or coding recognition. Otherwise it should be alright."

I nodded slightly and released a small breath through my nose. Now I had to hope Chakwas wouldn't think I was some messed up pity case. But I didn't need to worry about hiding from her for the months I would be on the Normandy, so that was a small relief. Lynch mobs don't fit in frigates, right?

"Okay." I conceded. "Was there anything you wanted to talk about? Or did you call to make sure I'm brushing my teeth again?"

She smirked at me, "Don't get smart with me, little lady, I can still hunt you down." I grinned at her in return to the comment. She really could. "I was only calling to make sure you're alright. I still don't trust those people."

"Don't worry, Tela." I smiled. "I'll be fine. …Shepard is a lot more attentive than I would have thought though." I mused. "You didn't threaten her or anything, did you?"

She looked off, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I deadpanned. "You did, didn't you?" when she didn't answer I felt a frown coming on. "Tela…"

"I did not threaten the human." She retorted. "I only informed her of certain consequences that would take place were she to fail in keeping you safe from harm." I would have facepalmed I I'd had the room for it.

"Tela! She's not going to let me get hurt, okay?" my outburst only made her roll her eyes.

"I'll believe that when you come back to me." she replied stubbornly. I sighed dramatically and gave up.

"Fine, whatever." I muttered. "Anything else?"

She looked back to me, "You are brushing your teeth aren't you?" I groaned and let my forehead hit the grating I lied upon. "I'll take that as a yes then." she muttered.

I raised my head and pouted at her slightly. "Of course I am. And I'm changing every day too. So leave me alone."

She rolled her eyes with a hint of a smile on her face. "Whatever you say, kid. I'll talk to you later; I need to get a few things done before the end of the day."

I smiled, "Okay. Promise you'll call again soon?"

She smiled wider and nodded, "I promise."

Once goodbyes were said we cut the connection and my Omni-tool deactivated. A silence hung between me and Garrus for a few moments until he cleared his throat and went about tinkering with the mako's underside.

The elevator came back down and I looked over to it to see Shepard stepping out. She glanced around the room before looking at the mako. A smirk came to her lips and she stepped over before bending down enough to see the underside.

"There you are." She stated triumphantly as she looked at me. "The doctor is looking for you, you know."

I frowned at her, "She enlisted you in the search party, did she?" I asked suspiciously.

She only seemed to grow more amused, "I volunteered." She answered.

"Didn't take you very long." I mused bitterly, crawling out. She helped me sit up once I was free from the mako's protective breadth and brushed away whatever dirt accumulated.

"I have a knack for finding hiding places." She said finally. I grunted in return. "While I'm down at Therum I want you to visit her again and get those scans over with. It won't take long and it won't hurt, so don't worry."

I sighed and we stood back up. "Fine…" making our way to the elevator I looked up at her. "But there are some things I should tell you before you go down there."

**A/N: Wonder what she's going to tell Shepard.**

**TU: 7:00**


	20. Nope Can't Do It

**Seth Motley: Thank you.**

**A Fan: I completely agree with you about Joker. The guy needs to learn some respect. Did I annoy you with Chakwas? **

**Subsider34: Rumors… Who knows? They'll at least be interesting considering having a kid on a ship like the Normandy is already farfetched. I don't think they've talked yet so Shepard probably will be really curious.**

**Arael Tenebris: Calista just has trust issues. From how she's been stared at and watched so closely in this new life she also feels isolated aside from Tela and Tanin. She worries about just about everything. But yeah, Chakwas probably wouldn't judge her.**

**Hopelessly Blue: I got you Marcy! *high fives you with gusto* Yeah! *laughs* I feel like Joker really would have a teddy bear. I had to add that in. I can see him and Calista having a sibling relationship. Maybe it will happen. If it does, that would be another thing you predicted. I could swear I've heard Chakwas mention the word 'shenanigans' before… I thought giving her old lady words would fit her personality too. I claim only half-credit with everything that's happened in this story so far. When I start writing it kind of just gets out of my hands and lands in their laps instead. I don't always have a say in what happens, and it's kind of cool. In my crazy mind it tells me that this is really happening in another reality and these people are real. I'm happy that you like it so far though. … Yes. Shepard is most definitely made of marshmallows. I officially decree that to be quoted within the story!**

**Kaiya Smith: We should make that headcanon then. I'm willing to go with those two rather than the clerk ideas too. Maybe they didn't send it because it was not only classified but because it might raise more questions they don't want to deal with? We'll probably find out some time.**

"What…" Shepard watched me with an estranged expression as I paced around the comm room to make sure it was safe, "… did you want to talk about?"

My narrowed eyes relaxed at finding no one hiding anywhere and I looked to Shepard. "Something very important." I answered, stepping up to her and grabbing the front of her belt. I dragged her behind me toward one of the chairs lining the edge of the platform and pushed her to sit down. It was a good thing she went willingly.

She stared after me with a strange look as I began pacing in front of her. "Okay…" I thought for a few more moments before finally turning to face Shepard. "Alright, Commander-"

She stopped me before I even had the chance to breathe in again. "Not Commander." She stated. "You can call me by my last name instead, but I prefer my first name for you."

I gave her a dramatic sigh. "Alright, _Amelia_-" I stopped myself. My face twisted a little and I shook my head. "Nope. Can't do it. I'll have to call you Shepard until I get used to your first name."

She frowned at me in kind of a cute way, "Is there something wrong with my first name?"

"No, I'm just used to Commander or Shepard." I replied.

Her kicked puppy face intensified. I felt completely put on the spot and she probably had no idea what she was doing. "But we've known each other for two days…"

"Maybe, but _I _have known _you_ for years." I said. When her face got confused again I waved my hand dismissively. "Just… can we talk about this later? When you don't have a mission on a lava planet to get to?"

She furrowed her brows and I rolled my eyes, "Pressly likes to talk, _okay_?" she took the excuse and stopped looking at me like I stabbed her pet dog.

"Alright." She accepted. "What did you need?"

"Okay." I said this just to affirm to the both of us I had the floor. I didn't want to get interrupted again. "Therum… is really hot. It has little life that breathes oxygen, you know, 'cause of the lava. And Therum… is a… a possible target for some… people… and…" I sighed again and shook my head, momentarily closing my eyes.

"What is it now?" she asked with some concern but more confusion. Or was that curiosity? I don't know.

I gave up. I could not do this ridiculous hinting thing. "Alright, Shepard. You're going to go down there in the mako with members of your ground team, encounter signal loss, meet up with several Geth armatures and snipers and other such enemies, find a ruin that could possibly be an old Prothean prison and chance upon the asari doctor we're looking for." I gasped in some air at my lengthened sentence and nodded to myself, turning away.  
"Cool. Got it off my chest. I feel better now." I told myself, satisfied. Shepard however, was in need of some more information.

"Wait a minute. How do you know this?" Right. The questions thing. I guess the woman would still be the curious sort and ask questions like you could in the game.

I turned back to her, "I'm special." I answered. She gave me a weird look and I glanced toward the comm. "If you want more details than that you'll have to ask Tela about it when she calls you."

She leaned forward and rested her arms on her thighs. "So you're telling me that this Dr. T'soni we're looking for is guarded by that many Geth and hanging out in a Prothean ruin? Why?"

I groaned, "No! She's not with the geth- she's on Therum _because _of the ruin! That's why she's in there." When she gave me a look I knew I'd have to explain more. "Liara is a total nut for old stuff- specifically old stuff having to do with Protheans. She found that ruin and merrily began studying it or whatever it is she does in those places and then the geth came to take care of her but she trapped herself in one of those bubble things so they can't get to her but she can't get out either, so she's trapped and she needs our help before she starves." I breathed in deeply again to recover from my small rant.

Shepard stared at me with unsure eyes.

I regarded her with a flat look. "Would I really lie to you?" I asked. "About something this important?" she seemed to think on what I was saying and I continued, "Hey, it doesn't even matter if you don't believe what I'm saying. If and when it does happen you'll be able to ask Liara exactly why she was down there and what her allegiances are. I just wanted to tell you so you'd be prepared it if did happen."

Anything could have changed. They might have Primes there instead of troopers, or more than one Krogan working under them. They might have more snipers, or an extra armature hiding out someplace. With the way Eden Prime was changed- granted it was partly because Tanin and I were there- I couldn't take any assumptions. I doubted too much could have changed about Therum but small things made all the difference. Hell, Noveria might not even end up being where Benezia goes. Feros might be passed over.

I'd have to make sure that didn't happen. Or at least try to keep things as much the same as I could in order to determine how accurate my 'predictions' would be in the future. Now that I thought about it, the further along the journey we got the more I could change. Assuming it would have a positive effect I could be able to change the ultimatum of the war. The ending.

That's if I don't die before then.

"Alright." Shepard knocked me out of my thoughts and I snapped my gaze to her accepting one.

"What? Alright?" I echoed in confusion.

She nodded, "Alright." She repeated. "I'll wait and see what happens down there. If it happens like you say then I'll believe you're as special as you say."

I stared at her in shock for another moment. "Really?"

She nodded, "Really. I can't rule anything out on this mission." She explained. "Crazy stuff has already been happening right from the start so I have no business dictating what's possible and what's not."

I got so excited at her just being open to the idea that I jumped forward and threw my arms around her neck. "You're so awesome Shepard!" I grinned. Thank the Goddess she wasn't a Renegade.

She chuckled at my antics and gave me a brief squeeze before I stepped back, hands still on her shoulders, "I'm awesome, am I?" she asked, giving me a lopsided smile.

I grinned a little wider, "Yep. Specifically you're made of awesomeness, badassery and marshmallows!"

She furrowed her brows at the end. "Marshmallows?"

I nodded sagely, "Yes. Marshmallows." my sagely act (I imitated Tanin) was ruined a moment later when I cracked up at the ridiculous moment.

"Why am I a marshmallow?" Shepard was still smiling but it was inquisitive, even as I laughed at the look on her face.

Once I calmed down enough to speak I answered, "Because you're awesome and badass on the outside and when you're in battle but on the inside you're soft and sweet like a marshmallow!"

She tried to look affronted which only caused me to laugh even more.

**A/N: Sorry to cut this off but I need to ask a serious question: should I use Shepard's POV and have her go through Therum, or do you remember it enough that you don't want to watch the whole thing again? If more people tell me not to show Therum I will still explain what happened when Shepard gets back to the Normandy.**

**Please answer, it's important for choosing what you want in the story.**

**TU: 3:10 PM**


	21. White Machines

**Lieutenant Paladine: I wasn't really planning on changing too much.**

**Kasanra: Sounds good.**

**Scorpio-666: Thank you!**

**Subsider34: Maybe I can find one for you. I'd like to see them myself. Hah! Vanilla Therum. That's funny.**

**A Fan: Alright. I'll try to keep Chakwas from doing that then.**

**Kaiya Smith: I'd like to see her reaction as well. It would at least be funny.**

**Arael Tenebris: Alright.**

**Hopelessly Blue: You've been quoted in my stories before… But I don't think that unicorn dream is going to come true. Now, now, no need for the worship. But yeah, she probably is going to make more faces. Yeah, I'm not a big fan of a lot of action-y bits either. **

"Glad to see you've returned." Chakwas said upon my arrival to the med-bay.

"I just wanted to make sure it was alright before we did all this stuff." I replied with a small sigh. She helped me up on the bed again and I squirmed to get a little more comfortable.

She regarded me questioningly, "Is there anything I should know?"

I avoided her gaze as I answered, "Deep scan tests and coding recognition are off-limits. But other than that Tela said it should be okay."

The older woman's brow rose at this but she didn't argue. "If you say so." She conceded. "We'll just do a surface scan then, and make sure you're not injured anywhere new." She said, lying me down on the bed. I kept my hands in loose fists, already feeling that familiar anxiety. I avoided the med-bay for four days for a reason.  
"After that I will check your ribs and your acromion to make sure they're still in line and healing as they should." I nodded and closed my eyes to try and concentrate. Every time I was in the presence of a medical lab or facility I got these scary flashbacks. Any sort of medical procedure- even the words themselves- had a slinking chain of fear coiling in my chest.

The scanner began to run over my body at a medium pace, and I could see- almost feel- the laser as it moved up and down my body. My heartbeat increased but kept at a steady pace, pounding against my chest. I shut my eyes tighter, hoping it would be over soon.

"_Let's see what we've got here…" a dark, slimy voice was the first I heard. It made me feel scared. Where was I? Why did they take me? _

_The rag they tied around my head came away so I could see again. It was so bright that I had to squint just to see. The man that stood above me was staring at me with a scary look. I felt like he was going to hurt me._

_My eyes darted around the room. Where's mommy? But I didn't see anyone other than a few more doctors walking around. _

_It looked like a lab. Everything was white. Even the machines. But the smell wasn't clean. It was like chemicals and darkness. It smelled like blood. I tried to move my arms and legs but they were held down. When I looked I saw I was strapped down. The table I was laying on was hard and cold. _

_No one looked at me when I whimpered._

"_Looks like we found a match." The scary man's voice startled me and I looked up. He was staring at a screen while a machine went up and down. It was scanning me, like the machines they used when I went to get my check-up at the doctor's._

"_Wh-where's mommy?" she had been with me. She was with me at the classroom. Before that explosion happened and a bunch of scary people in armor came. They yelled loudly and they had guns. _

_The man looked at me and smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile. "I'm afraid she isn't going to be taking care of you anymore."_

_I began to get really scared. "W-what?"_

_He grinned. "It turns out that you're a match to some of the DNA we've collected. You won't be going home."_

"_B-but I-" I tried to talk but I was beginning to get too scared. Tears jumped up in my eyes and I began to breathe faster._

"_You're ours now, little Calista." He crooned and stroked my cheek. His hands were cold and clammy._

_I wanted to cry._

"Calista?" a voice asked. A hand pressed on my good shoulder and I jolted from the flashback with eyes wide open. "Are you alright, dear?"

I glanced around and saw Chakwas standing over me instead of that guy. The room was blue. It smelled clean. There was no blood and no white machines. I was safe.

"Yeah." I muttered. I noticed the scanner was already in standby again. I must have gotten a little more absorbed this time. "Yeah, I'm fine." I repeated myself as if to reinforce the fact that I was okay.

I sat up and made a point to move my arms and legs. They weren't trapped. I was safe. "Are you sure?"

I nodded and forced myself to look at Chakwas. "Yep. I'm good." I forced a half-smile.

Residual memories still existed in my head because I was still in Calista's body. She really did have amnesia. But sometimes these things triggered flashbacks. I turned into that little girl and felt what she felt, thought what she thought. I was terrified in those visions, and completely alone. In some ways those flashbacks were worse than the Prothean visions that kept flashing up and burning out behind my eyes.

I hated them.

Chakwas regarded me suspiciously for a moment before taking a breath and looking to the monitor. "Well, everything looks normal. I wasn't able to do a full scan but from what I see you're healthy. Your bones are doing fine in healing so far and as long as you don't move around too much they should stay that way. Do refrain from stretching do much as well, please."

I hummed an affirmative and bowed my head to show I understood. "Sure. Anything else?"

She shook her head and I felt relief wash into me. She helped me off the bed and I rushed out of the med-bay as fast as I could without looking conspicuous the Chakwas. As soon as I was out and the doors slid shut behind me I felt my body relax and I took a breath to steady myself.

Hopefully I wouldn't have to deal with another one of those anytime soon.

…

As Shepard pulled on her helmet next to the mako she was joined by Wrex, Garrus and Ashley. Thanks to Tali getting absorbed into learning about the ship's drive core and Kaidan still recovering from Calista's attack they weren't going to be joining. Shepard kind of wanted Nihlus there to help out but as he said, he was running intel and gathering information.

"Ready for the drop?" Shepard asked, glancing over her team to make sure they were suited up and ready to go.

Wrex smirked, "Huh. I'm always ready to kill things."

Ash nodded once, "Right behind you Commander."

Garrus looked toward the mako, "Well I can't say no, now can I?"

Shepard nodded to herself, satisfied they could get going, and gestured for everyone to hop into the mako. They climbed up the small ladder and dropped down into the hatch before closing it behind them. Shepard claimed the driver's seat and Wrex took the main gun while Garrus and Ash strapped themselves into the passenger seats.

As the Normandy's cargo bay doors opened and Joker sent them off, Shepard couldn't help but wonder whether what Calista said would come true.

**A/N: As it turns out many people want to see how the team thinks of Calista and how certain people will react upon seeing Calista's prediction come true or not. So I will be writing that. But please forgive me for not putting it in today. I'm just not having a good day and I won't do any good if I push myself through Therum. I'm sorry about the inconvenience.**

**TU: 7:30 PM**


	22. Compensating

**A Fan: No, I understand. I prefer you vent your annoyances than keep it to yourself. I didn't think you were being rude at all, so don't worry about it. You spelled that right by the way. 'Annoyance' I mean. Anyway, thank you. I appreciate everyone giving me their honest opinion and you telling me yours. :)**

**Arael Tenebris: Thank you. … That's a very interesting point. I'm a huge fan of how the mind works as well so I can honestly tell you that what you said makes very much sense. I wasn't going to explain it outright but it seems you figured it out anyway. Even though Calista is an adult on the inside, she's still childish in some ways, no? I feel that this is something that may continue to happen. I'm not sure if I should put the whole explanation in the story though. What do you think?**

**Wolf Gril811: I never said it would happen exactly that way. It could change at any time. And about Black Frontier, I never said they were all humans. I didn't even describe them. Calista just called them people. Growing up in an intergalactic society would give her different views about what beings are people right? Aliens are people too aren't they?**

**Kaiya Smith: I guess, but dreams were only briefly mentioned before. And she did have amnesia so there was little telling whether triggered flashbacks would occur. I didn't really see it coming myself until it happened. Thank you for understanding.**

**Subsider34: Yeah. Maybe Chakwas will be able to help? At least make Calista feel safe even if only in the med-bay instead of other medical places. I don't really know. I've been flying by the seat of my pants for the most part so far. And thank you. I didn't want to stop the chapter and cut you off. The only reason I did was because I update more often than other people. I hope I didn't just jinx myself.**

**Hopelessly Blue: Thank you Marcy. *smiles* Considering Calista's pride and solitary way of thinking I'm putting my bet on her not having told Tela yet. She didn't mention it when she was talking to the Council before after all. I wonder what everyone thinks about Calista as well. I hope it won't be anything bad.**

Once the horror finally ended and they were released from their prison there was no telling how thankful they were. Garrus had almost thought he would die. Ash had sent up a prayer in her outrageous effort to keep calm. Wrex had been just a little worried that he would die from wounds inflicted not from a battle but from falling into a lava pit- anticlimactic and dishonorable.

Shepard? Well, she was having the time of her life.

After opening the shutter doors and hopping back into the mako she slid into the front seat and everyone strapped in like their lives depended on it. Shepard immediately stomped on the gas and sent the mako jetting forward at unsafe speeds.

When they encountered an armature Shepard grinned. Garrus and Ashley caught on to what she was planning when she didn't slow down. They yelled for her to stop- "Spirits please Commander!"- "You're going to kill us Commander!"- But as it was, Shepard was in her own little geth-killing world at the moment. Wrex fired off the machine gun and sent a barrage of mass accelerated projectiles into the enemy lines.

Shepard tensed up in anticipation as she came upon the geth armature. Just as the mako slammed into its body the armature's attacks were cut off. It began to lose balance but not before Shepard ignited the thrusters and sent the mako jumping up, practically landing an uppercut to the armature's neck and head. She held on the thrusters however, and sent them rocketing into the air.

"On my mark Wrex!" she called.

"Roger that, Shepard!" there was a grin in his voice as well.

She cut the front thrusters and sent the power to the back thrusters. The mako turned upside down in midair, pointing the canon right at the armature below. "Fire!" Wrex lit up the machine gun once again and sent countless projectiles at the troopers and armature below. Shepard managed to switch her attention to the canon controls and slid up to targeting software. It locked onto the armature and with a polite goodbye- "Hasta la vista mother-"- Shepard fired the mass accelerator canon.

The round slammed into the ground with a large bluish explosion, blowing away the enemies and destroying the geth armature. Shepard rapidly disengaged the screen's targeting to get back to the propulsion system. The front thrusters were ignited, flipping the mako once more, just before Shepard slid up the power on the back thrusters to slow their rapid descent.

Once safely on the ground again, Shepard stomped on the accelerator to send them jetting forward all over again.

…

Upon Shepard's disappointment and the team's general relief, a wall too narrow for the mako to pass through came up. They all exited via the side door and Shepard called Joker over the comm to let him know the mako needed a pickup.

"Land!" Ash cried, collapsing to her knees and throwing her arms around a small boulder. Garrus bent over, catching his breath and trying to calm himself down. He had never imagined that humans could have such horrific skills.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Shepard smirked.

"Where did you ever learn to do that?" Ash asked with a small hint of fear in her voice.

"The mobility of the mako is so bad I had to come up with some ways to compensate." The Commander happily replied.

Wrex chuckled and clapped Shepard on the shoulder, "That was some driving, Shepard. Wish I had you in some of my old battles. Would have made a difference."

"I never want to do that again." Garrus muttered as they began to regroup and head out. "Never again."

Shepard looked down sadly and Ash recognized it as a face abused animals made. "At least Wrex appreciates me." she muttered.

…

"So what's this deal about that little girl?" Garrus asked. They had just gotten into the ruins after killing that damned geth Colossus. He never realized that shotgun Wrex had doubled as a grenade launcher.

Shepard glanced back at him after pressing the button to summon the elevator they came upon. "What do you mean?"

"Well isn't it strange to have a child on board? Or is this a human thing?" he wondered.

Shepard looked back forward. "She's a part of the mission." She replied. She had a feeling she wasn't supposed to explain away everything about Calista. That would cause problems, and too many more questions.

"How so, Shepard?" Wrex asked. "Because it seems to me the girl is hiding something."

The elevator arrived and they all stepped in. Needless to say it was very cramped. "She acquired a Prothean vision on Eden Prime. We need her if we're going to find Saren."

"She's a Prothean?" Garrus asked.

Ash rolled her eyes, "No, Vakarian. She got the vision from a Prothean beacon. She's not a Prothean who got a vision."

"Oh." The intelligent turian replied. "That makes more sense."

Wrex grunted as they stepped out of the elevator and onto the pathway. "There's more to it than that, Shepard." He stated. "I have an eye for seeing deception. That kid is keeping something from us."

"Look Krogan;" Ashley began, turning toward Wrex with a threatening look "Grinchy isn't hiding anything from us. Just because you don't know doesn't mean you should get all suspicious. And even if she was hiding a secret the Commander would know about it."

Wrex turned his reptilian eyes to Shepard, "Is that true, Shepard?"

She was beginning to worry about rumors on the ship. People were already starting to talk. Now it leaked into the mission. She had a feeling her team would find out about Calista's condition eventually, but for now they had to wait. She understood why the young girl tried so hard to act normal and keep it a secret. Not only because it was classified either.

"We'll talk about this when we get back to the Normandy." She stated. "For now, focus on the mission."

Before anyone could reply, drones floated up from under them and took aim, taking everyone's minds off of Calista for the moment.

…

When Shepard saw the blue force field she thought Calista had been partially right about the asari doctor trapping herself. But when she saw the bubble that asari was trapped in she had to revise her thought. Calista actually predicted this. It actually happened. Admittedly Shepard had doubted it would happen just as Calista said, even though she could tell the girl was certain of herself. But now that she's seen both the geth and this bubble the asari was trapped in…

"I was here studying the ruins when the geth showed up." Dr. T'soni explained. "I hid in here and managed to turn on the force field in order to protect myself. But I must have tripped the security because I trapped myself in this as well."

"Why were you studying ruins all the way out here on your own?" Ashley asked.

"I'm an archeologist that specializes in Prothean ruins and artifacts. When I found this isolated ruin I didn't want to waste any time getting to work. My team wasn't due to arrive for another few days. I never thought the geth would come looking for me." she really did seem into her work.

Shepard figured this was a start. Her instinct was telling her to trust the doctor. Especially with Calista's certainty backing up her gut feeling. "Tell us how to get you out of there." She knew that the faster they got out and away from the geth the better they could talk. Shepard could tell T'soni was exhausted and probably starving as well. She could wait to ask questions once they were all safe.

"There's no way through this force field." Liara said. Shepard kind of figured that already. "You'll have to find another way. Maybe the mining laser cane help."

Shepard nodded and gathered her team to move ahead. With all of these new revelations she felt she was having she found herself with many more questions. She definitely needed to talk to Calista once they were back, and Vasir as well.

**A/N: Jerk author, cutting off the chapter again… Oh wait, that's me. Right. Sorry about that. You know I love you. Anyway, tell me what you thought of this chapter. If you found anything lacking make sure I know so I can try and make it better next chapter or add in what you wanted to see.**

**As always, thank you for reading and especially for reviewing!**

**TU: 6:00 PM**


	23. Note

**I am so sorry this isn't a legit chapter. I have never done this before and I never wanted to but it turns out that I've been writing too much lately. Not just my chapters; I have unreleased stories and research journals I'm working on as well. My doctor found out about it and insisted on looking at my wrist. Bombshell-but-not-really: my carpal tunnel has gotten to the point where I have to wear a brace. (It's fucking hard writing this right now)**

**The brace won't come off for a while thanks to my very stubborn doctor but the main problem is just that my arm is stiff and in a lot of pain. I still have a plan. You see, I will cut down on my unreleased story writing and type out my research instead of using a pen. That should help my irritating syndrome and make my arm stop hurting as much.**

**I know you all want an update and I should be able to smuggle you one soon (my brothers are watching me). **

**At most it should only take two, three days at most.**

**Again, I apologize for this inconvenience. Please forgive me.**


	24. Hated Visions

**Arael Tenebris: It wouldn't be any fun if she warned Shepard about everything, now would it?**

**A Fan: Yeah, sorry about that. I just figured Shepard would leave it for later if it did happen. She was a little surprised but since Calista already set her up for it (even if she didn't really believe all of it)…**

**Subsider34: That's if they haven't already heard. By my guess Pressly would have already sent at least a small message about a kid being on the ship. It's extremely unorthodox and unheard of. He may have thought it was worth mentioning. Well that's what I think anyway.**

**Wolf Girl811: A meld isn't traumatic unless the asari wants it to be. I doubt Liara would be rough enough to make Calista faint. And that's only IF she gets to do it in the first place. You know how protective Tela is, even if she isn't there.**

**OnyxTemplar: I'm sorry I rushed it so much in the last chapter. My arm had been hurting badly and I hadn't gotten any sleep. But I'm better now and I plan on keeping up the quality as best I can. Thanks for mentioning it to me.**

**Hopelessly Blue: I wish Shepard had been able to defend herself as well. It would have been hilarious in the game, and we all know how we need comic relief in such dramatic times. Ash is a hardhead. I'm sure she wasn't even thinking about how large Wrex was or hoe he had a shotgun while she was threatening him. And despite what you might believe, I know nothing. Nothing I tell you! *shifts gaze to both sides in shady way* Really. **

**Kaiya Smith: I really did use the mako that way. –Well, partly. In the game I sometimes rammed armatures or Colossi and then used the thrusters to uppercut them but the thrusters didn't give me enough air to do the whole turning in mid-air and attacking with the canon part. I added that because you actually saw the mako go that high to get in the Normandy for a pickup in a cutscene. **

**A/N: And a HUGE reward of gratitude and appreciation to Gillian Grayson, Toaster Inc., OnyxTemplar, Panthour, BloodyOrchid, Kaiya Smith, A Fan, Hopelessly Blue, Jeremy Pine, Lieutenant Paladine, Crimsonswordblue, Judah, Subsider34 and Darkfirelight for your incredible compassion and patience. You guys honestly almost made me cry because I was so thankful.**

"Ugh…" why did I have to keep getting these headaches? Ever since I woke up with that damned beacon this pain has been recurring, moving and increasing like the ever-changing tides.

"_Revenge!" a Prothean woman yelled. She wore red armor. Her name was Zara. "Shut the gates! We must defend the last capitol!"_

I coughed at the feeling of burning smoke invading my lungs and groaned. Protheans were way too advanced. Not only did I see these things but these flashes were so vivid that I could smell, even feel the surrounding atmosphere in some of them. My stomach wasn't dealing so well with it. Especially after my small episode in the med-bay. My whole body was disquiet and jumpy.

"Are you okay?" the familiar and yet foreign voice filtered into my ears and my eyes squinted open.

There in front of me stood Calista. The little girl that had been seven years old. Blood marred the surface of her dirtied white gown. Tear stains were present on her face. Her hair was cut short and absent in some places.

Upon seeing the nightmarish girl in front of me my eyes shot wide. My breath hitched and I jumped, only to fall off of my bed in the crew's quarters to the ground. I grunted upon the hard impact but barely felt the pain in my shocked state. I wasted no time in turning onto my back and sitting up. My gaze frantically pinpointed the spot the girl had been.

But she wasn't there.

As I breathed heavily and darted my line of sight all over the cargo bay I realized I was alone. Just as I had been for the last several hours.

My head suddenly got a splitting pain and I flinched, closing my eyes.

_Fire burned all over what was left of the Citadel. We had to escape. "We had no choice." A Prothean man. Kitek. Muttered whispers. He felt little hope in that moment. He knew this was the beginning of the end for his people._

"_We must continue to fight." His brother said. "We cannot lose."_

_Kitek turned his gaze to the dark of space and saw only the fires raging upon his beloved home. "We already have. It is only a matter of time that we realize it."_

"Are you okay?" Calista's voice repeated.

I opened my eyes again but saw no one. The fires weren't here. That ghoul or whatever it was wasn't here. I wasn't a Prothean man talking to his brother as they escaped the Citadel. The smell of dead bodies and metal caught in an inferno was once again gone.

If Shepard had these issues in the game then I was glad she didn't have to deal with it. But in the back of my head I felt like I was going crazy. Whatever things Black Frontier did to me had only been integrating into my body and developing so far. That had to be why nothing happened until I came into contact with an extreme situation and foreign technology flipping a few switches up in my head.

Whatever it was that was activating I had a feeling the biotics were only the beginning. These flashes were a lot more… tangible… than they had been shown in the game series. They were so real that I both became who I saw and watched as a third party through their eyes. I knew what they knew but I didn't control them. As soon as the flash vision was over I remembered only the smell because it lingered, and the general overview. I didn't retain information about the people I saw.

All of this stress on my mind was beginning to show. If I hadn't before, I was certainly worrying for myself and my sanity at this point. I had to find out more about what was done to me. I had to learn as much as I could in order to better understand how my mind was now working. Stuck in a dead child's body, seeing these visions, being faced with death and loss so early in the game… I couldn't take much more of this. I had to distract myself. I had to keep control.

Making up my mind I stood back up, wincing slightly at the scraping of the hard ground. The bandaged scrapes on my shin and my shoulder was hurting again. I'd have to keep from landing on crates or grated floors in the future. I didn't know exactly what it was but for some reason floors made by or for the military were noticeably more painful to lie down on. Unless that was my injured body speaking up.

"_Hey kid."_ Joker's voice came in through the comm and I looked up.

"What do you want?" I frowned.

"_No need to get snippy now. Just letting you know the Commander wants you in the comm room for the debriefing."_

Confusion then mixed with my bothered expression, "When did she get back?"

"_Just a little while ago. What, were you too spaced out to notice?"_ he wondered. Aside from his slight mocking tone I felt he was right. I had been too out of it or too preoccupied to realize. That was saying something, considering it was hard to get things past me, distracted or not.

But I left the questions for later. "What could she want me for? I wasn't even down there."

"_How should I know? She just told me to call you up, so I did."_ His slight defensive tone made me roll my eyes. _"Why don't you go see for yourself?"_

At the suggestion I shrugged and heaved a sigh. I really wasn't in the mood to talk. Not after that episode I just had. Creepy ghosts and scary flash visions would do that to your mood. I didn't even want to walk. I wanted to just stay there, in the Crew's Quarters and pretend I was still in Tela's apartment watching the Discovery channel. Better yet, playing one of my Omni-games.

"Fine." I groused. "I'm on my way…"

"_Gee, try not to get too excited."_ I could just see him rolling his eyes and shaking his head at me.

I walked through the automatic doors and made my way up the stairs at a medium pace. I didn't have a lot of energy at the moment. I felt so tired. That empty feeling in my chest cavity was bothersome as well. It's like that feeling you get when you need to yawn because you don't have enough oxygen but you just can't get that emptiness to go away. But I also knew that I needed to get up there sooner rather than later. I made it a point to arrive early. In my mind, you're on time if you're early and you're late if you're on time. Being a military brat in my old life did come with some good habits I suppose.

When the doors to the comm room slid open in front of me and I walked in. The attention I received almost immediately was enough to give me pause. I looked from one face to the other and saw the ground team still in their armor. It was obvious they hadn't been back for more than an hour at the most. The silence of the room was making me really uncomfortable. I felt paranoid and afraid.

What if they thought I was a bad guy?

Why were they looking at me like that?

Why did I need to come to the debriefing?

Why was it so quiet?

"_It's too quiet." Maris muttered. They were hunting. Abominations. Monsters. Former friends._

_The ruined land was black with scars of battle. Lingering scents of wildlife was overridden by the stench of flaming bodies and screaming ghouls. Buildings that were once there completely crumbled. One of the first to fall._

"_Be quiet." Maris' second uttered softly. "We are already risking everything for this rescue mission. We cannot be captured."_

_A low growl echoed in the distance. Maris felt fear. But he convinced himself to continue. He had to find his comrades._

"Calista." Shepard's voice stole me from the flash and broke the silence of the room. I had to ignore the residual smell of decay that had stayed in my nose before I could concentrate. Then I blinked and looked around once more. It didn't seem so quiet now.  
"Glad you could join us." She added, before nodding to the chair on the right side of the room closest to the comm terminal. Obediently I made my way over to the indicated spot and sat down. It wasn't exactly a plush chair and it didn't have a back, but it would do.

I looked at Shepard in question and shifted in the seat to get comfortable. She glanced around at everyone present before saying something that made me worry.

"We need to get to the bottom of this."

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so late and I cut it off at a bad spot. I just need to get back to writing mode I guess. Anyway please let me know what you think about this chapter; I added in the flashes and tried to carve out some of these emotions because they've been mentioned but not addressed. Hopefully this wasn't too confusing. If it was, I hope you'll feel better about it when I say Calista feels confused as well.**


	25. Hard

**Crimsonswordblue: Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Just because I locked myself in my room while my older brother is at work and my little brother is watching anime in the basement doesn't mean I'm sneaking. … Nevermind what I just said.**

**Subsider34: Wow. That was exciting. I think my heart rate went up. And I could see some of those things happening but it may not be as drastic. But you never know.**

**OnyxTemplar: Heh, don't worry too much now. I like this story myself and I would see to its completion even if I got shot.**

**Hopelessly Blue: I missed you too Marcy. To be honest with you I really have little idea of what you were talking about with Javik. I played ME3 only once- you can guess why- so I don't remember everything I should. I need to get on that… *sighs* The torture I'm willing to go through… Well anyway, yeah, it is like that. Shards of memories that had been stored in the beacon are leaking through and affecting her. I'll explain more in the story. And did you know I just got a message from one of my other stories? It said that apparently we have 'a better love story than Twilight'. Problem is, I can't decide whether it's a backhanded compliment or a sneaky insult. I thought you might want to know though.**

**Derp: I'm happy you like it. **

**Now And Later: I could understand why he thought the implications were bad but I don't think something **_**that**_** bad would happen. And don't worry, I don't make a habit of reviewing stories I read either. **

**Arael Tenebris: Yeah, I agree. The strange part for me however is how I'm starting to feel like Calista. All confused and full of dread and all. Granted it's normal since she's kind of part of me but this story just seems more and more real the more I write about it. Please tell me I'm not going crazy…**

**Panthour: I'm partial to giving names and such to my characters. In my opinion everyone has a story and a name. The shallowness of stories and games is that they make it to where you feel no sympathy for the 'bad guys'. Most of them don't even get names. If you recall the assassin scene a few chapters ago, it's obvious that I don't feel as if all people who are out to get the main character is really just a 'bad guy'. Life is a gray area. (Sorry about my rant. I didn't mean to go off on a tangent.)**

**Kaiya Smith: You have a good point. Surely more people would like to see this Cipher and the knowledge it holds. It could have helped the war effort. Like building the Crucible or something.**

**A/N: If you guys weren't completely sure, then yes. That was the real Calista that Calista saw. You think that's what she looked like when she died? **

I glanced around once more and saw that Liara wasn't present. Maybe she was in the med-bay getting some rest or some food and water. Assuming she'd gotten out of the mountain of death too. I wouldn't know for sure since I'd been sulking/ hiding in the crew's quarters for three hours.

"…_ree hours ago… I tried to contact my ship but transmissions have broken down…" Lorun struggled to breathe in the confined space she was trapped in. Growls sounded just outside the wreckage. Blood marred almost every surface in sight. _

"-lista." I blinked and broke from my empty stare to look at Shepard. "Is something wrong…?"

Did I space out for a long time? It's hard to tell when those flashes are triggered.

"Why did you call me for the debriefing?" I asked, trying to ignore the intelligible whispers in the back of my head. "I wasn't groundside."

Shepard looked down for a moment, brows raised, "No, but you somehow knew what would happen." I felt a shock of worry travel up my body and glanced around the room to see the various expressions of either distrust or calculation. Even Ashley was looking at me like I betrayed her. It wasn't as if I had much choice about telling her!

"I guess…" I muttered, my gaze drifting to the floor.

Shepard crossed her arms and leaned against the comm terminal, "So how does that work? Is it because of the beacon or… something else?" by the way she said that it was obvious she meant my genetic condition.

I peered back up. Pressly wasn't around. … Could I tell these guys? They wouldn't gossip would they? Would it matter if they did?

"Calista?" Shepard asked.

I sniffed and shifted in my seat as I made up my mind. "It's because I'm different." I began after a shaky breath.

"Different? Different how?" Wrex questioned in his regular forceful voice.

"I was kidnapped by Black Frontier when I was little." I said. "My DNA was compatible with some of the samples they had so they kept me, and experimented on me."

There was a general silence to the atmosphere that often came with bad news. I refused to look at anyone for fear I would see the truth of their eyes. I didn't care about their opinions. I could do without. I didn't need them.

"_Why did you do that?!" Ikon shouted at his stupid apprentice. "You killed more than a hundred people with that explosion!"_

"_We don't need them they're just civilians." His apprentice, Garin, muttered bitterly. Smoke descended all around them. It would choke them if they weren't wearing helmets._

_Ikon would have left the stupid boy behind if he could. Those civilians had been researchers._

I clenched my hands into fists and squeezed my eyes shut to try to concentrate. "They altered my genetic structure so much that I'm not really human anymore. I still look the same but my insides are different. That's why I can use biotics when I need to. After I was rescued by my aunt I actually died."

A small hand pressed against my shoulder and I peeked to my side. I tensed unconsciously. Calista. She was smiling at me. "I'm still here. You saved me." I just stared at her. A moment passed and she began to look sad once more. "Don't you remember?"

I blinked in confusion and she disappeared. I blinked a few more times to try to adjust to this. Was I going crazy? Or was I already crazy? Did the beacon make me insane? Why was this happening to me?

"Um… anyway, I came back. Obviously." I looked away from Ashley's pale face and looked off to the side. "I know things that I probably shouldn't. I have dreams and nightmares about things that have or will happen."  
I looked up and stared into Shepard's eyes. "But some things are different. I once saw Eden Prime from Shepard's eyes. Only I didn't exist, and Tanin wasn't there. Shepard got the visions too. That was originally why I kept Kaidan from getting taken in by the beacon." Shepard broke our lock and uncomfortably looked away.  
"But it was different in real life. In this reality anyway. I was there and instead of Shepard I accidentally got myself sucked into the beacon's event horizon. That's also part of the reason I see things. Not the future or anything, but I see Protheans. Their war with the Reapers."

Garrus brought his hand up in a halting motion. It was unnecessary since I had just finished anyway. "What did you mean by saying they altered your genetic structure?" I guess he would have an interest in that given his history with Saleon.

"I'm not sure…" I shrugged awkwardly. "Tela's really protective so I only know about stuff I've noticed myself. I have biotics when I need them and I'm really smart but that's all I know. Only some of the changes are even active…"

"What do you mean?" Shepard asked.

"I, uh…" my eyes traveled restlessly along the room. "The alterations like biotics only partially activated after the stress I went through on Eden Prime. A lot of them are still developing or something."

"So you're a lab rat that got a bunch of screwed up procedures that ended up messing with your DNA?" Wrex questioned. "What the hell kind of doctor does that?"

"It's horrible…" Tali muttered, sounding a little disturbed.

"Not to mention it's illegal." Garrus added indignantly as he crossed his arms. "Whoever did this deserves a rocket to the face."

"Pfft!" I held back a laugh at the way he said that. If only he knew that he would be the one getting a rocket to the face in the future.

"So do you think these changes are what cause your dreams?" Kaidan wondered. Oh, so he was talking to me now? Asshole.

But I shrugged as I inwardly wondered why Shepard was being so quiet. "Maybe. It's just hard-"

"_-to explain…" Kant uttered uncomfortably. "I do not like being in this place."_

"… It's hard to explain…" I finished lamely. My hand came up and pressed against the side of my head as if to hold in these flashes.

"Well then that's settled." Shepard announced after a long moment of hanging silence. "Get some food or rest everyone. We'll meet back here tomorrow morning. Calista, stay with me for a minute would you?"

Everyone stood from their seats and filed out of the room save for Shepard. I stared at Ashley's back until she was out of sight and the doors closed behind her. Why did I get the feeling she didn't want to look at me? Did she not like me anymore? Why had she kept so quiet? Why did Shepard want to talk to me alone?

Shepard stared at the ground with an intensely thoughtful expression for a while before she looked back up. Her arms were crossed and she was leaning against the terminal still but I could see the unrest coming from her in waves. She was anything but relaxed.

When she finally did speak I found myself feeling vulnerable to attack. "We need to talk."

**A/N: This had to be one of the most boring chapters I've ever written. I apologize for that. But since I update every day (generally) I hope you can forgive me.**


	26. Tell Me About It

**Great Northern One: Yes. Definitely. I am going to continue that story. I think I might update today or tomorrow too, so be on the lookout.**

**Jiopaba: I seem to get equated to drugs a lot. It's kind of funny to be honest, and I take it as a compliment, so thank you! ;) **

**Guest: Good idea. I might even go out with my friends after I update with this chapter.**

**Kaiya Smith: I don't think Kaidan is really that good at thinking things through. In my opinion he would make a horrible Spectre. That's partially why I'm so happy that I killed him on Virmire. Wrex might have a different opinion of Grunt. I'm not really sure what the difference would be. **

**Hopelessly Blue: Oh thank god. I thought I would have to play ME3 all over again. I still might in order to recall everything and play the DLC missions but I feel better all the same. Jeez Marcy! You're going to make me blush with talk like that. Although I do agree with you. Ashley probably is feeling betrayed. We all know how she tends to take things more personally than she should. I'm sorry Liara couldn't be there but you know she's been through a lot on Therum. Surely you can give her some rest before she has to make an appearance?**

**UlyssesFossil: You are definitely not the only one. I wanted to cry when I killed her in the game. It would have been so much better if she was able to be persuaded to join our side. She could have done a lot of good.**

**A Fan: Maybe. We'll have to see what happens to find out.**

**Arael Tenebris: It certainly does make things interesting. But having an over-active imagination makes it so as well. Mixing those two together causes a lot of good ideas, yeah, but plenty of bad scenarios too. For example, I once had to tell my mom that I had a dream about the two of us stealing a NASA rocket to go into space and save my older brother from his captors that just so happened to be murdering evil robber people. (That dream actually went down last night)**

**Gillian Grayson: Oh, well, thank you? I'm glad you liked it.**

**Subsider34: Oh come on, Subsider! I'm not that good. I wish I was, but I'm not. Thank you anyway, it makes me want to write more. And you're not the only one calling her Alma, you know. I'm beginning to think I should call her that too. Hm. I'll have to check out that fic you mentioned. It sounds interesting. And you make a good point as well. We don't want Cali going crazy.**

Shepard stared at me for a few moments before releasing a breath through her nose and pulling away from the comm terminal to stand on her own. I had to keep myself from moving as she made her way over to me. When I thought she was going to stop in front of me she just turned and sat down on the railing the seats were fixed upon. It couldn't be very comfortable.

Silence reigned until Shepard's quiet voice finally spoke, "This vision of yours… The one about Eden Prime?" My brows furrowed in confusion and I turned a little to look at her questioningly. Wasn't she going to lay down rules? Tell me to be careful because I might hurt someone? She didn't look mad at all. She didn't even look uncomfortable anymore. Well, maybe a little, but…

She really just looked… Sad? No really… But something close.

"What happened?" she finally finished.

I blinked but kept from commenting on her behavior. Instead I turned my gaze back to the floor. "It started with a conversation in the cockpit. Joker and Kaidan were there and you all had just gone through a relay headed for Eden Prime…"

So I told her. I explained everything that happened in as much detail as I could remember. I told her about the geth, Saren, meeting Ashley, even Nihlus' death. I mentioned the differences I had noted from my 'dream' to reality. She listened quietly and rarely commented. If I had to guess it was because it was a lot to take in. I described the beacon scene as it happened in the game and how her meeting with the Council went.

By the time I was finished talking I was thirsty. At least an hour had gone by. Some of the things I'd recounted had to be explained. Shepard seemed a little out of it with her deep thinking but she seemed a little better. She didn't look awkward anymore, and not as sad either. If it was sadness I was seeing in the first place. Shepard's expressions were kind of indescribable, no matter how expressive they could be.

And luckily my crazy episode was over for the moment. Whatever it had been it was gone now. The flashes weren't so bad now- barely an instant of someone speaking or a canon firing on Reapers- and that creepy ghost Calista wasn't popping up anymore. I knew it would happen again if I got worked up- I think the reason it happened earlier was because I was worried and stressed and thinking too much- but for now I was calm. Hopefully I could stay that way for at least the rest of the day without feeling like my mind was being overwhelmed and breaking down.

I could only hope that this wouldn't get worse when and if I got the Cipher.

"… So that's what would have happened if you never went to Eden Prime…" Shepard muttered thoughtfully as she stared at the floor with her hands clasped and elbows resting on her thighs.

I shrugged, "That is what happened." I replied. From the corner of my eye I could see her turn an inquisitive gaze to me. "There are countless realities that exist for every action or reaction, right? So in another reality that's how you became the first human Spectre. It's different here because…" I stopped myself and sighed. I wasn't going to tell her why this reality was different. Telling her I could see the future was enough right now. Laying down my reincarnation and body switching on top of that was too much.

But the Commander smiled anyway. A small one but a soft one all the same. She straightened up and raised her arm to encircle my shoulders. Unconsciously I blushed. I didn't realize this Shepard would be such a buddy. I didn't mind so much but I wasn't actually used to too much physical contact. Tela didn't really hug me too often since she was such a tough lady and I only ever held hands with Tanin.

I needed to calm down before I had another episode.

"Because you're here with me." I tried not to sit so tensely but my body was being stubborn. "Now that I know what could have happened without you I'm glad you're here. I'm still a little worried about your safety of course, so don't go stealing anyone's guns okay?"

I made a sour face of disappointment, "Ashley told you about that, huh?"

Shepard chuckled. "Yep. And I know that someone has yet to eat dinner." Seriously? Who told her? And when? How could she possibly- "Joker ratted you out when I left the med-bay."

I scowled openly and made it a mission of mine to steal his hat in retaliation. It may even get my mind off of all this stress. "That jerk."

Shepard laughed before standing and pulling me off of my seat. "He's just following orders, Calista."

I frowned at her. "You don't have to regulate my eating habits you know. I'll eat the rations when I get to it." Honestly I hadn't eaten because I had been too distracted. Between my headaches, visions and heavy thinking I never realized what time it was and when I was supposed to eat.

She just gave me an all-knowing smirk and poked me in the forehead, "I told your aunt I would take care of you, didn't I?"

I crossed my arms and looked off, "I don't know, did you?"

"C'mere you!" she grinned as she swooped down and grabbed me.

Before I knew it I was thrown over her shoulder and she was making her way to the door. I stared at her legs and the ground with wide eyes for a minute, feeling almost as if I were with Tela again.

But the moment passed and I promptly made a show of struggling against my captor's hold.

**A/N: Alright everyone, tomorrow we get to the next planet! Yay! Be happy. Or at least try. You should smile more you know.**


	27. Commander Varik

**Arael Tenebris: I agree with you completely.**

**OnyxTemplar: Yeah. Unfortunately I feel like the stress is only beginning.**

**Hopelessly Blue: You fiend. *grumbles with a blush* Pariah indeed. Maybe Cali and Liara will bond over being slight outcasts, because you know that nine-year-olds don't typically fit in on military spaceships. Nor do socially awkward archaeologists. But hey, that makes it more fun. I read through the last few chapters and came to the same conclusion as you guys; Alma-Calista really is kind of creepy. But that's okay because I have no doubt that Calista feels the same way about her.**

**A Fan: I agree with you there. Every time I would read a new SI and it would state (sometimes in bold letters) **not to change canon at all.** Needless to say I find that completely counterproductive and a waste of opportunity. Not that I don't understand the reasoning behind their decisions. Calista is different, however, and actually has little choice but to tell Shepard what's up. If she doesn't she won't know what has been changed (since she can't be on the ground team).**

**Kaiya Smith: Maybe she will at that. They are the only people taking care of her as parents would in a sense, and since she kind of has a childish way due to being in Cali's body, it's possible she may come to think of them as her parents. Salarian-Shepard? Now that is funny. Awesome because Kirrahe and Jondum Bau are pretty cool but it's still funny. Remember that one scene in the end of ME2 where Shepard catches the hand of one of her teammates before they can fall (after killing the human reaper)? Salarian-Shepard would have a hard time holding up someone like Grunt, huh?**

**Subsider34: I have a secret and I'll to it to you if you're willing to listen. You see, I only began seriously writing halfway through my sophomore year in high school because of one assignment my English teacher gave me (it inspired me I guess). But I have never had the opportunity to have teachers of writing help me improve. Instead I've had to teach myself how to write well. So you can imagine that I don't think much of what I write is as good as it could be. This is evidenced by my other Mass Effect SI's, no? That's why I try to write as best I can each day and update so I can get reviews. They have helped me improve and become more confident about my current skill set. So yeah… I'm sorry for ranting at you like that. I just wanted to tell you that I appreciate you, and all of my reviewers. (And thank you for the quote. I think I might be able to use it.)**

The smell of death is so suffocating in my sleep that I force myself to wake up. But when I open my eyes I see not the crew's quarters that I share with several other crew members during their off-shifts. I see a city. A burning city. I'm lying on the ground as if I had just been killed or died. Fire was everywhere I looked. Screams tore through the air and echoed, accompanying the sounds of what I thought was gunfire. It wasn't as harsh a sound as I was used to. If anything it had to be some laser or plasma weapons.

Fear ripped through me as I realized this was real. "Where am I?" I muttered, beginning to panic. But it wasn't my voice. I immediately recognized a different language entirely. My gaze snapped down to see my body but it wasn't my body. I had dark purple armor on that looked like Javik's. I was adult-sized again.

I stared at my hands in a heavier panic. "I have three fingers!" I hissed. My hands immediately went up to my face and I squeaked at what I found. "And a triangle head! And four eyes! Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, this cannot be happening!

I wailed openly and waved my arms around frantically as if to shake off these changes, turning in a circle unconsciously. These four eyes were so strange. I could see more but in a different way- everything looked sharp and the fires spattering the landscape had such harsh light to them.

Gunfire much closer to my position snapped me from my chaotic dance and I swung around to see disgusting creatures with unhinged jaws and synthetic bodies. Some were seven feet tall with large lumps of flesh clinging to their shoulders, twisting around their torsos with the dead faces of assimilated victims. Others were smaller, and looked almost like a cross between a husk and a banchi. Was that what an assimilated Prothean looked like?

As the wind blew around me and brought with it the stench of these creatures, I wanted to gag. It smelled almost like rotting flesh with the addition of coppery blood and rusting metal. The only reason I didn't just stare at them in a mixture of sick fascination and unadulterated horror was because they were shooting at me.

I cried out in pain when one of those plasma weapons scorched the side of my arm. I would have thought this was a deranged dream sequence if it wasn't so freaking real. With several cursed words under my breath I ran over to a torn down statue. When I looked at it I knew it was the statue of General of the Reaver forces in the war more than four hundred years ago. General Ghaxas.

Wait a minute. Why did I know that? Who was I anyway? And _when_ was I?

As I struggled to remember who I was, I only came up with memories of this person. This Prothean body I was in. Oh god. I was a man. A Commander named Varik. What the hell? Why could I not remember?

What was my name?

… Commander Varik.

This is ridiculous! I can't remember! I don't even know if I'm not Varik! But I think I am… Am I?

A roar above my hiding place shocked me out of my inner panic and I looked up. One of those tall lumpy things was standing right over me with its canon-for-a-hand pointing at my face. My eyes widened as I stared down its barrel in a strange time delayed world.

My arms jumped forward on their own and a rush of green energy burst forth from my palms. The creature was thrown back several meters and I jumped up, rolling away from the attacks of its friends. I would have been surprised at this reflex if I didn't know I was a soldier. At least I think I was. The only name I could come up with was Varik. The only memories had to do with a Prothean life at war.

I was Commander Varik.

So why did I feel as if I did not belong?

When I looked up to take in my new position and its surroundings I realized I had been thinking too deeply. I was distracted. And it cost me. A heavy force punched my back and seared through my armor with the force of a bowling ball the second I stopped moving. I froze. I knew this was the end.

I slowly looked down as blackness encroached at the edges of my vision. There was a hole in the middle of my torso. Death came upon me all too quickly, and I felt my body fall to the ground lifelessly before it all just stopped.

"Hey! Hey kid wake up!" I gasped as my eyes snapped open, desperate for a breath of air. "Finally!" eyesight returned to me and I blinked, breathing quickly, to take in what was happening.

My brows furrowed in confusion at the woman in front of me as she continued to talk, trying to process what had happened. "I thought you would never wake up. Jeez, if I didn't check your pulse I would have thought you died!"

… Oh. That weird Prothean thing was just a dream. Now that I was trying to remember what went on I was at a loss. It was impossible to recall what went down. I had a feeling it was scary, but details were misty at best. Maybe that was a good thing.

"Come on kid." I was pulled from memory lane by the woman in front of me and squinted at her with my dry eyes. After a moment I recognized her as Talitha Draven. "It's time for the graveyard shift."

I stared at her, uncomprehending, "What…?" my voice came out in a raspy whisper and I had to clear it before she could understand what I was saying. "Graveyard shift?"

She nodded, "Yep. You asked me to wake you up for my shift, remember? You said you had some sneakn' around to do?"

Memories sluggishly returned to me and I realized what it had been about. "Oh, right. Thanks Talitha."

She smiled and ruffled my hair, causing me to scowl and immediately try to fix it. "No problem kid. As soon as you're done doin' whatever it is you're doin', I figure I can show you the other side of ship life. How's that sound?"

"Like a long lecture about how amazing your analysis skills are." I snarked. She mock glared at me and pushed me back down onto my back before standing.

"It's a complicated skill set, kid." She tossed over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

I sighed and rolled my eyes before rubbing them with my eyes. I felt so tired. But I needed to get up. There was a mission I needed to carry out and this was the prime time to do so. Even if I only got a few hours of sleep and it was approximately midnight.

Keeping in mind there were still people sleeping, I made sure to stay quiet as I rolled out of the bed. It was a very firm mattress that wasn't very thick or padded but I didn't mind it so much. It reminded me of sleeping on Tanin's couch…

Tanin…

I let out a despairing sigh at the thought of the rickety old man staying in a hospital alone, without me there to give him a hard time about being sick and not telling me. I would have to call him soon and see how he was doing. I was beginning to really miss the cricket.

But for now, I had to focus. My primary mission at the moment:

Steal Joker's hat.

**A/N: I'm sorry for not getting this out sooner you guys. I've just had a long day of 'family discussions' and decision-making. Not to mention I'm just distracted today. Do not worry though; I have an outline in my head for the next chapter so I should be able to get it up earlier. (That's what he said)**


	28. Agent Calista: Mission I

**Seth Motley: Indeed.**

**Hopelessly Blue: Okay, fine. Maybe I… kind of, maybe, sort of, really like it. (*laughs* you're blushing. Are you writing a smut scene?) Shut up Corey! *blushes harder* Goddammit. … **_**Anyway**_**, I think Liara and Cali would be great Pariahs together. They're already bad at fitting in after all, and I have a feeling Cali is going to become a recluse due to her stressed mind and overworking issues. And hopefully she won't have to deal with another one of those 'real dreams' again anytime soon. But sadly, that is improbable. Shepard had it bad enough (I think… the game never really mentioned if there were any side effects at all, which I think makes no sense) in the first place and she was an adult. With a solid genetic structure.**

**Scorpio-666: I'm not sure. Maybe they'll get worse with the more stress Cali goes through. We'll have to see.**

**A Fan: I wonder what will happen on the mission.**

**Gillian Grayson: Exactly. XD**

**Arael Tenebris: Well she needs to distract herself from it, and I don't think she wants to go back to sleep. Interesting idea there chief. It is possible that's what happened. It seemed too real to be just a dream after all… Oh, that's funny. I had a short instructor when I took tea-kwon-do too, but nobody could beat her. **

**Kaiya Smith: Yeah, probably. As much as I like salarians I wouldn't want to be one. And a Shepard one would just be weird. I mean, imagine meeting Salarian-Shepard. All I come up with is several funny and/or awkward scenarios.**

**Panthour: Yeah. I don't think I would want the beacon rewire my head, especially as I write more of this story. We'll probably get to see Ashley again pretty soon so we should be able to clear that up. It is a small ship. And thank you. I'm glad you approve.**

**Subsider34: Maybe most of the information is stored in her subconscious. There's so much of it that it leaks into her conscious mind but it's different when she's sleeping because her subconscious is at work playing out each memory or some such in order to process it all. Even if it wasn't like that it can be hard to remember especially intense dreams sometimes. You remember the feel of it but not much more. Anyway I figure you're on the right track. Who knows how she'll learn how to really make use of her biotics, however. And you're welcome. I was afraid I would annoy you so I'm glad you're not. Thank you. ^.^**

With the stealth of my light feet and tiny form, I made my way through the darkness of the ship silently. Apparently humans operate better with dimmer lighting because they're more relaxed and can think clearer. The graveyard shift had only the emergency lights on so it was even darker than usual. I was alright with it since I typically liked the darkness more than a sunny day. The night surrounds you in a blanket of comfort and sends you off to the world of dreams. The day is full of business and running around. There's no time to just… rest. As a dead person I much preferred to rest and relax. –Well, technically dead. Even so.

I must be a strange person to like the dark more than the light. But it just reminded me of my old family. How we would sit on the roof and gaze out into the night sky as the smooth currents of the wind surrounded us… I missed it. And I missed the wind as well. Ever since I felt it on Eden Prime I've wanted to go to a fuel depot even more. I say this because they have these generators and vents all over the place where they can create wind currents 24/7. Obviously the wind isn't very strong but it's as close as I'll ever get on this mission to relax. If I remember correctly, the wind system has been around for a long time. People- of all species generally- do and feel better when they feel closer to home. Unfortunately the Citadel doesn't use it much. Not in the places I've been to anyway. You never realize how much you need something until you don't have it anymore.

Fuel depots are like giant gas stations though, so they have not only fuel to refuel your ship but food (lots of snacks too) and drink as well. I'm pretty sure they have a few restaurants and gift shops to go with whatever system the fuel depot is stationed in. A lot of these depots are independently funded so quality usually depends on where you're at in the galaxy. They still have some agreement thing with the Council though since they operate in Council space.

Anyway, I'm just saying that I want to go to a fuel depot really badly. I want real food, I want to explore and see what it looks like on the inside and I want the wind. Somebody really needed to stick some of those on smaller ships. Dreadnoughts had them because they were so large and people could be stationed in one for a long time, and the same went for carriers but the rest got the short end of the stick. Granted it's what shore leave is for.

I really need to concentrate on what I'm doing before I run into something.

I made it to the second room of the crew's quarters and slipped inside as quietly as possible. Believe it or not the doors operated on two different modes- day and night. During the day they make that hissing noise because it's meant to get your attention and tell you someone is here. It's also because they're airtight. On night mode they make an effort to actually be quiet so the obnoxious and irritating-after-the-first-day hissing noise isn't so loud. They do still make noise of course but it isn't enough to wake someone up for the most part.

Upon a short inspection I found Joker on the left-side bottom bunk. I sneaked closer and held in a laugh. He was snuggling that silly teddy bear of his, Ms. Fuzzy-Muzzy, and drooling onto his pillow. The snoring wasn't as manly as you might think. His hat was still on his head, telling me he either collapsed into bed or just forgot to take it off again.

Considering it was already half-off his head I saw no reason why I wouldn't be caught yet I reached forward and grasped the brim of his hat.

Slowly, I pulled the rest of it from underneath his head. He snorted in his sleep and I froze with my arm still outstretched, hoping he wasn't going to wake up. His mouth closed for a moment before it unhinged and hung open again just as he turned over. His back was now to me and I shrugged. If he voluntarily gave me his hat then I couldn't say I really stole it. After all, he was the one who turned over so his hat wasn't on his head anymore. His subconscious must be on my side.

Taking the hat I put it on my own head so I could free up my hands. I was adorable in hats anyway.

As I left the room and let the doors close behind me I began to feel a little disappointed it went so smoothly. Even if I was good at sneaking thanks to my shadow play practice on Tela (the key is learning to suppress your presence) I had almost hoped this would result in a chase, or at least Joker yelling at me as I ran off with his beloved hat. Why did he like this thing so much anyway? He wore it so much it could feel some of the worn fabric hanging slightly.

I reached up and traced my fingers along what I thought was a tear against my forehead. But the more I felt it out the more I realized it could be a hiding place. The slit went all along the front base of the hat.

I took it off and stared at it for a moment before curling my fingers into the slit of fabric. It didn't take very long before I pulled out a small card. It was one of those holo-cards. People used them as business cards or notepads to remember things on. Tela used them for the grocery list mostly. They were physical of course so I could actually feel it but the holo-technology was what gave it an interface and showed the words or information stored on it. The thing was almost paper thin and since it was flexible it was no wonder no one ever noticed.

I tapped on its surface and it came to life. I had to squint at the sudden brightness before I could adjust and focus on the words scrolling by.

My brows furrowed as I began to mutter, "Sexy alien ladies…? Password… pineapple? Azure monthly… access code… 465-teddy? Shin Akiba… Gaming Company?"

I frowned for a moment before finally realizing what this all meant. I guess he wouldn't be able to remember passwords from all of the places this thing was listing. I doubt he'd even remember all of his subscriptions.

But the gaming company….

… OH!

Right… the asari/hanar porn games…

You know… honestly I'm more surprised at myself for not being surprised.

Maybe I shouldn't be surprised at all. This _is_ Joker we're talking about.

I sighed and tapped on the card's surface twice to shut off the interface and slipped it back into the underside of the bill. Joker really didn't need so many subscriptions to so many places. I get that some guys liked a lot of variety in their entertainment but twenty sites was one turian/drell vid too much.

Oh goddess. I just made a porn reference.

Joker must be contagious.

… Hey… maybe I could hide his hat somewhere. I already have blackmail material. Having leverage by holding his hat hostage somewhere could be the icing on the cake. Not that I really know what I would ask him for that would require me to blackmail him in the first place. But it would be fun to hold it over him. Not to mention his head needed some fresh air. He was going to get a bald spot soon if he kept wearing his hat so much.

But wait… Was this a favor for him or just a bit of fun for me?

Hmm. I'll go with both.

But mostly this is just for fun. It reminded me of the times my brothers and I used to go back and forth with each other.

What I wouldn't give to have just one more argument with my little brother Jake, or just to see his wide puppy dog eyes as he stared at me with that irritating smug look because he thought he won the argument. Or to rave with my older brother Corey over the crap ending of ME3 or hear him telling me how I needed to get my ass in gear. I didn't miss my dad or my step-mom so much though. I wish I could see how my mom was doing.

I shook my head in irritation and forced myself to stop thinking about my old life. I was dead. I needed to move on and focus on this one. It was enough trouble keeping up with one lifetime as it was, especially with everything going on in it. I could reminisce about my death after I was sorted out. And, you know, not crazy. Man, I really, really hoped I wasn't going to go insane. I was far gone enough as it was.

Resolving to go off and hide Joker's hat in the safest place possible, I finally began to move again.

Maybe I could hide it in Wrex's locker. Or Chakwas' alcohol supply. Maybe I could even hide it in Shepard's room somewhere.

So many good places… this was going to take a while.

**A/N: I just had to stop. I'm starving and I need to eat. I need to feed my little brother too. Anyway, tell me how you liked Agent Calista's first mission on the Normandy. I hope it lived up to your expectations or surprised you somewhere. You know how I like being original.**


	29. Increasing Effects

**Subsider34: Well in her defense she said 'a chase'. We all know Joker can't run. Maybe she was thinking of someone else chasing her, for, say, the location of said hat for their own blackmail purposes. Honestly I don't know. I'm kind of just making excuses for why I wrote that part.**

**Jiopaba: Would have been awesome. But there may be more missions later in the series. You'll know by the name of my chapters.**

**Hopelessly Blue: I think Calista does think of them as her family. She just can't forget the old one she used to have. Joker's porn habits are definitely canon- remember EDI mentioning his 'technically illegal' extranet bookmarks? In any case, I took the hat being the hiding place from you. You mentioned it a chapter or two ago. So thank you for that. Hilarious suggestions on the hiding places as well, by the way. **

**A Fan: I agree; they could have at least tried to put a couple of funny, light-hearted conversations in ME3.**

**OnyxTemplar: True, true. If I was Calista I probably would have become a recluse by now. Or at least keep to myself. Less chance of drama that way.**

**Kaiya Smith: I don't think Cali would be so cruel as to leak the information to others on the crew. But I wouldn't put it past her to mock and/or tease Joker about it.**

**Jeremy Pine: I have been wondering where you went. I'm glad you liked it. I figured we could use a break in the drama train. **

"Hey kid can you take this pad to Pressly?"

"'Sup Calista? Mind telling Engineering to cool it with the reactor? They're letting it get heated again."

"Oh hey, while you're at it, tell Adams we still need his help figuring out the technical problem with the consoles over Engineering."

"Kid, since you're so chummy with the Commander how 'bout askin' her to stock better rations once we get to the depot?"

"Calista, would you stop by the med-bay for me? Joker still hasn't come by for his shift."

Calista do this, Calista do that, hey kid can you help me out because I can't fix my own problems? I didn't mind helping out the first few days but now everyone has this idea that since I'm a kid I have all the free time in the world that should be spent on doing them favors. I'm what you would call the Gofer of the ship. I run around doing odd jobs for everyone and running messages about the ship. You know, because I'm convenient. The only reason I haven't said anything about being overworked like this (I'm not kidding, I get so little time that I can barely eat during the day) is because it keeps my mind off of my growing insanity.

_Distant explosions rippled across the ruined city, reaching Tethris' senses even miles away in his hiding place. He had run away from the constant battle. He couldn't take anymore. He could still hear the screams of his comrades as they were torn apart from within. How were they to ever know Katine had been indoctrinated? As the support of the team they had had solid trust in him and in each other._

_But when everything went wrong, Katine had proven to have turned. Tethris wanted to forget his comrades' faces as they were shot from behind. He could not function anymore. After what happened- after seeing his brother shift and transform into a hideous monster just as they had won the advantage in the skirmish, Tethris had little to hold him together now. If he were to go into battle once more, he would only be going there to join his lost brothers and sisters._

But the lack of sleep is having its own effect on me. I tightened my arms around the various messages and datapads I held, unconscious of my face screwing into an uncomfortable grimace. It wasn't only smells now but feelings as well. My stomach felt as if it were a storming sea, all nauseous and full of cobwebs and tangled masses of despair and regret to helplessness and self-hate.

I wasn't the one feeling the emotions but my body was certainly starting to get a habit of reacting to my visions and nightmares. After a month on the Normandy you would think someone would notice how strange it is that the nine year old kid kept running into things or forgetting what she was talking about in the middle of conversations. But apparently everyone just thought I was a scatter-brained kid who wasn't partial to paying attention to where I was going. Really that's as far from the truth as you could get. I used to be a completely serious, focused person that was compassionate and good at carrying long conversations maturely. As you most likely already know however, I've been slipping.

At first it had seemed like I was just distracted. I might be thinking something one moment and thinking something completely different the next, or I would just forget whether one of my 'talks' with Shepard was due in ten minutes or twenty.

But now I was running into things. I was thinking things that were strange and that I didn't quite understand myself. Like misty schematics to a machine I've never seen before in my life. Or battle strategies I would never find a use for. My insomnia was coming in a lot worse now. I wouldn't sleep for two days at a time, maybe three. When I did sleep I had horrible nightmares or dreams that didn't make any sense.

In response to this I've been getting agitated and snappy at people. I don't talk unless I'm delivering information or answering a question. I keep to myself a lot more. I don't know if anyone has noticed other than Tela. I think she figured it out when I got antsy in the middle of her asking me if I was alright and how I answered with sarcasm almost every time. I'm sure by now I had an unmoving scowl on my face.

As I entered the med-bay I spotted Chakwas and Joker talking. He was sitting on one of the beds with only his boxers on. No wonder he hasn't shown up to relieve Addison yet. He was getting his legs and braces checked out.

I haven't told him what happened to his hat. He didn't even know I was the one who took it. I didn't find much enjoyment in it anymore. After I had hidden it in Shepard's room (I don't think she ever looked under her bed) I'd gotten the idea to wait and see how long it would take for someone to find it and give it back to Joker. But it's been more than a week now and I'm starting to think I should just give the thing back to him. Possibly without the card though.

It's another viewpoint my darkening personality has affected.

He looked at me when I entered and Chakwas turned briefly to see me before going back to her work. She knew I would say something if it was important. "Chase is still waiting to be relieved, Joker." I stated.

He frowned at me, "Well you can tell her that I'm not about to walk out there half-naked without my braces on. I took half her shift last night to compensate for this anyway, so she can shove it."

I chose not to expend any of my lacking energy to reply and turned my gaze to Chakwas, "Shepard asked me to inquire about your medical medi-gel supply doctor."

"Did she now?" Chakwas mused as she continued to tinker with the functions and spacing of Joker's leg braces. I didn't see the need to answer. "Well I still have a sufficient amount but I doubt it will last much longer if she keeps recklessly running about in places that tend to explode."

My lips pursed at the convoluted and dodgy answer. She could have just said she needed more. I'll just tell Shepard to get a crate or two.

"If you don't mind Calista dear, would you bring Liara some food? She's forgotten to eat again." my expression grew slightly more sour but I said nothing and walked out of the med-bay.

I walked over to the food dispenser and grabbed a tray before ordering what I figured Liara would like. It gave me the proper rations- food I couldn't recognize for the life of me- and I made my way back to the med-bay at a careful pace. I was still carrying four datapads and for someone my size it was hard to carry a full tray of food with only one hand. This was part of the reason I was in such a bad mood these days. No one seemed to notice enough to even care about putting so much work on my young body's shoulders. At the daily demands I went through now I was wondering how much longer I would hold before finally breaking and spiraling down. By then it wouldn't matter if anyone tried to help or make time in their busy schedules to simply ask me whether I was okay or not.

Whatever. If I end up breaking it'll just give me the excuse to lash out when I wanted and tell things I wanted. I could just type down everything I knew of the future and let myself go, turn into a crazy person. I think I'd turn out like the Joker from Batman, in a way, if I did that. I might be the next Hannibal save for the cannibalism. A mad genius, with emphasis on the mad part.

Whatever ended up happening to me I was beginning to lose sight of the optimistic images. In all seriousness I found myself musing upon how I was to die. I might not be the hero, but I was certainly not going to believe I was going to make it to the end of the war without dying in some way, whether it be mentally, emotionally (again, in my case), or completely. Too much was already whittling me down to think I would be okay at the end.

The hissing of the door leading to Liara's room sounded off and I erased my train of thought in order to focus on current happenings. Liara, startled by the door opening as she normally happened to be, jumped and whipped around to look at me.

"Oh Goddess, Calista!" she gasped. "I didn't realize you would be coming."

I would have been irritated if it was anyone else. Especially since I started people a lot. But she was so sincere and so fussy that my mood always lightened a little when in her presence. I felt a kinship to her in that we were both watched closely or ignored by the general crew. I was fast becoming partial to my status as a Pariah because I was rarely told what to do by anyone other than Shepard or Tela (who wasn't here), but Liara was very uncomfortable. It was half the reason she stayed in her room unless she was out on a mission.

We had only gone on side missions since Therum. The way I understand it Nihlus was still checking out Feros and the Council still hadn't notified us about Noveria. I find it bothersome but if it wasn't the time then I couldn't say anything on the matter. Real life was just so slow compared to the games I was used to.

Seeing my intended action, Liara hurried to clear a space on her cluttered desk for me to set the tray down. Once I did so I also set down three of the four datapads I had been carrying in my other arm.

Seeing her questioning look I clarified, "The first one has information on the human social nuances you asked for and the second one has information on the Prothean artifacts Shepard came across on some of the side missions."

Although she immediately grew excited, it was watered down by her curiosity over the third datapad she lifted it and gazed at it questioningly, "And this one?" she asked.

I became stiff in response to the answer my mind provided but didn't reply. Instead I turned and walked out of the room without a second glance. I had filled it with information regarding my unfortunate status caused by the beacon and its visions. I even added some trivia about Protheans that I had managed to gather after all of the damned flashes I've gone through. Basic things like what they looked like or how they fought. It was kind of all I knew since they didn't ever seem to have time to do anything but fight or die.

I do still forget most of what happened in them however. The only reason I could put together enough dots to describe them was my knowledge of Javik. Wherever I got it I think Liara would love to see the info. She was still nutty for the old stuff after all. It's too bad Bioware left mention of it out completely in the second game and only alluded to her still liking Protheans when mentioning Javik.

With mention of how Liara was, my subconscious reminded me of the other crew members. Wrex still seemed indifferent to me but I got the feeling he was waiting for me to make some trouble with the way he eyed me. Garrus seemed uncomfortable around me. I can't say why but I couldn't find the time to care about it enough to ask. Tali was nice to me and often asked to play a game or two with me (they were really simulations of hacking levels or reactor core meltdowns). Kaidan still hated me. He either frowned at me when I passed by or ignored me completely- that is, if he wasn't telling me how 'an unstable biotic' like myself ought to be shipped off to the nearest controlled facility specialized in kids like me. Which you have to admit is stupid. No kid is like me.

Shepard doted on me in all honesty. Not in a loving way like some mom, but kind of close. She scolded me if I caused trouble (like when I 'accidentally' tripped Harvey down the stairs in retaliation for him mocking the aliens of the ship-including me- behind their backs) and made sure I was eating right. She gave me a look if I was being uncooperative over something trivial, and since we were both extremely stubborn we sometimes debated about controversial issues. Really we liked to argue, or at least I did. It was fun and liberating in a way when I would get into a heated conversation with Shepard. I could let go and focus on the moment rather than all of our problems.

She herself was a biotic as well even though she relied more on her weapons so she was making an effort to teach me just enough to call upon it were I to find myself in a dangerous situation. When I asked why we didn't go further she said my instincts would do the rest for me and that I was too young to think about seriously vamping up my abilities. What she said was true since biotics put a certain strain on the body that children weren't able to completely withstand. It was one of the reasons why they had social problems or physical ailments such as cancer or some diseases related to your immune system if they were forced to train at young ages.

But all in all, Shepard was growing on me. I was fond of her. It helped me stay together in a way. Without Tela I was naturally inclined to become attached to another parental figure in my new environment, and that figure was Shepard. She looked after me and even though I made her a little uncomfortable sometimes (who wouldn't be uncomfortable about a child knowing the future and having visions of an extinct race that now has to do with a galactic threat you're supposed to deal with) she always acted like a mom-ish big sister to me. This dynamic between us was enough to relax me when I was around her so I wouldn't be so stressed.

Lastly there was Ashley. I had been actively avoiding her actually. Ever since that meeting a month ago. Yeah. It's been a while. I wasn't exactly sure why but since that look I saw on her face I just became so worried about how she felt that I've been much too paranoid and afraid to just go and talk to her. Like I said. I've turned into a bit of a recluse Pariah.

So imagine my shock when I go down to Engineering (to deliver the last messages to Adams remember?) only to find Ashley Williams herself waiting for me like some scorpion ready to strike.

The look on her face tells me she knows I've been avoiding her. And she was not happy.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in the last couple days but I drove down to my dad's house and he's kept me busy.**


	30. Like A Sister

**Jeremy Pine: Thank you for mentioning it. My Carpal Tunnel isn't so bad right now. I just need to cut down from writing so much and it should be fine. And yes, that is an awesome image in my head. I'd like to see someone try to illustrate that on deviantART. Maybe she could still release the card, I don't know. She's been in a sour mood so I haven't brought it up really. (I'm glad you got into your account by the way.)**

**A Fan: I guess she just really didn't want to talk. Her visions and experiences are really a raw spot for her to even think about. Sharing them with another person in such detail would be hard for her, especially in the condition she's in right now. With Feros, the only thing I'm sure of is that the Cipher is necessary and I want Shiala to live and all. Other than that it can go a hundred different ways. I could have had them jump right to Noveria and the Mu Relay but we can't just leave the colonists under the Thorian's rule. Not to mention we needed to get Liara too. I guess they could have taken care of them after defeating Saren but still…**

**Subsider34: Tela does have missions to get to on top of her investigating Black Frontier and protecting Cali from them- which is hard when the girl is on a moving ship going all over the galaxy. I mentioned Tela though. She has called Cali but not every day or anything. She's only been on the Normandy for a little over a month. Calista hasn't told anyone about what was in her visions exactly. She just mentioned making Shepard a little awkward with her knowledge of the future and having visions at all. I guess I didn't make it clear enough when I wrote it- sorry about that.**

**Arael Tenebris: I think she's starting to somatize in reaction to the visions and that's why she's 'feeling' things. Full-immersion events are probably her nightmares or dreams that don't make sense. Whatever the case I hope she'll be alright soon. I'm starting to get sympathy pains. **

**OnyxTemplar: I'm sure she has been tempted. But even though she's going through this stuff and she's in a bad mood she's still a good person at heart. Which is a lucky ass thing for the crew, am I right? But also because of her good nature I don't think she's told anyone (Tela and Shepard in this case) that she's feeling stressed out and why. She's the type to suffer in silence rather than complain. **

**TJG: Let's not forget Javik's ability to 'know' people and read them just by touching them or things they have touched. Objects have memories as well. The place Tethris was in could have been passed by, by other Protheans and they got a flash of what happened or just knew. Maybe Tethris returned to the battlefield. He still would have left his mark. … Honestly it would be awesome and creepy if Calista really was a colony creature. That would explain things as well. I guess we'll find out the details sometime later. And I only wrote in the messages since not everyone can get to a comm terminal or their Omni-tools. Maybe there's a protocol about reporting things in person. You saw people walking around with datapads and talking to each other in the cutscenes on the Normandy (beginning of ME2).**

**Hopelessly Blue: I don't think she's told Shepard anything because she doesn't want her only caretaker on the ship to treat her differently. Calista's sensitive on the inside and she doesn't want to risk what she has. Especially since Tela isn't there to make things better. Joker only hasn't said anything about his missing hat yet is because he doesn't want to bring attention to his card's hiding place. Not to mention it's been a while since Cali hid it. I'm sorry she walked out of the room, Marcy. She just isn't up for talking about her problems or mentioning them aloud. Sensitive, remember? **

**Kaiya Smith: Hopefully it will go well enough. I like Ash and I don't want Cali to feel like she's alone all the time.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated you guys. I was at my brother's apartment this time. He missed me so much I had to visit him, and being the good little sister I am I refrained from writing so I could better spend time with him (watching Doctor Who and playing the Warframe beta). But I'm home now so I can update again.**

I stared at Ashley for what felt like forever before she stalked forward and snatched me into the hallway. The doors closed behind us and I felt both panicked beyond the point of making a sound and so taken off guard that I completely forgot about my earlier mood.

Before I knew it I was standing with my back against the wall and staring up at Ashley as she loomed over me, expression stony and scary.

_The hideous creature had to be at least eight lengths* tall- maybe nine. Commander Restak stared up at it fearlessly, cornered, alone, and wounded. It smelled of death and corrosive acid. With her weapons either destroyed or melted down Restak had no chance of escape. _

_She had survived for so long with only her and her team to count on. But now that they were gone and reinforcements were days away…_

"Calista 'Grouch' Vasir, you tell me right now why you thought it was a good idea to avoid me for more than five minutes after that ridiculous meeting, because if you don't I swear to goodness I will make _sure_ to-"

"W-wait a minute!" I interrupted. I didn't want to hear another one of her lectures. Not that I'll admit I missed getting them. "I know you were thinking I betrayed you by not saying anything about-"

"_We've been hit! We're going down!" Pashik called from his place in the pilot's chamber, struggling desperately to keep the transport from falling to ground. _

"_Open the transmitter relay!" Skaran ordered quickly, making her way to the terminal. "This is Captain Skaran of the Seventh Reaver Corps! Agtero* has been lost! Reaper forces have overrun the orbit facility and razed the ground stations!"_

_An explosion in the lower part of the ship from oncoming fire shook the entire room. Pashik clenched his jaw tighter, jerking the controls to pull them out of the line of fire as best he could. Unfortunately they were going down; they had taken too much damage already. The Captain braced herself against the terminal to keep her balance as she continued to relay information to the rest of her ships caught in the battle._

"_Evacuate all survivors and retreat!"_

"Already…" I blinked at the feeling of falling back into my body- something I felt far too often- and tried to reassert myself into the situation in front of me. But moments later I managed to process that Ashley was no longer looking angry. She was staring at me in fear…

Her grip on my arms was tight. "What was that just now? What's wrong?"

My brows furrowed. Had my vision lasted for more than an instant this time? That wasn't normal… "What do you mean?"

"You just stopped talking for no reason!" she burst. I could feel her fear for me. It was almost suffocating. "You didn't do anything when I yelled at you either! What's going on, Calista?"

The stress from these last couple weeks must be agitating my mind… With it being so overworked lately there might not be a filter or timer like usual. That or I was just slipping faster with Ashley's sudden attack.

"_Pashik! Get to the escape pods and launch the crew- along with yourself!" Skaran ordered._

_Pashik jolted in his seat from shock and snapped his gaze to his Captain. "What?! I have to stay here Captain! This is my duty!"_

_Skaran grabbed his wrist to stop his hurried movements. "It is __**my**__ duty to sacrifice myself in the face of death. I am your leader- I must see to my people's safety. This is my responsibility."_

_Pashik paused, "Captain-!"_

"_Your duty is to get to the escape and get the crew out. I will pilot the ship and give the corps enough time to retreat."_

"_Captain!" Pashik tried to protest but he was stopped as Skaran grabbed his collar and jerked him out of his seat. _

"_Get out!" she shouted over the din of the battle and damage. "Make sure my men get to safety!"_

_Pashik hesitated for but a moment before turning and sprinting off deeper into the ship. Skaran took the pilot's seat and fired up every available weapon and defensive capability of her loved ship. It was her duty to save as many as she could. This war was without mercy, and turned friends into monsters. She would give her life with pleasure if she could save any amount of lives in return._

_As she let off all canons and ejected every compressed missile into the Reaper ships surrounding her, she grinned. "I am Captain Skaran of the Seventh Reaver Corps, veteran of fifty battles with Reaper forces and vanquisher of eight invading Reapers!"_

_Once she had confirmation on her scanners that her forces had evacuated all survivors and retreated, she began the self-destruct. With the size of her ship's core there was little doubt she would extinguish not only these Reapers but the remains of the orbital stations as well. _

"_I will not bow to these machines!" she growled, pulling the ship to the very middle of the enemy ships._

_An instant later, the self-destruct activated and went off, taking everything along with it in a blinding flash of light._

I came back to myself again to see Ashley shaking me back and forth from where I stood still. My wide eyes blinked several times and I processed what may have happened in the time I must have been… occupied.

"I'm fine!" I snapped with closed eyes, pushing Ashley's hands off of me. I shook my head slightly to reassert myself, turning away. "I'm just stressed, okay? I don't take well to people I like yelling at my face all of a sudden."

"And if you're supposed to like me so much why have you been avoiding me?" although she tried to sound demanding, the sound of her voice was only concerned and worried in my ears. I pressed a hand to my chest in an effort to suppress the roiling emotions, both mine here and from the vision.

"_Because_ I like you, stupid." The insult was meant to distract her. I turned back to stare at her seriously. "I hid my condition from you because I knew you would think of me differently. You would have had a completely different opinion of me if I didn't act like I was normal when we were together on Eden Prime."

She crossed her arms and gave me a look.

I deadpanned. "Normal as in genetically stable and not a former experiment. So I wasn't surprised you looked at me like I stabbed one of your sisters. I didn't want to see that look again so I avoided you and acted like it was nothing. I'm just surprised you care enough about it to ambush me."

Ashley stared at me for a long time. Her face looked angry and shocked and sad all at once. It was like she was so conflicted that she just didn't know how to react. I could understand the feeling.

A long time went by before Ashley finally moved. I kept myself from backing away when she moved toward me, thinking she might threaten me again, or tell me I was just stupid and wrong about what I thought or did.

So I was shocked when she reached down and engulfed me in a tight embrace. So shocked was I when she did this that I stood stock still with widened eyes. I hadn't considered this possibility, honestly. I was so taken off-guard by it that my earlier foul mood was a thing of the past.

Her grip on me tightened before she spoke, "You're right. I probably would have thought differently of you. I probably wouldn't have come to think of you as one of my little sisters either."

Sister? That's how she thought of me? I hadn't realized… I'd never had a sister before.

"I thought I knew all about you, even though we only had about a week." The small ironic smile on her face was heard in her voice. "So yeah, I was surprised when I found out how wrong I really was. At first I thought you had just lied to me about everything, and I felt hurt, and, yeah, a little betrayed."

She pulled back and looked down at me, keeping her hands on my shoulders.

"But the more I thought about it the more I began to understand why you would hide something like that. Even if I did feel hurt, irrationally I admit; I couldn't stay mad at you for doing something I'd probably do too. I wouldn't want my friends thinking I was a weirdo either."

I looked off to the side at her terminology but said nothing in response. It was pretty true. I was weird.

"So after I got over myself- which took about three hours, by the way- I decided I'd go talk to you." her statement confused me and I looked back up to her.

"Talk to me? But-"

"-I never came." She finished with a small sigh. "Yeah…" she released me and stepped to the wall to lean against it. "When I found you in the Mess looking too depressed to eat I knew it had to be my fault. You were with the Commander too- she seemed like she was trying to talk to you."

I thought back to that day and recalled what she was talking about. After I had told Shepard about what would have happened I had gone off to find something to eat. She'd caught up with me and saw my pathetic face probably. She sat across from me and tried to make me feel better. It had helped just to know that she was trying but she'd left in the middle of the conversation.

Seeing my look Ash nodded, "Shepard saw me first." She confirmed. "She came over and asked what was up. I didn't really explain much beyond 'let me talk to her' since, you know, I didn't really know her well. Obviously she thought I should leave you alone until you felt better.  
"I wanted to argue but she was the voice of reason…" she shrugged, "She told me I should wait until you wanted to talk to me yourself. So I waited. And waited. And waited. For weeks."

I cringed at the truth and felt guilt well up inside me as I looked away.

"Finally I'd had enough of waiting. I think of you like a little sister, Cali. I couldn't just wait forever to see you again."

I looked down as I felt my eyes getting misty and nodded. I probably wouldn't have found enough courage to get past my cowardice and just go talk to Ash. I was lucky that she was so stubborn. It reminded me of Tela. She never let me be alone for long either.

Wordlessly I stepped forward and wrapped my small arms around her waist. I held on tightly, grateful that she had decided to ambush me in Engineering. "Thank you."

**A/N: Sorry for this taking so long again everyone. Please forgive me!**

**Lengths: They're roughly the same length as feet are to us.**

**Agtero: I changed the name a little since the Protheans would have had a different name for it but the planet it now known as Agetoton.**


	31. Just Drop It

**Panthour: I'm happy you like them! I do too. I do agree with the weirdness of Ash dropping the subject too quickly as well. It's addressed in this chapter.**

**Wolf Gril811: He might, unless he dies on Virmire before he gets the chance. I really don't know yet. And you're right: things do ten to grow worse as time passes. The night is always darker just before dawn, as they say.**

**Subsider34: You've just won me over, you know. I'm glad you remembered my Carpal Tunnel issues and all that. Not many do. But honestly it is starting to flare up again. Don't worry; it's nothing I can't handle. I'm too excited about these next chapters to take a break. Anyway, the issue with Ash dropping the subject is addressed in this chapter. That vision with Captain Skaran is my favorite too! I'm so sad that she died though… **

**A Fan: I agree. Hopefully she'll either get better or get 'cured'. Whatever happens, I hope it happens soon- otherwise Cali may be in more trouble than she realizes.**

**Arael Tenebris: You don't have to review if you don't have anything to say. I won't hold it against you or anything.**

**Hopelessly Blue: To be fair she is a little racist. But that's not all she is. She does see differently once she gets to know our alien teammates. So I agree with you, I don't like how people just write her off. Same thing goes with Miranda. Once you get to know her she's totally awesome. Her sister is cool too. Man, just thinking about the ME2 crew has me impatient to get there. *sighs* Sometimes I hate pacing myself. But oh well… quality over quantity. (Sorry… I'm distracted today.) I love you!**

**Kaiya Smith: I'm happy you think so. That's what I was going for since the visions react more to Cali's emotions. The sisters' thing is official now, though. Before, I think Cali didn't think about those things.**

"What was that back there anyway?" Ashley asked, regarding me curiously. We were sitting in the Mess Hall catching up over the last of the rations. We were running low and since we had been docked with the fuel depot for about an hour or so everyone was pitching in to eat the rest of the rations. It had been Harvey's (the guy I tripped down the stairs) idea; 'get rid of the crap food so the Commander will have to get the good stuff'. Not that I think a fuel depot has the best available but it will no doubt taste much better. It might even _look_ like real food too. I could only hope.

Nevermind that it was going to take us a week just to eat all we had in order to need more.

I didn't glance away from staring into space as I chewed my own ration (this one was as close to a granola bar as you get here in the future). "Back where?"

Ashley's hand waved in front of my face and I blinked uncomfortably before turning my gaze to her in question. "You were in the middle of yelling at me and then you just stopped. You stared into space for an entire minute before you responded at all. And when I tried to ask you what was wrong you just did it again! What's up with you? You haven't told me anything beyond 'I'm fine' and you know how I feel about those words."

I regarded her plainly for a moment, "You're ranting again." I pointed out. She immediately stopped and closed her mouth before giving me a look. Did I ever mention how she tended to rant and pace when she was worried about something? Or just plain worked up. She also hated it when I said 'I'm fine'. The only reason she wasn't burning a hole in the floor right now was because she was sitting down.

I dropped my hand holding the bar to the table and rested my head in my free hand. She frowned at me, "And you're deflecting again. You know, for a nine year old, you're way too smart for your age."

I rolled my eyes, "That's because I'm 193 on the inside." There was a silence and I looked back at Ashley to see her staring at me. "What?"

She let out a long sigh and drooped in her seat, bringing a hand up to press the tips of her fingers against her forehead, "What am I going to do with you?"

I smirked, "Love me for my sarcasm and skills at deflecting?" I suggested. She dropped her hand and gave me a glare. "What?"

"I'm not just going to drop the subject Cali. The only reason I did earlier was because it could wait for a few minutes. Tell me what's wrong."

"You haven't called me 'Grouchy' yet." I commented, looking off again. "It's been a while."

Ash slammed her fist down on the tabletop just hard enough to make her displeasure clear, "This is serious Calista!"

"It is if you're saying my whole first name, huh?" I mused. I was only playing this off because I didn't want to talk about it.

Ashley suddenly stood, pushing her chair back quickly enough for it to slide back. "I'm not kidding around! I know something is wrong and I want to know about it!"

I instinctively went on the defense and dropped my hand to sit straight, "Well I don't want to talk about it! If you're so curious why don't you talk to Shepard or something? She knows everything anyway!"

"Why? Did you tell her something is wrong with you?" Ashley demanded.

"_Nothing_ is _wrong_ with me! I'm just stressed out!" I snapped back.

"Being stressed has nothing to do with shutting down in the middle of a sentence like some robot!" she yelled back.

"So I'm a machine now, huh? Why don't you call me a freak too and make it a complete package!"

"Stop deflecting!"

"Gee, I'm sorry I have a defense mechanism! We _robots_ have them too you know! Why don't I fire up the sarcasm too while I'm at it!?" I didn't realize the blue glow fading to life around my body as I stood up.

"I- I didn't call you a robot, okay?! I was just making a point!"

"It doesn't even matter! I don't care what you call me!" I lied. "I've been called a lot worse anyway! So just drop it!"

"I'm not going to drop it!" Ash stubbornly retorted. "And don't think I'm going to let you have it easy either just because you're glowing!"

Surprised by her sudden statement I looked at my hands and realized I really was covered in biotic energy. I hadn't thought about it waking up because Shepard had helped me keep it controlled. I must be getting way too worked up. If that's the case I need to stop. I wouldn't forgive myself if I hurt anyone.

Without another word I turned and stormed out of the Mess Hall.

...

"_- Close the gates!" screams, fire, chaos. There was little to discern or understand._

"_This is Forerunner Tethris of the sixth division! We need reinforcements on the south side of Ghaxas Square!" the leader shouted into his comm, firing on the oncoming forces with a weapon close to overheating._

_Moments that were too long passed by before his distress call was answered, "This is Commander Varik, answering your distress beacon! My men have located your signal and are on our way!"_

_Relief flooded Tethris at the small salvation. "There is a grouping of toppled buildings including the overturned statue of General Ghaxas! The enemy flank is wide open in that area!" _

I grumbled to myself irritably, cursing these visions. The more I thought about them the more they happened. The more stressed I got the more vivid they were. I didn't want to even think about this problem. I didn't want these visions. I didn't want to see people dying everywhere I looked in my mind.

Sometimes I didn't even want to be on the Normandy. But what I did want was an impossible dream. Not to be normal or anything. I had never been normal, even when I had been a real human in my last life. Different was fine. It was good even. But to be as different as I was? And to have mental 'issues' popping up every week too? That, I could live without.

Of course if wishes were poppy I would only be dreaming right now. I would wake up in Tela's apartment soaking wet or hanging upside down in the air and yell her name angrily, only to hear her laughing from the kitchen. I would hear her spiel about having to go on another stupid mission and hang out with Tanin for another two weeks watching the vid.

I sighed. What I wouldn't give to hear Tanin telling me about more human trivia before he tested it on me. Like the times he poked me in the nose to see if I was cold or when he pulled up my shirt to see whether my belly button poked out or in. I wanted to come home from school to have another one of those heavy blankets thrown on me or to see Tela coming at me with another one of her movies.

I missed how they smelled, and felt. Tanin smelled like rain, and spring morning when it was still misty and dew covered the leaves. He didn't hug or even touch too much but he was attentive and fed me all the sweets I could stand. Tela smelled like a Heliotrope in full bloom with a little musk, and when she hugged me she felt like the sun. She was the most protective, overbearing, perfect parent anyone could ask for. I love them both. And I miss them so much.

With myself getting distracted and thinking about Tela and Tanin, I realized I had calmed down a lot. It felt bittersweet to think of them. I was worried about Tanin and I wanted to stay with him and take care of him. I didn't want to think about him being alone in that hospital or his apartment.

Unconsciously, my hand drifted to his sash that I still wore around my neck. I also wanted to see Tela. I wanted to see her appear at the end of the dock with that smug smirk so I could run to her and feel like I was okay again.

But when I came back to reality, I also realized that I wasn't on the Normandy anymore.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short and all but I figured it was a good place to stop. Did anyone catch my Dragon Age II reference? **


	32. Friendly Help

**Tuner: Yes. I DO like reviews! And I love what you did there. Definitely a first for me.**

**Panthour: Well yes, but that was a reference for the first chapter he was in. That and I couldn't come up with a good name and I'd been playing DAII all day. For this last chapter it was actually a quote from Gamlen "If wishes were poppy we'd all be dreaming." Mentioning Bianca would have been too obvious. Although it may be cool to have a weapon named Bianca.**

**OnyxTemplar: Aw, thanks. I try.**

**Kaiya Smith: Yeah. I don't know why everyone missed this. The Normandy is docked- I mentioned it in the first paragraph of the chapter. As for the food I don't mind what I'm eating as long as it tastes good. Calista probably isn't picky either since she's been eating alien food ever since she came to be in the ME universe.**

**A Fan: I understand. It is probably the best course of action. But Calista is in the body of a child. As grown up on the inside as she is, she was affected when her mind went into that body. She does kind of act like a child a lot what with hugging people and having lesser control of her emotions, right? She's probably just worried about how she'll be looked at by those she cares for.**

**Jeremy Pine: You know how I like to keep you on your toes. It's more fun that way. And as usual, you have stellar predictions. I can't tell you if any of them are right yet though. We'll just have to find out what happens the old-fashioned way (minus the part where this is on a worldwide system that **_**doesn't**_** use tubes like old people think).**

**Subsider34: Yep. I mostly write my chapters in one sitting, read over them and then upload them. As a military brat I do strive to live up to that famous 'if you're gonna do it, do it the right way the first time' line. I admit that I absolutely hate hearing it though. My dad ruined me on a lot of things and military quotes, insults and ways of life are just a few of them. (Sorry for ranting there.) Anyway, we all know how Ash is. She can't just let something go. She has to question it and examine it until she's satisfied she has all the answers. **

**Hopelessly Blue: Yeah. I know if I met Miranda in real life (which Cali may be soon) I would just dote on her. Once we were friends of course. Anyway, Cali and Ash are both very stubborn. If they disagree over something (as we have just seen) they will fight about it. That's what sisters do isn't it? I don't want to say anything about your dad so I won't do the whole 'I'm sorry and I love you so much' bit. My own story was so anticlimactic though. I need to tell you about it sometime and make you jealous. XD JK, JK. I'm happy you liked that past part with Tanin and Tela- I did too. It just seemed right that she would automatically think of her most beloved caretakers (one of them practically being her mom) in a moment of emotional crisis. It calmed her down anyway.**

I looked around myself in confusion, wondering when it was I left the Normandy and stepped out into the fuel depot. You would think I'd notice leaving the ship for the first time since I boarded the damn thing. But these visions really just put my body on autopilot- at the best of times. You already know how I can space out or run into things just as well when I'm 'distracted'. When I stormed out of the Mess I hadn't been thinking where I was going. And with those visions flashing behind my eyes back-to-back I was too distracted to realize where I was walking.

But now that I'm looking around I wonder how long I was out of it. I don't see the Normandy anywhere. I'm not even in one of the outlying levels of the depot (where the docks are located). This has to be somewhere in the levels nearer to the core. I think this is one of the sustenance levels…

I observed the passerby and sights of the world from where I was standing and furrowed my brows, slightly pursing my lips in a perplexed manner. The 'wind' from the air ducts felt good. It was pretty warm in the fuel depot so the breeze was nice. Unfortunately it felt a little numb. Like I had already been feeling it for a while. How long had I spaced out? Did getting angry and storming out of a room trigger some escape response?

Maybe I should try to find my way through the crowd. This fuel depot got a lot of traffic because it was in one of the nexus systems between the Citadel and a bunch of its trading planets and stations. If I was correct we were near Palaven, so there were a lot of turians walking around. Plenty of other species most likely come to trade or do some business on Palaven as well. Really the only race I wasn't seeing so far were the drell, batarians and… oh, wait, there's an elcor over there. I didn't see him before that hanar floated out of the way. Now that I thought of it there weren't any Krogans hanging around either. Makes sense given they hate turians.

The colors and smells of this place are pretty new as well. Even through the ventilation I could smell the various foods of all these restaurants. It smelled flavorful and the heady exhaust coming from grating vents (some temperature filter I think they were) even smelled appetizing. Blue, purple, green and white neon signs shone everywhere, over doors of shops in eye-catching designs and outlining open doorways leading into a bar or 'old-fashioned' pub. Various holographic advertisement columns were spread out along the large commons area to remind you of new things coming out or the best thing to buy in this particular depot as a souvenir or gift.

This was the first time I'd been in a depot, and I found I liked it. It was full of people just walking around, talking to friends over a meal or getting a few souvenirs for their families back home. It was a lively and yet relaxing place. From what I was seeing no one was bitching about long rides or debating over political and controversial issues like they knew everything. It wasn't like the presidium at all. It was rich, and alive, and it excited me and calmed me down all at once.

I wasn't agitated anymore; I just wanted to explore this new place. It was too good a feeling to let go. And I didn't want to go back to the Normandy for fear I would run into Ashley again. I just felt guilty for what happened. I didn't want to keep secrets from her but I didn't want to make her think I was just insane either. I already thought I was crazy. I didn't want anyone else thinking the same thing.

I sighed. Even after we made up and everything we only started bickering again. It was my own fault for being so stubborn, but… I just didn't want her to think I was more different than I already was. I didn't want to see her looking at me like I was crazy or that I was some pity case that needed to be coddled.

Right now, I just wanted to lose myself in the atmosphere.

…

Out of breath, exhausted and absolutely worried, Shepard ran along the market sections and corridors of the fuel depot looking for Calista. She'd been missing for more than six hours, ever since Ashley beat down the door to her quarters, frantic. Once she'd been downloaded on the situation Shepard sent the available and willing crew members out to look for her, along with herself. Ash and she had split up when they'd had to choose between the market districts and sustenance levels.

Unfortunately they had already been looking for a long time. Shepard was beginning to grow more and more concerned over Calista's safety. She could be kidnapped or found by Black Frontier- this place wasn't exactly protected with security like the Normandy or even the Citadel. Oh, she did not want to have that talk with Vasir. Just imagining her face when Shepard had to tell her that her niece was missing…

The Commander shook her head in order to try and stay focused. She needed to find Cali before any of that happened. If the girl was hurt, or worse, she didn't think she could forgive herself. She should have known something horrible would happen because she hadn't been watching Calista as closely as she had originally. Evidently things weren't good for Cali on the ship. No doubt she was running away from more than just Ash.

With a worried gaze Shepard scanned each way and into every shop or even bar that she passed, hoping Cali would be there, safe and unharmed. "Where are you, Calista?" she murmured to herself. "Where's my little kid?"

…

"Here you go. It should help you relax." I smiled in thanks at the friendly bartender and wrapped my small hands around the drink he offered. The liquid was clear as glass with little silvery swirls in it and a small slice of fruit on the rim of the cup. It smelled like licorice and was warm against my fingers.  
As I took a small sip of the inviting drink, the bartender, a salarian named Serrkil asked, "So what were you doing out in the depot on your own? It isn't very dangerous but I wouldn't take any chances."

I blinked at the drink and inwardly smiled. It tasted excellent; like the broth from my mom's pot roast. So rich and bursting with spice and flavor. "I was just…" the memory was bittersweet.

"What?" Serrkil urged curiously when I trailed off. "Were you running away?"

I set my drink down and let out a sigh, "Yeah, you could say that."

"What for? Is the ship you live on unhealthy? Are you abused, or a hostage?" I looked up at him from where I sat on the bar stool questioningly. "There's a law." He answered as if it were an obvious clarification. I simply nodded like I knew what he meant and took another drink.

After another moment I shook my head, "It's not like that. I just got into an argument with… my older sister…" it felt weird to think of Ashley like that. I mean, I guess we acted like we were related but calling someone my sibling just seemed so strange. After I lost my brothers I never wanted siblings again. I would just lose them. Calling Ash my older sister felt like a jinx on her safety, or a taboo. I guess my mom had been right when she used to call me a worrywart.

Serrkil hummed as he cleaned out a cup with his rag. "I see. I often debate with my older siblings as well. But we don't run away from each other when we do it. Is that a human trait?" he asked curiously.

I shook my head again, "No. I just… She asked me about something I'm kind of self-conscious of. She's probably just worried and wants to know what's wrong with me but it's a hard subject to breach. Not to mention I'm scared of what she'll think if I do tell her- or anyone."

"So you carry a heavy burden on your own? That isn't good for anyone, especially a child." Serrkil informed, to which I shrugged. "I am often concerned for my own siblings as well. One of them is in the STG. He doesn't like to talk about his problems either."

I took another drink from this wonderful synthetic glass cup (they're harder to break and lighter than regular glass), deciding to just listen to whatever Serrkil had to say. I think he was going somewhere anyway.

"But I always ask him to make sure he knows I worry about him. When he does tell me how he's been doing I'm only happy that he confided in me and I want to help him. Siblings are meant to support each other, are they not?" Serrkil smiled at me and I wondered if it was that simple. My brothers and I used to take care of each other. My older brother and I took care of our mom too.

… Maybe… I've been too childish…

"Yeah. You're right. Maybe I've just been making it worse than it is." I wondered about that. I've been so caught up in it that I haven't even thought about whether my own worry and fear of weakness has been allowing these visions to control me. Because when I get stressed I get worried about them. I think about them more and become enveloped in anxiety about the next horrible vision I'll get, or how much worse it will be compared to the ones I've already had.

Maybe my self-imposed isolation and discomfort are calling to the visions. Maybe I only get them because my mind is so open to them.

But maybe I'm just clinging to a hope that isn't there. It's so hard to tell these days.

… Perhaps if I spoke to Shepard and Ashley about it they could help me figure it out. I could call Tela too. She could come see me and use a mind meld or something to understand what I would be talking about. Hell, maybe even Tanin could help with his infinite wisdom.

The more I think about it the more I want to see them.

"I'm glad you think so." Serrkil smiled. "What do you think of the drink?"

His subject change was welcomed. I could think about all this once I left, or when someone found me. I was pretty lost. I couldn't find my way back to even just the docking levels. I'd never realized how large these fuel depots were on the inside. But I didn't mind. Experiencing all of this new stuff was good for me. "I like it. What is it?"

Serrkil set the cup he was cleaning down and leaned a little closer, smiling with pride, "It's a family recipe- not on the menu. I use it myself when I need to relax. -But don't worry; there's no alcohol in it."

I looked down into the glass, "That's too bad. I would have liked to get more for later. Space life is pretty stressful, you know?"

Serrkil laughed and nodded, "I do know!" he agreed.

A call from across the bar came and Serrkil and I turned our gazes to a displeased-looking man. The bartender looked back to me, "I'm sorry, I have an impatient customer waiting."

I gave him a forgiving smile, "It's okay. I should get going anyway. Thank you for helping me."

He regarded me for a moment before reaching into his pocket. When he pulled out a holo-card I furrowed my brows, wondering what he was up to as he typed in a bunch of stuff quickly. I couldn't tell what it was from the angle.

When he was finished he handed the card to me, "I think you should have this." When I looked at the card I saw a recipe titled 'Serrkil's Latir'. The recipe to the drink. And there were directions on how to get back to the docks.  
When I looked up at Serrkil in question he smiled and said, "You remind me of my own brother."

For some reason that made me want to cry. In a good way I think. So I just beamed at him, "Thank you Serrkil!"

Once we said out goodbyes he went to tend to the impatient customer and I slid off the bar stool to make my way out of the Drunken Ghoul bar.

What I didn't see were the eyes following me as I left.

**A/N: Whoo! I think I like this chapter. It has a certain life to it that makes it more colorful, don't you think? Unless it's just me. But I've now found out that I like describing the small things as much as the big things. It makes it better to have colors and smells and sounds in my opinion.**

**Give me your opinion on who you want to find Cali. I'm undecided so I'm leaving it up to my readers.**


	33. Panic

**OnyxTemplar: It might just be foreshadowing later stuff, Onyx. I wouldn't want her to get kidnapped either.**

** SiN. HP: Thank you! I'm glad you liked how I described it. **

**Panthour: Isn't that the point of a cliffhanger? It's nice not to know what will happen sometimes, right? **

**Wolf Girl811: Maybe, maybe not. If anything, I hope she doesn't get kidnapped. That wouldn't be good for anyone. **

**Guest: What?**

**Kasanra: … Very decisive of you. XP**

**Guest: That's a good idea.**

**A Fan: I can't if you're mad at me or the crew for letting Cali leave like that… But whatever it is, I apologize. Being a Pariah does kind of hint at few people paying attention to her though. Not to mention the layout of the Normandy and how people may be busy with whatever it is they're doing makes it improbable that they'd even see her leaving. But that reminds me of the Normandy's VI. When she left, did it announce it or does the VI only do that for commanding officers? Hmm…**

**Jeremy Pine: Yeah… I can't keep Black Frontier away forever. They've really been persistent. While Tanin would be awesome I don't… Wait… I could make that work… But anyway, whatever happens you don't have to worry about me. It does hurt but I don't want to complain about it in every chapter. I feel like that would be farming for pity or something. Not to mention I'd feel obnoxious and all. I'm happy you care, though, thank you. (And there's no need to worry about being weird or sappy; the life I've had makes the strangest or most awkward things seem normal.) XD**

**Hopelessly Blue: My dad always just talked about how he'd be cleaning his shotgun if I ever brought a boy home. Not that I ever did but he certainly still has fun with it even now. He just says he'll do the same if I ever bring girls home now too. … Yeah… But I'm keeping to some of the game's logic. When they were looking for people they never asked for the Omni-tool number or called them. And honestly I just haven't thought about it. I'm glad you liked Serrkil. And I love Aethyta too! She's awesome. **

**Subsider34: I'm glad you liked. And very good ideas there chief. I'm not sure what will happen now though… we'll have to see.**

**Kaiya Smith: Maybe he was. I can imagine him that way. As for someone keeping an eye on her, she is definitely being watched. By who is the question though, isn't it? Interesting ideas by the way. I like them.**

**Jiopaba: That nice. I'm glad you feel that way. Serrkil really is a nice guy isn't he? I wouldn't mind meeting him myself.**

"One Yrodi chocolate stick please." I requested of the asari heading the kiosk I had been passing by. Yrodi (aye-row-dee) is a Thessian fruit that looked like a melon-sized, round strawberry. Tasted like it too. Chocolate-covered Yrodi was usually served on a synthetic wooden stick in a thick strip, just as the kiosk's samples were.

The asari smiled at me and handed me what I asked for. In response I went to reach for my Omni-tool so I could pay. When my hand hit my wrist and no orange screen showed up I felt a horrible dread come over me. I was alone, hungry, and without any means to pay for a food I really, really liked ever since Tela took me out to eat it one day.

"Let me." a feminine voice said from behind me. A flash of orange and a small chirp from the terminal in front of the asari later, my beloved Yrodi stick was paid for. I blushed heavily in shame, hating myself for forgetting to put my Omni-tool on that morning.

Remembering my savior I tried to push past my embarrassment. When I turned with the intent of thanking whoever this wonderful food angel was, I looked up and saw-

"Holy-!" I gasped, instantly pressing my back against the kiosk.

With shock, and some amount of fear, I stared up at someone I did not want to see yet. Miranda Lawson.

…

Now was the time to panic. Shepard knew for a fact that something horrible must have happened for Calista to be gone this long. She was still searching of course but without an Omni-tool to call or track there was really only one way to find her. Fuel depots didn't exactly have the best security force. Both because of low crime and the population consisting mostly of merchants and business owners.

Eight hours and still no sign of Calista. The exhausted Commander was beginning to wonder if she'd been kidnapped, or worse. She wasn't exactly a secret. Everyone had heard of Shepard becoming the first human Spectre. Along with those she had recruited onto the Normandy.

The media was still trying to keep up with what they were doing on the Saren case, especially since they'd found out about Calista's story. As much as they could gather anyway. Most of it was classified but not everyone had sealed lips. After they'd found out about what happened on Eden Prime and the traumatized kid that was soon recruited onto a dangerous mission Calista had become almost as famous as Shepard. Especially since her files were 'mysteriously' incomplete.

As much as the Council hated it, they had asked for it when they told Shepard to take the poor girl along.

With a small exhaled breath Shepard paused in her jogging to take a breather. As she looked around herself with the hope Cali would be near, she found her gaze lingering on a particular location. It looked like an old fashioned bar.

A moment of thought went by before she resigned herself. She doubted Calista would be in a place called the Drunken Ghoul but it was worth checking out. Someone could have seen her walk by.

After one more moment to catch her breath Shepard walked through the open doorway of the Drunken Ghoul bar.

…

Miranda Lawson, in all her glory, furrowed her brows at me. "Is something wrong?" her voice was the way I remembered it, along with the accent. Being a pixelated construction didn't do her justice however; she was definitely one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen. And it only made me blush more out of my humiliation.

Miranda… Lawson. Miranda Lawson is in a fuel depot. She's here. Right… in front of me.

Oh god. I made Miranda Lawson pay for my lunch.

"Uh- no!" I managed after staring at her like a deer in the headlights. My voice cracked terribly and I cleared my throat as I self-consciously pulled away from the small wall of the kiosk counter, clutching my Yrodi stick tightly.

The Cerberus agent just gave me a quizzical look, "Are you sure?"

_Infiltration was key. Any lesser species would know that. Gevek knew that. So as his best friend, Salkirik, stared into his eyes, he wasn't sure of whom he was seeing. Either it was still his best friend ever since birth or it was an indoctrinated agent. _

_You couldn't trust anyone too much in these times of war. Not when they had entered a nest of abominations and come out alive. Gevek didn't want to second-guess his friend… but they both knew that neither of them could have gone into that nest and killed everything inside just like that. They were simple soldiers, not Forerunners or Commanders or Captains. Even if they had the skill they didn't have the right weaponry._

_And yet still, something in Gevek begged him to trust his friend. He wanted to just ignore the implications. But many had been lost to betrayal. Many more would be. Gevek didn't want to be the one to allow it because of his personal feelings. Even if Sal looked as normal as he always had been. Deception wasn't clear in his eyes._

_Gevek just didn't know. Was he Friend? Or Foe?_

I came back to myself an instant after my displacement, feeling my eyes refocus as I blinked. An unsettling feeling in my gut made itself known as my eyes made Miranda's face clear once more. She was staring at me questioningly with a small hint of… something else.

Did she recognize me?

Did she know?

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Another bad cliffhanger!**

**It was so short. And I'm sorry. I need some time to think and put my arm in some ice.**


	34. A Liar's Game

**Subsider34: Cali would feel real stupid if it really is Oriana. But she'd be relieved too. And I should be thanking you. I'm grateful for you and the others pointing out things that don't make sense or need clarification. It helps me write better. I think. You tell me. ;) And now that you mention it, yes, Tela does probably keep tabs on Cali. Hopefully it doesn't get worse than it already may be.**

**A Fan: Ha, okay. I'm glad you feel that way. And you're right; it is hard to believe. I guess I just wasn't thinking when I wrote that part… *sighs* Either way, I'm happy you like my story anyway.**

**Arael Tenebris: I know, right?**

**Kaiya Smith: I don't know. It's possible that Cali has met Benezia but I'm not sure. Anything could have happened in the two years we missed. Would have been awesome if the Council really did send Commandos though, right?**

**OnyxTemplar: You know you love me.**

**Hopelessly Blue: I think they were busy thinking about how great it would be to see Cali become something they could take advantage of. When she was older of course. Unless they have some secret plans behind making her go. Anyway. I'm happy you approve of Miranda popping up out of nowhere. I would too if I was someone else reading my story. Is that weird? To think about being a different person and what it would be like to read your stories without them actually being your stories? I think I think too much. Considering Miranda's icy side I'm sure people mostly just swoon over her from afar. She'd be intimidating to approach in real life wouldn't she? I love you too!**

**Jeremy Pine: That's cool. I'm glad to get your feedback when you have the time to do so.**

**A/N: I apologize in advance for the (possibly) angsty and/or dramatic chapter.**

Did she know? Had she been following me this whole time? What was her motive for showing herself now? Unless she thought it would be nice for the kid to have a snack before getting KIDNAPPED.

Yes. I said it.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem worried…" Miranda asked again, concern clear in her voice. I knew not to trust it. I was a real sucker for the woman since I loved in her the games but I needed to remember who she worked for, and who she was right now. She was an agent for Cerberus. The bad guys.  
"And you're flushed…" she murmured distractedly as her hands pressed against my forehead. Bad guys! Bad guys! Do not let her fool you! She may be onto you yet, Calista! Make up some story and run away!

… Speak you fool! "U-uh, yeah-" my voice cracked again and I flushed harder at the fumble. "I'm just…"

What should I say? On one hand she may be completely oblivious about who I am or what I know. If I know anything. Which I do but she might not know that. She could have just seen me while passing by and felt the need to make sure I got sustenance since I'm a young child on her own without any money. Like the orphan that I am. Excluding the fact that Tela might as well be my mother and all. I mean, Miranda has wanted kids for… a while. You know, since she's sterile and all. Like me.

Oh no! Wait! Pressly is a spy for Cerberus! He could have told them ALL about _the incredible nine-year-old that knows the future_ already!

If so, then Miranda has been tailing me for a while. No doubt finding out if I was with anyone or being watched before she pounced. She could have waited until my guard was down and I was weak with hunger. Her graciously paying for my beloved food may have been an evil ruse to gain my trust! I must not bend in fear. I must stay strong. If she's suspicious or knows about my knowing, my behavior may very well be telling her that I know her.

Oh no. She knows!

I think.

What am I supposed to say?!

"… Nervous." My body stiffened even more in response to my foolish, idiotic, unwise, reckless response. Telling her I was nervous in her presence was like telling her 'Hey lady, I'm your girl! Just go on and kidnap me because I know EVERYTHING!'

"Nervous?" she asked in confusion. I admit her act was convincing. But I must not be swayed! Unless her evil food ruse was really just a front for her even more evil plot! If I knew everything then I may know her, and who she was. Going by that logic and the fact that I'm a kid genius she probably thought that if I psyched myself out about her trying to gain my trust over food I wouldn't realize that her real evilness was lying in wait for when I tripped myself up and indirectly told her I know her!

Oh my, she is GOOD. Unless her hidden plot was really hiding a shadowy stratagem for-

No. I must not think so deeply. I'm a child. I know child things. Maybe if I act like a child she'll let her own guard down and I'll learn whether her intentions are innocent or devious. But she may know that that's what I'll be trying to do and keep her guard up but only give me enough information to make me give myself away.

Gah! I'm doomed!

"Why are you nervous?" jerked from my frantic thinking by Miranda, I decided a fake-truth act would suffice. I'm a liar. And this was a liar's game.

Allowing myself to become a worried and nervous child, my face came to reflect it. With a small sigh I looked to the ground and nodded. "Yeah… This is the first time I've left my ship since boarding it."

"Hmm." Miranda hummed as if in understanding and leaned against the bench we had been sitting on for the past five minutes. "But you left without anyone to watch you." I felt a spike of worry in that small instant but resolved to stay the nervous nine-year-old. She could have come to that as a logical conclusion since I was alone at the moment.

My gaze flitted up and stared distantly at the clean, beautiful lights and signs of our surroundings. "I got in an argument with my sister." What else was I supposed to call her? Friend was too distant and saying her name was too presumptuous. Only stupid kids referred to other people with their names when talking to another person who didn't know them. I was not stupid. And as an excellent liar, I knew not to assume that Miranda thought I was either stupid or smart. If she knew me then she knew I wasn't dumb. Acting dumb could very well give me away if that was the case.  
"I was keeping secrets from her." I muttered. "When she found out she tried to ask me what was going on, but I just got defensive and argued with her. We're both really stubborn." Saying random facts and giving her small truths would give her the sense that I did trust her. Playing along was sometimes best. Not assuming anything and giving vague truths also made a convincing act. If she knew then my words would lead her to think she'd tricked me into trusting her. If she didn't then there was no harm done.

Sometimes I love being able to lie so well.

Shifting in her seat, my companion let out another hum. Miranda was sitting just as she had in her chair on the Normandy SR-2. One leg crossed over the other while her hands rested in her lap. I used to sit like that too, in my last life. "I can understand that. But running away isn't the answer."

I nodded in acquiescence as any obedient military brat who already knew that would do. "I know…"

_This is it_, I thought. _The deadlock lie._

People only lie because they're put in certain situations. The better the liar the more complicated the design became and the more believable its components were. Bad liars could only come up with excuses few would believe. Good ones could come up with good enough excuses to get themselves out of a spot of trouble. Excellent ones were able to weave more complicated lies and acts to get many people to believe them.

Bad liars do it because they're desperate or they were told to. Good ones do it because they don't want to get into trouble at work or they want to impress someone (though bad liar do that as well). Excellent ones do it because of broader reasons such as it being their job or they need to fit in with a bad crowd in order to get something done. That or they were 'misunderstood' people who thought no one capable of relating with them and so came up with lies.

But master liars were different. They lied out of the need for survival. Whether because they're in an abusive household and need to cover it up to the outside world or they travel between parents' houses and need to pretend everything is alright on both sides. Master liars can act like completely different people from who they really are in order to adapt in the environments they live in. A drawback to this handy skill is how the lines become blurred, and you forget who you are with the more masks you use. So because of this, master liars also know when to use the truth to lie.

I had grown up in bad conditions in my last life. My parents had been divorced when I was young, but just old enough to remember the screaming and the fights. My father had soon remarried- on one of his deployments no less- and the first time I met the manipulative bitch was when dad had come to pick me and my brothers up to go to his house for the weekend. He had introduced her as our new mom. My mother met someone new as well and the first time we met that abusive asshole was when we were moving into his damn house. As a seven year old I found myself stared at with contempt by a fully grown man when I'd gone to open our new house's door (as any sweet child would do for their mother). And to think: my first fearful thought as I stared at him was 'is this the right house?'

Needless to say I never had an easy life. One life was poor and violent while the other was middle-class with emotional abuse. Still, I had school to go to and friends to support parents to obey and a little brother to look after. I never had time to be myself. Whoever that was. The only thing that stayed constant was my cursed good heart, however broken it was.  
The hardships made me stronger however, and because of them I have an excellent sense for analyzing and understanding the psychology of others. It came with the need to adapt. You can't do so if you can't read others, right? You wouldn't know how to act.

In this new life I lied almost every day. Keeping secrets from people I considered my family. I was better off in this life if you can believe it. I was healthier. I ate every day. I had sincere caretakers and a fiercely protective aunt/ mom. I should just call her my mom shouldn't I?

And as for Miranda, with the life she's had, lying probably became one of her only ways to adapt as well. She was so good at acting because she's had to do it most of her life. Especially after coming into contact with Cerberus. Even without the experience that I had, being from a harder time and having less connections and privileges, she had had to get through a lot on her own. I could relate to that, and I respected her.

In a roundabout way of explanation, I'm saying we're both pretty much master liars. Now, as I was saying before, the two of us were caught in a deadlock lie. This was something I named myself and had come across few times before. It's when two liars of the same level come to clash. Excellent liars and master liars are the best at manipulating the thoughts of their 'opponents' in order to win. When two master liars came to clash while both were (assuming) shrouded in an act, the game got a lot more complicated. On the outside they were, in this situation, normal people. On the inside they were thinking as if they were at war, observing, watching, analyzing and coming up with ways to stay one step ahead.

The initial excitement I got when coming across a liar as good as me was soon replaced with seriousness at the challenge however.

One of us will have to give away our true intentions in order to break it. But who?

"Well, do you feel better now?" at Miranda's question I looked up from my intense thought.

I did want to see Shepard and Ashley and the others again. I was surprised that she would ask me something like that. "Yeah." I answered. "… Thank you."

Miranda's brow furrowed slightly in question, "What for?"

I shrugged. Even if she was planning on kidnapping me (which I still didn't know for sure) she still paid for my favorite snack. I did have manners you know. I raised my hand still holding the stick of Yrodi I seem to have already eaten as I'd been distracted, "I was really hungry. And this is my favorite snack."

A strange look flashed in her eyes as a smile flickered on her face, "It was no problem at all." She played it off. Of course she would. But damn if she wasn't beginning to win me over. It was hard to look at those dimples and think she wasn't being sincere. I'm so doomed. Even if she is going to kidnap me and I find out how am I going to run away? She's twice my size and trained for stuff like running and/or catching people. My nine year old self didn't stand much of a chance.

_Great Shepard. _ I thought bitterly. _If I get kidnapped I'm blaming you. If you had just taught me a few evasion tactics with biotics or something I wouldn't be worrying so much._

"But it's getting late." Miranda pointed out. I shrugged, not knowing what time it was. "We should get you back to the docks."

I quickly went through my options and found I could only do two things: go along with it still in the hopes I would be found by someone on the crew the closer we got to the docks, or try to excuse myself an find my way on my own. With Serrkil's rather strange directions. They were so confusing that I had only gotten more lost following them. Why do you think I was getting food and not being scolded by someone, safe on the Normandy? Exactly.

So I guess I could let her lead me to the docks. I'd just have to hope like crazy that someone would find us. "Okay."

What could go wrong?

**A/N: So, yeah… Lots of thinking in this one. Sorry about the heavy stuff. I guess I didn't need it; I just wanted to emphasize the situation and all.**


	35. Hidden Luck

**Toaster Inc.: I agree with you on the funny statement. Why did she have to say that? Sheesh.**

**A Fan: No, you didn't go overboard at all. It was nice. And if I remember correctly, I think you find out about Pressly on the Shadow Broker's base in one of the consoles. I'm not too sure though since it's been a while. Subsider should know.**

**Kaiya Smith: Well let's hope the fuel depot doesn't explode. I wouldn't want to be responsible for killing a bunch of people. But even so, the Commandos would be pretty awesome to see. Especially if Tela was leading them in some black op or something.**

**Jeremy Pine: That's cool and sad. Cool because Cali's old life is based off of mine and you get some of the things I mentioned. Sad because it sucks to live like that most of the time. I don't think Cali intentionally tries to win people over. Seems everyone knows Murphy is coming to take a visit. I totally have that skill too! And you're right, I was tired. I haven't been able to sleep more than four hours or so for the last three days. Don't know why. Insomnia's acting up again I guess. It's cool that you mentioned it, thanks!**

**OnyxTemplar: Cali was intimidated because she knows how smart Miranda really is. The woman had the highest education possible when she was younger and when she ran away from her dad she became and agent for Cerberus. So she got more training. If I met Miranda myself I would be a little worried about the reasons behind it.**

**Subsider34: I'm glad you liked it. You really want her to be Oriana, huh? It would be cool.**

**Hopelessly Blue: She is worth it. Once you have her friendship she's like a mother bear- might be that way with her and Cali later on. But right now Miri is a Cerberus Agent. On Cali's side, she always thinks a lot. I don't always show it obviously but she does think deeply like that a lot of the time. I don't think Tela would appreciate Miranda surprise adopting her little girl. Especially is she calls her 'mom' the next time they see each other.**

**Jiopaba: I think it makes sense that Cali would be worried about Miranda's intention. If she was going to have a psychotic break I think more vision would have shown up don't you? She may have gotten some use out of a glass of water though.**

**Arael Tenebris: Well it had to happen sometime. **

"Do you know what dock your ship is in?" Miranda questioned as we stood in the junction port. It lead to a hundred different docking bays; twenty-five each in four sections. Sections 1 and 3 were located in the upper levels on opposite ends of the depot while Sections 2 and 4 were located in the lower levels on opposite sides. Where we were was the intersection leading to Sections 1 and 3. Two elevators on each side of the large dome-like area were what lead toward Sections 2 and 4.

Thanks to my not having paid attention both when we docked and when I left the Normandy, "Uuhh…" I had no idea whatsoever.

"Uh?" Miranda echoed, arms crossed as she leaned her weight on one leg.

With furrowed brows of worry, I continued to scan the immediate area. "I wasn't exactly paying attention when I left…"

The Cerberus agent made no noise in response but I got the feeling she was beginning to get a little irritated. Maybe she rolled her eyes at my absentmindedness. But it wasn't as if I had had much choice in where I was going. Those visions were really intense, especially when I had stormed off.

"Don't you have an Omni-tool to call someone?" Miranda asked.

I looked down, wincing already. "Not really…" I answered with regret. "That's why I couldn't pay for my food earlier."

Miranda shook her head at me silently, still not commenting on my stupidity. I was wondering why she was being nice to me in the first place let alone escorting me to the docks. I still wasn't being kidnapped, nor had I been-

_Beep-beep, beep, beep-beep, beep-_

I frowned in confusion at the strange noise that suddenly activated somewhere nearby and looked around to try and locate it. I turned in circles even, since the noise was so close but I couldn't see where it was coming from. Unaware of Miranda staring at me with raised brows, I continued to turn in every direction, searching for the familiar noise. It sounded like the noise that came from Tela's wrist/belt communicator. It was a special device that only black ops military or Spectres used. Its signal could go over longer distances than an Omni-tool and pierce through low level scrambling tech. The Spectre models had more features and looked like the Ultimatrix, funnily enough- Tela's was a dark blue color however.

After an entire minute of me looking around like an idiot Miranda grabbed my shoulder to stop me in mid-turn, causing me to stumble slightly. She reached behind me and gripped the fabric of Tanin's sash I wore around my neck. She quickly unwrapped it and stole it from me, causing an unbidden squawk to jump up my throat. As she ran her hand along the fabric, seemingly searching for something, I realized that the beeping was coming from the sash.

Moments later Miranda stopped her hand at one of the ends of the cloth. She wasted no time taking the inside and outside in her hands and ripping the edge open. A whine left my throat then, and I felt my eyes water at the horrible sound.

"You ripped it." I murmured, feeling myself going into shock. "She ripped it. Tanin, your sash!" Miranda extracted a flat device from where she had torn the sash open and handed me back the mutilated material.  
I stared at it with a broken expression and a pale face. "My most beloved possession…!" Miranda pushed what she had found into my right hand forcing me to look at it instead. It looked like one of those communicators I had been talking about.

I sniffed sadly but forced myself to press the communicator onto my wrist. They wouldn't allow anyone to use them unless they were on. Something about security. They also took a sample of- "Aah-ow!"- DNA to ensure they were only used by one person until its recognition software was reset. I only knew this because Tela explained it to me when I had tried to play with hers a year ago.

The color of this one was green, and it swallowed up half my arm. The beeping stopped seconds later and a 1x1 ft. square hologram emerged from the round face on the device, sporting a familiar person inside.

"_Calista Cerise Vasir, what the hell are you doing?!"_ Tela (aka Mom) practically yelled at me, her expression full of anger. _"Why is it that as soon as I turn around something always goes wrong with you? You know I just got a call from that hapless commander of yours? And do you know what she said? Huh? Do you?"_

I had long since shrunken into myself as I peered at her through my lashes, feeling horrible. "No…" I muttered.

"_She told me that you had gone missing! Do you have any idea how pissed off I am that not only did you leave the Normandy but that that stupid human let you go off on your own!? It isn't safe out there, Cali! Especially for you!"_

"I know…" I murmured. I didn't want to be reminded of who I was at the moment. And these damned tears were going to gush out again if she kept yelling at me like this. Miranda tearing open my beloved sash had been bad enough.

"_Then why did you leave?"_ she demanded.

I sniffed reflexively and wiped at my eyes with my free hand, still clutching the blue fabric of the sash in my fingers. "I… I just… It's complicated…"

My response only caused the asari to scowl harder, _"Comp-? You're kidding me! Un-complicate it before I get my ship in gear and take you back!"_ her threat only served to spark my temper.

"Well- I wish you would!" I snapped. "Ever since Eden Prime I've been carted around, ostracized, harassed and under constant watch like I'll explode at any second! I might want to help Shepard and all but I wasn't even given a choice for coming on this horrible mission! The Council can go brain themselves for all I care! And you haven't even called in two weeks! What important missions are you in now? Do you have any idea how hard this has been without you?!"

Tela tried to stop my rant but I didn't listen. I had forgotten where I was and who I was with in my sudden wave of anger. In the back of my mind I wondered why I haven't gotten any visions yet. Normally they would have come by now.

"I'm tired of being manipulated!" I finally finished then, breathless. I stared into Tela's eyes for a long time, silence between us, feeling my anger slowly draining. Once I found myself with shaking hands and a cleared head I realized I had gone too far.  
Tears welled up in my eyes all over again and I sniffed, wiping them away before they could fall. "I just want to see you again… I _need_ to."

Another moment went by quietly before Tela finally moved. She nodded, now looking only sad. _"Okay."_ She said softly, _"I'll be there."_

Hope flickered in my tight chest and I peered at her with what I knew must have been a pathetic look. "Really?" I asked. "You promise?"

Tela tried a smile but it died almost immediately, _"I do, Cali. On my life."_ She answered. _"Just tell me where you're headed next and I'll be there waiting for you when you get there."_

I hated that she wouldn't be here immediately, but the reasonable part of me had to accept it. "Feros." I said. "In the ExoGeni pilot colony. Nihlus has been scouting it for a little while. We're going there next."

Tela nodded again, _"I'm on my way there then."_ she informed, getting me to relax a little. I was already getting excited about seeing her for the first time in a month. _"Now get back to the Normandy young lady. I want to see you as soon as possible."_

I blew out a smile in response and nodded. "Okay." I wiped away the last of my tears in relief. "But I don't know which dock the Normandy is in."

Tela blinked at me in surprise before smirking at me tenderly. _"Is that why you've been gone for almost nine hours?"_ she asked with an undertone of affection.

I blushed in embarrassment and glanced away, "Maybe."

She chuckled, shaking her head. _"What am I going to do with you?"_ she wondered. I smiled in response. _"Don't worry, Cali. I sent that idiot commander your coordinates when my call linked to the communicator's signal."_

Was she ever going to call Shepard by her name? A brief flash of Tela and Shepard getting married popped in my head and I jolted in surprise.

I blinked, hard, and furrowed my brows. Would that ever really happen? … Somehow I can't decide if it would be awesome or just really weird. Not that it was hard for me to imagine Tela arguing with her over everything having to do with me.

Still… I had such an active imagination. At least it distracted me from my earlier agitation. My emotions were starting to get out of hand. Today has been nothing but a roller coaster. Hopefully it won't get any worse when I get back to the Normandy.

… I just jinxed it didn't I?

"Cali!" I was pulled from my strange thoughts by a familiar voice and looked up.

"_Sounds like she found you."_ Tela said. _"I'll see you when you get to Feros, Cali."_

We said goodbye and the screen shut off, leaving me to look up. Before I could even register Shepard had reached us the woman swooped down and scooped me into a crushing hug. As much as I loved to see Shepard again and know that I wasn't going to get kidnapped with her here, it was hard to feel overly happy when I couldn't breathe. Not to mention the woman was out of breath, sweaty and felt really hot.

I couldn't complain though. She wasn't covered in blood. That was good.

When Shepard finally pulled back she grabbed my face and scanned me thoroughly to make sure I was undamaged. Before I had the chance to say anything the woman let out a breath of relief and relaxed. Now that I was able to see her face I came to feel extremely guilty. Her hair was a mess and her bangs were sticking to her forehead. Her cheeks were flushed from the exertion as well.

The guilt welled up in my chest and made it start to hurt again. The intensity of my regret over storming out the Normandy because of my own stubbornness caused my eyes to begin another round of tears. So without a word I leaned forward and wrapped my little arms around the suffering woman's neck. "I'm sorry Amelia…" I forced myself to say her first name to try and convey my sincerity. It still felt weird but I told myself I would just have to get used to it. "I'm really sorry I ran away. I shouldn't have." I murmured remorsefully.

The forgiving Commander held me back, "It's alright, Cali." She breathed. "Just please don't _ever_ do it again."

I smiled at her request and nodded. I would have let her go in that moment as well if she didn't lift me up and prop me on her waist. It felt a little awkward honestly but in my relief at Shep-… Amelia… not being mad at me, I just couldn't find it in myself to be bothered.

"Did you look after Cali?" at the Commander's question I suddenly remembered that Miranda was still here. Oh Goddess. She heard everything didn't she? I'm so stupid! I can't believe I let myself go so much, especially in public. These past two weeks must have just built up until I exploded… I mentally sighed at myself. I would need to ask Shep- Amelia to help me relax again.

I leaned back enough in She- Amelia's… hold to see Miranda. She looked kind of uncomfortable but she held out her hand nonetheless, "Miranda Lawson." Huh. She used her real name. I had half-expected her to give a fake one.

Maybe I had been wrong about her? If so then I was feeling more guilt than I already was.

Shepard smiled and took her hand, "Amelia Shepard." She replied in kind. "Thank you for staying with her. I'm glad Cali wasn't alone."

Miranda looked surprised for a moment before getting a modest expression, "I only met Calista an hour ago." She admitted.

I smiled and looked at Amelia, "She found me at a kiosk selling Yrodi and bought a stick for me since I didn't have my Omni-tool. I was really lucky she stepped in or I'd still be starving." I informed her, earning a thoughtful look in return.

She looked back to Miranda with a smile, "I should thank you for that too." She stated.

Miranda shook her head and waved her hand dismissively, "It was nothing, I assure you." she replied. "But I should be going."

Amelia nodded, "'Course. It was nice meeting you, Miranda."

I could see that the sincerity in Amelia's voice took the Cerberus agent by surprise for a moment. She quickly covered it up and I had to smother a smile as she nodded in kind. Maybe when they met again they could be friends a little faster. Or whatever this meant. A lot of things were already different.

Still feeling guilt for being suspicious of Miranda and thankful that she helped me out, I leaned forward and threw my small around her neck. "Thank you Miranda. I'm really happy I met you." I smiled into her vanilla and coconut-scented hair.

She awkwardly patted my back like she'd never been hugged before, and it only made me grin. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

With a pleased blush I returned myself to Shepard, unable to stop my triumphant beaming. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways, hopefully on our way to having better days. A few moments passed before I looked at Shepard, still wearing my grin. "Did you hear that Amelia?" I asked, still using her first name. She wanted me to call her by it anyway, and I felt like everyone calling her by her last name or rank got tiresome.

She was wearing her own smirk, already looking a lot better than she had been when she'd found me and Miranda. "What?"

I smiled wider, "She called me 'sweetheart'." I said this as if I had just won a prize. It felt like I did. "I'm a sweetheart."

The woman snorted in humor, a lopsided smile appearing on her face.

…

Miranda watched as the duo stepped into the elevator that headed to Section 3. She wondered briefly how that young girl could have broken her guard, and when it had happened. Perhaps she reminded her of Oriana. Of a little sister she always wished she could officially meet and take care of. The best she could do was to get Cerberus to protect her in exchange for her loyalty.

Raising her hand to her ear, she pressed the button of her comm, "Pull out. We're leaving the girl for now."

"_What? But our orders are to apprehend her when-"_

Miranda's jaw clenched, "I said. Pull out." She repeated. "We're going to wait."

"… _Yes ma'am."_

Pushing away her slight irritation at her orders being questioned, Miranda took a small breath. Her gaze shifted back to the elevator that girl had disappeared into before for a small moment before she turned and headed toward Section 1, where her own shuttle was waiting.

**A/N: Surprised anyone? Happy? Sad? Angry? I think I did okay. I don't know about all the fluff though. **


	36. Let's Talk

**Jiopaba: Yeah, Miranda gave it back to her. I mentioned Cali holding it three times.**

**Kaiya Smith: Power over plants? I suppose so. Who would have that power though? (If I forgot something in my own story then feel free to call me an idiot) I agree with you on the whole lack of sense though. The Cipher could have been a lot more help than anyone in-game mentioned. After she went to the trouble of getting the damn thing it wasn't even mentioned afterward. Her understanding Prothean language because of it didn't do much of anything either. They could have gone further than they did.**

**Jeremy Pine: I've had insomnia for years, so I am used to not sleeping a lot. I've just been working a lot lately and all. *Sighs* maybe I'm just getting old… I act like a grumpy old man when I'm hungry as it is. I'm sorry you have to go through that as well though. It catches up to you. Loved that achievement announcement by the way. It made my day to know Cali got an achievement. Makes me want to play my 360. Aw, no prophecies? And to think I've begun to look forward to them. XD**

**OnyxTemplar: Anytime. ^.^ I hope Tela will actually come. She probably will but she might get held up or… well, we'll just see what happens.**

**The Willful Wanderer: Somehow. Yes, somehow. Honestly I don't feel like I'm any good at emotional parts so I feel like it's 'off' when I write too much fluff. Maybe my awkwardness is what holds me back from making too much. I am relieved and happy that you approve. On the topic of description, I agree with you. I need to put more of that in there. Thank you for reminding me.**

**Subsider34: Ah, right! I forgot about that. Thank you for clearing that up, Subsider. I'll try not to make a habit of relying on you of course, but I'm glad you have my back. With how I wrote Miranda, I'm only assuming that she acted the way she did because it was her job to keep an eye on Shepard. And because she didn't want to become biased. Not that it really made a difference in the end since she became besties with Shep anyway. XD If I go too far or change someone too much as we go on though, please tell me. I do rely on you and the others to do that. ;D Would it really take so little time to get into Tela's head? I thought the colonists were there for weeks before the symptoms started to arise.**

**Hopelessly Blue: Me too. I say now that I wouldn't mind being adopted by that woman was I to live in that world. I am happy that you approve of the ranting. Unfortunately my mom never did the whole lecturing thing. I was more the mother in our relationship. *clears throat* In any case, I hope Cali can get the sash fixed up. Do people still sow in the future or does everyone just have a magical machine that fixes torn clothes for them? It's something for me to ponder. *laughs* Ah, you're probably completely right about hoe Shep's and Tela's relationship would be. Hilarious!**

**A Fan: I like seeing Tela as well. :)**

"… Amelia?" I asked quietly, remembering the reason I had left the Normandy in the first place as we passed through its threshold. I shouldn't have been so worried about the way I would be looked at. Ash cared about me, right? So… if she really did then she wouldn't judge me… Right?

I... "Hm? What's wrong?" the Commander's deep emerald gaze turned to take in my apprehensive expression as I bit my lip, looking off into nowhere.

I should go talk to her… "Where's Ashley?"

Amelia stared at me for a moment blankly before she seemed to get what I was thinking. With a slight understanding smile she set me down on my own two feet. "She tends to hang around the cargo bay when she's-"

"- upset. Or has a lot on her mind." I finished. By her look I blushed and continued, "I avoided her, I didn't stop caring."

Shepard had a look that told me she knew about my avoiding the brunette. "Why did you do that anyway? I thought you two were close. With the way she acted…"

I nodded and looked down, "Yeah… um… after that meeting, I… When I saw her look at me like- like I betrayed her, I just… I was afraid to see her again because I didn't…"

Shepard's eyes grew sad as she finished for me, "You didn't want to see her look at you like that again…"

I shrugged, saying nothing more. A few moments passed by quietly before I returned my zaffre eyes to looking up at Amelia. "I need to talk to you soon too. Preferably today before I lose my nerve."

An inquisitive line appeared between the Commander's brows, "What about?"

"Lots of mission important things." I answered. "With one… really important… personal thing…" I knew I would have to come clean eventually. Serrkil was right when he told me about him and his brother. I would have to just tell Amelia and Ashley and hope that they didn't think I was going crazy and send me off somewhere. I really thought I was going crazy sometimes.

"Don't worry." At the sudden voice my head snapped up. My eyes zeroed in on the spot I'd heard that familiar sound and what I saw made my breath hitch. "We're not going crazy." Little Calista, broken Calista, _dead_ Calista smiled.

I stared with a pale face full of terror at the little girl. She was still in her bloodied, torn white gown, covered in dirt and dried mud. Her cheeks were still gaunt, feet still bare and eyes still as kind and alive as I remembered. The stark contrast only caused the dread in my stomach to mix in with a thick feeling of guilt. My chest and throat was still, chained by the remorse I felt for her.

"We're just incomplete." The seven year old girl continued. I wondered briefly what she meant but I was still unable to speak. "I used to just be me. But when auntie Tela came to rescue me…" sadness flickered in her eyes and she hesitated. "Bad things happened. When the world went dark I met you."

My brows furrowed. What was she talking about? I don't remember meeting her, ever.

She stared at me as if reading my eyes, chin tilted downward. "You don't remember…" slowly, I managed to shake my head. "I can't tell you till you remember."

I reached forward as if to catch her but I blinked and then she was gone.

"Calista?" Shepard's voice broke me from my strange… vision and I jumped. I turned to look at her with question written on my face. Somehow, somewhere in my mind, I wondered if she saw what I'd seen.

But looking at her face told me she just wanted to know how I was. It was beginning to become obvious that I was fraying.

Blinking several times to adjust to the uncomfortable shift from whatever trance I had been in I clutched Tanin's sash tightly in my hands. "I spaced out didn't I?"

She stared at me for a second before responding, "You looked like someone scared you, but…" she glanced at the spot to our right where I had seen little Calista. Was she haunting me? Was there still something left of her, from when she died and I took her body?

Is that what she meant when she said I saved her life? And what did she mean, 'we are incomplete'?

"Well, no one was there." Amelia finished. I nodded.

"That's part of what I need to talk to you about." I said. "I was trying to hide it before but it's getting out of hand."

Shepard began to look really worried. "That beacon did more to you than you let on didn't it?"

I looked away but nodded all the same.

"And you weren't going to say anything? Calista, why have you hidden it from me?" she pleaded, taking my upper arms in her hands.

I refused to look her in the eye, feeling ashamed "I'll explain later." I answered. "But right now I have to go talk to Ashley."

Shepard stared at me for the longest time before she finally relented. I wanted to tell her but I didn't want to at the same time. She needed to know. She wanted to even. And since Ash cared about it I had to tell her too. It was my own stubbornness and fear that kept me from telling her before in the first place and it caused more trouble for everyone involved. I couldn't regret meeting Serrkil and even Miranda though. They helped me.

Amelia released me and straightened, allowing me to pass by.

…

The cargo bay. I never would have thought it would incite such dread in my gut. But as I stood in that elevator, wringing the torn cloth of Tanin's sash nervously, I realized there were a lot of things that had happened in my life inside the ME 'verse I never would have thought before. This one time seemed like the worse. Even if I had been put inside a child's body or gone through Eden Prime, at least those things happened quickly. I didn't have to stand in a metal cage as it slowly moved toward a heavy source of guilt. My stomach was having a hard enough time as it was.

The lift finally stopped and I took a deep breath through my nose to try and calm down. My body was all jittery thanks to me being so nervous. Don't ask me why I was making such a big deal out of this. It just seemed like-

"-dammit!" the loud curse was followed by an even louder crash of metal on metal, causing me to jump. Cautiously, I stepped out into the cargo bay, looking around. Garrus was under the mako again- he looked less like he was 'calibrating' and more like he was hiding. Wrex wasn't sitting around with his guns. He had been eating in the Mess when I'd passed by a few minutes ago. You wouldn't believe how much he could put away.

As I searched further into the cargo bay, thankful for my light step in keeping me undetected, I saw that it had been Ashley that made the loud noise. She was manhandling a gun that seemed to be refusing to cooperate. In response she'd thrown it down onto the table with the other weapons that needed maintenance. I briefly wondered why she was wearing armor but pushed that thought aside as she leaned on her arms, bracing them against the table's edge and hanging her head.

Needless to say I knew it was because of me. The day we make up and actually talk to each other again is the same day we get into an argument and I disappear. Again. Today was just no one's day. The more I thought about it the more I was beginning to hate myself. I was acting like an insecure, immature brat. One who didn't deserve such good people looking after her, let alone caring about her.

I made up my mind in that moment to go over there and try to explain things to Ashley. After that I was going to beg for her forgiveness.

Right. Hopefully she wasn't too mad at me. If she ended up yelling at me like Tela did I'd probably end up being afraid to talk to her again. Or I would start crying again. I did not like to cry. It was weakness.

Without further ado I quietly made my way to Ashley's side. I was pretty short and her eyes were closed so she failed in seeing me. I didn't want to startle her but I didn't want to just stand here until she did see me. That would be a little weird wouldn't it?

I raised my hand, hesitating for a second just before reaching her arm. My fingers curled into one of the crevices of the hard armor and I tugged in order to get her attention. Unfortunately in my worry I forgot that Ash was a marine. In an instant she jumped, obviously not having sensed anyone near, and in her startled state her reflexes took over. Before I knew it the back of her metal-covered hand crashed into the side of my face.

My head snapped to the side and my body followed suit, hitting the jagged floor with a loud thump.

It took a moment to start feeling the burning pain as I lay on the floor, and when it did pressing my hand against the side of my face did nothing to lessen it. The fact that the woman had been wearing armor only made it hurt worse. The split skin on my cheekbone and the side of my eye began to bleed, having taken a moment to realize. Above me I heard Ash curse and kneel down next to me.

I struggled to sit up on my knees with Ash's help, still holding my face. "Okay." I grunted. "I deserved that."

"Jesus Christ Cali, are you okay?" Ash warbled as she fussed over me, "What are you doing, sneaking up on me like that?"

Going defensive on instinct, "What are you doing wearing armor?" I snapped.

She paused for a split second to look me in the eyes, momentarily quieted. A pang of guilt sunk its teeth into my chest and I sighed, looking down. I was about to apologize for my bad habit when the brunette tried to pry my hand away from my face. I refused if only to keep her from seeing what damage there was. It hurt like a bitch, and if I was feeling right then it was already bruising and bleeding. I hate armor.

"Let me see." Ash murmured. When I continued to be stubborn she tugged harder on my forearm. "Let me see, Cali!" she practically ordered, just before successfully ripping my hand from my face with her ruthless yanking.

By the look on her face when she saw, I assumed it was either really disgusting and she was about to heave or it looked bad enough to get her to think she might have broken her nine year old sister's face.

Humor struck me and I tried to smile through the pain, "I'm not that ugly am I?" I joked.

I don't think she heard me since she said nothing, still completely focused on my stinging wounds. She released my head from her hold in order to hurriedly detach the gloves from her armor. It hissed in response, losing the airtight quality. When her hands rushed back up to my face I couldn't suppress the slight flinch. Ashley saw this and hesitated, staring at me with very guilty and slightly torn eyes. But a second later she, slowly this time, cupped my jaw in her hands.

As Ash took in the damage she was really quiet. She turned back to the maintenance table to grab a rag before looking back to me still with that look in her eyes. I really did think I deserved that bitchslap. I've done a lot of stupid things since day one. I've at least been holding myself back and going out of my mind. Even if it wasn't intentional the slap seemed to have knocked some sense into me. At least, I think I'm thinking clearer now…

"Come on: let's get to the med-bay." Ash suggested, moving to stand up. I grabbed her arm however, stopping her from pulling away.

She was still and a little stiff for a few seconds but eventually settled in place. I was quiet for a few moments longer, trying to figure out exactly what to say. After almost half a minute of this I just decided to fuck it and say what came to mind.

I took a breath and forced myself to look up into Ash's dark amber gaze before finally speaking. "I'm an idiot." I first stated. She moved to speak but I indicated for her to just listen with a slight shake of the head. "I've been taking everything way too seriously. I've avoided you for too long, and I don't want to just tear up our relationship because I'm being insecure and stubborn."

Her brows furrowed but she said nothing, knowing I wasn't yet finished.

I looked down as I began again, not wanting to see her expression until I was finished. "I have kept secrets from you. I know you don't like that and I know it was probably stupid of me for doing it just because I was scared you would look at me differently. I didn't want anything to change, but now I know I don't have a choice."

Ash slipped her larger hand around mine and gave it a little squeeze in order to tell me she wouldn't judge me, no matter what. Serrkil was right.

My eyes moved back up to see Ash and I smiled lightly through the incessant pain on the side of my face. "So I've decided I'm going to tell you everything. I'll explain everything I've been hiding and answer any questions you have, no matter what they are."

I could see Ash fighting a smile that desperately wanted to break out on her face as she stared at me with shining eyes. I wanted to smile wider too but any more and I might break what cheekbone I have left.

Ash took my jaw in her hands again and pulled me forward before landing a kiss to my forehead that made me blush in slight embarrassment. Even so, it made me feel a lot better. I would need to if I was going to subject myself to Ash and Amelia in a few minutes.

"You're amazing, you know that?" the brunette grinned at me once she pulled back. She stuck a finger in my face a second later, donning a stern expression, "Don't you _dare_ run away _ever_ _again_ do you hear me? I will not go through nine hours of worrying my ass off again, little lady!" she firmly stated.

I grinned and leaned forward to wrap my arms around her neck in a hug. Ignoring the armor and my face hurting more, of course. "I promise, Ash. If I disappear again it won't be because I ran away."

She hugged me back before releasing me and standing the both of us up. "You better not disappear at all. I'd prefer to just keep you glued to my side otherwise."

I rolled my eyes but didn't reply as I took her hand. As I allowed her to drag me toward the elevator again I found enough strength in me to worry about what would happen once I explained everything I had been hiding. Knowing my luck it could either go surprisingly well…

… Or horribly bad.

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update in the last couple days you guys. My family just really likes to get me away from my habit of writing 'too much'. That and my arm started getting to me again.**


	37. Clarity Classified

**Subsider34: I love to please.**

**Rassun: I don't want Tela to die either, but I'm not sure whether or not it will come to that. Hopefully not. Thank you for your concern as well, Rassun, I appreciate it.**

**Kaiya Smith: Right, hopefully they won't think Cali is just losing her mind.**

**A Fan: I like that stuff too. Maybe that's part of why I'm writing it.**

**Michae1ange1o: I completely agree with you. I have read so many SI's that I've gotten tired of reading fan fiction in general. They all seem to go along the same lines. It's why when I write these stories I try not to go along with things I've already read. **

**Arael Tenebris: Not too much of course.**

**Hopelessly Blue: I think you meant Shepard in what you were talking about, Marcy. But I do think she might have space magic. You never know, right? She is a biotic in the canon, default selection. I always liked the name Jack more than John. Wonder why. -_- Anyway, I'm not sure if the woman can sew. Maybe, maybe not. … You don't like ghosts do you? Little Calista seems to creep you out a little. *sly grin* Don't worry about it though; I love you for who you are.**

**Jeremy Pine: I did try the voice-to-text thing actually. Problem is, I'm not used to talking so much and it just doesn't understand me when I speak. My accent really isn't thick enough to be hard to understand by any means but after a few hours of setting it up and taking the tutorials and them not listening to me I just gave up. As for your predictions I'll only say that Cali's visions are important.**

**Tatsu-ZZmage: I did try it out but it didn't work out. I appreciate you taking the time to mention it though, thank you.**

**Lomskis: I think 'everything' would take a more than a few hours to explain, so probably not. XD**

**A/N: UlyssesFossil, Areal Tenebris, I am SO SORRY! My email never got your reviews and by the time I checked on the review page for the story I had already uploaded! I'm so sorry I didn't catch your guys in the last chapter! You know I love you right?**

Once we were on Deck 2 I led Ashley toward the med-bay but hesitated in front of the doors. I turned my gaze to Ash behind me, "Can you go get Amelia?" in reaction she jerked slightly backward.

Brow furrowed quizzically, she asked, "If you want to get your… um… checked out before we do this…"

I shook my head, once again trying out a smile. My lip barely quirked upward when another small tide of pain and fire assailed the wounded side of my face. I chose instead to shake my head and hope she saw the reassurance in my eyes, "Chakwas is taking her nap in one of the pods right now." The older woman always went by the same schedule. You could set your Omni-tool to it.

Ash still looked guilty. She wasn't doing much to hide it. Even her slight smile seemed more anguished than indulgent. "Don't take too long, okay? I want to get you checked out as soon as we can." As she turned and went about her search for the Commander I wondered briefly if she was always like this. I didn't recall her being so caring before. Prideful, opinionated, extremely protective of her sisters, a little xenophobic yes, but…

With all that's happened I shouldn't even be pondering over it. Eden Prime, Tela, the Council, even reactions have been different from the series. I would be a fool if I ever assumed the people within this reality would be exactly the same. That is, _if_ the game series ever really covered the whole of a person. Undoubtedly things, places, and people were at least deeper. There were no longer general NPCs or clichéd villains. Everyone had names here. Everyone was real. I couldn't look at things like they were fabricated from a limited basis of control and choice. This 'game' was as real as STDs.

_Strange…_ I mused inwardly, turning toward the med-bay doors so the sensors would know I intended to pass through, _I'm thinking differently now… Almost like my old self again, but… _

Maybe Ash's unforgiving backhand did in fact slap some sense into me. Quite literally. I don't feel… bogged down anymore. The encroaching darkness still permeates my being, just as those whispers in the back of my mind continue to mutter and scream incoherently. But my body feels slightly less heavy. My head is a little clearer. Despite my quiet relief upon this realization I began to worry over the state of my genetics.

The shock of the backhand itself rather than the impact or pain could have something to do with it. I could simply be taking on more altered characteristics Black Frontier bound into my very DNA. It was mentioned that they were 'activating'. I could remember the Councilors clearly stating my mind could possibly be developing at a strange rate compared to average human children.

Considering I wasn't even human anymore I wondered if I should be held to the same standards. But what standard would cover a thing like myself? For only one such as I could truly be called a 'thing' accurately. The only trait I still have is my gender. That, by itself, was not amusing nor was it comforting.

The doors to the back lab in the med-bay slid open quietly, revealing Liara's favorite hideout within the Normandy, pulling me from my thoughts. Said asari jumped at the sound of someone entering and promptly dropped the datapad she had been holding.

"You need to stop doing that." I stated in an informative tone as I stepped toward her. "Being easy to startle and quick to scream makes you a target even more than you being an asari does you know."

Liara, long used to my abnormal bluntness of speech (when feeling casual or caustic), nodded though it was clear she was still frazzled. I regarded her with a worried expression as if to say 'what am I going to do with you?' for a moment before bending and reaching for the pad she'd dropped. Unfortunately Liara reached for it in unison with me and our heads quickly collided while simultaneously taking hold of two ends of the pad.

I recoiled in pain at the unwelcome impact, gripping the pad's edge harder just as Liara released it. An unusual yelp jumped from my throat on reflex and I quickly stepped back, bringing up my left hand to hold my pounding temple. "Ow…" I whined quietly, more to myself than anyone else, internally cursing this day of mine. Argument, got lost, tore sash, creepy vision, armored backhand… Such a long, arduous day…

"Oh goddess, are you alright?" Liara's voice pulled my attention back to her and though my eyes were shut I could still feel her begin to fuss over me. She did so often. She would, after all, considering how clumsy she tended to be when nervous. Amazingly her clumsiness almost always got me injured instead of her. Such as the time she tripped over the last couple of stairs leading from the CIC due to her worrisome anxiety over eating in the Mess with the rest of the crew. In consequence I was the one to break her cataclysmic fall. Imagine how Bluebell injured me fifteen minutes later when struggling to explain why I had a busted chin. It involved her trying to help _fix_ my chin.

Needless to say I was on the track to becoming as sturdy as I used to be, in my old life. I had to be if I was to subject myself to standing exile with Liara in a ship that was so obviously not clumsy-asari-proof.

Taking this horrible pain in stride I mentally focused on it and willed the currents to spread out from the center and dissipate. I normally used this method to both help me focus my mind and to train my body to tolerate pain enough to disregard it and control it enough so it wouldn't become a nuisance. It worked well for my frequent bouts of headaches or small injuries sustained when in Liara's company. Obviously this ability could only go so far. Intense pain was something I just had to deal with. It was usually much too strong for me to channel it and suppress it.

My newest injury was still dully throbbing and I needed constant focus for the upkeep of the suppression but it was enough. I waved Liara's intent hands away, causing my face to be exposed to her shocked and horrified gaze. "C-Calista, what happened?" and once she recognized the signs of how I was injured (strong metal, angle, things like that) a spark of indignant anger rose in her eyes, "Who did this to you?" she asked, once again insisting on examining me.

I refrained from rolling my eyes and instead voted upon sighing and grabbing her hands that still made their way to my face and pulling them down. "_Liara_." I whined, drawing her eyes to mine almost effortlessly with my pleading eyes. "We need to _go_!" I stressed.

She paused in a new attack of shock, question and worry before questioning, "Go?" an endearing line appeared between her brows, "Where? Dr. Chakwas is sleeping right now…" surprise and terror then flitted through her deep sky blue eyes, "You're not thinking… No! No, Calista, I can't! I promised Dr. Chakwas I wouldn't try to heal you anymore after the CIC accident!"

This time I did roll my eyes, theatrically, "And to think that came right after the Cargo Bay Apocalypse!" I muttered.

For classified reasons I cannot tell you what transpired on those two days. The CIC accident had become almost taboo to speak of. I can only say it involved a groggy Amelia, two upstart crewmembers a wet t-shirt, a rake and me getting wounded. The Cargo Bay Apocalypse is off-limits even to speak of. The security footage has been erased and all reports were half blacked out. I was once again injured but not in the physical sense. I will not name names but because of this _someone_ thought it a good idea to fight for my honor. One thing led to another and… Well. Nevermind. It's best not to say.

Pushing away my irritation at the young woman's habit of assuming the worst I huffed, "I mean we need to go to the comm room!"

That stopped her. At least enough for her to cease panicking anyway. "The comm room? What for? Are you going to call your aunt?" the small flicker of fear in her expression at the very idea of her speaking to my aunt. I could understand why. Ever since Tela found out about the lone asari on the Normandy (about two days after Therum) she's been rather… hostile. Either because she was worried Bluebell would try and steal me away or because she thought Liara needed a sterner spine and a confident stride to better ward away possible kidnappers while she herself was unable to hold the mantle of my protector. It was an asari thing.

I crushed the small amusement that wanted to show in form of a smirk and shook my head. "Remember the pad I gave you about the stuff I've been having problems with?"

The excitable young asari maiden once again furrowed her brow in worry, mixed with trepidation, "Yes…"

"Well I've decided to take Serrkil's indirect advice." I announced. "I'm going to get you, Amelia and Ashley in the comm room and explain the details of what the beacon has done to me. I'm also going to talk a little bit about the next mission on Feros and answer all the questions you three have."

She stared at me in surprise but it was overlaid with confusion, "Serrkil? Who is Serrkil?" she asked, lost.

I heaved a sigh and grabbed her wrist in order to drag her behind me.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I don't want to give you guys and excuse or complain but in all honesty I've promised myself I would not lie to you. In effect I don't want to bother you either. Gah! I've just been in some intensive care is all! I'm alive and my fingers can still move so I've been working on this chapter. **

**I would have gotten to the Talk in this one but I want to update- I don't like to keep you waiting. I have started the next one though so hopefully I can finish it in the next day or two.**


	38. Bad News

**Subsider34: Hah! Yeah, maybe they will at that. Who knows? Maybe they'll try to pretend Cali forced them into submission with her biotics in order to get out of trouble! Ah, that would be hilarious. You make a good point with Tela there. I can't say what will happen if it does happen but I can't imagine it being all smiles.**

**OnyxTemplar: I'm glad she is getting some of her backbone back. Honestly, I hate it when an SI is all angsty about their problems- and a lot of the time rightfully so I suppose- but then does little to try and suck it up and shoulder the burden. In any case I believe there will be some interesting reactions to Cali's explanation. Your feeling tells you right, Onyx. –But that's all I can say. If a few more people ask for it I guess I can convince Cali to reopen the case file.**

**Hopelessly Blue: How could I laugh at you about that? Geez Marcy, I told you I don't try to judge people or make fun of them (unless it's in jest of course, then I'm ruthless). If I laugh at you for a horrible childhood experience I couldn't forgive myself. If someone told me that when my little brother was an infant I would have been freaked out just as well! *sighs* Anyway, who knows? If Cali gets kidnapped maybe they'll upgrade her clothes or something. But really, you ask about the wet t-shirt but not the rake? A rake on a **_**space**_**ship? *smirks fondly* My, you truly do share Shepard's perverted side. **

**A Fan: I'm happy you liked that. I had you guys in mind when I wrote up the chapter.**

**Arael Tenebris: Finally, right?**

**Kaiya Smith: Mhm. That's possible too. **

**A/N: I've missed you guys so much!**

Everyone looked confused. Shepard's face was twisted in a way that made you think she was wondering whether she left the oven on at home or not. Ash was staring at me like she was both unsettled and bothered by my explanation. Liara… well she seemed close to asking if she could experiment on me. Being a scientist could have something to do with that but when the word 'Protheans' came into the conversation she just got full of questions.

"So…" Shepard really looked lost. "Let me get this straight." I nodded at her request as she waved her hand before sitting up straighter. "Okay… So you have these visions caused by the beacon that trigger every time you get stressed or upset."

I nodded.

"And… these visions, when you're in them, make it like you're one of these Protheans but at the same time stuck in third person- so you can't control what's happening at all." She continued.

Once again I nodded. I didn't want to speak unless I needed to.

"In your dreams you actually turn into a Prothean from back then and can move around and speak… but you also feel the pain and smell the fires and the… reaper soldiers?"

I looked off to the side, nodding, before I took a breath to speak. "Reaper soldiers are people that were caught by indoctrinated enemies. They were taken and indoctrinated as well. After indoctrination it didn't take long for them to be 're-purposed'." My nose unconsciously tensed in disgust.  
"Some were mutated and fused with several other bodies to make a big abomination with lots of faces all over its body. Most became larger and stronger because for the reaper mutations or got really fast and hard to keep up with. Others became really tall and hard as a rock. Their kicks really hurt…" I added that last part as an after-thought while my hand drifted to my side where it began to throb in memory.

The small silence caught my attention back and I shook myself out of it in order to focus on my three confidantes. I dropped my hand and gave them a smile and a shrug to try and brush off the nightmares. "The only reason I'm not scared of them is because they make me sad." I said honestly. "They used to be our own friends and our own family. You can't fight off reaper indoctrination."

"Is this what we'll be dealing with if we don't stop Saren?" Shepard inquired, obviously worried about my visions repeating themselves in reality.

This question conflicted me though. Even if we stop Saren and Nazara the Reapers were going to be on their way. I couldn't very well tell her that at the moment since this journey has only just begun of course but giving Amelia false hope wouldn't help things. Especially when she finds out I held back in my 'all-out' explanation. I still needed to tell Tela what was going on however. I could wait to give more details when she was around.

"Yes." I finally answered. Understandably, Shepard shifted in her chair uncomfortably at this news, as did Ashley. It would happen if we didn't stop Saren. But he wasn't the one we should be focusing on so much. Not that I could blurt out exactly what was happening. I wanted Tela to be there when I did. Not to mention Ashley's glaring would get worse if she found out I'd been keeping even more secrets from her. –Which I was, I just figured I could wait until she calmed down before jumping the gun on more iffy subjects.

It grew silent once more as we all just stared at each other with differentiating expressions. Perhaps they were trying to come up with more questions. It didn't take long for Liara to speak up, "Do you know anything about their culture, or their language? How are you able to understand them when they speak?"

I let out a breath with a small shrug, "The visions are just memories and records of things that happened. I know what they say only because the words are imprinted and I see through another Prothean's mind. In my dreams it's harder for me to know what they're saying. That's kind of why I die a lot." I added a small joke at the end to try and diffuse the tension in the air- pouring out of Ash mostly- but it didn't seem to help. In fact it may have made it worse.

I had a feeling Ash was going to explode soon. She'd been glowering over there for the past ten minutes. The more I said the angrier she got. Really I didn't know why, other than the fact I didn't tell her about it. I was trying not to worry too much over it. I didn't want to trigger more visions and I didn't want to end up running away again. Accident or not I still did it.

And just as I suspected, Ashley exploded. She jumped up from her seat and began ranting, arms waving as she spoke to punctuate her ire, "Why would you hide stuff like this from us?! It's been over a month since that happened and you say it's just been getting _worse_! You should have at least mentioned you were having a hard time adjusting, you know! A little update on how you feel every once in a while would be nice!" she yelled.  
"I mean, what does it say about us if you don't feel comfortable confiding in us? I thought we got along pretty well, Cali- hell, I think of you as a little sister! How could you think I would ever judge you for something that wasn't your fault? I only get mad when you keep things from me! I can't help you or support you or even listen to you if you don't say anything to me!"

I wanted to say something. I really did. But ash just wouldn't have it.

"Skipper here too! She wants what's best for you, and you're our responsibility- especially now that you're a part of the Normandy! God, even the aliens like you!" the look on Liara's face would have made me laugh if I wasn't currently being yelled at.  
"If I was you I would have a lot of issues! Visions? Pain? Flaring biotics?" her arms waved wildly up and down as she listed all of the things I'd talked about.

"Which is bad, as I've mentioned." Shepard piped in with a finger pointed to the ceiling as if she were giving me safety tips, referring to the flaring biotics and resulting pain.

"-Yeah, see?" Ashley gestured to Shepard who still sat in her seat, cool as a cucumber. "Bad! As in not good! As in serious! Severe! Unhealthy! Damaging!"

"The only things being damaged right now are my ears." I muttered to myself although it went unheard an unheeded by Ash as she continued to rant and rave and pace and gesture with exaggerated abandon.

This was going to take a while.

**A/N: Super short- which I hate- and I'm sorry. I'M SO SORRY! Mike just refuses to pay the internet bill on time so it's been off for the past two weeks! I could only get on during the weekend and update because I'm visiting my dad's house!**

**But not to worry: I plan to keep writing up chapters. When I finish one I'll take advantage of my best friend (Jennifer) and use her internet. Please forgive my recent lateness with updating, everyone. I promise I will not drop this story, or my other ones.**


	39. Prothean Principles

**Subsider34: I wouldn't put it past them. She'll be under the scope for a while yet. The Chakwas thing does sound really funny. I want to put that in somewhere.**

**Seth Motley: Thanks.**

**Hopelessly Blue: Hah! That's hilarious! On again off again relationship…. Yeah, that's pretty much what it is. Shepard is a hard one to read though. Who knows what she's thinking? Maybe she feels guilty since Cali told her she was the one to get the vision originally, or maybe she's just taking this all in stride. *smiles and rolls eyes* Okay, maybe I love it anyway. But I'm still going to teas you about it. ;)**

**Kaiya Smith: Could be. But it's pretty easy to bother Ash, huh?**

**A Fan: Cool. Always good to hear from you.**

**Arael Tenebris: Heh, I'm sorry! I love you guys too!**

"And remember; if anything happens- anything- call me on the comm." Amelia instructed me as she got in her armor. "If another vision hits you, if someone is bothering you, make sure to tell me. You have the 'piece I gave you?" she asked, gesturing to me as her other hand held her pants aloft.

I rolled my eyes. Ever since The Talk happened Amelia has gotten on my back about _everything_. If I'm tired in the mornings (because what kid isn't)? She asks me what nightmare I've had and offers to let me accompany her for some rounds on the ship. If I'm spacing out, which I do when I'm thinking over something really hard, she gets all flustered and shakes me around like I'm on fire. Don't even get me started on what she does when I get sucked into my games on my Omni-tool.

Liara won't stop asking me questions. What does this look like? How do they eat? How tall are they? What was their culture like? Their language? Oh, wait; tell me how many children they normally had. –Oh! No, tell me what their buildings looked like when they weren't ruins!

_Ugh_. Just questions after questions after _questions_. I was alright for the first two days but after _four_ of them I got a little irritated. Sheesh, you would think Liara would give me some time to adjust to her and the others knowing. But no. She just got too excited about her beloved Protheans to even think about the tortured nine-year-old that might not want to think about how many people she's seen die horrible fiery deaths.

Ashley has turned into overprotective, overbearing, over-everything. I could sneeze and she'd be all up in my space demanding to know if I was about to spontaneously combust or become burdened with a crippling cold. She even insists on holding my hand so I don't 'wander off'. Nobody teases me anymore. It would be nice since I was always looked on with a mix of suspicion and derision with the crew but ever since Ash became my rather annoying 'protector' they began to grow more solidified in their thinking. When Amelia got in on it too thanks to my _stupid_ decision to tell them (almost) everything the crew's become hateful of my special treatment.

I'm getting a little hateful of it too, honestly. Tela is plenty protective of me. I don't need, or want, more people acting like they're my parents.

"Calista!" Shepard called, breaking me from my brooding on the chair she stood before, in her room. "Was it another vision?"

I rolled my eyes again and groaned, "No, it wasn't! I keep telling you, I've been dealing with it for _weeks_ now! Stop treating me like a baby!" I cried out in exasperation.

Shepard sighed just like Tela did when I told her I didn't need her to be so overprotective. "Cali, we just want to help you. It's my fault for not paying attention before the beacon took you in the first place. I couldn't live with myself if I left you on your own."

I sighed as well and leaned back in the chair, "Yeah, well, beating yourself up over it and trying to compensate by acting like my mom won't help. It's not even you, though. You're not _nearly_ as bad as _Ashley_."

Shepard got a sympathetic look on her face, "Has she been making you sit on the crates again?"

I threw my arms out in front of me, "Every time she sees me by myself she drags me down to her post and holds me _hostage_! She thinks she's helping but she's just making it worse! And Liara?"

Shepard's mouth twitched at the corner at the mention of the annoying Bluebell. She knew how irritating the asari had been. "She's still badgering you?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." I replied, making her blow out a half-smile. "She even asked me what their toilets looked like!"

Shepard gasped and held her hand against her chest in mock-shock, "The nerve!"

I glared at her and grabbed the ornament on the table I sat beside before chucking it at her. Her eyes widened at seeing the flying metal object coming at her face and ducked just in time to send it crashing into the wall before falling to the floor.

I just had to laugh when her incredulous expression turned to me. "That was a thirty year-old bolt shooter! They don't make those anymore!" she exclaimed, aghast. I would never understand her compulsion to collect things she couldn't use or didn't know what to do with. She even had this thing where she'd take souvenirs from pretty much every place we stopped at. Like the one foot tall hanar statue she got at the fuel depot that said 'intruders detected: shall this one eliminate?' every time someone other than her walked into her room.

I was grinning at her playful behavior at this point. She really didn't get like this often since she was naturally so calm and all but when she was like this she was the most entertaining person to be with in the galaxy, "Was that what that hunk of metal was?"

Amelia gaped at me for just a second before, "Why you!" charging at me, arms raised. I knew that position all too well. Without even thinking I jumped off the chair and ducked her swipe thanks to my small size before running for the door.

An instant before I made it to safety (since she wouldn't leave her quarters while still half-naked) I was trapped in a steel hold. I squealed with laughter rather unintentionally and wriggled against her tight grip as she ground her fist into my head.

As she assaulted me I remembered why I loved being on the Normandy in the first place. Despite the pain, as my head was going through, there was still adventure, and discovery, and freedom as well. On the Normandy I was doing things I never would have thought possible. Even through all of the bad it was the small things that kept me going. Isn't it always the small things?

Waking up to Ashley dragging me out of bed every morning, eating rations with everyone and making fun of stupid situations they'd gotten themselves into. Many involved Amelia's crazy driving. I was glad that the crew didn't treat me like the plague every minute of the day. Sometimes they liked to show off around me or ask me for favors. Arguing with Joker, that prick. Messing with the mako's calibration systems whenever Garrus' back was turned never got old. He was starting to get obsessed with calibrations thanks to my constant prank now.

Without the visions and the nightmares and the stress over the timeline or changing things this journey wasn't so bad. Granted it had a ways to go before I was going to enjoy it very well. I was still waiting to talk to Tanin, and I couldn't wait to see Tela/Mom.

Amelia finally put me down and I staggered back to my chair. With a small pout at my pounding crown I decided the whole Noogie thing was military. That or I was surrounded by Tela clones and I just hadn't realized it yet.

"Now, as I was saying before you mutilated my 'hunk of metal'…" Amelia set said hunk of metal back onto the table and I looked up at her, struggling to hide my growing look of mischief. "The 'piece I gave you, you have it right? Did you put it on?"

I smiled slightly, internally calmed from my earlier brooding ire. I was an easy person to manipulate or make feel better if you knew how. "Yes…" I drawled, lifting the hair from my right ear to show her the metal device. It was really quite snug now that it was installed. I had to get a small implant behind my ear- a small metal plate that's as thin as paper- in order to use the ear piece. Why everyone was so adamant I get one, I would never know. At first I'd been iffy on the whole implant thing thanks to Black Frontier but Chakwas promised me it would only pinch a little when she put it in and then I wouldn't feel it unless a 'piece was active.

See, the implant is for keeping the 'piece from moving around while you move by magnetizing it. It also stabilizes low levels of static to keep communications clear. The earpiece itself sits over the metal plate behind my ear. The whole thing is wireless so I don't need an actual earbud. I had been a little wierded out by that as well as first but given the 'piece transmits the signal to the implant so the implant can send the signal to my eardrum I found it more convenient than worrying about trying to keep a bud from falling out of my ear.

I still wasn't sure how the whole signal thing would work since I wasn't some robot but if it worked then it worked.

"Are you sure this is how it's supposed to work?" I asked with my normal worrywart habit.

Amelia blew out a smile as she checked the 'piece to see I'd put it on right, "I've been working with these things for years, Cali." She replied with some humor, and looked into my worried eyes, "I'm sure."

I released a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding through my nose and deflated slightly. "If you say so…" I muttered, watching her withdraw to finish up with her armor. She was still with her Onyx N7 armor. It was a heavy set, much blacker than it looked on a TV screen, and the red and white stripes still adorned the left side. I think it was upgraded from her set she'd had on Eden Prime, but now when I try to think back on what went on back then I find my memory's a little hazy.

A few minutes passed by in quiet, the sound of Amelia suiting up and looking over her weapons (an AR, pistol and sniper, though she used her AR and biotics for the most part) filling in as the room's ambiance. It was nice. We didn't always get quiet moments to think or just exist in some sort of serenity of the silence on a mission like the one we were on. You learn to appreciate what you can get, more so than you may have before.

But sometimes it was in these quiet moments that I remembered my old life. My big brother… My beloved big brother Corey… he would have loved to come here…

I sighed to myself quietly, wondering if I would see them ever again. Maybe I will the next time I die. I blew out a sardonic smirk. That would be something.

I came back to myself and noticed Amelia just finishing up getting situated. She turned to me and smiled, splaying out her arms. "How do I look?"

I grinned, "Like a badass marshmallow!" the reference to the day I'd told her about Therum was genius in my opinion, but when Shepard glared at me (or tried to) I closed my mouth, suppressing the cheeky grin as much as I could.

She started for the door and when she reached me her hand came up, causing me to flinch slightly, remembering the Noogie. But she only ruffled my hair. "Come on." I didn't miss her lopsided grin, and responded by letting my own cover my face at her endearing tone.

…

The smell was the first thing I noticed. Other than the place we docked looking the same from what I could recall, of course. But the smell bothered me. It was like gastric acid, dead cicadas and burnt dirt. I had begun to notice my nose acting up for a day or two, so maybe this was just some side effect off Black Frontier's alternations? I couldn't say for sure. I just knew that I was smelling things I'd never noticed before. Things I had noticed were twice as pungent. It was especially horrible when I caught a face full of Wrex's sweaty behind just off a side mission.

My nose scrunched a little in reflex at the uninviting smell and my mouth turned down slightly but I refrained from speaking aloud. I was probably the only one smelling it this strongly. –Well, considering it was Amelia, Tali, Wrex and Garrus maybe the Krogan and the turian smelled it too. I wouldn't doubt they had better senses than I did.

Anyway, the whole place looked the same from where I was standing. Grayish cement walls, barred openings rather than glass windows and a dull skyline. The vents at the side of the curved ceiling were releasing some dusty gassy stuff that smelled old and a little bitter. Temperature was okay for the others but for me it was a little chilly. It wasn't like they had child-sized atmospheric suits of armor. The best I could do was zip up my white summer jacket and adjust Tanin's sash around my neck. The poor thing was still ripped. I felt like crying every time I saw that rent seam just begging to be repaired. Unfortunately I'd have to wait until we went back to the Citadel. I wouldn't trust anyone but Tanin to judge how to fix it.

A tap on my shoulder brought me back to the present and I turned from the skyline to see Tali regarding me behind her helmet. We hadn't talked much lately beyond greetings or running into each other at the Mess and deciding to eat together. 'Emergency induction port' was really just a straw, by the way. Though whenever I mentioned this to the young quarian Tali would almost bristle as she insisted it was specially made and it was called an Emergency Induction Port, not a straw. By now it was something of an inside joke between us.

"Come on!" Tali urged, pushing me ahead to go after the others. I hadn't noticed they'd walked ahead. "We can't get left behind!" she chided.

I refrained from rolling my eyes as we reached the rest of the group. The man that had been the 'welcome party' in the game was here too. I would have wondered who he was if I wasn't distracted by his act. His eyes were shifty and his feet moved restlessly, as if he wanted to run. Unshaven for a few days as well, given how much stubble was on his face. –Well, at least a few days. My dad's facial hair had always grown really quickly, as had Corey's. Even my little brother, Jake, had that. But I knew that people had trouble growing theirs in as well, or it grew slowly, so I couldn't be sure about this guy's condition.

_Ugh, why am I thinking about this right now? There are way more important things going on._

_Anyway, _my distractions aside, I figured this guy was acting so shifty because he didn't want to be so far from the colony. Not that we were very far, but it was isolated enough that geth could come swooping down at any moment, ambushing us.

Oh, and speak of the devil; there's one right over there. Does it really think it's sneaking? I can see it, plain as day.

-Oh! Shit! Geth! My eyes widened as I finally came out of my stupid moment and yelled the first thing that came to mind, "Sneaky robot!" I wanted to hit myself. Instead, I added military words that made more sense, "Ambush! C-cover!"

The man I had been standing in front of was instantly hit by a rocket, or a grenade. Something that exploded and sent him and his guts flying, sailing right past me. I ducked to the right and crouched down, pressing against the low wall behind the conveniently placed, random block of cement. Wrex charged ahead, yelling like he usually did, and drew fire to himself. While the geth were distracted with him, Garrus and Shepard picked them off. Tali, who stood behind a large crate across from me, looked to be using her Omni-tool. Damping or hacking or sabotage, don't ask me. I was still lost on that stuff.

A few moments later the deafening roars and small explosions quieted down. Deciding the fight was over I uncovered my sensitive ears. Talk about an adrenaline rush. I could swear my heart was about to beat right out of my chest. I was even a little short of breath. It was like a small dose of Eden Prime all over again.

"Cali? You okay?" I looked up at Amelia and smiled, just realizing she probably saw my shaky hands.

I nodded slightly, "Yeah…" I blew out a small laugh to show her I really was fine. I wasn't so much scared as over-aware. "Just adrenaline. All this excitement so early in the morning has me thinking this will be a long day."

Amelia gave me a bit of a smirk in return before looking to the others. "I'll take the lead. Wrex, stick close to my side. Garrus, I want you covering the rear. Tali, take up the middle with Calista."

We all gave our confirmations and got into position as ordered before moving forward. They kept their weapons at the ready of course, cautious of another ambush around the corner. I was left feeling slightly useless with my lack of weapons, nine years old or not, and had to keep myself from pouting. There were, after all, other things I should be worrying about. Like another ambush actually happening. But as good as my memory was, I couldn't be sure if there would be. Even if there was, it could be different. Even if Tanin and I hadn't been there things would have been different. I think. They would, right? My hazy memory of that day wasn't helping me be sure of myself.

I sighed at myself in some exasperation, letting my head roll back, causing my eyes to jump to the ceiling. More grayish brown cement. Big surprise.

Movement at the corner of my eye caught my attention and I looked to the left to find whatever it was that jumped onto the roof of the stairwell we were just entering. What I saw that time was a surprise. My reaction was even more surprising.

Without even thinking, I moved. My breath hitched. I couldn't speak. Without my first mode of warning the others I felt my body tense. My eyes zeroed in on that stringy, skinny, cream-colored-with-blue-tubes Geth Stalker. My peripheral vision blacked out and sound became muffled before fading away.

My left arm went forward while my right came up and opened my hand, palm out as if I were about to push something heavy. My left leg stabilized me and my right swept in a half-circle, moving behind me to brace myself. I could feel that strange rush of power in my body that I now knew as biotics being focused in on my right arm. It amassed as much as it could, the dark matter growing thick and dense enough to burn my untrained palm.

I didn't know what I was doing. I knew Amelia hadn't taught me anything like this. But I just trusted myself in that moment and moved with the flow of energy. I could feel it in the air, sweeping around me and moving in an intended path. It surrounded my arm and burned brightly within my primed hand.

"_The energy all around you is alive."_ The voice echoed in my head, one of a Prothean. Another vision was coming on, but I didn't try to hold it back. _"Feel the currents as if they were part of you. The rivers and ocean tides of dark matter and life energy. It is the power of this universe, not yours. You only have the ability to harness this immense cosmic life, and direct the currents upon your will."_

I closed my eyes, allowing myself to feel the energy, how my body moved, what this felt like. It was so amazing. This burst of awareness was like feeling alive all over again. The dull gray of the stone erupted into full-blown, vivid metallic brown. The geth stalker seemed to glow with a strange energy itself.

"_Do not see. Feel."_ The voice echoed. _"Do not control. Flow. The dance of the cosmos beats to its own rhythm. You must adapt to this, and learn the countless steps to life's silent symphony."_

The burning of my palm was so intense I almost thought I was holding fire. The molecules of not only dark matter and energy but the air itself seemed to be moving in such rates I couldn't describe. I felt I was ready. So I pressed my right arm forward, moving through the impossible density of my own charge, turning my hand with the forward movement as if I were turning a door knob. My left arm pulled back in unison with my right going forward, giving me leverage as my feet shifted as well.

Before I could blink time crashed back into my world and I launched the spinning power from my hand. As it flew forward I saw the burning light spin inward and turn black. Its edges flashed and burned with a white-orange color.

When it finally stopped at the spot the geth stalker was I realized the damn machine had jumped down to the top of our stairs just in time to dodge my attack.

I would have shot at it again if I thought I could. I didn't know what came over me in those seconds but the feeling of power was gone now. I think my small body was still too young and underdeveloped to use very much biotics. And what I did may have come naturally in a strange sort of way, but it was still not something easily done.

Gunfire reminded me I was with others and I glanced up just quickly enough to see that geth stalker jump away from the team's deadly projectiles. Right into the floating burning black hole I made. With a flash and frantic geth sounds the stalker was both crushed and exploded, though the minor explosion was contained in the black hole thing I made.

Another geth stalker jumped down, making loud geth noises as if to curse us out for killing his friend but I barely noticed. I just stared with glee at my own geth as it floated in the small power field, disfigured and no longer active.

"Who did that?" Amelia suddenly asked, causing me to pay attention once more. "Wrex?"

The Krogan warlord shrugged, "Wasn't me."

Amelia looked to Garrus and Tali who both said, "We're not biotics." It would have made me laugh that they said that at the same time if I wasn't so excited over doing something useful and awesome for once.

So without thinking I raised my hand, practically jumping place, "It was me! I did it!" I declared. Before Amelia could manage to speak I jumped in place and pointed at what I'd done before it began to dissipate and break down. The air evened out and seemed to sigh, releasing the tenseness I'd created. "That's mine."

"You did that?" Amelia asked incredulously.

I nodded, grinning from ear to ear, "Yeah! I was just minding my own business staring at the ceiling when I saw something from the corner of my eye. My breath hitched so I couldn't tell you that I saw that geth jump down so I just reacted without thinking!"

Wrex smirked and looked at Shepard, "You hear that Shepard? She's already taking after me. Can't wait 'til she's older, and big enough to hold a shotgun."

Shepard shook her head, getting a wrap on the situation, mouth still slightly agape. "But a singularity? I never taught her how to do that. Cali, how did you do that? That singularity was one of the strongest I've seen."

I furrowed my brows. "Singularity? That's what it was?" I really had no idea. I mean, it looked kind of like one from what I remember but the application was so different. I could probably contribute that to either black Frontier or following Prothean principles on the whole thing. They really knew what they were talking about, and the way that guy explained it- to whoever he had been talking to back then- made it seem more natural than trying to control something you don't really understand like people do these days. It didn't make it easier exactly, but it flowed and moved with its own will. I only massed it and directed it. It felt right.

Shepard stared at me for another second before sighing and leaning on one leg, propping a hand on her hip and pinching the bridge of her nose. I knew what that meant. "You created a singularity that's somehow still active," I glanced up and saw that last vestiges of the power being released, "and that's stronger than some Academy students without even knowing what it was?"

I blinked. "Yep." I was taking all of this lightly because I was still just so excited that I'd done something like that. Even if I missed at the start the geth jumped into it a second later. That does mean I helped, right?

Shepard dropped her hand from her nose and opened her eyes to look at me standing there innocently before running an armored hand through her hair. I took that as her giving up for the moment and my face-splitting grin came back.

Jumping forward I grabbed Wrex's hand and started to pull him forward. "Come on you guys! We're on a mission and I can't wait to tell Tela! Come on!" Wrex chuckled at my exuberance and came willingly, stomping forward and leaving the three others to stare after us.

**A/N: Alright, so I think that's a good place to stop. What do you think? I hope you liked it as much I did.**


	40. Let Me Down

**A Fan: Cali does like to mess around with people every now and again, doesn't she? I had nothing to do with her driving Garrus crazy. I like the biotic scenes too!**

**Panthour: Hopefully she'll stay that way. The poor girl stresses too much.**

**Subsider34: I wasn't lying when I said it flowed. I guess Protheans are good teachers. Who would have known? I mean, look at Javik. The guy would end up killing his students. By throwing them out of an airlock. I was totally thinking about the tiny shotgun too! Maybe it'll be a birthday present. The injury will come up in this chapter.**

**OnyxTemplar: Well Shepard just showed her how to keep them from flaring up. I mentioned it before, near the end of chapter 29. But the zombie Prothean school teacher thing was hilarious! I love it.**

**Wolf Girl811: Good question. I'm not sure, though. I don't think she was the only one they experimented on… We'll find out later, I'm sure.**

**Kaiya Smith: Yeah, funny how things work out, huh? No doubt Cali will want a souvenir. If not her, then Shepard will definitely get it.**

**Hopelessly Blue: Now that you mention it, I probably won't either. I won't want to eat them or put them over a fire ever again- I think I'd just end up crying over killing a mini-Shepard. I think Cali is starting to take after her companions of the Normandy. I mean, come on; auto-attack function? Wrex is an influence. Tela may not like that, and not just because he's a giant Krogan who has mentioned giving her shotguns more than once. (I love to tease, you should know that. XD)**

**Arael Tenebris: I don't think she'd mind a hug. Knowing Cali, she could use one. –Well, unless you pinched her cheeks. She wouldn't go for that. XD**

The colony was larger than it had been in the game. If you think about it, it makes sense. The statistics on the CIC galaxy map said the population of the colony was estimated at three hundred people. Having said that, the general structures and layout was the same. It was just elongated and more spread out in order to make room for all of the extra buildings and all. There was grass too. Not very thick like lawns, but short and stubbly. I briefly wondered how the grass stood the constant chill before deciding it was simply a different type of grass from the Earth grass or Eden Prime grass I'd been acquainted with.

All in all, everything was different and yet the same. If I hadn't been holding Wrex's hand I would have run forward and gotten somewhat lost.

Actually, it's fair to say I may still get lost. Maybe that's why your companions followed so closely in-game. That and they had to keep up with the constantly-moving Commander. Amelia could really book it when she wanted.

My grin didn't falter in the least as we moved about the sparsely populated area. I wanted to see Tela so badly that Wrex had to keep a tight hold of my hand to keep me from rushing around the entire colony to find her. I didn't even give much thought to the way every colonist we passed by stared so openly. Normally it would have at least garnered my attention.

I looked up at my Krogan warlord, still unable to reign in my excitement, "Hey uncle Wrex, do you think I could do a singularity like that again if we run into more geth?"

Before Wrex replied, Shepard glanced back at me with something of a hurt look on her face, "Uncle Wrex?" she asked, looking like a puppy. "The Krogan warlord is your uncle, but I can't be auntie? What did I do wrong?"

I couldn't decide if I should laugh or cry in response. Unfortunately Wrex answered instead, "It's because I'm cooler than you, Shepard. Kids love me."

Garrus' mandibles did a funny little dance that had them clicking humorously. "Funny, I always thought kids ran away at the very sight of you."

Wrex grunted, tightening his grip on my hand a little in reflex as he leaned at Garrus while we still walked, "That's why you're the stupid one on the ship, who can't even calibrate one vehicle's weapons systems right. How many times have you obsessed over it now?"

The turians mandibles clicked once more, loudly, before snapping against his face to stay in place. "It isn't my fault the thing keeps going out of alignment! And that's not even counting the fact that I wasn't exactly an expert on human technology when I first came on board!"

Wrex glared slightly, "You're certainly not an expert, not on anything. If I had to give you one allowance, all I could say was how much of a drama magnet you are."

Garrus' mouth fell open and he did a double-take, "Excuse me? Drama magnet? I'm not the one raving about the genophage every twelve minutes!"

Taking insult at the sudden jab, Wrex's arm shot out and he slammed a right hook straight to Garrus' mandible, sending him staggering several feet before bumping into the wall of one of the shacks. "It was your people who gave it to us in the first place! If you've got a problem with us don't pussy around and stab us in the back for saving your lives!"

Amelia jumped in, seeing the normal bickering had turned into a fight, and stepped in between both parties. "Hey! Cool it, both of you!" she ordered, her tone brooking no argument. She looked at the both of them, but mainly settled her eyes on Wrex as Tali went to Garrus' side to check on him.

Wrex glared harder for several moments before finally grunting and turning away. "Should have let the Rachni take you." he growled under his breath, stomping by with me still held tightly in his grip.

It was hard to keep up with Wrex as he beat the dirt path, considering how much larger he was than me. I actually half-stumbled after him. The only reason I didn't fall down was because his hand, the very same that trapped me, stabilized me. Of course if he decided to let go I was pretty sure my face would find the ground.

Man… Every time those two were near each other they'd start fighting. It wasn't normally as hostile as it had just been. Mostly it was bickering or light argument. Amelia knew this and understood that they couldn't just let go of hundreds of years of history as soon as they joined the Normandy. She let them vent or distract themselves that way. It was better than devolving into fist-fighting or breaking things.

Some days I got the feeling they were almost friends, or even just frenemies. But on other days I was convinced there would be murder by noon. Sheesh, if I didn't know better I would equate them to a married couple. –A married couple with domestic abuse and a private arsenal of weapons, but a married couple nonetheless.

What a strange image that was…

In any case, it was good that Wrex left the others. It let him and Garrus cool down a little instead of letting tensions rise were they to stay together. I also got the chance to see more parts of the colony. With all the walking we'd done so far I was convinced I was about to run into Tela. Especially since we just made a scene in the middle of the dirt plaza thing they had. She'd pop up any second now and berate me over something I'd done, or for hanging out with Wrex too much, or calling him my uncle.

… Really.

Any second now…

At any… moment…

She's going to show up… and be angry for no reason…

My brows furrowed and I pursed my lips with a slight frown, looking everywhere I could as Wrex stormed forward in his path. Where is Tela, anyway? Knowing her, she would have shown up by now and ripped me out of Wrex's grip. Or yelled at him and then tore me from his grip.

A spike of dread infected my chest all of a sudden, reminding me of all the times I'd been let down in my last life. All the times I'd been lied to. Every time I had been betrayed or left in the cold. Eventually I had lost all faith in the people and the world around me. Humanity in general really.

But Tela had earned my trust. She had never lied to me. Tanin had always been starkly honest in his own way as well. They had never let me down. Not when it mattered to me. Even if Tela never really 'fit in' with the whole parent-teacher conferences or known when I would have liked to snuggle close in her arms and pretend I was normal, she had always managed to make me happy. She wouldn't say she would come to Feros to see me at my request and then not show up.

I'm probably just overreacting.

She could just be a little late, or preoccupied.

Maybe she's at the research facility even. Nihlus had been scouting this place for a while before we showed up. He could have pointed her in its direction while he stayed behind to watch the colonists some more. His report mentioned that they acted strangely around him.

With my mind made up, I reached a shaky hand to my Omni-tool. Its familiar orange light comforted me slightly, reminding me of the day Tela had given it to me, and I opened up the wavelength icon. The screen shifted over to a list of names and numbers. It was pretty much the same thing as a contacts list in your phone. Tela's name was at the top, registered in as family.

I smiled softly, recalling the day I had typed in the words 'Bossy Auntie' as her familial designation. Tanin's name had been the second contact I'd managed to put in. Naturally, he was family as well. I had put in his designation as 'Strange Sage' the day he told me his trivia told him to give me a bath. I didn't have many contacts in my list. Those two were my only family. Though now, I had the feeling I ought to add in Ashley's name.

Shaking myself out of my small reverie I pressed the connect icon at the corner of Tela's name. The settings I had it on automatically made it an audio/video call. As I watched the wavelength go up and down, I began to worry. My saving grace was Wrex's constant movement. It distracted me enough to keep my head above the water.

Seconds later the wavelength cut off, showing a green sign. It connected, that was good. Now that a connection was established the screen shifted over to something I hadn't been expecting. It went right to the audio screen.

"_Sorry I couldn't pick up, Cali."_ My brows furrowed and Wrex suddenly stopped to look down. You could record voicemail recordings for each contact in your list. When the thing recognized my Omni-tool's signature it activated the recording.

But… that meant…

"_I got roped into a spot of trouble. I don't think I'll be able to come and see you like we had agreed…"_ she continued, filling my stomach with boulders of dread, confusion, anger, betrayal…

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"_I'm sorry I let you down, Cali. I'll find a way to make it up to you, somehow."_ I couldn't even see her face. She barely sounded emotional at all. This was like some business call. Like she just missed some meeting she was supposed to get to at work.

Anger and derision filled me to the brim just as tears filled my eyes. The recording dropped out and the VI prompted me to leave a message but I couldn't speak. My throat hurt, and it was already sore. Too swelled up for me to speak.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell at Tela. I wanted to just… feel her lift me up in her arms again…

But she let me down. She betrayed my naïve belief that she could never leave me out in the cold.

I was an idiot for trusting someone again. After my first life you would think I'd know better.

The tears spilled over and I began shaking, hating myself for being so stupid. For letting my guards slip. It took me years to trust anyone in the first place, but this… Wrex reached down, almost gently, and cut the transmission for me. He then turned slightly and reached his free hand out to press against my back and bring my small body against his leg and hip. How could I have gotten my hopes up? When did I become so weak?

All I could do in that moment was sniff and tremble in Wrex's awkward hold. Tela wasn't here. She wasn't coming. She had lied to me.

**A/N: Well shit… I never thought Tela of all people would do this…**


	41. One More Thing I Don't Want

**OnyxTemplar: Yeah, Tela isn't evil. But her not showing up… It might be worse than her being evil.**

**Subsider34: The girl really does have a lot of issues, and not all of them are from this timeline. I'm sure you'd have some baggage if you were in her shoes too. The pulling back thing will probably happen. If it does, we'll be in trouble. I'm so sorry! I really meant to mention it, I swear! I just got sidetracked and then Tela not showing up just kind of… ate my attention… I'm sorry, Subsider. Really, I meant to. I still do, and I will, but now I don't know when it will be exactly… Soon, at least… No later than next chapter…**

**Hopelessly Blue: It is terrible. Just like the Mass Effect 3 ending. O_O Feel it. Feel the terribleness. *Coughs* Nevermind. Anyway, yeah, Tela didn't show up. You're probably right about the business demeanor being her emotional lock. I would think that's why she did that the way she did.**

**A Fan: Hanging on to hope, eh?**

**A/N: Anyone seen Jeremy? … No? Just wondering. I get worried about my patron reviewers when they don't review for a long time.**

Amelia was confused. I could tell. I was barely paying attention, but my stiff demeanor and sudden lack of exuberance was an obvious sign something went wrong. It wasn't really their business anyway. Tela had only been coming for me. If she even tried in the first place. I knew I should have given her the benefit of the doubt. It was only logical, and everyone knew the Normandy's little Grinch would take it logically.

But me… the other me… the old me…

She was just so easy to let down.

In my old life, if you ever asked me, "Who do you believe in?" I would answer with, "No one." Because everyone I had in that time had lied to me or gone behind my back more than once. My older brother? We barely got along until I was eighteen. My little brother? He would give out my vulnerabilities as if they were tissue paper. My mother? Just ask her what she did for me, other than keep me breathing. My father was on the verge of being negligent. Don't even ask me about my step-father or step-mother.

I had only had two real friends in my last life. Flowers, who I met in sophomore year of high school in Physics class. She was the stereotypical 'loose' black chick, who had gotten it in her head that I was more her possession than anything else. I had been fine with it. I would be, given she was the first to ever stick up for me. She had thrown me up against a wall in the hallway and held me there until I admitted she was my friend. Two years after we met.  
Jennifer, I had met sometime in fifth grade. Those times were hard to remember since my memory was kind of repressed. But I still remembered when we met. She, the most annoying, hyperactive little girl in the school, had just come up to me one day and stated that she was my friend. I'd been so surprised at this considering I'd never had someone at school come up and talk to me before, let alone had someone actually say they were my friend, that I still remembered it. Later on in life I realized she only attached herself to me because I had been the only one not to make fun of her back then. I only tolerated her because I'd been so lonely, though I didn't know it at the time.

Of course it only made sense that I rarely saw them once we graduated high school. Hell, even in that place Jennifer hadn't exactly stuck by my side. The girl made ten new friends every five minutes. Flowers got a new boyfriend every month it seemed.

So no. I didn't exactly have people I divulged my secrets to or relied on. I was the one doing the supporting, whether or not I was jaded and cynical. My mother had said it was because I was very protective of people I knew, and maternal.

Not that it matters now. I'm dead. And sterile. I died and I'm never going to see any of them again.

Now in this life I see the same thing happening. I know I should give Tela the benefit of the doubt, but it was so hard. Logically my conclusion was that she was sent on another mission and she tried to make it but she just couldn't. In my last life I always deferred to this logic. I was called Spock by my teachers for a reason. I just didn't have emotions to fall back on. My emotional development had been halted when I was twelve, by my own decision never to feel pain again. Because tears and emotions only got in the way and made me weak. Weakness was a conduit to more suffering.

But in this new body I was growing again. I was forced to feel the depth of emotion, and suffer the daggers of betrayal all over again. The tears I shed were honest, and uncontrollable. I couldn't hold them back. I couldn't put on one of my many masks.

This child inside me, the one that I had locked away so long ago, and the one I was within now…

Their emotions were painful. I felt hurt, and incredulous that Tela wasn't here to snatch me away. I was confused as to why she would put something else ahead of my blatant desperate need for her. I had even gone and admitted it to her. I felt like my chest was burning and my heart was being stabbed.

I was _feeling_.

I had been forced to get used to my other emotions already, such as joy, or happiness. I had dealt with fear. I had gone through it. But this old pain I had forgotten… I wasn't used to this. I didn't want to be used to this.

I didn't want to be who I used to be.

But the first strike had come when Tela had kept my genetic alterations secret from me. Her watching me and taking notes a secret from me.

Second it had been when she refused to call me for almost an entire month. I knew she was busy, but a five minute call in the time of an entire month couldn't be impossible. I still didn't count it as her fault though.

So the official second strike was now. The whole problem with her not showing up.

"What happened Wrex? She was fine only a little while ago…" Amelia's voice sounded hushed and it was obvious she was speaking of me. In an automatic function of mine, my attention extended to her and Wrex standing only a few feet away. I almost smiled at the thought that the big tough Krogan didn't want to leave me alone. Didn't surprise me though. Wrex had always secretly wanted kids. He'd mentioned it on Tuchanka in ME3. Maybe he felt I was the closest he would ever get to having one, and felt a little protective.

"The poor kid got stood up." He grumbled as quietly as his deep voice allowed. It really wasn't much. "That aunt of hers left some message about not being able to make it."

My gaze stayed trained on the ground, glaring intensely at that one rock next to the dirt path. It was small, no bigger than my palm. Something about it being away from all the other rocks made me want to take it and keep it. It was stupid that I related to a rock of all things. It was so human.

The familiar armored body of Amelia knelt down in front of me as I sat upon a small crate in the corner of two of the shelters, covering my view of the rock, but my gaze didn't move. I didn't feel like looking at another pair of eyes filled with pity. I loathed pity. I couldn't stand it.

"Cali…" Amelia's hand lay upon my right knee, causing my burning look to flick down at the offending appendage. I didn't want comfort either. Weak people needed it. I wasn't going to be weak. I had had enough of crying. I was fully capable of functioning on my own. I had done it all the time before I died. If I turned into a Vulcan the first time around I could do it again just as well.

"I'm sure she tried to make it, Cali…" Shepard tried again when she didn't get a reaction out of me.

My nose twitched at the anger beginning to boil inside of me and I stood, causing her hand to drop. I locked my eyes with hers if only to get my point across, "I'm not some pity case, Commander. Leave me alone." I muttered lowly.

Shepard looked like she was just slapped in the face at my words. I had to bite back another derisive comment before breaking eye contact and moving away. "I'm going back to the ship." I said before anyone could ask. I lied.

Wrex stayed behind. It was just as well. I liked being alone.

…

I kicked a rock as I walked along the thin dirt path within the small colony, scowling in such a way that seemed to put off anyone wondering what I was doing or where I was going. No one talked to me at any rate. As much as I hated feeling these emotions, I was grateful I wouldn't have to put on one of my masks. I didn't like wearing them, not anymore. They were half the reason I didn't know who I was half the time, back in my old life.

But these voices in the back of my head… they've been whispering and screaming in the back of my mind ever since I got here. They got worse when Tela told me none too gently that she wouldn't be showing up. I couldn't complain however, as long as I didn't get another vision. I didn't want more emotions right now. My stomach couldn't take it.

"Excuse me?" I stopped, sensing the words were directed at me. I turned and looked up to see some disheveled kid, a teenager. No older than seventeen, standing at 5'6". She looked nice, I suppose… Golden hair pulled in a messy bun, light brown eyes… She smelled a little weird though.

I got the distinct feeling I was about to get into trouble.

When I didn't speak, the girl shifted and offered me a smile as she offered me her hand. "Thorin wants to speak to you."

**A/N: Oh shit. This can't be good… Or is it…? Why would that thing want to talk to the resident nine year old, do you think?**


	42. The Flesh That Speaks The Truth

**Kaiya Smith: You are such a smart cookie, you are! Not that I'm admitting to what you said as being right… *coughs***

**Areal Tenebris: Hopefully it won't kill her. Or eat her. Or, you know, have its little creeper kids ripping her apart.**

**Zikarn Krais: Right back at you. It's actually called the Thorian. I just gave it a name, which is Thorin. I kept it close to 'Thorian' so you'd know I was talking about the plant, dude.**

**Brodur: Yes. I'm glad you got that. Some people didn't.**

**Hopelessly Blue: Yeah… That's why she acts the way she does sometimes. She had a hard time believing in Ashley not to judge her as well, remember? She tried to hide it for so long because she was so used to always being alone. She didn't even give thought to others helping her for a long time. Anyway, I always assumed the Thorian could clone the clothes because they were on the asari. If it can replicate an entire organic body I wouldn't doubt that it could also replicate synthetic material, to a certain degree. I bet you just wanted to see her naked. XP (And when it comes to Cali, I think we both know she's been in over her head for a while)**

**Subsider34: Hey, cut me some slack; Cali's been like this the whole time. I just figured it was best to explain it all now. You know, while we're all angsty and stuff. But hey, at least it's a new angle, right? Though to be honest I hadn't even thought much about what we'll do on Feros. I guess letting the story write itself is working out. And I still feel guilty for not showing the injury. Really. I **_**want**_** to apologize. I seriously meant to write it, I did! And I will!**

**A Fan: Really? I'm both proud of you (which might be weird) and sad to see you go. It's cool that you're joining, and I can relate since my whole family is military, but I will miss you. Thanks for letting me know, too, I appreciate that. Anyway, take care of yourself and review whenever you have time!**

It really did smell like crap. Compost crap. –The Thorian's lair, I mean. It was dark, stuffy and yet dry as the desert, and smelled pungent enough to make me struggle against my gag reflex. Seeing as how the thing hadn't moved in millions of years and it was partly organic it wasn't surprising that it smelled disgusting. It was like a smell people got when they hadn't showered or moved in days. Times a hundred.

Due to this I could almost believe that the Thorian hadn't been bothered in all the time it's existed, even. Almost. But the stairs leading down into the ruins told me it either called up a few decorators to spruce up the place or someone had discovered it down there.

I knew that ExoGeni had found it and decided putting a colony right on top of the damn plant was a good idea, but they couldn't be the only ones. Like Saren. How did he know about the Thorian? Not that it really mattered either way. He had stopped by and was now on his way to his next destination. I assume, judging by his absence.

Once the girl finally got me to the Thorian I found myself staring at a gigantic organism. It didn't really look like a plant at all. Smelled like rotting vines and old spinach, but its expansive movements (like it was breathing) looked oddly 'alive'. It's tough hide looked too strange to be skin but at the same time it couldn't be flora, either. In such a way that told me this thing could be a hybrid of plant and organic.

Moments after we arrived I glanced around myself and saw that it looked very much like a blown up version of the game layout. The ruins were actual ruins and this place was much more like a huge cavern than a cramped boss' lair. Considering how far down we had gone I felt like I was in a place of true solitude. The remains of whatever temple could have been here, built by thralls of the Thorian or regular Protheans, exuded a strange air. Its vibe was thick with loss. Like someone had died, and the wound was still there. It made my stomach squeeze uncomfortably.

Once finished with taking in my surroundings I also noticed that that girl had moved all the way back to the entrance, over thirty meters away. A scowl twisted across my features at the realization I was left alone with a huge plant monster. Even if the chick had been brainwashed by the Thorian's spores and could attack me if I pissed the thing off I didn't want to feel the empty air around me. I didn't mind being alone, but this feeling was something else.

The whispers in the back of my mind came to the front of my consciousness, causing a strange buzzing in my head. They echoed and reverberated all around me as if the voices of the forgotten still lingered in this desolate place. Sadness and an old, ancient loyalty was all that was left. I would have thought it was strange if this was the first time it had been happening. The same sad feeling had lingered on the Citadel.

The strange part was the lack of visions. Where there was the familiar feeling of a 'flashback', nothing was coming up. Almost like forgotten or incomplete memories. I suppose the beacon really didn't have everything in it. Just enough to get their warning across, and show how bad it had been. They wouldn't show much of their culture or places like this since the Reapers never made it down here.

Maybe this was what little Calista meant when she said we were incomplete. There weren't enough memories to fill in all the holes, so what I did get was frantic. It was full of chaos and desperation. The beacon was never meant to convey any kind of peace. With an underdeveloped mind like the one I had, that chaos leaked through. As my mind struggled to process the enormous amounts of information and emotions encoded within, a lot of it overflowed and colored my waking consciousness.

So… if I was right, then maybe the Cipher was the key… You know, to completing the half-circle that the Beacon made. If so, then I needed the plant monster to give it to me as soon as possible, lest I go insane.

But if I was wrong…

Squishing noises behind me caused me to turn back toward the Thorian, only to look away again. Liquid poured out of its mouth, hitting the ground with wet smacks of drool as it breathed short and fast. I recognized the movements as regurgitation and pointedly closed my eyes, wishing I could close my ears too.

A moment later a thump sounded off, telling me the Shiala clone was successfully thrown up. I still waited to look until the loud panting and excessive drool was over with. I had seen enough in the split second my eyes hadn't been closed. I most definitely heard too much.

"A thousand feelers appraise you as flesh, good only to dig or decompose." The Shiala clone suddenly stated, drawing my gaze to hers.

_Gross…_ I blanched, unconsciously grimacing at the sight. _She's all slimy…_

"Yet the flesh above sees you as an outsider. Heard of the betrayal." That's new… "You were lied to."

I tried to take a breath through my nose but stopped almost immediately. The smell was worse now that there was Thorian drool and slime all over the floor. "Uh…" my voice came out thick, showing my struggle of breathing correctly through the stink. "I'd rather not talk about that right now…" I muttered.

The clone may have looked realistic and had the memories of Shiala but it was having trouble conveying any kind of expression. The gun she'd had in the game was also no longer there. Maybe the Thorian could only replicate so many things…?

"I speak for the Old Growth as I did for Saren." That's great, but why was she telling me that? I didn't ask. "You are within and before the Thorian. It commands that you speak."

If I didn't know any better I'd think the Thorian was just some kid that had a temper tantrum. In the game, it certainly seemed that way. I frowned, realizing this thing might think I was like it. Like it was lonely and wanted a companion that understood it or something.

Oh. I think I may have just been kidnapped. Am I a hostage right now?

Wait a minute… Don't tell me this thing is _relating_ to me? Oh god.

I frowned, disliking this entire scenario. "What do you want me to say?" I slightly snapped. "My aunt said she would come for me but then she turns around and says she's too busy doing other things! I've been betrayed enough in my life to know when I've been passed over and lied to!"  
I had to reign myself in before I went on another tangent. I wasn't about to speak to this thing like it was my therapist or my friend. "Why do you want to know, anyway? Did someone betray _you_?"

The question was out before I could remember that, yes, the Thorian had been lied to and betrayed. Saren had been the one to do it too. Funny how the Thorian kept Shiala even though she was part of the team that started attacking its thralls. It must have been desperate for company then. That or it liked to keep people inside of it for fun. Ugh, that's gross.

The silence that had permeated the space around us since my question finally broke when the clone spoke again, "Saren sought knowledge of those who are gone." She responded, slightly swaying in place. Her balance wasn't exactly up to par either.  
"The Old Growth listened to flesh for the first time in the long cycle. Trades were made. Then the cold ones began killing the flesh that would tend the next cycle." I still didn't get why it was talking about Saren to me. It wasn't as if I knew the jerk or anything… -Well, excluding that one time on Eden Prime…  
"The Old Growth sees the air you push as truths. The feelers sense this." Okay, that's a little creepy. Whatever these feelers are they need to stop because I'm not in the mood to stand it at the moment.

I crossed my arms and leaned back on one leg to show my inner skepticism at the Thorian's relatively warm welcome. "Thanks. But why did you bring me down here? It wasn't just for friendly conversation was it?"

The Shiala clone was quiet for but a second before answering, her tone rather decisive, "I will choose to listen to the one that speaks truth." She said 'I'. Is this a direct conversation now? "I will grant its desire in return for one boon."

My brows furrowed at the strange words. "My desire?" I asked. How could 'Thorin' know what I desired? "And what is this boon? I'm not exactly well off."

In response to my questions the Shiala clone stepped forward and bent, reaching out to take my face in her smelly hands. A sharp pain took hold of my brain stem and shot up to the back of my head and I flinched, closing my eyes. A burning sensation spilled into my entire brain, squeezing it and making it feel like it was swelling. Images began to materialize in my eyes, blinding me to the outside world. Sounds echoed and faded over and over again, memories of scents coming as the last sense.

I could see the temple when it was first built, Protheans going about their everyday lives, evolving, speaking, writing, advancing into the stars upon various discoveries. Their biotics, the way they treated each other, other races that used to live within their time. But eventually the countless images and feelings held within this neat pile of filed memories and flashbacks reached the return of the Reapers. I saw the futile attempts and desperate research into the building of the Crucible- a machine found in older data archives of those who came before. Memories reached even further back before the Protheans' existence. I couldn't process or understand half of what I was seeing- it was going too quickly for me to process. But somewhere in there the completing information that the Beacon started fell into place. I didn't know that I knew, but I could feel the chaos slowly piecing together within my torn and frayed mind.

Eons went by as I experienced all the Thorian knew. I could feel each year fade and erode within me, aging me in seconds. My body did not grow, but my memories were now shared. Beyond the lifetimes I had already witnessed and experienced, millions more downloaded into me, resting the destruction I had begun to undergo.

I saw all the Thorian gave me, everything to the very seconds I walked into its domain.

"_The spirit of the flesh is no longer corroding."_ Thorin's real voice echoed within my mind as everything began to fade away from me. My eyes fell closed and my body began to go slack, overwhelmed by the impossible amount of lifetimes of memories. I had been worried that I may die from the overload of information, and this feeling… I think my worries were coming true…

"_Your desire has been fulfilled."_ I couldn't think anymore. My mind was shutting down. I didn't know what was up or down anymore. I didn't know that I had long since sunken to the ground to lie on my side. I could not see, so I did not know my eyes were open. All I could hear was the voice within my mind.

"_In return for this, the flesh that speaks the truth must stay. You will be mine."_

**A/N: Um… This isn't good.**


	43. Into The Fire

**Kaiya Smith: I try. It would be awesome if Shepard could have used the Cain as well. I love that gun. Kills the Thresher on Tuchanka every time. Sucks that you couldn't use them when you wanted in ME3 too.**

**Unknown Sterata: I'm glad you liked it!**

**Z: Might be a little awkward too. Especially if she had some brain aneurism or something. I do agree with you on the secondary POVs, too. I should have done that. Maybe I'll add some in the chapter later on.**

**Blackdex: Definitely not good.**

**Zikarn Krais: Yeah… Sorry I messed that phrase up. I was a little distracted and all.**

**Arael Tenebris: Mental incapacitation… yeah, you'd be right. Hopefully she didn't lose all her personal memories or something.**

**Hopelessly Blue: I try. Besides, you know me just as well. If not better, considering I'm laying out my heart and soul in this story. Having to do with the Thorian's reason for keeping Cali, you answered it yourself: the thing could very well be a crazy garden weed. Darn my cliffhangers… You love me anyway. XP**

**A Fan: Thanks man. Hopefully it won't be too soon. You're probably right about Liara too; she'd want to know everything she could. Of course Tela would never allow anyone but herself to meld with Cali.**

**Xeno Tyrant: Hah! That's hilarious. Plant wife. I like that. XD**

**Subsider34: No doubt. Tela seems to be one to blame herself when something goes wrong. With any luck she might remember soon. Or, you know, sometime before the Reapers show up. Sorry about the organic thing, too. It seems I wasn't paying enough attention to realize I was being an idiot. XD Thank you for mentioning it.**

**Yuri-Hime-Chan: You got that right.**

**Matalvis: Thank you. And no, I haven't read the comics. Unfortunately I have inhibitions about reading the whole drama scene with Liara finding Shepard's corpse. I know I **_**should**_** read them. I'm happy you like the story so far. **

**A/N: Some people have asked if this story is going to turn out a Tela/Shepard pairing, but I haven't decided yet. If you have an opinion on that or pairings for this story in general, **_**please**_**, message me or review. I prefer getting my reader's' opinions on things like this before going through with it.**

"Thank you for helping the colony so much, Commander. Now that the geth aren't a problem we can focus on rebuilding." Fai Dan thanked Amelia, earning a nod in return. It was only a part of her duty to help these people, and she'd wanted to do it. There wasn't any reason for Fai Dan to go out of his way to thank her.

"I'm just glad everyone is safe." Amelia replied, briefly shaking the man's hand. "But I need to get going. Do you have any idea what I'll find over at the ExoGeni headquarters?"

A slight shift in Arcelia's posture and Fai Dan's gaze didn't go unnoticed. It was obvious to Amelia that these people were acting strangely. Most of the questions she asked were answered with blunt responses to either talk to Fai Dan or just drop the subject. The first few times she could understand: these people had been under the threat of the geth for a while and they had lost friends, family. It was only natural that they'd be a little worked up. But after so many people acting so similarly she was beginning to get a feeling that something was… off.

That man she'd met in the tunnels only encouraged it. These people were hiding something.

"I couldn't be sure…" Fai Dan began uncertainly, "I've never been over there. –But you might find geth there too."

Amelia nodded, assuming the geth would have attacked the ExoGeni headquarters as well. She only wanted some more information on the place she was going to. It wouldn't due to be caught without guard and completely unprepared.

As they made their way out of the colony a thought suddenly struck Amelia. She looked to Wrex for a second before returning her gaze ahead and raised her hand to the comm, tapping the channel twice to switch back to the Normandy's signal.

A moment later her pilot connected_, "Hey, what's up Commander?"_ Joker asked with a smile in his voice. _"I was just wondering when you'd call for pick up. Saved the whole colony already, huh?"_

Amelia felt a humorous smirk quirk the edge of her mouth at his confidence, "Not quite, Joker. I need you to patch me through to Cali's comm."

"_Uh, okay. Is this some fortune reading stuff?"_ Joker wondered over the line, voice suggesting it was rhetorical. As everyone filed into the mako Amelia stayed outside, pacing slowly. She didn't want to bother Cali so soon with questions she didn't really have to have the answers to, but it was best to know what they were up against. That and she wanted to check on the poor girl. After what she said Amelia was worried there was something more to the story than what Wrex told her.

"_That's weird…"_ Joker muttered under his breath, garnering Amelia's attention once more.

Her brows furrowed and she paused in her step, "What is it Joker?"

"_Her sig isn't showing up on the ship's scanners."_ A small pause in the answer allowed Amelia to tense. _"Hey doc have you seen the little gremlin?"_

"_Not since this morning."_ Dr. Chakwas' voice answered over the comm, from Jokers terminal. _"Why? Is she in trouble?"_

"She's about to be." Amelia winced at her own words, knowing that if something had gone wrong then Vasir would want to know about it. The both of them would be in trouble with the woman then. But of course Vasir was in trouble herself. Amelia wouldn't tolerate Cali being disappointed like that, especially without a proper explanation why, no matter who it was that did it.

"_Sorry Commander. I can't find her anywhere."_ Joker finally concluded. _"But she's definitely not on the ship."_

Amelia took a breath and turned around, ready to begin pacing. "Can you locate her vital signs?"

"_I'm afraid she's not registered in the ship's database."_ Dr. Chakwas replied before Joker could. _"I wasn't allowed to perform any deep scan tests… I couldn't even take any of her blood to check the viscosity and possible dark matter side effects."_

Amelia bit back a groan at this news and looked down. "Great…" she sighed, "Joker, see if you can't contact Vasir while we're making our way to the ExoGeni building."

There was a small silence on the other end. _"You're kidding right?"_ the pilot suddenly asked. _"Because you have to be. There is no way I'm calling that rage monster!"_

Amelia had to keep herself from rolling her eyes, "Look Joker, we need to talk to her as soon as possible."

"_What for? You have that Nihlus guy with you, and you're a Spectre too, or have you forgotten? Why do you want another one?"_

"Something may have happened to Cali on her way back to the ship. If that's the case then Tela needs to know about it." Amelia really hoped Cali as alright. She was her responsibility, and she'd already lost her once. She didn't want to think of what Tela would do to her if it happened again either.

"_Why…?"_ Joker drew it out to show his distaste for the idea. More than likely he would rather look for Cali on those legs of his than talk to Vasir.

"She's the only one with Cali's communicator codes." Amelia replied, turning back to the mako to see Nihlus standing at the back door. He motioned for her to hurry up and she nodded in return before looking to the side. "Look Joker, she's our responsibility. If something happened to her we need to know about it. Don't tell me you're afraid of her."

"_I'd be stupid not to be scared of an overprotective Spectre aunt."_ The cripple bit back with slight irritation. _"But fine, whatever… I'll try to ring her up."_

Amelia cut the connection with another sigh and made her way into the mako.

…

The shuttles landed softly on the hard ground of Feros, just outside of the spaceport. Quickly the doors to all four of them opened, releasing twenty-four Cerberus operatives and one Cerberus agent: Miranda Lawson. The various operatives and soldiers quickly filed into formation to wait for Miranda's orders.

She glanced around, scanning the perimeter for any movement before turning back to the organized subordinates, "We're here to acquire one target: Calista Vasir." As she said this she activated her Omni-tool and pulled up a picture of the girl to show everyone. They had been debriefed before leaving the station but Miranda preferred to make sure they knew what they were here for. She wouldn't tolerate 'forgetfulness'.

"Nine years old, untrained biotic. She holds information we need." She announced, making sure every operative saw the picture before deactivating it. "Our agent aboard the Normandy tracked the girl's comm signal to the colony before severing the connection. We are to find her and take her with us."

Scanning each face before her, she then asked, "Questions?"

Engineer Thompson stepped forward, "If we meet resistance? What are the protocols on this mission?"

"If anyone resists, lock them down. If they continue to make trouble do not hesitate to either knock them out or kill them. I will let you decide which is more appropriate depending on each situation." Miranda replied. Thompson nodded and stepped back into his formation.

When no one else stepped forward or spoke up, Miranda nodded, "No more questions? Then let's get this over with."

**A/N: I think things are getting even worse…**


	44. Cloak 1 and 2

**Zikarn Krais: She wouldn't be revealing herself if no one knew that it was Cerberus. And Shepard is over at the ExoGeni headquarters. She's going to be a while.**

**Arael Tenebris: Yep.**

**Panthour: It's possible. Geez, hopefully she won't turn green. On top of all the brain damage and spore damage she could have gotten turning green would be too much. With any luck Miranda won't be too ruthless if they do get Cali. I'm glad to hear you liked that chapter; I always like hearing from you. Pressly was the spy, by the way.**

**A Fan: Always darkest just before dawn. When Tela does find out I think she just might do that. Especially when she finds out what the Thorian did to Cali. Glad to have your support. Though I'm still kind of choosing between Tela and Miranda for Shepard, you know? Unless Tela and Miranda… That might be weird… Oh, I don't know.**

**Matalvis: Because he knows Miranda wouldn't stand for it. She does have a heart, even if she is a Cerberus cheerleader (as Jack would say). But in this case I think she's on the fence on it all. Hopefully if TIM does want to experiment on Cali then Miranda might step in. If they get her anyway. I'm happy to have your support if I do that.**

**Kaiya Smith: I do like the Avalanche. I only ever used the Cain on the Thresher Maw. Funny how those things work out though, huh? The Thorian really caught a popular one.**

**Subsier34: Pissed off. I think that would be her reaction. **

**Hopelessly Blue: And I love you, Marcy. Cali really does have a lot of mishaps these days, huh? I think her special skill is either disappearing or being kidnapped. It goes either way really. With Tela and Shepard, you kind of gave me the idea what with your silly one-liners about who has the pants and controls the zipper. By really, Marcy please don't die! I could not live without you! I thought we already had the conversation about you being my 42?**

**Guest: Well hopefully it won't be that bad. If they do manage to steal her away Miranda won't let it come to that. She did say they were there for Cali's 'information', whatever information that would be. I didn't know Calista was such a common name. I've honestly never read a story with that name in it. Sorry.**

**OnyxTemplar: I think you've got it spot on, and I'm glad you approve. And I'm sorry about the cliffhangers. You know how I get.**

**Swimfeared: The Collectors only do business in the Terminus occasionally. She doesn't have cancer because she wasn't exposed to any radiation and the biotics aren't from Eezo exposure. Humans and Asari are both levo-amino types so they're somewhat compatible.**

"_Why the hell are you calling me?!"_ the Spectre's pissed off, loud voice snapped through Joker's terminal, making him wince. He wished it was only audio. Then he wouldn't have to see the terrifying woman's expression.  
_"I'm in the middle of something here!"_ she added. Joker could see that. In the background were several bodies of unrecognizable… people. Some aliens and humans, or used to be. Jeez, this scene was _not_ helping Joker's nerves.

"Uh, look…" Joker began uncertainly, hating that his usual sarcasm seemed to have gone into hiding. "This is awkward." He muttered off to the side. Looking back to the asari, Joker took a deep breath. It was best to just get it out. She couldn't hurt him through the hologram. Hopefully.  
"Cali went down to the Feros colony with Shepard an the team because she was excited to see you and all but when you didn't show up she got all upset and told Shepard she was coming back to the ship but then she didn't show up- I didn't know she was coming but when Shepard called me to contact Cali I couldn't find her signal anywhere, which is weird because comm signals don't just disappear like that, I figured something must have gone wrong, like she ran away again."

Vasir's darkening expression as he continued to rant out of nervousness and slight fear only made him rant more.

"-so then I said she couldn't be on the ship because I could have found her Omni-tool's signature if she was here. We couldn't track her vitals because the Doc didn't have her on file and all, so…"

Vasir's eyes were so piercing and full of bloodlust as she stared at him, unblinking, that Joker was afraid he may burn into ash at any second. _"So…?"_ she practically growled it, her voice low and deadly.

Joker visibly swallowed and refrained from patting at the sweat beginning to bead his brow. "So Cali's gone again and we can't find her." he managed to finish it without sounding like he was just emasculated at least. Jesus, this woman was lethal. If looks could kill there was no doubt in the pilot's mind that he would have been flayed alive already.

"_**What**__?!"_ the Spectre looked like she wanted to kill Joker just for saying it. _"I put my little girl in your hands and not only did you lose her in a fuel depot but you lost her in a colony too! Not only that but I see the stress you humans have been putting on her! Is she even eating right?! Can you tell me she's been sleeping?! That girl is a lot more sensitive than you people give her credit for!"_

Joker was tense in his chair as he was berated about every subject. He wanted to just shrivel up and die if it would save him from Vasir's enraged face and terrifying voice.

"_- and now I find out that she's gone? Again?! Do you have any idea what I'm going to do you and that damned commander if Cali has just one scratch on her?"_ Joker really didn't want to guess. Immediately he sent up a wish and a prayer- although he wasn't religious he felt the need to in this moment- that Cali was alright.

For everyone's sakes.

…

At first Miranda thought she may have no other choice but to storm the section of the colony that Calista was located. There was little cover enough to hide her and the men she had to bring with her, given there were geth and other possible threats to deal with in this place. But she soon found out that there would be little point in doing so. The comm signature Agent Pressly so helpfully provided her with, albeit with a dangerous amount of reluctance, pointed to the girl's location _below_ the colony. Because of something barring it however she only saw the general location. It was impossible to tell where exactly Calista was and how far down.

Her saving grace came in the form of a crane. Oddly, these people were hiding something very significant- enough to ward away any help that came, most likely including Commander Shepard herself. Tapping into their communications through Cali's signature Miranda was able to pick up word that the Commander and the entire ground team she brought with her were going to be at the ExoGeni headquarters. Now was the best time, if not the only time, to carry out the plan.

As one of the colonists- the one that had stubbornly been pretending to work on the crane controls when in reality she simply stood there stiffly- used the crane to move a large section of sheltering. It revealed what looked like an entrance to a basement of sorts, leading down into the ground by way of stairs. Miranda almost smirked at this most convenient opportunity.

Tapping her comm twice she activated it, "Team two, move in and slip through with your cloaks. 30 seconds."

Team two was, unfortunately, the only team she'd brought capable of getting in and getting out with Calista unseen. Those two were almost the best in their entire Sector when it came to sneaking but without the other half of their squad, anything else…

"_Ah! Roger that man!"_ she could see Cloak 2's enthusiastic salute at being chosen on the other side of the plaza where they perched deep upon the roofing.

Cloak 1 immediately slapped his counterpart's arm, _"You idiot, it's ma'am, not man!"_

Cloak 2 gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth, only succeeding in slapping his helmet, _"Oh! I'm sorry ma'am!"_

Miranda clenched her jaw, struggling against rolling her eyes and growling at them, "15 seconds!" she reminded.

Both Cloaks startled and quickly activated their cloaking tech. The air shimmered around them and jumped before they disappeared completely. She could only hope they could jump down in time and slip in through the secret entrance before the crane set the sheltering down again.

With a sigh, Miranda chose to wait and hope they could get out with Cali unharmed and nobody being the wiser.

**A/N: Hmmm… Maybe Miranda likes Cali after all? **


	45. Coincedence? I Think Not

**Arael Tenebris: Yeah, Tela's in trouble. I'm not happy with her either. My arm is feeling a lot better- thank you for asking. Since I've cut back it isn't hurting now.**

**Panthour: Agreed. But considering all that's been happening Tela will probably go into rage mode when she sees either him or Shepard. Thorian POV? Interesting...**

**Subsider34: Right yeah… Subsider- 01, GLaDOS- 00. You make a good point. With Tela, maybe she lashed out at them because she's feeling guilty herself. It's called something in Psychology…**

**Kaiya Smith: I try. Funny thing though, I already like them even though they're stupid and all. Weirdly I like all of the OCs I write…**

**Hopelessly Blue: *laughs* That's my sexy Marcy! Maybe I'm the one that should be worshiping you. And of course the trifecta would be awesome! Those three could take over the galaxy if they wanted to, I bet. While getting into crazy shenanigans along the way. … Well, Pressly does kind of explode in a metal cage of fiery ruination as it descends into a planet's atmosphere… I'd call that karma. Sad thing though, he changed his mind about the aliens on the ship and became friendly with them. (Loved the extra message! Jake and I are going to call it that now!)**

**A Fan: Maybe he wasn't paying attention… There are stupid people everywhere after all.**

**Clappie: I'm glad you said something. I haven't really been happy with these short chapters either- they're like watered down shots in tiny glasses. So I'm going to see if I can't make chapters at **_**least**_** 2.5K from now on.**

**OnyxTemplar: Nice to hear that. Hopefully Cerberus won't get away with Cali- not for too long if they do end up capturing her.**

**Yuri-Hime-Chan: I would but some of my regular reviewers don't have profiles to PM. I'll try to balance it out with longer chapters, is that okay?**

**Bruce-Man: I'm happy to hear you like it! And thank you, I really appreciate it. I'll try to update more often for you, okay?**

He didn't have much time. Sending the stealth frigate to reroute that psychotic rage killer of a Spectre into the next system over would buy him enough time to deal with his assignment but if he didn't act fast then sacrificing all seventy-four crew of the frigate would be in vain. Especially when considering the sheer strength that asari's ship held. The thing was twice the size of a standard frigate with a full crew of sixty; commandos, analysts, a top-tier pilot and an elite engineer crew. Them alone would have been enough cause for worry if it wasn't commanded by a Spectre of the highest caliber.

With a small sigh William began to wonder just how long he'd be in this ridiculous farce. Working for Black Frontier paid well but most of the jobs were either too fucking easy or so ludicrously out there that they made him want to re-evaluate his decision to join in the first place. –Well, almost. Spying on his latest target through a challenging set of agents deployed in the field for this particular 'recovery effort' and taking painstaking measures to keep under the scanners while moving throughout Council space proved to be a challenge he had grown to smile at in the mornings.

Until the monster of an asari picked up a few hints at Black Frontier's sudden interest in Feros. What point was there in evading that damned monster for two and a half years if she was going to ambush his ass the second he reaches a system 'her little girl' is in at the time? He made a mental note to check his own crew- a small number, only twenty-five bodies to take up some empty space- for any possible signs of a change in loyalties. It was bad enough that he had to trust his idiot of a friend, Kyle Thompson, and that cheery salarian Ledra for all of his intel.

"Incoming raider ships, sir." William's helmsman, a rather mellow salarian whose name he had forgotten, broke him from his small habit of brooding and he glanced up.

Standing from his seat, William's deep, gritty voice asked, "Class? And what are they doing outside the Terminus systems?"

"The scans indicate three frigates. Size and composition match earlier assault ships." The salarian answered, speaking with fewer connecting words just as most salarians did even if his tone and voice was exceptionally slow and dispassionate.

William grimaced in a new wave of irritation. If it wasn't one thing it was another. "Those pirate bastards from the Traverse run last week?" he asked although he needed no answer. Another sigh escaped him, "Stubborn scurvy… Alright, fine. If they can't take a hint we'll just have to deal with them."

The pilot paused in manipulating the ship's controls and glanced back at him questioningly.

William paid no mind to this and sat back down in the Captain's chair. Not like the crusty old man would care after all. "Hail them."

The salarian then half turned around in order to better place a look upon him, "Sir? Should we not simply run past them?"

William refrained from rolling his eyes at the toad-frog with horns and rubbed the scar that ran horizontally across the left side of his forehead absently, a sign of his growing inner frustration at all of the converging everyone's been doing recently, "They've followed us like a pack of starving wolves from the Traverse. That tells me they're both desperate and stupid or they know we've got an operation going on that could give them a huge payday in more than just money. Now hail them so we can get to taking care of them before it becomes more of a problem than it already is." Even to a non-human it was obvious by William's tone that he wasn't amused at being questioned.

Wordlessly the salarian turned back to his console and went about carrying out his orders.

Seconds later a flat hologram formed before William and created a large square sporting the displeased face of an exceedingly ugly batarian. –Or, well, they all just looked like reject squid mutants didn't they? If the face was anything William should recognize, given he made sure not to acquaint himself with big wigs of the galaxy-no matter who they may be-, it wasn't clicking in his memory. A good thing for once; if he'd accidentally gained the personal attention of any one of the Systems Lords he'd already be royally fucked.

"_Is there a reason you're calling me instead of running to one of your secret bases?"_ the ugly alien asked, revealing herself to be a female. William was slightly disappointed at the female being only marginally more attractive than her male counterparts but dismissed it at the confirmation some kind of hint had been dropped of his occupation. Not many people in Council space knew about Black Frontier but in the Traverse and even in the Terminus they had garnered a bit of a reputation.

Sliding a charming smile onto his face, or at least trying to, William leaned back in the comfortable Captain's chair. "Well it seems my hunch was right: you do know something about my goings on."

The pirate seemed to frown. _"You don't even bother to deny it."_ She observed, making William struggle against rolling his eyes again. _"Here I was getting ready to torture you too…"_ whether or not female batarians held equal status within the Hegemony, William knew fewer females left batarian space. He didn't know if it was because they simply didn't want to because they had better things to do or because they weren't allowed to. Honestly speaking he couldn't care less. He just knew the females that did end up traveling outside the Hegemony were more often than not blood-sucking skull-crushing nightmares. In many ways they were more vicious than the temperamental males of the race. And that was saying something because those motherfuckers were as testy as a women's rights movement in the early 1900's.

Going by this knowledge he came up with an arrangement that was crazy enough to work.

"No point in lying to someone who already knows the truth." Being the liar he was William was confident he could pull this off. Everyone knew batarians were horrible at lying and seeing lies.

The batarian commander seemed to cross her arms off-screen, _"Glad to see I don't have to play the runaround with you."_ she replied dryly. _"So you should also know I'm ready to obliterate your little ship into cosmic dust if you don't cooperate."_

William smirked, "I think we can come up with an arrangement." He agreed amicably, not including the part where he had no intention of 'cooperating' with this untrustworthy-looking member of the opposite sex.

Standing once more, William gave the sour-faced alien an inviting grin. "I've got a bit of a proposition for you."

This was a liar's game after all.

…

Cloaks 1 and 2 silently made their way down the lengthy set of stairs, descending into the unbelievably creepy cave underground, both wondering if it was best to go down there alone. Without the other two in their squad even 1 and 2 knew they didn't exactly have the odds in their favor.

"Hey Lazo, what do you think a little kid was doing down here on her own?" Cloak 2 wondered aloud just as they made it to the bottom of the countless sets of steps. The ruin at the bottom was very pretty, 2 thought. Sad maybe since no one wants their house to become a dilapidated corpse and all but pretty too.

Lazo frowned behind his helmet, "We're supposed to use codenames on missions, Fliz, so use mine too. And I don't know. Maybe she was chasing a butterfly and then got lost."

Fliz rolled his eyes dramatically and started to do a little mocking dance around Lazo. "Codenames, codenames, who cares about codenames?" he taunted childishly, circling Lazo three times before decided his friend was sufficiently mocked.

"Codenames are important!" Lazo tried to defend the coolness of having awesome nicknames but was shut up once more when Fliz crossed his arms petulantly, stopping them in their tracks.

"What for? I like my name, I don't want another one!" Fliz adamantly declared.

"We use codenames so our enemies won't be able to figure out who we are!" Lazo argued, upturning his palms at Fliz.

Fliz was unperturbed, "Then why don't we limit the number of insignias on our uniforms and all? Everyone will know we're Cerberus even if we use stupid fake names!"

"That's not what-!" Lazo threw his arms into the air, "It's our _names_ we're hiding, Fliz! If we get caught we can't let them know who we are individually!"

Fliz stubbornly averted his gaze off to the side, "Now look who's not using codenames." Lazo groaned and deflated. "I just think it would be easier if we used each other's' names. Then we could all be friends instead of being awkward all the time."

Lazo shook his head, "If we were all friends then we couldn't keep track of birthdays."

Fliz turned a small hurt glare at his companion, "You don't remember your friend's' birthdays anyway."

"That was one time!"

"In a whole year! You could have asked someone when Stasia's birthday was you know!"

"It's not like she cares anyway! The woman hates me!"

"I'd hate you too if you forgot my birthday!"

"She was a grumpy puss even before that you know!"

"Take that back!" Fliz finally snapped and launched himself forward. Lazo was unable to react before he was tackled to the ground by an angry Fliz, only able to try and defend from the slaps Fliz was inflicting on his helmet.

Once Lazo was able to get a few slaps in himself, the both of them completely forgetting they were doing and getting zero damage, he snapped back, "I won't take the truth back at all! You can't make me!"

"It's a vicious lie!" Fliz shouted as the two of them rolled around on the ground.

"No it's not! Stasia talks even less than Clarke! And she's so hostile when we go on missions!"

"That's because she has the hardest job out of our team you jerk!"

Unbeknownst to the both of them they were right in front of the Thorian.

…

Miranda was beginning to get impatient. Assuming those two idiots made their way into the secret entrance there was no telling what they had encountered down there. Even if it was a large, empty space below the colony it shouldn't have taken very long to at least call in their status. After waiting for an entire hour Miranda decided these two needed a substantial amount of studying protocols and procedures before they could be allowed to join missions in the future.

Not to mention she was now regretting her own decision to send Trinity and Rhino off on a separate mission. Unlike Jester and Two-face they were reliable and extremely competent in what they were doing. Miranda had a feeling the only reason Jester and Two-face had been any semblance of useful in the past was because the other two practically took care of them.

But sending them off hadn't been much of a choice. Miranda had gotten word from the double agent under her command that a Frontier ship was making its way to Feros. She had to send her best available.

Still… what was taking those two idiots so long to get back?

…

"Okay…" Lazo panted, sitting on the ground and bracing himself backwards on his hands. "Fine. I take it back."

Fliz, out of breath as well, nodded with his hanging head as he was positioned on all-fours facing Lazo. "You better. She's our friend, Lazo."

The aforementioned Cloak rolled his eyes behind his helmet. "You won already Fliz." He reminded.

Fliz smiled although Lazo couldn't see. "I know." The small smugness in his voice wasn't unnoticed by his companion. "Now that that's settled let's get back to our mission. Ready to go, Two-face?"

Lazo blinked and looked back at Fliz, inwardly surprised. "You used my codename." He realized. A smile broke out on his face and he got a goofy expression.

Fliz nodded and held out his hand, soon to be clasped by Lazo's. "Yeah. I know how you like the nickname you got because you change moods so much."

As a testament to Fliz's statement Lazo promptly punched the speaker in the arm. "Yeah well at least I'm not called 'Jester' for my inability to take things seriously."

After a tense moment of staring at each other they both broke out into laughter. A minute or two into it they decided to start getting back to the mission. There was little doubt in their minds that their boss, Operative Lawson, was going to be mad if they took any longer than they already were.

Lazo moved to stand as he looked out into the ruins but stopped immediately. Simultaneously Fliz had gone to sit up on his knees, looking to his right, only for the laughter to die in his throat.

Lazo sat mouth agape in horror as he stared at no less than fifty decaying, creepy creatures. They were just standing and staring at him and Fliz, some groaning, many of them swaying and/or twitching and jerking in place. Their soulless eyes reminded him of the scary stories he'd heard as a child- stories of zombies and undead monsters.

Fliz fell onto his ass at the sight of a gigantic, slimy-looking _thing_ clinging to the walls and pillars of the ruin. His voice stuck in his throat just as his laughter did and he stared upon the thing with fear. What _was_ that thing? It didn't look like anything Fliz had ever even _heard_ of, let alone seen!

The both of them reached to their friend and shook their shoulder or tapped their arm rapidly, unable to speak but desperate to get their only companion to see what they were seeing. And at the same time, both of them looked to their other sides. Lazo's eyes meet with the Thorian and Fliz's took in the horde of zombie monsters that absolutely surrounded them, blocking off their only way of escape. Even worse, they _still_ had no idea where the little girl was hiding.

In response to these new revelations, both men promptly shrieked like little kids.

…

There was nothing of worth at the ExoGeni building and yet the geth were interested in it? At least according to Jeong. By his paranoia alone Amelia figured he was hiding something, but the things he said and the things Shepard was seeing so far just added to it. The geth wouldn't take the time to attack a colony so ruthlessly and take over an entire research building and company headquarters for no reason. There wasn't any logic in it. It was obvious there was more going on here than anyone seemed willing to speak of.

That isn't even mentioning all of the 'coincidences' popping up. Juliana's daughter still being in the geth-invaded headquarters? Why didn't she run with everyone else when they were being attacked? Did this Elizabeth have something to do with all of these happenings? And the behavior of Ian Newstead, the man she'd met in the tunnels under Zhu's Hope… there had been something he'd tried to tell her but it was obvious someone or some_thing_ was stopping him from doing so.

Too many things were going on all at once. _Something_ was wrong with Feros and Shepard wanted to know what it was. If she was going to track down Saren and keep the Reapers from showing up she had a feeling there was a key here that she needed to find. If there wasn't then Saren wouldn't have come here in the first place. The fact he was moving to destroy it instead of simply pulling out told Amelia whatever it was, was still here. –Going by the way Eden Prime had happened anyway. Amelia still wondered why Saren didn't just take the Beacon with him instead of trying to destroy it.

"Are you sure you don't have any way to meet up with the colonists at Feros?" Amelia asked in concern, looking between Jeong and Juliana. She didn't want all of these people to stay in such an unprotected structure, let alone one that was so old. She didn't doubt the possibility of one of those Armatures or Juggernauts making their way in.

Jeong answered first, completely adamant, "The skyway is much too dangerous! It's too open- there's no protection!"

"Like the building we're in now?" Juliana asked dryly, crossing her arms. Amelia suppressed a smirk that tugged at the corner of her mouth, finding the familiar tone reminded her of a certain stubborn little girl she knew. Worry panged in her chest at the sudden reminder of Cali going missing all over again but she cleared her throat and pushed it down. There was little she could do at the moment what with being unable to track the girl down. There's no telling what could have happened. The girl could have just pulled a Fuel Depot Incident again and was wandering around the colony.

Unfortunately Amelia had to take care of her mission first. If something was wrong then Joker would be able to contact her. For now Amelia put her reluctant trust in Vasir to get a hold of Cali.

"I assume you couldn't navigate the tunnels either?" Nihlus asked with a slightly disapproving tone. Amelia had come to know Nihlus enough to know he was rigid about the way he liked to carry out his missions what with running ahead or taking the initiative- even if it was reckless- and that included the way he dealt with civilians. It was obvious Nihlus still needed to get used to the idea that not everyone can live up to his standards and brave half a geth army while running along a miles-long stretch of open skyway just to regroup in another place that was also unsafe. Amelia knew he was like this simply because he held high standards for himself and she could understand that but untrained, half-starved scientists had no chance with those odds.

Jeong's eyes widened before they narrowed into a glare, "We'd just get lost and _then_ killed by geth! It's not a very attractive alternative."

Nihlus didn't reply to the hostile tone and instead let Shepard take the helm. "Alright then." Amelia breathed, shifting on the balls of her feet. "Just stay bunkered here for now. Try to keep safe until I get back from the headquarters."

Jeong nodded his assent, visibly relaxing when the Commander didn't push further. He obviously didn't want Amelia to see something at ExoGeni though. She briefly wondered if she should take the time to glance through a few data files if she came across anything that would explain what was going on with these people. It may shed some light on the subject but she just wasn't attracted to the idea of studying heaps of information on the off chance she'd find something that wasn't company classified when one of her people was missing and geth were sitting around every corner waiting to kill her and everyone else when her back was turned.

Whatever she ended up doing she needed to get it done fast.

**A/N: I would have gone further today but I want to update now so I can get started on the next chapter while you guys get something to pass the time with. And my little brother's (Jake) room is the only one with internet (given we're both visiting our Maw-Maw and Paw-Paw at the moment). He's kind of touchy about space…**


	46. Collateral Damage

**Michae1Ange1o: Everyone needs some comic relief in their stories. ;)**

**Hopelessly Blue: I thought you would like them. Believe it or not you encounter a female batarian or two. It was in Mass Effect 2 at one of the secret facilities or something. Really she looked like a regular batarian but with breasts and a slightly curvier figure. Unless I'm insane and it was just a girly alien man. **

**A Fan: Come on, ya gotta have some comic relief. Besides, we mentioned that they're practically the best at their jobs in the sector they're assigned to. **

**Swimfeared: I could see that being hilarious. Who knows? Maybe it will happen.**

**Kaiya Smith: Not sure what the STG would want with her. Binary Helix might though. Especially since they're a company specializing in genetics and such.**

**Subsider34: I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully Shepard will make the connection. If she doesn't she may have more trouble than she already does, whether or not she realizes it.**

**Arael Tenebris: Unfortunately Tela is in the next system over attacking a decoy ship William sent out. Who knows if she'll make it in time to save Cali?**

BOOM! … BOOM! … BOOM!

"Where did you get those grenades?!" Fliz shouted at Lazo as the both of them ran from the tide of creepers stumbling after them with arms outstretched.

Lazo grinned behind his helmet and popped off another thermal grenade from his belt before lobbing it haphazardly into the crowd chasing after them. In some freakish accident he managed to miss the entire wave of creepers and instead lodged it in the crook of three support beams above the set of stairs the creepers were just starting up. Amazingly it exploded on impact and sent the large beams along with large portions of the ceiling crashing down into the crowd of zombies, promptly taking out over half of them.

"I got them from Clarke before him and Anastasia went on their mission!" Lazo eventually answered.

Fliz's eyes widened incredulously, "You _stole_ them?!"

"I did not!" Lazo yelled back. The both of them were going to be out of breath soon and all of these stairs weren't helping in the least.

Fliz threw the only available object he could reach on his belt (a rather expensive cloaking device that he really needed) and hit Lazo in the arm with it. "You're a horrible person! I don't know why I'm friends with you!" the expensive device was then trampled by roughly twenty-five killer zombie creatures.

"Clarke didn't need them anyway!"

…

"Achoo!" Clarke sneezed in his crouched position on the hull of the Black Frontier frigate, pulling Anastasia's attention from the blast door they were looking at.

"Someone must be talking about you." she observed with her normal dispassionate tone. There weren't any particles to be allergic to in the void of space so it couldn't be physically caused.

The eight-foot tall Zulu male didn't respond to his partner's comment. Instead he gestured to the blast door, "We can't get in. My grenades are missing."

'Stasia shook her head, holding down a sigh, "We'll find another way in."

Clarke glanced out over the rest of the side of the ship, "We must move quickly. If we are still out here when this ship goes into warp the kinetic shields may not protect us."

Knowing their oxygen would soon run out as well, the Russian woman decided this was one of the tighter spots they'd been in since becoming a team. They couldn't use their Omni-tools to scan for another way in because the external sensors would pick up the anomaly. It was most likely best that they couldn't use Clarke's unique skill with explosives to get in because they would be noticed then, too.

She had managed to attach the tracking device Lawson provided her with earlier in the mission but the ship had taken off before her and Clarke could slip in. If she was lucky there would be an emergency hatch somewhere they could utilize. Otherwise she would have no choice but to rip a hole in the hull with her biotics. She preferred to conserve her energy, and that would take a noticeable toll.

Perhaps if she and Clarke could move fast enough (and they had no other options) they could hang on until the Frontier ship reached a Relay. Using the high energy of the mass effect fields the Relay would latch onto the ship with as a smokescreen she could tear open the door and they'd slip in, leaving the pilot of the frigate to assume it had been an accident caused by the Relay rather than a breach.

Whatever they did, they needed to choose quickly and get this mission over with.

"Achoo!"

…

"It's not stealing if he didn't say I couldn't have them!" Lazo tried again, just before they saw another group of creepers waiting for them at a dead end, only to be cut off when he tripped over a stray root running across the hard floor. Fliz couldn't stop since he was going at full speed and slammed right into Lazo. The both of them went down with twin grunts.

Too winded to move, the duo didn't realize the creepers had stopped moving and stood looming over them on all sides. Unfortunately for the soulless creatures they didn't realize that releasing their spews of highly corrosive acids would end up hitting the creepers opposite them. This ill-fated attack ended with six more dead creepers and ten damaged ones.

Without missing another beat Lazo and Fliz finally managed to scramble away and get to their feet once more. They didn't waste any time questioning their extreme luck and went about running back the way they came, past the stunned creepers and down the stairs.

"I hate you!" Fliz found it in himself to shout, smacking Lazo's arm. "You always just take everything you want! You're mean!"

Lazo would have gasped if they weren't sprinting for their lives. "I am not! I thought we would need them and we did! If I didn't take the grenades then we'd be zombie food!"

Fliz let out a cry of triumph, "So you admit you stole them!" causing Lazo to groan loudly in protest. "You need to learn manners!"

Stumbling down the first set of steps they had climbed in their hurry to get away from the zombie ambush, Lazo found his gaze drawn to a strange form on the wall, over by the gigantic smelly monster. Without a word he jogged over to it, earning protests and complaints from Fliz. When Lazo reached the strange mass attached to the wall, Fliz right behind him, he saw what looked like a gigantic pimple that had popped. A little girl- the one from the pictures- was held inside the hollow.

"Oh gross…" Lazo breathed, closing his eyes and turning away, trying not to heave.

Fliz began to freak out, "Now is not the time for your sensitive stomach, Lazo you jerk!" he snapped. Lazo couldn't manage a reply and waved his hand at Fliz vaguely. His companion took the hint and turned away. When he did this he saw an asari lying on the ground against the wall under the girl's position. Confused as to why the asari would be there he bent down to investigate closer, even as his stomach continued to tangle and storm.

Fliz reached out to try and pull the little girl from her fleshy prison but many small tentacles held her tightly in place- all of her joints, her midsection, and her thighs- even her neck and forehead was secured in the grip of the liver-colored, slimy feelers. Fliz tried to grab the slimy appendages around the girl's neck to pull them off but as soon his armored fingers touched the tentacles they pulsed and squeezed her throat defensively.

In response to this Fliz grew more panicked. "Get off, get off, get off!" he repeated as he batted at the appendages reaching out at him and those that were tightening on the little girl's body. Lazo looked over at the steps as he pulled the asari onto his back to see the zombies were moaning and groaning their way over, getting closer and closer with each passing second. He felt panic jolt in his body and heaved the body of the alien woman fully onto his back so he could stand and reach out with one hand to warn Fliz.

Fliz glanced back at his companion's strange whimpering, only to gasp. "Oh no! No, not yet, I haven't gotten her out yet!" Fliz muttered to himself, quickly turning around and yanking at the persistent tentacles.

"They're coming!" Lazo began, panicking and trying not to run. "Fliz, hurry up you idiot! They're getting closer! Fliz!"

"I'm trying, they won't come off! Lazo, they won't let go!" they screamed at each other, feeding off of one another's alarm and terror.

The creepers finally made it to the two of them and paused in place as they had before. Lazo dived forward and hit the ground a few feet away, covering the back of his helmet with his gloved hands in an attempt to protect himself from the extremely potent acid, completely forgetting about the asari on his back. Fliz continued to yank at the feelers, with some progress, but they kept reattaching themselves each time he ripped them off. Before he gave himself the chance to jump out of the way the creepers unleashed their spews of vibrant green acid on the flustered man.

Fliz yelped as he felt the liquid burn right through his armor and burn his entire left shoulder blade, shoulder and upper arm. More of it hit his right side and hip, causing him to jump and turn to try and bat away the looming creatures. He did manage to push two of the slow things down but a third and fourth let loose their own attacks; one spewed more acid causing it to hit Fliz's right shoulder. But since he had moved when he'd turned around the girl was now partially vulnerable, even with Fliz standing in the way. Most of the projected material grazed right past Fliz's arm and impacted on the right side of Calista's face, neck, shoulder and chest.

Hearing Fliz's distress, Lazo finally got up and left the asari where it was relatively safe from the acid and tackled as many of the lined up zombies he could. The burning and the feeling of fire eating away at his flesh overwhelmed him and Fliz dropped to his knees from the agony. Lazo cursed at the creepers angrily, lashing out at them with his fists, giving himself a form of courage through his anger and his friend being attacked and his own weakness in the face of danger.

"Get up Fliz!" Lazo shouted, batting at every creeper that opened its mouth or tried to get up. He failed to notice one of the creepers out of the corner of his eye however, and was soon lashed at with decayed claws. He was caught in the right side of his face and gashed across his cheekbone to the corner of his mouth. With a grunt he stumbled back into Fliz's crouched form.

Glancing back quickly before looking at the creepers getting up and stumbling forward, Lazo reached down with one hand to grasp Fliz's bicep. "Come on Fliz we gotta get out of here!" he urged, tugging on Fliz hurriedly.

Slowly Fliz managed to stand through the pain. He turned back to the trapped little girl and gasped when he saw the acid burning into her skin and clothes. Instantly his arms shot out and he wiped at it as much as he could, even as his gloves began to corrode. "Hurry up Fliz!" Lazo urged again, trying to grab the asari back without letting the creepers let loose their killer lunches again.

"I'm trying!" Fliz grunted, and managed to wrap his arms around the girl's waist after losing several layers of his light armor. Even though the little girl got hurt in the process and some of the acid got into her eye- which Fliz didn't even want to think about how much pain that caused unconscious or not- the tentacles were burned too.

Once he was able to rip the girl from her prison he called Lazo and they both began running for their lives all over again. The giant monster roared so loudly that it hurt Fliz and Lazo's ears, spurring them on to run faster toward the way they originally entered.

"Call the boss!" Lazo told Fliz breathlessly, thanking goodness this asari wasn't as heavy as she looked. "Tell her we're on our way up!"

Fliz didn't reply and shifted the girl in his arms slightly in order to free up his right arm to press the crevice in the side of his helmet over his ear. The comm chirped and the boss' voice came through before Fliz could speak, _"What is taking you two so long? We don't have all day to waste on your hapless adventures!"_ she hissed in irritation.

Fliz understood she'd been patient with them and so held back from complaining. That and he didn't want to speak at all from all of the pain erupting all over his upper body. "We're on our way up ma'am!" he called breathlessly. "But we're being chased by zombies!"

There was a small silence followed by, _"I thought I told you not to take Videlicet before the mission."_

Fliz closed his eyes momentarily and wanted to stop running because of all the pain sinking into him but the clambering of the creepers behind him kept him going. "We didn't take any! When we got down here there was a huge monster and a bunch of people standing around only they weren't people- they look like corpses or something! Then they started chasing us-"

"_Have you found Calista? Is she unharmed?" _Fliz didn't catch the slight worry in Miranda's voice, much too preoccupied with his safety at the moment.

He hesitated answering the question. Understandably, he was a little afraid to tell the boss that the little girl had really bad acid burns and probably no right eye anymore. At least she still had eyelids…

But recalling what happened to the last guy to screw up his assignment made a lump form in Fliz's throat- even as he ran for his life from zombies that were partial to throwing up on you.

"_Answer me Jester!"_ the boss half-snapped, getting a little worked up. At what Fliz had no idea, but he sucked in an especially large breath before even trying to answer.

A second, and then two, three, four went by before he felt he could answer. "The zombies spit acid all over me and then got her too!" he forced it out all in one breath, catching Lazo's plate glass and knowing he was thinking the same thing he was.

The silence on the other end of the connection was more than he needed to know he and Lazo were going to be grounded for a long while if they made it out alive. The boss had always been careful not to harm targets too badly- unless they tried to run and she shot them in the leg or something- but something about the boss seemed different on this mission… Maybe it was just because the target was a little kid. That was probably it.

A light at the top of the tunnel of stairs began to show itself as they ran, giving them hope. Now that Fliz was paying some attention to things other than his pain and terror, he realized that the creepers weren't making any more sounds. Still he couldn't find it in himself to look back.

In a few seconds they'd be out of there and rushing to the extraction point, target in hand.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this out you guys. Just so you know I'm going back home and I still don't have an internet connection there. I'll try to go to my friend's' houses or the library when I need to update but I'm just letting you know- there may be a delay for a while.**


	47. At Best and At Worst

**Michae1Ange1o: Her name's Shiala. And yes, she did turn green. You're right, too. She might heal a little faster than normal but she doesn't have any redundant nervous systems or anything either. Jeez, Calista Two-Face. I would not want to see that.**

**Subsider34: Why do you think it's a clone? Either way I'm sure someone's going to object to something this chapter, considering…**

**Kaiya Smith: They can be pretty crazy sometimes, huh? I hope Miranda will go a little easy on Cali when she wakes up. If they get away with her anyway.**

**A Fan: I don't hate her! Oh my gosh, I really don't! I actually like Cali a lot. Not because she's a part of me but because I love all of the characters I create. I just have a proclivity for abusing them… It's sad really. **

**Hopelessly Blue: I get the feeling they're slapped a lot. But we love them anyway. Her eye will definitely hurt when she wakes up. **

**Yuri-Hime-Chan: Quite possibly.**

**Panthour: I try. I'm glad I changed your mind. But between the acid and Cerberus I'm having a hard time deciding which is worse. One is hurting her right now and the other has a high possibility of hurting her later. Geez… I'm a bad person.**

**Xeno Tyrant: Yes! It is, isn't it? I love that.**

**Arael Tenebris: At least Fliz protected her. Mostly. Kind of. **

**A/N: I can't believe my birthday was yesterday! I feel so old... Even though I'm not even thirty yet. Oh well, nevermind.**

Just before Lazo and Fliz were completely engulfed in the light at the end of the impossibly long stairwell Lazo reached back and grabbed his personal cloak generator. It took a hard yank before it detached from the magnetic strip on his belt. Without a thought he reached over and slapped it onto the back of Fliz's belt. Fliz didn't have his thanks to throwing it away earlier; he needed to get cloaked and get the little girl out of there without any more delays. The longer they took the more damage the remaining acid did to the girl's eye and all the other places she'd been hit.

"Lazo, what are you doing?!" Fliz yelled but Lazo didn't answer, instead forcing Fliz to take the asari. An instant after the cloak over Fliz activated and he disappeared from sight they reached the entrance of the cave, sprinting out in the plaza.

Lazo could only see Fliz's thermal signature through his HUD and used the useful reference to push his best friend toward the extraction point. Fliz didn't make a single sound and kept running, but Lazo wasn't so lucky. Without his cloak he was right out in the open.

Not even seconds went by before he was completely swarmed on all sides by colonists. Those that didn't have guns just punched and shoved him until he was on the ground. At that point they began kicking him in the head and the sides.

His armor protected him from the worst of it but his HUD was soon kicked in. The blunt force of the bullets of some of those standing over him penetrated his shields and then his light armor almost immediately.

He knew he was probably going to die either by blood loss or by being beaten to death. There was just no way to get up when surrounded by all of these people. His incredible luck seemed to have run out a little too soon.

Lazo wished he could have had just one more day with his fiancée before biting the dust.

…

"There's a Cerberus ship we've been tracking for a while now. They'll soon come into possession of something I need rather badly, and I might need your help taking it back." William hated how long this explanation was taking. Just getting to the Cerberus part was hard enough.

Captain Na'kandra, that scary-looking batarian lady, frowned at him. "Back? Is this some kind of small war?"

William inclined his head, "You could say that. A few years ago some crazy Spectre took a few things from us and recently Cerberus has gotten a mind to take it from the Spectre. All I want from these fools is the Beta Prime they're about to steal. I would appreciate your help in this matter."

"Payment?" the slaver pirate asked. "And what exactly is this 'Beta Prime'?"

William leaned back in his seat, "Your payment is taking anything you want save for Beta Prime off that Cerberus ship once we cripple it enough to board it. The Beta Prime is a designation for someone we've missed for a very long time." William smiled.

Na'kandra seemed to think for a few moments before nodding. "Fine. We'll see what Cerberus has to offer before I decide whether or not to destroy your ship. I'll be watching for any suspicious moves, human." She threatened before the signal was cut.

"Pleasant lady." William mused aloud light-heartedly as he stroked the stubble on his chin thoughtfully. "I think I'll invite her to dinner."

The salarian he'd spoken to earlier turned to look at him skeptically once more. Before he could say something relating to how it was against protocols or they were in the middle of a mission or she couldn't be trusted William stood and waved his hand dismissively.

"It's just a bit of humor, helmsman." He said dully, before smirking. "I don't think she would accept the invitation."

Wisely the salarian simply shook his head before returning to the console before him.

"The slaver ship has adjusted its course." A turian whom everyone called 'Rak' spoke up from the right. William had no idea what her full name was and he didn't care. "It is following our flank on an equal path, no longer in assault position."

William hummed and sat back down. "Good. Let's head to the relay now and get on with it."

This plan was going almost too smoothly, save for the slaver ship bit. As soon as they met up outside Feros they would coordinate with the slavers and utilize a pincer formation to cripple the Cerberus ship quickly. Once the slavers boarded the ship and raided everything inside William would send in his agent to pick up Beta Prime before the slavers found out how cute the girl was. He couldn't have them thinking they wanted to keep her after all.

Once the extraction was complete he would fire on a weak point of the slaver ship (corners of the thrusters) so they couldn't follow or attack him first. After that it was smooth sailing all the way back to Agronak station. With any luck Calista wouldn't be injured in all the excitement. Getting kidnapped so many times in one day couldn't be good for the health, and he needed Calista at her best.

In any case William was getting excited. He could finally see the end of this horribly long assignment, and with an energizing finish to boot. It's too bad he wouldn't be able to celebrate it with his daughter.

…

Miranda clenched her teeth as she waited for those two idiots to show up at the extraction. She couldn't believe she had allowed them to go in by themselves- or that she was surprised when she got news of Calista's seemingly critical condition.

Even more ridiculous was the most recent news relayed to her by her double agent: a Black Frontier ship was on its way to Feros. She got a headache just thinking about all of these problems that seemed to just keep popping up.

She was going to need some cordial* later.

Just then she spotted Jester being supported by one of the five Commandos she'd told to cover the extraction. Another one was carrying Calista in his arms; he was slightly ahead of the others holding an empty medi-gel packet in his right hand. A third was hauling an asari over his shoulder. It looked like the extraction didn't go quite as planned. Two-face was nowhere to be seen. The asari wasn't part of the plan either.

"Get in the shuttles!" Miranda ordered everyone, giving them the signal to regroup and move out, choosing to leave the questioning for later. "We're getting out of here now." She knew Commander Shepard would be on her way soon wondering where Calista was. A brief flashback of the fuel depot and how avidly the commander had searched tirelessly for the young girl proved it was best to leave as quickly as possible.

Once everyone had gotten themselves ordered into the shuttles the pilots wasted no time firing up the engines and taking off. "What's her status?" Miranda questioned, regarding the field medic she'd brought along on a hunch with a tense expression. Even without fluent medical knowledge it was obvious to Miranda that Calista had only gone through more hardship rather than a turn in her luck. The fact that the acid had leaked into her eye, a fact confirmed when the medic carefully pulled back the eyelid, was bad enough.

The medic sighed once he regained himself and closed the eyelid. "There are acid burns all over- the side of her neck and her entire right shoulder was damaged the worse. More of it is on her upper arm and- well, her eye…"

Miranda was getting fired up at the obvious answer, "I can see that." She hissed in irritation. "Will she be alright?" she then stressed.

The medic, a young blonde by the name of Connor, hesitated. "We can take care of the acid burns- it will take at least two weeks to heal properly and more without scarring- but the stuff seems to have a poisonous quality to it. She could die from an infection alone, even if we take care of the burns. But then there's her eye…"

Miranda didn't really want to know but she had to. She could understand Connor's unwillingness to diagnose such a delicate part of such a young child. "Well?" she urged.

Connor swallowed visibly. "At best she loses it."

Miranda felt a jolt scorch her nerves at the news. "At worst?"

Slowly, the young medic fully looked up into Miranda's gaze. The answer in his eyes was all she needed to know, yet Connor spoke regardless, "The acid has already eaten most of her eye…" he took a small moment before continuing, "At worst the acid continues to leak through until it reaches her brain."

**A/N: I'm sorry to cut it off you guys… I know I promised to have longer chapters form now on. I just have to update now so I get started on the epic drama about to happen. Forgive me, please?**


End file.
